


Sharingan

by JimiNatou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Desertion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fights, Human Experimentation, Mangekyou Sharingan, Military, Minor Character Death, Ninja, Ninja War, Rinnegan, Running Away, Sharingan, Training, dojutsu, millitary
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 106,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimiNatou/pseuds/JimiNatou
Summary: Quand Sakura se réveille avec le Sharingan rien ne va plus. Elle se retrouve crainte d'une majorité de la population, son travail prend un tournant qu'elle ne cherchait pas … jusqu'à ce que la tragédie frappe et qu'elle en vienne a déserter Konoha.Alors qu'elle cherche logiquement à continuer sa vie loin de Konoha tout en ruminant sa vengeance, elle va tomber sur les frères Uchiwas, les dernières personnes qu'elle voulait croiser avec l'akatsuki.Peut être finalement que son bonheur elle le trouvera de l'autre côté de la loi.Mais une autre question qu'il faut se poser, qui donc a implanter ces fameux Sharingan à Sakura …. la personne derrière tous les malheurs de sa vie.





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura: Sasuke, reste s’il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Oublie ta vengeance. Reste pour moi. Je t’en pris ...  
Il se retrouva en un instant derrière elle. Il avait toujours ce masque impassible sur le visage. Il regardait Sakura de sa tête de plus qu’elle. Elle pleurait, il ne faisait rien. Elle espérait qu’il reste et lui était sûr de sa décision. Elle l’aimait et lui non. La triste fin avait débuté.  
Il se pencha légèrement et lui souffla ce mot à l’oreille:  
Sasuke: Merci …

 

Sakura se réveilla en sueur. Ce cauchemar la hantait depuis maintenant 3 ans. Trois ans que Sasuke avait quitté le village. Elle avait tout fait pour l’oublier, mais en vain. Elle avait fait comme elle avait pu pour qu’il quitte son cœur, en vain aussi. Il restait son premier amour, et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil dépassait juste de derrière les montagnes qui entouraient Konoha. Il était l’heure pour elle de se lever. Aujourd’hui, Tsunade l’avait chargé d’une mission de grande importance, et normalement sans danger. Une journée en apparence anodine pour notre héroïne. Prévoyante, elle prit avec elle, des kunaïs, des parchemins explosifs. Une fois habillée, elle partit de chez elle.   
Elle passa les portes de son village n’imaginant pas une seconde que c’est la dernière fois qu’elle serait sereine. 

Tsunade, l’hokage du village, l’avait chargé d’aller cueillir des plantes médicinales dans la forêt. 

 

Voilà quelques minutes que Sakura sautait de branches en branches à la recherche de quelques feuilles qui ferait son bonheur. L’air frais matinal fouettait son visage, faisant rosir ses pâles joues. Elle profitait de ce moment de calme pour se ressourcer. Loin de l’agitation du village, elle pouvait entendre le bruit de l’eau qui coulait, le chant des oiseaux, le bruit du feuillage sous le léger vent. Elle était tellement bien, qu’elle ne fit pas attention, un étranger s’approcha d’elle tout en silence. Elle ne le verra pas arriver, toujours, en silence, derrière elle, il lui frappa d’un geste vif et précis la nuque pour qu’elle s’évanouisse. Il attrapa son corps avant qu’il ne retombe sur le sol et l’emmena avec lui. Sa mission était pour le moment un franc succès.  
Arrivé devant une sorte de cascade, il lui fit inhalé des gaz soporifiques, pour être sûr qu’elle ne se réveillerait pas. Il composa quelques signes et la cascade se scinda en deux, leur laissant le passage. Une fois traversée, l’eau reprit son chemin normal, comme si rien ne s’était passé.   
Il déposa Sakura sur une table d’opération, partit chercher un bocal dans lequel flottaient deux sphères et commença une opération qui avait pour sombre but, la disparition totale des derniers Uchiwa. Quelques longues heures plus tard, il banda les yeux de Sakura, et la porta jusqu’aux portes du village, où il la déposa. Sans se faire repérer. Rapidement, des gardes arrivèrent, reconnaissant Sakura, il la prirent dans leurs bras et l’emmenèrent à l’intérieur même du village. Notre fameux inconnu pu repartir tranquillement. Son plan avait parfaitement réussi. Il n’aurait pas pu rêver mieux. 

 

Sakura se réveilla avec un étonnant mal de tête. Elle voulu ouvrir les yeux, mais remarqua que quelque chose l’en empêchait. Elle souleva sa main et la passa sur l’objet qui recouvrait ses yeux et y reconnu des bandages. Elle voulu les enlevé, mais une main familière l’en empêcha. 

Tsunade: Non, tu ne peux pas les enlever. Tu dois à tout pris fermer les yeux.   
Sakura: Qu’est ce qu’il m’est arrivé?  
Tsunade: On espérait que tu puisses nous le dire.   
Sakura: Je suis partie ce matin, comme vous me l’aviez demandé. Tout était si calme en chemin. Après je ne me souviens de rien. On a du m’assommer.   
Tsunade: Des gardes t’ont trouvée inconsciente et les yeux bandés aux portes du village. On ne sait pas à quoi servent ces bandages, ça fait à peine une heure que tu es ici. Nous attendions Neji ou Hinata, pour qu’ils vérifient avec leur biakugan que rien ne cloche. Mieux vaut être trop prudent.   
Sakura: Je sens qu’il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec mes yeux, mais je ne saurais te dire quoi.   
Tsunade: Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, repose-toi en attendant. J’ai fait des analyses sur tout le reste de ton corps, c’est tout à fait normal, mise à part un léger déplacement de tes vertèbres.   
Sakura: Quand on m’a assommé, elles ont dû bougées.  
Tsunade: Tiens, voilà Neji qui arrive. Le verdict sera vite rendu. 

Sakura ne pouvait s’empêcher de stresser. Elle voulait paraître confiante devant les autres, mais sentait bien que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond. 

Neji: Sakura, est-ce que sa va ? Qu’est ce qu’il t’es arrivé ?   
Sakura: J’étais partie en mission toute seule, on m’a assommée, et déposée, les yeux bandés, devant les portes du village il y a quelques heures.   
Neji: Et pourquoi aurait-on besoin de moi ?  
Sakura: Parce qu’on ne sais pas ce qu’il y a sous ces bandages, éviter qu’il y ai des parchemins explosifs, ou des trucs dans le genre.  
Neji: Je vois. BIAKUGAN !

Les veines reliées aux yeux de Neji grossirent jusqu'à devenir visibles. Ses yeux couleurs nâcre restèrent tels qu’ils étaient. Pendant deux minutes, qui parurent une éternité à Sakura, il parcouru les bandages et le reste du visage de Sakura.  
Au bout de ces deux minutes, il désenclencha son biakugan. Son mutisme ne laissait rien présage de bon. 

Neji: Sakura, est-ce que je pourrais te parler seule à seul.   
Tsunade: Si c’est quelque chose d’important, alors je veux être au courant !   
Neji: Oui, mais non, il faut que je parle seul avec Sakura avant un moment. Il y a en effet quelque chose sous ces bandages et ça risque de poser quelques nombreux problèmes.  
Sakura: Tsunade-sama, s’il vous plaît. Vous avez confiance en Neji, non ?  
Tsunade: Bon d’accord, mais promettez-moi de tout me dire quand vous aurez fini. Je ne veux aucun secret.   
Neji et Sakura: C’est promis !

Tsunade sortit de la pièce, il ne restait que Neji et Sakura. Elle entendit qu’il prenait une chaise et s’asseyait à côté de son lit. Il posa une main sur la sienne, comme fait un ami dans une situation dure. Les battements du cœur de Sakura étaient pour l’instant les seuls sons émanant de cette pièce. Durant quelques secondes personne n’osa prononcé ne serait-ce qu’un seul mot. Ce fut Sakura qui brisa la première le silence. 

Sakura: Neji, j’ai peur.  
Neji: Sache que je serais toujours là pour toi.  
Sakura: Dis moi ce que j’ai.  
Neji: Sa ne va être facile à digérer…  
Sakura: Est-ce que je vais mourir ?  
Neji: Peut être…  
Sakura: Est-ce que je vais être abandonné par certaine personne ?  
Neji: Sans doute possible.   
Sakura: Alors vas-y. Je suis prête.  
Neji: Avec mon biakugan, j’ai tout de suite vu que … on t’a opéré des yeux…  
Sakura: Je suis aveugle ?  
Neji: Non, mais … on te les a remplacés.  
Sakura: Quoi ????  
Neji: On t’a enlevé tes yeux pour t’en mettre d’autres.   
Sakura: Mais dans quel but ?  
Neji: Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, tes yeux ont été … 

Il hésitait. Elle serra fort la main de Neji, comme si c’était la seule chose qui pouvait la faire rester celle qu’elle avait toujours été. 

 

Neji: Quelqu’un a remplacé tes yeux par des … sharingans.

… elle ne répondit rien, sous le choc.

Neji: Je suis désolé. 

Il allait partir, pour appeler Tsunade, mais elle le retint par le poignet. Elle avait besoin de la présence des personnes qu’elle aimait, à ce moment de sa vie. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas être seule, même quelques secondes.

Sakura: Reste, je ne veux pas que tu partes.  
Neji: Je vais juste chercher Tsunade…  
Sakura: Même, ne me laisse pas.  
Neji: D’accord, je reste. 

Ne pouvant aller la chercher, Neji appela Tsunade. Elle arriva calme, comme toujours. Neji lui expliqua alors la situation. A la fin de son discours, Tsunade s’assit sur une chaise, elle, non plus, n’y croyait pas. 

Neji: Sinon, il y a quand même ce qu’on pourrait appeler une bonne nouvelle.   
Sakura: Et qu’est-ce que c’est ?   
Neji: L’opération a été une réussite et tu ne seras pas aveugle, ni aucun problème de vue, une fois que tu sauras maîtriser tes sharingans.   
Tsunade: Oui, ça aurait été une bonne nouvelle, mais comment les maîtriser, il ne reste que deux Uchiwas en vie. Les deux sont nukkenins.  
Neji: Effectivement ça, c’est un problème.   
Tsunade: Sinon, pour les bandages?  
Neji: Rien n’a signalé, ils sont tout à fait normaux. On peut les enlever sans risques.  
Tsunade: Bien, Sakura, ferme tes yeux et ne les ouvre sous aucun prétexte. 

Sakura s’exécuta. Elle s’assit sur son lit pendant que Tsunade déroulait lentement ses bandages. Les yeux de Sakura étaient encore rouges et enflés, mais normal vu l’opération qu’elle avait subie. Elle n’aurait pas de cicatrices, l’opération avait été faite par quelqu’un qui s’y connaissait en la matière. Tsunade examina de plus près le visage de Sakura. Tout le reste allait bien. Elle rebanda finalement les yeux de Sakura comme il faut.

Tsunade: Maintenant il te faut du repos.   
Sakura: Tu peux me dire quelle heure il est ?  
Tsunade: Il est trois heure de l’après midi.   
Sakura: Est-ce que j’aurais le droit à des visites.  
Tsunade: Je préférerais éviter, mais oui. Il faudra quand même que tu fasses très attention.   
Sakura: Oui, je sais.  
Tsunade: Je demanderais à Kakashi si il peut te faire un entraînement spécial. C’est le seul à avoir un sharingan.   
Sakura: Oui.  
Tsunade: D’ailleurs, ça me fait penser, mais, comme les Uchiwas sont un clan de Konoha, nous devons bien avoir une sorte de catalogue qui les répertories.   
Sakura: Peut être.  
Tsunade: Bon je te laisse. Neji, tu restes avec elle. Au revoir. 

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Sakura et Neji discutèrent de tout et de rien. Sakura voulait vraiment faire comme si de rien n’était, comme si elle était totalement normale, mais elle savait que dorénavant, rien ne serait pareil. Elle essayait de se résoudre à sa future vie, mais elle n’y arrivait pas. Mais ce n’était pas la fin des problèmes. En effet Neji mit sur le tapis un problème auquel Sakura n’avait pas pensé.

Neji: Tu vas faire comment avec … Sasuke.  
Sakura: M***e. C’est vrai. Je fais comment ?  
Neji: Je ne sais pas. Si tu accompagnes toujours l’équipe qui est à la recherche de Sasuke, que vous le rencontrez et qu’il te voit, ça risque de ne pas lui plaire.   
Sakura: Oui, mais je n’ai pas volé ces yeux. Je ne les ai jamais voulus.  
Neji: C’est vrai mais pas sûr que Sasuke te croit et qu’il laisse passé. Tu sais que pour lui, son clan c’est toute sa vie.   
Sakura: Maintenant, c’est vraiment fichu avec Sasuke. Si je recroise celui qui m’a fait ça, je lui fais la peau.   
Neji: Je te comprends. 

Sakura pensait vraiment avoir touché le fond. Elle avait peut-être une chance un jour, d’avoir de bons termes avec Sasuke, mais là tout était vraiment fini. Elle se disait même qu’il vaudrait mieux pour les deux qu’ils ne se revoient plus. Cette pensée rendit Sakura profondément triste. Elle aurait voulu que tout ceci ne soit qu’un cauchemar, que d’ici quelques instants elle se réveille. Que rien ne soit réel.   
Tsunade revint, pour libérer Neji. Celui-ci était inquiet pour Sakura. Il fallait qu’il trouve quelqu’un qui lui redonne le moral. Kakashi, non, il était trop direct et réaliste. Ino, non, elle ne parlerait que de Sasuke et c’est ce qu’il fallait éviter. Hinata, non, trop discrète, il n’y aurait pas de discussion. Kiba, non, pas très doué avec les filles. Shino, je n’en parle même pas. Tenten, il ne pensait pas que se soit une bonne idée. Naruto, mais bien sûr. Il était toujours de nature optimiste et remontait toujours le moral aux autres. En plus c’était le meilleur ami de Sakura. 

Notre fameux personnage était entrain de se promener dans les rues. Il n’avait rien de précis à faire, il s’était assez entraîné, tous les autres, y compris Sakura, étaient sensés être en mission.

Neji: Hey, Naruto, viens il faut que je te parle.   
Naruto: Neji ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais en mission.  
Neji: Oui, je l’étais normalement, mais Tsunade m’a fait revenir.   
Naruto: Pourquoi ?  
Neji: Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sakura.  
Naruto: Quoi ?? Elle va bien ? Où est-ce qu’elle est ? Qui est ce qui lui a fait quoi ?  
Neji: Doucement Naruto. Elle va bien, elle est à l’hôpital. On ne sait pas celui qui lui a fait ça.  
Naruto: Fait quoi donc ?  
Neji: C’est assez compliqué. Elle te le dira elle-même, je pense que c’est la meilleur des solutions.  
Neji: Ok, j’y vais tout de suite.   
Naruto: Attend, elle va assez mal, psychologiquement je veux dire. Elle a vraiment besoin que tu lui remontes le moral. Sinon, est-ce que tu sais où est Kakashi ?  
Naruto: Il me semble qu’il était entrain de lire un nouveau livre dans le parc.   
Neji: Ok, va voir Sakura, moi je vais voir Kakashi.   
Naruto: Au revoir.

 

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Neji arriva rapidement au parc. Il en fit le tour pour finalement tombé sur le ninja qui l’intéressait. 

Neji: Kakashi !   
Kakashi: Oui Neji, tu me cherches ?  
Neji: Oui.

Il repartit dans sa lecture tout en l’écoutant.

Neji: Tu peux lâcher ton livre et venir, c’est vraiment important.

Vu le ton qu’avait prit Neji, Kakashi comprit que dans le genre important, c’était vraiment important.

Kakashi: Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
Neji: Sakura a eut un problème, lors de sa mission.  
Kakashi: Est-ce qu’elle est …  
Neji: Non, non. Elle va assez bien, seulement, il y un gros changement en elle.  
Kakashi: Tu peux être plus explicite ?  
Neji: Tsunade et moi, somme les seuls au courant, Naruto le sera sûrement bientôt vu qu’il va la voir. On l’a assommé et opéré. On lui a remplacé ses yeux par des sharingans.  
Kakashi: Tu en es sûr ? Ca parait bizarre quand même.  
Neji: Sûr, j’ai regardé avec mes biakugans et les ai vus. Tsunade est entrain de chercher dans les archives du village pour voir si il n’avait pas un document qui répertoriait les sharingans.   
Kakashi: Je vois et en quoi mon sharingan, je suppose bien que c’est ça qui nous intéresse, peut être utile ?  
Neji: Par soucis de sécurité, nous avons préféré interdire à Sakura d’ouvrir les yeux. De un, il faudrait que tu puisses décrire à Tsunade le sharingan de Sakura pour qu’elle puisse le chercher, et de deux, il faudrait que tu entraînes Sakura, au moins qu’elle puisse contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour qu’elle ne blesse personne et qu’elle ne se blesse pas elle-même.   
Kakashi: Je devrais pouvoir y arriver.  
Neji: Tsunade a dit que Sakura devrait se reposer, mais elle n’en a aucune envie. Tu connais Sakura, même si Tsunade a un fort caractère, Sakura aussi. Naruto est parti pour la voir, comme c’est un peu délicat, je lui ai dit que Sakura lui expliquerait elle-même. Avec toi, ce n’est pas pareil.  
Kakashi: C’est vrai qu’avec Naruto, il faut faire attention, il est tellement têtu, pas très futé et impulsif.  
Neji: Comme je le disais, comme il sera déjà là-bas, un peu plus ou un peu moins de personne avec elle, ça ne changera pas grand-chose.  
Kakashi: Tu as raison, j’y vais alors. Elle se trouve bien à l’hôpital.  
Neji: Bien sûr. Je pense par contre qu’il faut garder secret ce qui est arrivé à Sakura, il faudra demander à Tsunade quelles sont les personnes assez dignes de confiance pour les mettre au courant.   
Kakashi: Ok.  
Neji: Je viens aussi. Je n’ai rien d’autre à faire. 

Ils discutèrent tout en chemin.

Kakashi: Sinon, comment elle va ? On ne l’a pas blessée ?  
Neji: Non, elle va bien, l’opération a été faite par quelqu’un qui s’y connait. Elle a cependant beaucoup de mal à accepter la nouvelle. Je crois en plus avoir fait une petite erreur. J’ai parlé de Sasuke et ça l’a encore plus démoralisée.  
Kakashi: En effet, j’espère que Naruto ne fera pas la même erreur que toi. Je connais Sakura, elle est forte, mais un de ses points faibles est Sasuke.  
Neji: Je pense aussi.  
Kakashi: Ca y est, on est arrivé. 

 

Nos deux ninjas étaient en effet arrivés à l’hôpital. Ils y entrèrent et se rendirent directement dans la chambre de Sakura. Naruto était déjà assis sur le lit de Sakura et lui parlait, elle riait, ayant apparemment retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Provisoirement du moins. Naruto avait vraiment un don pour ce genre de situation. Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, Sakura tourna la tête, oubliant que depuis peu, elle ne pouvait plus faire usage de sa vue.   
Sakura: Qui est-ce ?  
Kakashi: C’est moi et Neji.

Sakura reconnu la voix de son sensei.

Naruto: Vous êtes au courant ?   
Kakashi: Bien sûr, et toi ?  
Naruto: Oui, c’est vraiment horrible.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

Sakura: Ne t’inquiète pas Naruto, tout va bien. Je te le promets.   
Naruto: Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n’allait pas.   
Sakura: Bien sûr.  
Naruto: Bon, je vais chez toi, je récupère quelques vêtements, je préviens tes parents que tu es ici ou pas ?  
Sakura: Non, par contre il ne faudrait pas que mes parents te voient, sinon, ils vont se douter de quelque chose.  
Naruto: Ok, je vais faire attention.   
Sakura: Sinon, tout va bien de ton côté ?  
Kakashi: Très bien, c’est plutôt à toi que l’on devrait poser la question.

Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par Tsunade qui revenait dans la pièce. 

Tsunade: Ha, Kakashi, tu es déjà là.   
Kakashi: Oui Neji est venu me chercher et m’as expliquer la situation.   
Tsunade: Ok, j’ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais. Sakura est-ce que tu peux enlever tes bandages s’il te plaît ?   
Sakura: Bien sûr.

Elle s’exécuta rapidement, elle savait ce qu’elle avait à faire, elle avait cependant juste peur de perdre le contrôle.

Kakashi: Ne t’inquiète pas, Sakura, je sais ce que je fais.   
Sakura: Je te fais confiance Kakashi-sensei.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard rouge sang dans celui de Kakashi qui avait enlever la partie de son bandeau frontal qui cachait son œil gauche, lui-même doté du sharingan.   
Pendant quelques secondes seulement il pu la regarder dans les yeux, avant de détourner le regard. Si tôt que leurs regards ne furent plus l’un dans l’autre, Sakura ferma les yeux.  
Kakashi s’assit alors par terre.

Tsunade: Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Kakashi ?  
Kakashi: Ma tâche ne sera pas aussi facile que ce que j’aurais pensé. Sans que tu aies besoin de chercher, je sais à qui appartiens ce sharingan.  
Tsunade: Et a qui ?  
Kakashi: A un des plus puissants Uchiwas qui n’ai jamais existait, plus encore que Sasuke ou Itachi.  
Sakura: J’ai donc tant de potentiel que ça ?  
Kakashi: Oui, tu possèdes les yeux de Shisui Uchiwa.   
Tsunade: Tu veux dire le Shisui Uchiwa vivant autre fois au village.  
Kakashi: Sans doute possible. Tu n’as qu’as voir, je n’aurais pas pu regarder Sakura dans les yeux plus longtemps avant de tomber dans un puissant genjutsu, elle me surpasse déjà en terme de puissance pur, mais en maîtrise, ce n’est pas ça.  
Tsunade: Tout a fait d’accord avec toi.   
Kakashi: Il faudra que je me creuse les méninges pour te trouver un entraînement spécialement, pour toi. Tsunade, j’aimerais te parler en privé, si ça ne te gène pas bien sûr ?  
Tsunade: Pas du tout, viens dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquille là-bas.  
Kakashi: Je te suis. 

Tsunade et Kakashi partirent de la pièce. 

Neji: Il faut j’y aille moi aussi.  
Sakura: Oui, merci pour tout.  
Naruto: Moi, je n’ai rien à faire, alors je reste avec toi.  
Sakura: De toute façon je ne te laissais pas le choix, je ne veux pas rester seule.   
Naruto: Venant de toi, je ne peux qu’accepter.   
Sakura: Par contre, est-ce que tu peux m’aider à remettre mes bandages, je ne pense pas y arriver toute seule ?

Naruto se rapprocha de Sakura et l’aida à enrouler ses bandages. Ca lui faisait tout bizarre, d’habitude, s’était Sakura qui le soignait et l’aidait et pas l’inverse. Il appréciait néanmoins ce petit geste, content de pouvoir aider sa meilleur amie. Depuis que tout les deux ne faisaient plus partis de l’équipe 7, ils s’étaient éloignés, aidés par l’entraînement de Naruto qui avait duré 3 ans et qui l’avait fait quitter le village. La disparition de Sasuke ne les avait pas non plus aidé. Naruto gardait espoir et faisait tout pour retrouver Sasuke, tandis que Sakura, elle, était au bord de la dépression. Elle s’en voulait de ne pas avoir pu le résonner pour qu’il reste au village se soir là. Triste aussi par le fait que celui qu’elle aimait été parti. Curieuse, par contre, du dernier mot qu’il lui avait adressé. Ce MERCI, elle ne savait pas à quoi il rimait. 

Merci, pour avoir tenté de le faire rester.  
Merci, pour l’avoir aimé.  
Merci, pour tout ce qu’elle avait fait pour lui.  
Un merci qui résonnait pour elle comme un remerciement d’adieu.  
Un merci qui résonnait comme le début de la fin.

Cette pensée lui rappela de bons souvenirs, à l’époque elle était heureuse, elle ne pensait pas du tout que son futur serait aussi sombre. Pourtant c’était bien ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne put retenir une petite larme. Mais à cause de ses sharingans, ce ne fut pas une larme salée, mais une larme de sang. Naruto la remarqua tout de suite, et s’inquiéta pour son amie.

Naruto: Sakura tu saignes !  
Sakura: Non, je pleure. Ce n’est qu’une larme.  
Naruto: Une larme rouge, qui a une forte odeur, Sakura tu pleures, tu pleures des larmes de sangs !  
Sakura: Ce n’est rien.   
Naruto: Sakura, je te connais, je sais que tu n’es pas une pleurnicharde, si tu pleures, c’est bien que quelque chose doit te préoccuper. Tu as promis de tout me dire, alors dis-moi.  
Sakura: Ce n’est rien, je pensais juste à Sasuke.  
Naruto: Tu l’aimes toujours, n’est-ce pas ?  
Sakura: Je … oui.   
Naruto: Tu sais, on le retrouvera. Je te le promets. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de lui.  
Sakura: Je ne veux pas que tu promettes quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas tenir.  
Naruto: Tu ne m’en penses pas capable ?  
Sakura: Je connais Sasuke, du moins je pense et je sais que rien ne pourra le faire changer d’avis. J’ai confiance en toi, j’aimerais croire en toi, mais je n’ai pas envie de t’emprisonner dans une promesse toute ta vie, parce que je sais que quand tu promets quelque chose, tu le fais.   
Naruto: Tu as sûrement raison, mais regarde, Sasuke n’est plus là, et pour lui, tout va bien.  
Sakura: Je ne comprends pas ?  
Naruto: Je ne sais pas comment te dire, mais si il est parti, c’est qu’il se sent mieux là où il est. Tu as peur pour moi, et refuse que je passe ma vie à le chercher, pour toi. Mais regarde toi, tu es triste, tu es malheureuse, et tu ne t’occupes pas de toi.  
Sakura: Si tu le dis, mais toi, tu as un rêve, devenir Hokage, je sais que tu y arriveras, et je ne veux pas te gêner.   
Naruto: Tu n’as pas changé, tu préfères te sacrifier, pour moi, pour Sasuke. Mais ça me rend triste de te voir comme ça.   
Sakura: Non, rassures-toi Naruto

Il effleura sa joue avec sa main, pour arrêter la larme qui perlait toujours sur sa joue. Il se rapprocha d’elle et déposa ses lèvres sur cette même joue.

Naruto: Je serais toujours là pour toi. Mais, maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes. 

Il la pris dans ses bras et la fit se rallonger.

Sakura: Ok, mais reste, je ne veux pas être seule.   
Naruto: Rassures-toi, je ne te laisserais pas tomber, jamais.

Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras forts et protecteurs. Elle se sentait bien. C’est vrai qu’il y avait quelques années, il aurait tout donné pour la tenir dans ses bras, comme il le faisait en ce moment. A l’époque, il l’aimait. Il avait cependant vite compris que cet amour était à sens unique. Il avait alors transformé cet amour en amitié extrêmement forte, presque en fraternité et en protection, comme un grand frère. Depuis que cette situation était devenue comme ça entre les deux, ça s’était stabilisé, tout les deux avait comprit leur place.   
Ils s’endormirent tous les deux, sereins, tranquilles.

 

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Tsunade, Kakashi prenait place sur le siège en face de celui de l’Hokage.

Tsunade: Tu voulais me parler Kakashi ?  
Kakashi: Oui, c’est à propos de Sakura.  
Tsunade: Je m’en doutais…  
Kakashi: Comme je l’ai dit, ce sharingan appartient à Shisui Uchiwa.   
Tsunade: Oui, et…  
Kakashi: Comme je l’ai aussi dit, ce sharingan est extrêmement puissant, je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir bien l’aider. Il faudra qu’elle se débrouille un maximum toute seule.   
Tsunade: Ca ne va pas être facile. Si seulement …  
Kakashi: Si seulement quoi ?  
Tsunade: Rien, je voulais dire, si seulement Sasuke était ici il pourrait l’aider, mais connaissant Sasuke, il tuerait probablement Sakura parce que pour lui, seuls les Uchiwas sont dignes d’avoir un tel pouvoir.   
Kakashi: Tu as raison. Sinon, pour continuer, je me demande bien qui as pu faire ça, mais surtout dans quel but ? Sans vouloir être méchant, il y a d’autres ninjas plus forts que Sakura dans ce village.   
Tsunade: Ce n’est peut être pas la force qu’il cherche.  
Kakashi: C’est ce que je me suis dit, mais ce n’est pas ce qui m’inquiète le plus.  
Tsunade: Et qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
Kakashi: Tu n’es pas sans savoir que ce qui a directement envenimé les choses entre le village et le clan Uchiwa, c’est la disparition d’un de leurs plus puissants membres ?  
Tsunade: Hum …

Elle avait un air grave, elle venait de comprendre où voulait en venir Kakashi.

Kakashi: Celui qui as enlevé Sakura était en possession de ces sharingans, c’est donc lui qui a tué Shisui, donc, c’est lui qui est responsable du massacre des Uchiwas qu’il y a eut il y a environ dix ans.   
Tsunade: Celui qui a donc orchestré la descente aux enfers de ce clan n’a pas fini sa tâche, que veut-il ? Si c’est tuer les derniers en vie, il doit bien être au courant que ni Sasuke ni Itachi ne font parti de Konoha.  
Kakashi: C’est vrai, mais surtout, si il était assez puissant pour tuer Shisui, ça veut dire qu’il était plus fort que lui, alors pourquoi passer par Sakura ?  
Tsunade: Tout ça n’est pas clair du tout. Je demanderais à quelques anbus de chercher, voir si ils trouvent quelque chose. Est-ce que tu aurais une petite idée de qui aurait pu faire ça ?  
Kakashi: Non, aucune, il nous manque une pièce du puzzle, une fois que nous l’auront trouvée, nous pourrons tout comprendre, mais pour l’instant c’est encore trop flou.   
Tsunade: Ok, sinon, il n’y a rien de particulier ?  
Kakashi: Non. Je pense que cette épreuve devrait rapprocher Sakura et Naruto.  
Tsunade: C’est vrai qu’avec l’entraînement, les années qui passent et la disparition de Sasuke, ils étaient de moins en moins proches.  
Kakashi: Oui, si nous allions les voir, juste comme ça pour regarder.  
Tsunade: Ok, mais on ne se fait pas voir, qu’est-ce l’on dirait de nous sinon ?  
Kakashi: C’est vrai, on pourrait perdre toute crédibilité.

Ils se rendirent donc discrètement, sans faire de bruit, dans la chambre de Sakura. Comme ils n’entendaient personne parler, ils pensaient que Sakura dormait. Ils eurent la surprise en ouvrant la porte, de voir Sakura endormit, mais dans les bras de Naruto, lui aussi endormit.

Tsunade: Ils sont mignons comme ça…   
Kakashi: C’est vrai, Sakura à même l’air heureuse, comme si quand il était avec elle, elle oubliait tout les mauvais côtés de la vie.   
Tsunade: Naruto aussi semble content, comme si enfin il retrouvait Sakura.   
Kakashi: Bon, on va les laisser dormir tranquillement.  
Tsunade: Oui, je te libère.  
Kakashi: Bon, je vais enfin pouvoir continuer ma lecture.  
Tsunade: Ha, tu es incorrigible, Kakashi.  
Kakashi: Si tu le dis. 

C’est ainsi que Kakashi repartit dans la direction du parc et Tsunade celle de son bureau. Bien que Sakura soit une priorité, elle devait bien s’occuper du reste du village. 

Naruto se réveilla à peine quelques minutes plus tard, se rappelant qu’il devait prendre des habits pour Sakura. Connaissant la volonté de son amie de ne pas rester seule, il demanda à une infirmière de rester avec elle, le temps qu’il aille lui chercher deux ou trois trucs. Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à la maison de Sakura, il passa par la fenêtre, qui était restée entrouverte. Il prit un sac au pied de son lit, et commença à y mettre quelques affaires, et sous-vêtements. Il prit quelques rougeurs. Il n’avait, en effet, pas l’habitude de fouiller les affaires d’une fille pour y trouver des sous-vêtements. Il se dépêcha et en quelques minutes seulement il finit ce sac. Il commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées, regardant la chambre de Sakura, quand il entendit du bruit, venant des étages en dessous. Les parents de Sakura étaient revenus. Naruto se dépêcha de partir. Sakura lui avait bien dit qu’elle ne voulait pas qu’il se fasse voir. Il ressortit aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu’il était arrivé. Il se dépêcha en chemin pour retourner à l’hôpital, il voulait ne pas laisser Sakura trop longtemps, ne pas embêter l’infirmière qui gardait Sakura. Il ne voulait pas non plus tomber sur un de leurs camarades et qu’il doive justifier le fait qu’il ai un sac contenant des affaires de Sakura. Il arriva rapidement dans la chambre de Sakura, l’infirmière était toujours là. 

Naruto: Je te remercie d’être rester.   
Infirmière: Mais de rien. Je vous laisse vous occupez d’elle. Tsunade-sama m’a dit qu’elle devait se reposée.   
Naruto: Bien sûr !

Elle partit sur ces mots, laissant seuls Naruto et Sakura, il rangea dans le silence le plus total, les affaires de Sakura dans l’armoire qu’elle avait à disposition dans sa chambre. Il savait qu’elle serait contente quand elle se réveillerait de savoir qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de s’occuper de ça. Il s’assit sur une chaise près du lit dans lequel se trouvait Sakura. Elle dormait toujours. On aurait presque pu voir un sourire. Comme si dormir lui avait fait oublier tous ses soucis.

Quelques heures plus tard, Shizune vint prendre le relais de Naruto, pour que lui puisse rentrer chez lui pour dormir. Elle ne quitta pas Sakura des yeux de toute la nuit. 

Le lendemain serait un jour lourd, dans le sens où il faudrait qu’elle annonce à quasiment tout le monde qu’elle avait un nouveau pouvoir. Sa mission devait durer deux jours au maximum, que personne ne la voit cette nuit ne paressait donc pas bizarre.   
Sakura avait très peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir les autres à son égard. Elle ne voulait pas que certains aient peur d’elle, elle ne voulait pas se faire rejeter par des amis qui ne voudraient plus d’elle. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seule. Elle savait que Naruto serait toujours là, mais pendant combien de temps ? Ne finirait-il pas par l’abandonner, pour rejoindre les autres, comme Hinata ? Elle avait aussi peur de la réaction de ses parents, quand leur fille leur annoncerait qu’elle à maintenant les pouvoirs de ceux-ci, la renieront-ils ? 

Elle pensait aussi à Sasuke, pourquoi lui ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Peut être parce qu’il avait les mêmes capacités qu’elle. Peut être parce qu’elle le considérait encore comme un ami, voir plus. Il ne faisait pourtant plus parti du village, et à par si le monde entier venait à le savoir, il ne serait pas au courant. C’est comme ça qu’elle se convainquit et pu s’endormir dans les bras de Naruto.   
Bien que bien endormit, Sakura avait un sommeil agité. Elle fit une nouvelle fois ce même rêve. 

Sakura: Que fait-tu ici, Sasuke ? C’est le seul chemin qui mène hors du village.  
Sasuke: Ce village me frêne, je veux la puissance, et Orochimaru est prêt à me l’offrir, alors je pars.   
Sakura: Je t’en pris, reste. Je t’aime, je t’en supplie, ne pars pas, oubli ta vengeance. Une fois accomplie tu ne t’en sentiras pas mieux. Je t’aime alors reste.  
Sasuke: C’est ce que je dis, tu ne fais que m’ennuyer.  
Sakura: Reste sinon, je me mets à crier !

En un instant il se retrouva derrière elle.

Sasuke: Merci…

Elle s’assit brusquement dans son lit, le front en sueur.

Sakura: SASUKE !!

Elle entendit des pas qui courraient dans sa direction. Elle essayait de se calmer.

Tsunade: Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Sakura ?

Sakura, qui avait l’habitude de se réveiller dans cet état, ne mit pas longtemps à se ressaisir. 

Sakura: Ce n’est rien Tsunade, juste un cauchemar.  
Tsunade: Ce n’est peut être pas anodin que tu ais rêvé de lui.  
Sakura: Ne vous inquiétez pas Tsunade, je fais ce cauchemar quasiment toutes les nuits, ce n’est pas nouveau.   
Tsunade: Et tu ne m’en as jamais rien dit ?  
Sakura: Non, ce ne sont que des cauchemars. Même pas prémonitifs vu que je revois quand Sasuke a quitté le village.  
Tsunade: Tu aurais quand même dû m’en parler, j’aurais pu t’aider.   
Sakura: Je sais mais …  
Tsunade: Bon, ce n’est pas grave. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire aujourd’hui ?  
Sakura: Oui, mais j’ai peur…  
Tsunade: Je sais, mais il faut quand même passer par là.   
Sakura: Est-ce que tout le village va être au courant ?  
Tsunade: Non, seulement les ninjas avec qui tu feras équipe. Tes amis en gros.   
Sakura: D’accord, est-ce que je pourrais les voir juste après manger ?  
Tsunade: Bien sûr. Je vais les prévenir et reporter les missions qui sont sensées commencer maintenant.  
Sakura: Est-ce que vous me faites confiance ?  
Tsunade: Oui, mais pourquoi.   
Sakura: Je voudrais enlever ces bandages, ils me font mal. Et c’est bien vous la première qui dit que pour guérir, il faut faire respirer la blessure.  
Tsunade: Pour ne rien te cacher, je suis plutôt inquiète. C’est un très grand pouvoir que tu as là. Et comme tu ne sais pas t’en servir c’est assez risqué, mais en même temps tu as raison. Plus tes yeux resteront sous ces bandages, plus ils mettront de temps pour guérir.   
Sakura: Alors vous me faîtes confiance ?  
Tsunade: Oui Sakura, je compte sur toi, penses à la sécurité avant tout. Même si quelque chose arrive, même si tu entends que l’on t’appelle ou que quelqu’un vient à mourir devant toi, n’ouvres pas les yeux.  
Sakura: Tu penses qu’il va se passer quelque chose ?   
Tsunade: Non, mais on n’est jamais trop prudent.  
Sakura: D’accord, merci. Je ne te décevrais pas, je garderais les yeux fermés quoi qu’il arrive. 

On toqua à la porte.

Sakura: Qui est-ce ?  
Naruto: C’est Naruto, ne t’inquiète pas. Au faite, je t’ai rangé tes affaires dans l’armoire de la chambre. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, n’hésites pas à me demander !  
Sakura: C’est très gentil Naruto, mais je voudrais que tu fasses comme si tout allez bien, comme si j’étais normal, je n’ai pas envie de me sentir différente de la Sakura d’avant.  
Naruto: Pas de problème.   
Sakura: Je devrais par contre avouer aux autres ce qu’il s’est passé hier, est ce que tu pourras rester avec moi. J’ai vraiment très peur.   
Naruto: Ma pauvre, je resterais avec toi, tout le temps, tu n’as pas de soucis à te faire.   
Sakura: Merci. 

Il l’enlaça de ses bras. Il connaissait cette peur, peur d’être rejeté. Ayant lui-même était rejeté par la quasi-totalité du village et pendant de nombreuses années, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive à Sakura. Comme lui, elle n’avait rien demandé, et pourtant se retrouvait avec un pouvoir, comme lui, qu’elle ne maîtrisait pas. Un pouvoir qui peut détruire le village. Un pouvoir qui la coupe du monde. Il fit alors ce que personne ne lui avait fait, à lui. En tant que meilleur ami, il serait là pour elle. Quoi qu’il arrive. Quoi qu'elle devienne.

 

Ces quelques heures qui la séparaient de ce moment fatidique passèrent vites mais en même temps très lentement. Elle eut le temps de se poser des millions de questions, d’imaginer des centaines de cas et réactions pour chacun de ses amis. Mais en même temps, quand l’heure fut arrivée, elle se dit qu’elle aurait aimé un peu plus de temps.  
Elle ne mangea que très peu, stressée, malgré les ordres de Tsunade. Shizune avait donné des ramens pour Naruto. Il mangea en tête à tête avec Sakura. Sa bonne humeur rassurait quelque peu Sakura. 

Naruto: Alors, est-ce que tu es prête ?  
Sakura: Il le faut bien, mais j’ai peur.  
Naruto: Allez, montres-leur que tu es forte. Et puis, ce sont nos amis. Ils t’aimeront comme tu es. Ils ne m’ont pas abandonnés, pourquoi le feraient-ils avec toi ?  
Sakura: Je ne sais pas …

Il la prit dans ses bras. 

Naruto: T’inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.   
Sakura: Merci d’être là.  
Naruto: Mais de rien. 

On toqua à la porte. 

Naruto: Je m’assois là.  
Sakura: Ok ... Entrez !

Ainsi, Tsunade, Kakashi, Gaï, Yamato, Kurenaï, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Iruka et Saï entrèrent.

Aucun, à part Neji, ne savait pourquoi on les avait appelés. Ils furent stupéfaits de voir de voir Sakura. Beaucoup se posaient des questions, et les posaient aux autres ce qui avait créer un peu de bruit.  
Ils se demandaient aussi notamment, pourquoi Sakura ne les regardait pas. C’est donc quand elle tourna la tête et que tous purent voir que quelque chose clochait avec ses yeux, que tout le monde se tu. 

Sakura: Salut. 

Ino lui sauta dans les bras. C’est vrai que depuis toujours il y avait une rivalité entre les deux jeunes filles, notamment pour Sasuke, mais elles étaient quand même les meilleures amies du monde.

Ino: Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ?   
Sakura: C’est très long, et c’est pour ça que Tsunade vous a fait venir. Pour l’instant il n’y a que Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Neji et Naruto qui sont au courant.   
Ino: Et en quoi est ce que ça nous concerne ? Pas que je ne veux pas, juste une question.   
Sakura: D’abord, je veux savoir si vous avez confiance en moi. C’est assez délicat ce que je vais vous dire. Pour ne rien vous cacher, j’ai peur, très peur. 

Tous répondirent positivement.

Sakura: Pour vous expliquer depuis le début, je suis partie hier matin assez tôt pour chercher des plantes médicinales pour Tsunade. En chemin, j’étais tellement tranquille, un peu comme sur un petit nuage, que je n’ai pas entendu un ennemi se rapprocher. Il s’est mit derrière moi et m’a assommée. En suite le trou noir. Il m’a fait une opération, bien faite, et puis m’a déposée devant les portes du village quelques heures plus tard. Les yeux bandés.   
Tsunade: Ce sont des gardes qui l’ont emmenée ici.  
Sakura: Oui, pour être sûr qu’il n’y avait pas de piège, Tsunade a fait appelle à Neji pour qu’il vérifie, par exemple, qu’il n’y a pas de parchemins explosifs. C’est là qu’il a vu, qu’on avait remplacé mes yeux.  
Lee: Quoi ?  
Kurenaï: Mais dans quel but ?  
Shikamaru: Qui est derrière tout ça ?  
Kiba: Ne nous dit pas que tu es aveugle ?  
Tsunade: Attendez !   
Ino: Laissez-la finir.  
Sakura: Neji a vu que mes yeux avaient étaient remplacés, par … 

Elle n’arrivait pas a prononcer ce mot, c’est à ce moment précisément que tout allait ce jouer. Naruto voyant que Sakura n’y arriverait pas, l’aida.

Naruto: Par des sharingans. 

Ino faillit tomber, mais Kiba la rattrapa.

Ino: Dis-moi que c’est une mauvaise blague ?  
Sakura: C’est pourtant la vérité.

C’est ce moment que choisit Kakashi pour prendre la parole et ramener le silence dans cette pièce. 

Kakashi: Comme Sakura vient de vous le dire, elle possède maintenant des sharingans. Plus puissants même que Sasuke ou Itachi. Mais autant vous le dire maintenant, son entraînement pour contrôler ce pouvoir sera ultra intensif et long, voir dangereux. Comme je l’ai déjà dit à Tsunade, en terme de puissance pure, Sakura me dépasse, mais en terme de maîtrise, ce n’est pas du tout ça.   
Shikamaru: Il y a donc possibilité qu’elle devienne aussi puissante que Naruto ?  
Kakashi: Oui, elle a déjà une force physique impressionnante, elle est à peu près au niveau de Tsunade dans le ninjutsu médical, si ensuite elle maîtrise le genjutsu, et certains autres aspects du sharingan comme moi, ou bien d’autres pouvoirs spécifiques à son sharingan. Elle deviendra une kunoichi des plus puissantes. Des plus complètes.  
Gaï: C’est toi qui t’occuperas de son entraînement ?   
Kakashi: Bien sûr.   
Gaï: Sur ce, je vous laisse les jeunes j’ai une mission très importante.   
Sakura: Je voudrais, si c’est possible, si vous y arrivaient, que tout soit comme avant. J’ai peur d’être rejetée, j’ai peur. Je n’ai pas envie d’être crainte, je n’ai pas envie qu’on se préoccupe trop de moi.   
Tous: Pas de problème.

Sakura était soulagée, tout s’était bien passé, comme lui avait dit Naruto.   
Chacun leur tour, ils prirent Sakura dans leur bras, pour lui montrer leurs soutiens.

Sakura: Vraiment merci à tous, et souvenez-vous, pas un mot à qui que se soit.   
Ino: Ne t’inquiète pas, motus et bouche cousue.

Tous repartirent sauf Naruto. Lui qui d’habitude adorait partir en mission, préférait cette fois rester avec Sakura. 

Même si le stresse était en parti retombé après la réaction, pour elle, parfaite de ces amis et sensei, elle tremblait pourtant encore.

Naruto: Viens Sakura, on va aller faire un petit tour dehors, faut que tu te calmes.  
Sakura: Je te suis, donne-moi ta main.   
Naruto: Pas la peine.

Sans qu’elle ne s’y attende, il la prit dans ses bras, comme une princesse. Ainsi, il était sûr qu’elle ne tomberait et ne se blesserait pas.

Sakura: Merci, je ne t’en demandais pas tant. Je t’avais dit de faire comme si je n’avais rien.   
Naruto: Laisse moi profiter, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas si proche de toi.   
Sakura: C’est bien parce que c’est toi.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu’ils soient dehors. Sakura adorait vraiment le grand air. Ce petit séjour à l’hôpital lui avait fait envier ce moment. Les beaux jours étaient revenus, nous étions au début du printemps. C’était la saison que préférait Sakura, après le froid, elle pouvait de nouveau retourner dehors, sans grosse doudoune, et ce qu’elle trouvait de plus beau au monde. Un cerisier en fleur. Depuis toute petite elle était émerveillée par cet événement. Durant le trajet, ils continuèrent à parler et à rigoler. Sakura se sentait bien. Ils marchèrent, du moins elle se fit porter, jusque sur une colline, de là, on pouvait voir presque tout le village, à l’ombre d’un arbre. L’herbe bien verte les attendait.   
Bien qu’elle ne voie pas, Sakura reconnut le chemin, elle y avait si souvent était qu’elle connaissait par cœur le chemin.

Naruto: Je pense que c’est une bonne idée de venir ici. On est au calme.  
Sakura: Merci, c’est vrai, j’adore vraiment cet endroit. 

Elle respira fort l’air qui s’engouffrait dans ses cheveux. Peu à peu ses muscles se détendirent, sa respiration redevint normale, son visage reprit le sourire. Naruto était vraiment doué.   
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant presque trois heures. A discuter de tout et de rien, mais Sakura était parti en manche courte, et bien que la journée, les températures soient douces, quand le soleil disparaît, les températures chutes rapidement. Naruto remarqua que Sakura commençait à avoir des frissons. 

Naruto: Il va falloir rentrer. Il fait presque nuit.  
Sakura: Tu as raison. Si ça ne te gènes pas, est-ce que tu pourrais me porter, ça me réconforte ?  
Naruto: Pas de problème, mais avant, j’ai juste une chose à faire.   
Sakura: Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Il ne répondit pas à sa question, mais quitta sa veste pour l’enfiler à Sakura. Elle sentit donc un vêtement chaud se poser sur ces épaules, puis des bras tout aussi chaud la prendre dans le dos et sous les genoux.   
Elle se réfugia plus profondément dans la veste, comme pour se cacher. 

Sakura: Merci …  
Naruto: Mais de rien. 

Elle ne voyait pas, mais se doutait qu’a ce moment là, il avait un sourire made in Naruto. 

Il la porta donc pendant le trajet. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, elle s’endormit. Les événements de ces derniers jours l’avaient fatiguée. De plus, la marche et la respiration de Naruto la bercée, elle était au chaud dans sa veste. Son odeur la rassurée, et ses bras qui l’entourée. Elle se sentait si bien que ça ne l’aurait pas gêner que le retour dure quelques heures de plus. 

Quand Naruto vit que Sakura était partie dans le monde des rêves, il se fit le plus silencieux possible. Il entra dans la chambre et vit Tsunade et les parents de Sakura qui les attendaient. Eux étaient inquiets tandis que Tsunade avait plutôt l’air en colère. Elle allait foncer sur Naruto, et les parents de Sakura lui sautaient dans les bras quand ils virent qu’elle était endormie, le sourire aux lèvres. 

Tsunade: Où est-ce que vous étiez, tous les deux ?  
Naruto: Je l’ai emmenée sur la colline, au Sud. Après son entrevue avec les autres, elle tremblait tellement qu’elle avait eut peur, je voulais l’emmener dans un endroit pour qu’elle se détende.  
Mebuki: Je vois que ça a marché, c’est rare de voir Sakura dormir avec le sourire aux lèvres.  
Kizashi: J’espère que tu t’es bien occupé d’elle.

Naruto la posa délicatement dans le lit. Pour ne pas la réveiller, il lui laissa sa veste.

Naruto: Je vous laisse, je reviens la voir demain.

Ils n’eurent pas le temps de parler plus que Naruto avait déjà disparut.   
Tsunade venait de mettre les parents de Sakura au courant pour ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Ils s’étaient inquiétés de ne pas voir leur fille dans sa chambre. Cependant rassurés de voir que c’était Naruto qui était avec elle. Au début ils étaient méfiants, c’était quand même l’hôte du plus puissant démon à queues, mais depuis que Naruto avait sauvé plusieurs fois le village, et étant le meilleur ami de leur fille, ils avaient bien du l’accepter.

Mebuki: Ils sont mignons.  
Kizashi: Dîtes-nous, Tsunade, il ne sort pas avec notre fille ?  
Tsunade: Non, du moins pas que je sache, ça vous dérangerait ?  
Kizashi: Non, … heu, je ne pense pas, je voudrais juste être au courant si c’est le cas.  
Mebuki: Il est vraiment gentil ce garçon. 

C’est vrai que si on ne sait pas, on pourrait vraiment croire que Naruto et Sakura formaient un couple. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, ils étaient redevenus très proches. Et là, le voir arriver en portant Sakura comme une princesse, et elle dormant tranquillement au chaud dans sa veste. 

Il n’était que huit heures, et comme Sakura dormait, Tsunade fit parvenir dans la chambre trois repas, pour qu’eux aussi puissent manger et rester dans la chambre au cas où elle se réveillerait.

Deux heures passèrent. Les parents de Sakura allaient partir, quand un chien, quelque part dans le village, hurla, ce qui réveilla Sakura.

Elle s’étira doucement et se repositionna dans la veste, elle savait qu’elle ne devait pas ouvrir les yeux. Personne n’avait fait de bruit, mais Sakura reconnus leurs chakras.

Sakura: Papa, maman, Tsunade, c’est vous ?  
Tous: Oui.

Ses parents lui sautèrent dans les bras. Eux pleuraient, mais Sakura n’en avait pas envie. 

Mebuki: Est-ce que sa va, ma chérie ?  
Sakura: Mais, bien sûr que sa va. Je n’ai rein de grave. Je ne veux rien changer à ma vie. Je ne veux pas qu’elle soit différente d’avant.  
Kizashi: Mais, c’est impossible, tu vois bien, toi-même tu parles d’avant.  
Mebuki: Et ne dis pas que c’est rien, c’est grave et c’est important.  
Sakura: Je sais, mais j’ai peur.  
Mebuki: Ne t’inquiète pas, nous seront toujours là pour toi.  
Sakura: Merci, maman, papa.  
Kizashi: Par contre, il est temps de dormir.  
Sakura: D’accord, je sais que ça peut vous paraître ridicule qu’à mon âge, je ne veuille pas rester seule, encore moins la nuit, est-ce que l’un de vous au moins peut rester ?  
Mebuki: Ce n’est pas ridicule, c’est tout à fait normal. Ton père doit absolument aller travailler tôt demain, alors je reste avec toi.  
Sakura: D’accord, merci maman. Bonne nuit papa, à demain. 

Sur ces derniers mots, le père de Sakura et Tsunade partirent et allèrent dormirent chez eux. Une infirmière de garde avait emmené un petit lit, pour la mère de Sakura. La nuit se passa calmement, Sakura fit encore et toujours le même rêve. Mais cette fois, encore plus rude que d’habitude. Il y avait bien évidement la partit ou Sasuke quittait le village, mais cette nuit là, il y eu même autre chose.


	2. Chapter 2

Après le merci, il y eut un trou noir.   
Des images floues, qui devinrent nettes au fils de secondes. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre. Grâce à la lumière de la Lune, qui éclaira un mur, elle put voir le symbole du clan Uchiwa. Elle entendit des gémissements d’une personne et se précipita dans cette direction. Elle tomba alors sur une chambre très spacieuse. Mais quand elle regarda au centre de celle-ci, elle put voir trois personnes. Itachi, et ses parents. Il se trouvait au dessus de leurs corps. 

Itachi: Pardon …

Fut le dernier mot qu’il leur adressa.

Mikoto: Tu prendras soins de lui, je t’en pris …   
Fugaku: Alors, c’est la fin, adieu

Ils rendirent leurs derniers souffles, quand elle vit Sasuke arriver. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Il arrivait tout content, il avait eut son certificat d’apprenti ninja. Mais quand il vit ce qu’il se passait dans la pièce, il laissa tombé toutes ses affaires. 

Malheureusement Itachi avait son sharingan et leur puissance n’était en rien comparable. Mais même, Sasuke était tétanisé de peur. Il n’arrivait pas à faire un pas, ni a décrocher ses yeux des corps de ses parents. 

Sasuke: Pourquoi …  
Itachi: Tu dois vouloir me tuer ?  
Sasuke: Le mot est faible. Comme moi.  
Itachi: Alors haïs-moi, déteste-moi. Acquière la puissance. Et venge-les.

Il s’enfuit sur ces mots. Perché sur un poteau, avec la lune derrière lui, il lança un dernier regard pour son petit frère. 

Elle se réveilla en hurlant et criant. Ce rêve lui avait parut aussi réel. Elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle voyait maintenant l’espace différemment, les chakras ressortaient en bleus sur un fond sombre. Elle savait qu’elle n’aurait pas dû, de plus, au lieu d’être triste, elle était en colère. Elle avait envie de tout casser sur son passage. 

Ses cris avaient alarmé tout l’hôpital. Elle se força de ne pas regarder sa mère, elle l’entendait déjà courir dans sa direction.

Mebuki: Sakura, est ce que sa va ?   
Sakura: Non, part maman, vite, va chercher Kakashi …  
Mebuki: Mais, qu’est ce que tu as ? Est-ce que …  
Sakura: Maman, part tout de suite !!

Sa mère s’exécuta. Sakura se tenait la tête, elle avait l’impression qu’elle allait exploser. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta par celle-ci. Elle regardait par terre, pour éviter le regard des gens. Elle courrait dans une direction bien précise.

Presque mécaniquement, elle courait et tournait à chaque embranchement, dans la direction du grand cerisier. Elle savait que là-bas, elle serait au calme. Elle y arriva au bout de dix minutes de course effrénée. Elle s’arrêta en face de l’arbre et le contempla. Il était en fleur. Elle s’assit reprenant son souffle. Peu a peu, ses muscles se détendirent et puis, sa vue redevint normale, Le fond noir, sensé aidé pour la localisation des chakras disparut, pour laisser place aux vraies couleurs. 

Sakura: Alors, c’est ça la haine. Sasuke, je commence enfin à te comprendre. Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que j’ai rêvé de ça, alors que ça fait des années que je ne rêve que de ton départ ? 

Elle savait très bien qu’elle parlait dans le vide, mais peut importe, ça l’aidait à réfléchir et dire ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur. 

Elle savait de plus cette tranquillité éphémère, tous n’allaient pas tarder à la rechercher. Elle n’avait cependant pas l’intention de les aider, pur égoïsme, elle se sentait si bien ici. Mais beaucoup de personne le savait et donc, ils ne mettraient pas beaucoup de temps pour la retrouver.

Sakura: Sasuke, comme j’aimerais que tu sois là, j’aimerais que tu m’aides, je n’imagine pas comme tu souffres, et que tu as souffert. Si seulement j’avais réussi à te faire rester. 

Elle éclata en sanglot. Cette nuit avait vraiment était éprouvante et les premières heures de la journée promettaient d’être mouvementées. Ca aller encore être une sacrée journée. 

Elle repensait à Sasuke. Elle avait tellement souffert, et souffrait encore chaque matin. Il lui manquait, et malgré tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir, elle n’arrivait pas à le détester. Elle pleurait à chaude larme. 

Sakura: Pourquoi tout est comme ça, dis-le moi Sasuke ? Moi, je ne le sais pas, toi c’est ton frère. C’est à cause de lui tout ça. Mon malheur indirectement.

A nouveau sa vue se brouilla et redevins sur fond foncé. Elle sentit quelque chose perler sur sa joue. Elle s’essuya et vit que ce n’était pas de simples larmes, mais des larmes de sang. Même pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas le faire normalement, ce sharingan lui rendait la vie impossible.

Sakura: Sasuke, si tu savais tout ce que je donnerais pour que tu reviennes au village.  
Ninja: Elle est là, venez, je l’ai trouvé.

Ca y était, fini. Plus de calme. Elle se leva et s’essuya correctement ses larmes sur chacune de ses joues. Elle se leva et se tourna face à la masse de personne arrivant. Elle regardait tout en faisant attention de ne pas croiser leurs regards. Elle reconnue facilement Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto et Kakashi. Ils ralentirent et finirent par s’arrêter en arrivant devant elle. Elle ne put retenir une dernière larme rouge qui dévala à toute allure son visage. Naruto avança, et l’effaça. 

Naruto: Sakura, si tu savais comme tu m’as fait peur.   
Sakura: Il ne faut pas que tu m’approches. Je ne sais contrôler mes yeux, et si je les ferme, sa ne changera rien.   
Naruto: Tu ne me fais pas peur.  
Sakura: Mais je ME fais peur. Peur de ce que je pourrais te faire.  
Naruto: J’ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne me feras rien.   
Sakura: Je n’en suis pas si sûre. Je doute de tout, ces yeux, ils me contrôlent. C’est comme si je leurs appartenais.   
Naruto: Je ne te reconnais pas. Ma Sakura à moi, elle ne se laisse pas dominer, elle se bat, très fort même. Et elle gagne.   
Sakura: Non, malheureusement je ne fais pas que gagner. Si c’était vrai, alors pourquoi Shiyo est morte ? Pourquoi est-ce que c’était toujours vous, toi et Sasuke qui me protégiez en mission ? Pourquoi me suis-je faîtes avoir comme une débutante et enlever ? Pourquoi est-ce que je souffre en rêvant toutes les nuits ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux l’oublier ? Pourquoi je n’ai pas put l’arrêter ?   
Naruto: …  
Sakura: Je ne suis pas si forte que tu le dis Naruto.  
Naruto: C’est vrai, mais je sais que ma Sakura ne baisse pas les bras et persévère.  
Sakura: Mais je suis fatiguée Naruto, je sais que la vie d’autres personnes, ta vie, la vie de Sasuke, la vie de Tsunade est plus difficile que la mienne, mais je suis fatiguée de toujours lutter, à contre courant. En journée, je parais normale, bien. Personne ne sait que la nuit j’ai peur de dormir parce que je sais ce que je vais revivre.   
Naruto: Alors je t’aiderais. C’est bien à ça que sa sert les amis.   
Sakura: Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, mais je pense que pour … tu vois quoi (elle ne devait pas le dire en publique) je dois le faire seule, peut être avec Kakashi-sensei, mais, je ne te rejette pas. Une fois que je serais sûre que je ne représente aucun danger, je reviendrais.   
Naruto: Tu vas partir pour t’entraîner ?  
Sakura: Oui, je pense.  
Naruto: Pendant combien de temps ?  
Sakura: Quelques mois au minimum et quelques années au maximum.   
Naruto: Ok, je pense qu’on en discutera avec Tsunade un peu plus tard. Maintenant il faut que tu rentres.   
Sakura: D’accord, dis aux autres de me laisser seule, et sans surveillance, deux minutes. Il faut que je me calme.   
Naruto: J’y vais, mais ne tarde pas.

Il partit, pendant que Sakura se rasseyait, dans la direction de la foule. 

Naruto: Elle va retourner à l’hôpital, une fois qu’elle se sera calmée, elle veut deux minutes de calme. Cet arbre à un pouvoir sur elle.  
Tsunade: Ok, que tout le monde reparte à ses occupations.

Comme c’était un ordre de Tsunade, ils furent obligés, d’obéir. Même Naruto partit. Il l’attendrait dans sa chambre. Sakura qui s’était retournée et assise, regarda une nouvelle fois cet arbre. C’était la grâce incarnée, il était grand, avec ses milliers de fleurs, les branches en étaient recouverte, avec la légère brise, quelques pétales tombaient, et recouvraient le sol. Le soleil, derrière celui-ci l’illuminait encore plus, rendant ses pétales presque blancs. C’était vraiment magnifique. 

 

Assez rapidement sa vue redevint normale. Elle se leva et repartit tranquillement en direction de l’hôpital. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à lui, elle risquait de replonger. Mais il l’obsédé. Alors elle repensait aux bons souvenirs. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant la bâtisse. Tsunade l’y attendait. 

Tsunade: Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
Sakura: J’ai fait un autre cauchemar. J’ai revu le massacre du clan Uchiwa, mais de l’intérieur. C’était horrible. J’ai vu Itachi, Sasuke et leurs parents. Je me suis réveillée, et j’ai ressentis une profonde haine. J’avais envie de tout casser, et je savais qu’il que je me calme, alors je suis allée là-bas.  
Tsunade: Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu rêves de ça ?  
Sakura: Je ne sais pas, pour mon premier rêve, je l’ai toujours fait, depuis qu’il est parti. Mais peut être, pour l’autre, que c’est en rapport avec mes yeux.   
Tsunade: Possible,… d’ailleurs, regarde-moi. 

Sakura regarda alors Tsunade dans les yeux. 

Tsunade: Déjà un bon point.  
Sakura: Pourquoi, qu’est-ce que j’ai ?   
Tsunade: L’opération est une réussite, tu vois.   
Sakura: C’est vrai ça.   
Tsunade: Et en plus. Tes yeux sont toujours de couleurs émeraude. Shisui, comme la plus part des membres du clan avait les yeux noirs. Ce qui veut dire que ces yeux ont été modifiés. Je ne sais pas si ça a été fait exprès, mais c’est exactement ta couleur d’yeux. Peut être que celui qui te les a mit, veut que tu ais le temps de les contrôler, pour ça il fallait que se soit discret, alors te les a fait surs mesures, on pourrait dire.   
Sakura: C’est complexe comme affaire, il faudra qu’on en trouve la solution.   
Tsunade: Tout a fait d’accord.   
Sakura: Par contre, je pense que pour mon entraînement il vaudrait mieux que je parte. Je serais trop dangereuse au village.   
Tsunade: Je comprends. Je t’enverrais avec Kakashi. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t’envoyer avec d’autres personnes, il faut gardait un maximum de ninjas au village pour en cas d’attaque.   
Sakura: Je comprends. Je pars se soir.   
Tsunade: Quoi ?? Mais tu ne crois pas que c’est un peu précipité ?  
Sakura: Je … peut être, mais je peux faire quoi en attendant, rien, à part mettre les autres en danger, et plus mon entraînement commence vite, plus je pourrais revenir vite et grossir les rangs de Konoha.   
Tsunade: Tu as raison. Je t’autorise à rentrer chez toi, prendre quelques affaires, et nécessaire.   
Sakura: J’y vais tout de suite. Naruto doit m’attendre dans ma chambre, tu pourras lui dire que ce n’est pas la peine.  
Tsunade: D’accord. Une fois que tout est prêt tu passes me voir dans mon bureau. Tu préviens tes parents et moi Kakashi.  
Sakura: Pas de problème. Quoi que, quelques unes de mes affaires sont déjà dans ma chambre, j’y vais et je préviens Naruto.   
Tsunade: Ok, a tout à l’heure. 

Sakura partit donc dans le bâtiment. Elle appréciait chaque moment. Elle savait que dans quelques heures, elle ne serait plus là, et qu’elle n’y reviendrait que dans longtemps, alors elle ne voulait rien oublier. 

 

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et y retrouva Naruto. Il s’était assit sur le lit. 

Naruto: Alors ?   
Sakura: Je m’en vais se soir.  
Naruto: Ho non, je ne veux pas que tu partes si vite.  
Sakura: Il le faut Naruto.  
Naruto: Mais tu vas me manquer.  
Sakura: Je sais, toi et les autres aussi. Mais plus vite je pars, plus vite je reviens.  
Naruto: Tu as raison. Tu vas où ?  
Sakura: Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas te le dire. Tu serais capable d’essayer de me revoir. Et je veux te faire la surprise.   
Naruto: Ok. Alors, juste je te fais une surprise se soir.   
Sakura: D’accord. Merci, de tout ce que tu fais. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.  
Naruto: Aller, ça va bien se passer. J’ai confiance en toi. Ok.   
Sakura: A tout à l’heure.   
Naruto: Juste, tu ne pars pas toute seule au moins ?  
Sakura: Non, rassure toi, Kakashi-sensei m’accompagne.  
Naruto: Ok, a plus.

Naruto partit. Sakura prit un sac et rangea ses affaires. Elle laissa un petit mot pour l’infirmière. 

Je suis rentrée chez moi. J’ai eu l’accord de Tsunade, la chambre peut être nettoyée.  
Merci.  
Sakura.

Elle partit et emporta ses affaires avec elle. Une fois sortie elle partit dans la direction de chez elle. Il y avait ses parents et elle leurs expliqua rapidement la situation. Ils étaient principalement en désaccord avec cette option, mais leur fille était résolue, et avait l’appui du Hokage. Ils n’avaient pas le choix. 

Le soir vient rapidement. Elle avait laissé ses affaires dans le bureau de Tsunade et allait à l’endroit où Naruto lui avait prévu une surprise. C’était là où il y avait le cerisier. Décidément, elle y serait allée souvent ses derniers jours. Sur le chemin elle croisa Naruto.

Sakura: On ne devait pas se rejoindre plus loin ?  
Naruto: Si, mais je ne veux pas que tu vois ma surprise.   
Sakura: Et je la vois quand je reviens ?  
Naruto: Non, ce que je veux dire, c’est que tu fermes les yeux.  
Sakura: Mais je ne fais que ça depuis deux jours.  
Naruto: Tututu, … on ne discute pas les ordres d’un futur Hokage.

De sa tête de plus que Sakura il posa ses mains délicatement sur ces yeux. 

Naruto: On avance.   
Sakura: D’accord, je te suis.

Ils avancèrent à pas lent, jusqu’au pied de l’arbre.

Naruto: Attention, voilà ta surprise.   
Tous: SURPRISE !!  
Sakura: Mais, … vous êtes tous là.   
Ino: Bien sûr. On n’allait pas te laisser partir comme ça.

Tous se jetèrent sur elle. Il y avait Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata et Shino, Saï et Naruto.

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne heure à discuter et rire. Sakura profitait de chaque moment. Elle savait qu’elle ne les reverrait pas de si tôt. 

Sakura: Merci, tout le monde.  
Hinata: Sakura ne pleure pas sinon je te suis.  
Sakura: Bon, il faut que j’y aille.   
Tenten: Non, pas déjà.   
Sakura: Et si. Mais j’ai quelques recommandations pour chacun de vous.   
Neji: Ah bon.   
Sakura: Pour commencer Neji, prend soin de Tenten. Et toi Tenten, je ne veux pas te voir seule quand je revins. 

Ils prirent tous les deux des couleurs.

Sakura: Quant à toi, Choji, tu devrais sortir un peu plus, j’entends plein de filles qui parlent de toi.  
Choji: Ha bon ?   
Sakura: Toi, Ino, arrête de tourner en rond. Les chiens ça se promènent le soir.

Elle regarda discrètement Kiba.

Kiba: Qu’est-ce que j’ai à voir là dedans ?  
Sakura: Sinon, Shikamaru, malgré la distance, tu as intérêt à lui rendre plus souvent visite.  
Shikamaru: Comment tu es au courant de ça ?  
Ino: Quoi, et tu ne m’as rien dit ?  
Shikamaru: Mais, … j’ai le droit à un peu de vie privée, non ?  
Sakura: Shino, une de mes voisines, est passionné par les insectes, je suis sûre que tu t’entendrais très bien avec elle.  
Shino: Mais, …  
Sakura: Saï, je sais que ce n’est pas facile de rapprendre la vie, mais, il me semble avoir vu, que tu ne semblais pas indifférent aux charmes d’une anbu.  
Saï: Mais, je ne peux pas, son identité doit rester secrète.   
Sakura: Tu peux sortir avec elle pendant qu’elle ne travail pas, et puis ici, personne ne sait que c’est une anbu.   
Naruto: Mais, bien sûr que non, personne ne le sait.  
Sakura: Et enfin toi, je n’allais pas t’oublier. Hinata, faut que tu t’affirmes, n’ait pas peur de Naruto, il ne mord pas. Et toi, je te préviens, tu as intérêt à prendre soin d’elle.   
Naruto: Ok, … hihi ?  
Sakura: Il est maintenant temps d’y aller. Au revoir, et à dans quelques mois j’espère.   
Tous: Au revoir !  
Ino: Au revoir, cupidon !!

 

Elle leur sauta dans les bras, puis repartit. Au bord, des larmes, mais elle ne voulait pas se laissé submergée par ses sentiments. Et puis, elle les reverrait, ce n’était pas un adieu, juste un au revoir. Elle passa par le bureau de Tsunade pour lui dire au revoir aussi et récupérer ses affaires. 

Sakura: Tsunade, tu vas me manquer.  
Tsunade: Toi aussi Sakura. J’ai hâte que tu reviennes que tu nous montres à quel point tu as progressée.  
Tsunade: Merci.  
Shizune: Kakashi est déjà aux portes du village, il faut que tu y ailles.   
Sakura: Ok, au revoir. Dites à mes parents que je les aime.   
Tsunade: Ok, pas de problème, au revoir. 

Elle partit et arriva rapidement aux portes du village où, comme lui avait du Shizune, Kakashi l’attendait.

Kakashi: Alors, tu es prête ?  
Sakura: Oui, et toi ?  
Kakashi: Aussi.  
Sakura: On va où ?  
Kakashi: Je ne sais pas exactement, on verra en route, je cherche un endroit à l’orée de la forêt, une petite rivière pas loin pour pouvoir se ravitailler, mais surtout un endroit tranquille, où il n’y a personne. Il ne faut surtout pas qu’on te trouve.   
Sakura: Ok, bon ben, … c’est partit.

Ils partirent et voyagèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. 

Après quelques jours de recherche ils finirent par trouver un lieu idéal. Un mois passa, pendant lequel Kakashi testa sa résistance à la colère. Elle avait un bon self contrôle, sauf quand on parlait de Sasuke et de son passé. Chaque nuit, elle faisait maintenant les deux rêves, elle s’y habituait peu à peu, comme elle s’était habituée au précédent.   
Sakura faisait de gros progrès.

Kakashi: Maintenant, en ce qui concerne le sharingan, je ne peux plus rien t’apprendre, il va falloir que tu te débrouilles toute seule, tu es devenue trop puissante pour moi.  
Sakura: Ouai, je sais.  
Kakashi: Ca va, tu passes encore les portes ?  
Sakura: Y a pas de portes dans la forêt, je ne peux pas essayer.   
Kakashi: Oh, je te jure Sakura. 

Ces semaines passées ensemble les avaient rapprochés. Elle arrivait même à le faire rire, chose qui était extrêmement rare. 

Kakashi: Maintenant, il va falloir que je te parle de quelque chose un peu plus délicat.  
Sakura: Ha, je t’écoute.  
Kakashi: Je sais que tu préfèrerais éviter, mais je pense qu’un jour où l’autre tu tomberas sur Sasuke ou Itachi. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu’en terme de genjutsu propre tu les battes.  
Sakura: Je sais.  
Kakashi: Ils ont beaucoup plus d’expérience. D’autre part, à part ta force, et ton analyse affûtée, tu n’as pas de style de combat. Je vais donc t’entraîner à ça.   
Sakura: Ok.  
Kakashi: Deux style, d’abord, il faudra savoir ta nature de chakra, et technique aux katana. 

Sakura fit passer son chakra dans un papier fait à partir d’un arbre spéciale se nourrissant de chakra. Le papier devint humide puis s’effrita. Sakura avait donc une affinité avec le Suiton et le Futon. Pendant encore un mois elle lui apprit différentes techniques que lui-même connaissait grâce aux copiages et son sharingan. 

Les deux mois suivant, elle s’entraîna avec un sabre. Elle avait de grande facilité ce qui raccourcit son entraînement. Grâce à cet environnement et cette vie, elle peaufina ses connaissances en plantes médicinales. Elle en découvrit de nouvelles, avec des effets encore rechercher. 

Seulement au bout de trois mois, Kakashi n’était plus d’une grande utilité.

Kakashi: Sakura il faut que je parte.  
Sakura: Quoi, mais pourquoi, je n’ai pas finis mon entraînement.   
Kakashi: Je sais, mais regarde, tu es plus forte que moi, je ne te suis plus d’une grande utilité.  
Sakura: Je viens avec toi, on rentre au village, où on va chercher quelqu’un de plus fort que toi, sans vouloir être méchante.  
Kakashi: Non, Sakura, toi tu restes là. Ca fait environ trois mois que nous sommes partis, ton entraînement durera un an. Tu le poursuivras seule.  
Sakura: Mais je ne vais pas rester seule ?  
Kakashi: Bien sûr que si. Tu es parfaitement autonome. Et puis, un peu de temps seule te fera du bien.   
Sakura: Oui, un peu de temps, une semaine ou deux, mais pas neuf mois.   
Kakashi: De toute façon, tu n’as pas le choix.  
Sakura: Mais, je ne veux pas rester seule.  
Kakashi: Il le faudra bien.  
Sakura: Bon, de toute façon tu as pris ta décision et je n’ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus ?  
Kakashi: Tout a fait.  
Sakura: Tu pars quand ?  
Kakashi: Demain matin.

 

Sakura profita alors de sa soirée, elle savait que les prochains mois, seule, seraient très difficiles, elle n’avait jamais connu la solitude. Là, elle allait pouvoir la connaître plus que bien. Elle ne s’endormit pas tranquille. 

Le lendemain, assez tôt, il était temps de se dire au revoir. 

Kakashi: Je veux que tu m’envois par oiseau des rapports toutes les semaines.   
Sakura: D’accord.   
Kakashi: Bon, au revoir, n’oubli pas et reviens nous entière et plus forte que jamais.   
Sakura: Je ne te décevrais pas. Mais tu vas me manquer.   
Kakashi: Mais toi aussi Sakura.

Il la prit dans ses bras, jamais auparavant il n’aurait ou n’avait fait ça. Même Sakura fut étonnée, mais elle apprécia.

Kakashi: Au revoir.  
Sakura: Au revoir et bon retour. Tu passeras mon bonjour à tout le monde. 

Il partit laissant Sakura désormais seule. Elle savait que le début de la solitude serait plus difficile que la fin. Elle partit donc s’entraîner pour ne pas penser à ça. 

 

Ainsi plusieurs mois passèrent, elle travaillait beaucoup son genjutsu, et ses techniques de sabre. Elle travailla aussi son chakra, pouvoir le dissimuler, l’utiliser comme Tsunade. Elle trouva de ce fait comme Tsunade avait fait pour sa réserve située sur son front. Elle utilisa cette technique. Elle n’oubliait pas d’envoyer chaque semaine un oiseau à destination de Konoha. 

Après neuf mois d’entraînement il était temps pour elle de retourner au village. Elle avait tellement hâte de tous les revoir, Tsunade, ses parents, ses amis. Un an jour pour jour après être arrivée là où elle était, elle prit ses affaires et repartit. Cet endroit allait lui manquer. Ca faisait un an qu’elle y vivait, elle s’était faîte à cette vie. 

Grâce à une vitesse nouvellement acquise, elle arriva en trois jours seulement au village. 

Sakura: Ca y est, je suis revenue. 

Elle n’avait poussé les portes qu’une multitude de personne qu’elle connaissait, ou pas, lui sautait dessus. Et avec au centre de ceux-ci Naruto, encore et toujours en orange. 

Naruto: Sakura !! Comme tu m’as manqué.   
Sakura: Toi, aussi Naruto.   
Hinata: Kakashi nous a dit que tu étais devenue vraiment forte.  
Sakura: Je ne vais pas me vanter, j’ai seulement bien progressée.   
Kiba: Ce soir, on va tous chez Ichiraku.  
Sakura: Ok, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme vous m’avez manqué. Je vous laisse, on se voit se soir.   
Naruto: Tu pars déjà ?  
Ino: Elle va voir ses parents et les autres, c’est normal.  
Sakura: Tout a fait. On se rejoint à quelle heure ?   
Kiba: Dix neuf heures.   
Sakura: Ok, à ce soir alors. 

Elle partit en courant, dans la direction de chez elle. Elle sentait le chakra de ses parents dans la maison. 

Elle s’arrêta devant la porte, reprit son souffle et se redressa. Elle avait bien changé en un an. Devenue plus grande et plus féminine malgré la vie dans la forêt. Elle se décida enfin à toquer.   
Elle entendit à travers la porte. 

Kizashi: Qui est-ce que c’est ? On n’attend personne aujourd’hui, chérie ?  
Mebuki: Mais tu es bête ou te le fais exprès ? Tu n’as pas remarqué la foule devant les portes du village ?   
Kizashi: Si, mais qui est-ce qui vient ?  
Mebuki: Vraiment. C’est aujourd’hui que Sakura revint.   
Kizashi: Ca doit être elle, je vais ouvrir. 

Quand il ouvrit, elle s’attendait à relever la tête pour le voir, car avant son départ, il était plus grand qu’elle, mais fut surprise de voir qu’elle faisait la même taille. 

Kizashi: C’est bien toi ?   
Sakura: Oui papa. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir.   
Mebuki: Sakura, ce que tu as grandis.   
Sakura: Ha bon, je pensais juste que c’était papa qui s’était tassé.   
Kizashi: Peut être, mais toi tu as beaucoup grandis quand même.   
Sakura: Ca fait un peu plus d’un an que je suis partie, et maintenant me revoilà.   
Kizashi: Ca a était long, mais je vois que ce voyage et cet entraînement t’ont réussi.  
Mebuki: Je veux absolument savoir tout ce que tu as fait, et combien tu as progressé.   
Sakura: Je vous montrerai un de ces jours, mais pour l’instant je veux juste profiter.  
Mebuki: Au faite, tu n’as pas rencontré de … copain ?   
Sakura: Qu’est-ce que tu insinue par copain ?  
Mebuki: Un petit ami, je veux dire.  
Sakura: Maman ! Non.  
Mebuki: Bon bon. Ca va.  
Sakura: Tu sais, j’étais toute seule. A part Kakashi, je n’ai vu personne pendant un an.   
Mebuki: Comme tu as du te sentir seule, ma pauvre.   
Sakura: Mais, c’était pour mieux tous vous retrouver.   
Mebuki: Tu manges avec nous ce soir ?   
Sakura: Excuse-moi, je ne peux pas, je mange avec Naruto et les autres, mais à midi, je suis libre.   
Mebuki: Nous aussi, on se voit au ce moment là.   
Sakura: Ok, je vais voir Tsunade.  
Sakura: Oui, elle aussi avait hâte de te revoir.  
Mebuki: J’y vais. A midi.  
Sakura: A midi.

Elle partit donc en marchant, tranquillement cette fois, vers le bureau de l’Hokage. 

 

Elle entra sans frapper dans le bureau. 

Tsunade: Je t’ai déjà dis Naruto de ne … Sakura !! Je ne savais que tu étais déjà là.  
Sakura: Et si. Comme tu m’as manqué.

Elles se prirent dans les bras, même si Tsunade était Hokage, Sakura avait toujours eu des relations presque amicales avec elle. Shizune arriva à son tour. Elles discutèrent pendant de longues minutes de l’entraînement de Sakura. Elle fit même une proposition à Sakura. 

Tsunade: Dis, Sakura, avant que tu partes tu étais déjà très forte, digne d’un agent spéciale, mais avec ton entraînement et tes nouveaux pouvoirs, je te propose un poste dans la section des ninjas de rang spéciale.  
Sakura: Moi, … devenir anbu ?  
Tsunade: Oui, alors tu acceptes ?  
Sakura: Avec grand plaisir. 

Elle regarda l’horloge. 

Sakura: Déjà, midi moins dix, il faut que j’y aille.  
Tsunade: Quoi, je pensais que tu mangeais avec nous ?  
Sakura: Non, je mange déjà avec mes parents.   
Tsunade: Ce soir alors ?  
Sakura: Non plus désolé. Je mange avec Naruto et les autres.  
Tsunade: Si je comprends bien, il faut prendre rendez-vous pour pouvoir manger avec toi.   
Sakura: Presque, demain à midi, ça te va ?   
Tsunade: Parfait.  
Sakura: Au revoir, je reviendrais te voir avant.   
Tsunade: Au revoir.

Elle repartit en courant. Elle arriva pile à l’heure chez elle. Sa mère lui avait fait un copieux repas. Enfin, elle mangeait autre chose que de la viande cuite, sans sauce, quelques légumes. Enfin un repas complet. Elle dégusta ce repas et passa une partie de l’après midi avec ces parents. Elle leur expliquait ce qu’elle avait appris, notamment pour son nouveau style de combat. Elle partit dans l’après midi, pour voir son cerisier. Il lui avait tant manqué. Un an qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu. C’était aussi à cet endroit qu’elle avait dit au revoir à ses amis. En fin d’après midi, elle rentra chez elle pour se doucher. Elle apprécié la chaleur de celle-ci. Elle se prépara, se maquilla légèrement. Pris une nouvelle tenue et partit pour le restaurant. Elle rejoint tout le monde et mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sakura promit un petit combat avec chacun d’entre eux. Elle rentra chez elle et s’endormit. Même si aujourd’hui avait était une journée heureuse, elle ne put s’empêcher de faire ces horribles cauchemars. 

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle alla voir Tsunade. Les deux discutèrent longtemps, notamment sur la nouvelle technique de Sakura, celle qui consiste à accumuler du chakra dans un sceau posé sur leur front (100 healing justsu).  
Une troisième femme, Shizune, arriva le midi, et toutes mangèrent ensemble, dans la bonne humeur. Sakura signa un contrat pour devenir anbu, mais ça ne se ferait que dans une ou deux semaines. 

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura eut un entraînement avec Tsunade ainsi l'hokage pourrait tester ses qualités. Sakura n’utilisa pas ses sharingans, elle se savait assez forte sans et ne voulait pas l’utiliser sur des personnes qu’elle considérait comme ses amis. Elle n’hésitait cependant pas à la blesser autrement. 

Tsunade: Je vois que tu t’es grandement améliorée.   
Sakura: Et toi, tu n’as rien perdue.   
Tsunade: Ton style de combat au katana n’est pas style de Konoha.  
Sakura: Si, Kakashi m’a seulement apprit les bases, je l’ai personnalisé après avec mes qualités.   
Tsunade: Bravo, tu es vraiment incroyable. Kakashi m’a aussi dit, que tu avais fait des progrès en médecine.  
Sakura: Oui, j’ai trouvé de nombreuse autres plantes que celles dans les livres. J’en ai commencé un où je les répertorie. Je te le donnerais, on le gardera comme ça pour les générations futures au village.  
Tsunade: Très bonne idée. Bon, je crois que j’en ai assez vu. On s’arrête.   
Sakura: Tu es fatigué ?  
Tsunade: Ho non, crois moi. Mais, je n’ai pas besoin de me fatiguer plus, je sais ce que tu vaux et ça me suffit. Si tu veux un vrai combat on en fera un dans les prochains temps. D’accord ?  
Sakura: Oui, je serais trop contente. Quand je t’aurais battu, je serais définitivement la plus forte.   
Tsunade: Ne t’y crois pas trop jeune fille. Je veux bien admettre que tu as de grandes capacités et que tu n’en es pas au bout, mais de là à dire que tu es la meilleure, il ne faut pas rêvé non plus. 

Elles repartirent ensemble pour aller aux sources chaudes y passant une heure pour se reposer. Elles discutèrent à nouveau. Quand elles sortirent Shizune arrivait comme une furie. 

Shizune: Tsunade ! Tsunade ! Tsunade ! Faut … vite que tu viennes. Il … est arrivé quelque chose …  
Tsunade: Calme toi Shizune, respire et explique. 

Elle se redressa et respira un bon coup. 

Sakura: Alors ?  
Shizune: Une équipe d’anbus vient de rentrer au village. Ils ont était attaqués par l’akatsuki.   
Tsunade: Quoi ??  
Shizune: Je dirais même attaquer par Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Oshigaki.   
Tsunade: Comment ?  
Shizune: Oui.  
Tsunade: Ne me dit pas que c’est l’équipe avec le chef des anbus.   
Shizune: Si, c’est lui qui a le plus prit.   
Tsunade: Viens Sakura, on va les soigner.   
Shizune: Je pense que Sakura est la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose.   
Tsunade: Pourquoi, je suis aussi compétente qu’elle.   
Shizune: Je sais, mais il a été victime d’un puissant genjutsu.   
Sakura: Ok, je viens, on y va vite. 

Elles coururent dans les rues désertes jusqu'à l’hôpital. Dans tout celui-ci on entendait des cris. 

Sakura: Je m’occupe de celui qui est sous l’emprise du genjutsu, je le soigne, et après je viens vous aider si vous avez encore besoins de moi.  
Tsunade: Ok, mais fait vite. 

Elle partit en courant dans la chambre la plus bruyante et le trouva. Il était allongé dans le lit, attaché, quelques infirmières dépassées par la situation essayaient tant bien que mal de le calmer. 

Infirmière: Vous êtes enfin là.  
Sakura: Ecartez-vous. Je m’en occupe. 

Elle sauta au dessus de l’homme et s’assit sur lui, le bloquant grâce à un genou de chaque côté de son corps. Elle bloqua sa tête avec ses mains, autour de son visage. De cette manière il la regardait dans les yeux. Elle activa ses sharingans. 

Sakura: Rupture !  
Chef des anbus: HAA !!! Haaa ! Ha …

Il se calmait au fur et à mesure que la douleur et le genjutsu s’en allaient. 

Sakura: Je m’en occupe vous pouvez y aller. Tsunade a sûrement plus besoin de vous.   
Infirmière: Ok, on y va.

Elles partirent, laissant seule Sakura. 

Chef des anbus: Comment est-ce que tu t’appelles ?   
Sakura: Heu, … je m’appelle Sakura.   
Chef des anbus: Merci … Sakura. Comment est-ce que tu as fait ?  
Sakura: Heu, … je ne peux pas te dire.  
Chef des anbus: Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.  
Sakura: Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?  
Chef des anbus: Je sais. En temps que chef des anbus je sais ce qu’il s’est passé il y a un an. Notamment pour tes sharingans.  
Sakura: Ok, je … Ben, j’ai rompu le genjutsu grâce a mes sharingans alors.   
Chef des anbus: Bien, dis-moi ce que tu sais faire d’autre.   
Sakura: Heu … pourquoi ?  
Chef des anbus: Dis le moi.   
Sakura: Ben, je sais manier un katana assez correctement, je suis une ninja médecin de même rang que Tsunade. Je possède la même force physique qu’elle. Et la même technique qui permet de stoker du chakra.   
Chef des anbus: Ok. Je vais te dire quelque chose. Ca fait quelques semaines que Tsunade me dit qu’une nouvelle du nom de Sakura va entrer. Qu’elle est très forte et m’a décrite tes qualités.   
Sakura: Ha, et ?   
Chef des anbus: Je ne suis pas dupe, l’Akatsuki a vu mon visage. Hors, un anbu doit garder son identité secrète. J’ai beau être le chef, je n’échappe pas à la règle. Je ne ferais plus partie de l’élite de Konoha, je redeviendrais simple ninja.   
Sakura: Mais, ce n’est pas juste. Et puis, qu’est-ce que j’ai à faire là dedans ?  
Chef des anbus: En écoutant tout ce que tu as dis, je sais que tu seras capable de prendre ma place.   
Sakura: Mais, je ne peux pas. Et puis, il faudrait d’abord que je sois anbu. Et que j’ai un peu d’expérience dans cette organisation. Et puis, il doit y avoir d’autres anbus qui doivent attendre ce poste.   
Chef des anbus: Je sais, mais, Tsunade a confiance en toi. Et tu es très puissante. Grâce à ton dojutsu, tu pourrais vaincre celui que même moi je ne peux.  
Sakura: Ecoute, faudra en parler avec Tsunade, en attendant, il faut que je t’examine. 

Elle remarqua très vite, sur son ventre, une plaie. Elle découpa le bas de son T-shirt et le soigna grâce à son chakra. Une fois la plaie bandée, elle vérifia qu’il ne souffrait d’aucunes autres blessures. 

Tsunade arriva en ce moment.

Tsunade: Alors ?  
Sakura: C’est bon, j’ai annulé le genjutsu. Je l’ai soigné. Il se rétablira vite.   
Tsunade: Ok, bravo. 

Sakura sortit, sachant que l’anbu voulait discuter avec Tsunade. 

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit. 

Tsunade: Il faut que je te parle.   
Sakura: Je sais, je te suis dans ton bureau. 

Elles partirent et rejoinrent rapidement son bureau.

Tsunade: Il m’a dit qu’il a commencé à te parler.   
Sakura: Oui. Est-ce que tout ce qu’il a dit est vrai ?   
Tsunade: Malheureusement oui. C’est vraiment dommage de devoir se séparer d’un si bon élément.   
Sakura: Mais, je ne peux pas devenir…  
Tsunade: Je ne te laisse pas le choix. A partir d’aujourd’hui tu es chef des sections spéciales de Konoha. Maintenant tu rentres chez toi. Demain va être une longue journée.   
Sakura: Ok, a demain. 

Elle rentra chez elle où ses parents l’attendaient. 

Mebuki: Pourquoi est-ce que tu rentres si tard ? Et pourquoi … ho mon dieu, mais tu es pleine de sang.   
Sakura: Non, non. Ne t’inquiète pas maman. Tout va bien. Je vais prendre une douche, me changer et j’arrive pour tout vous expliquer.   
Mebuki: Oui, mais tu es …

Elle n’eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Sakura avait soulevé son T-shirt, montrant son ventre totalement intact. 

Sakura: Alors, c’est bon, tu es convaincue ?   
Mebuki: Oui. Va te doucher. 

Elle ne se fit pas prier et prit sa douche, mit son pyjama et descendit. Elle leur raconta comment elle avait soigné le chef des anbus. Elle ne pu leur dire que bientôt elle le remplacerait car même la famille ne doit pas être au courant.

La nuit, mis à part les cauchemars, se passa tranquillement. Quand elle se réveilla elle partit voir Tsunade, signa un autre contrat et reçu un tatouage prouvant son affectation. Elle passa le reste de son temps à l’hôpital. Elle apprenait le gros du travail auprès de l’homme qu’elle avait soigné la veille. 

 

Trois mois plus tard, elle eut sa vingtième mission. Elle avait été un succès, grâce à Sakura et le reste de son équipe comme pour toutes les autres. Ils rentraient tranquillement quand tout à coup ils virent de la fumée venant du village. Puis, des bruits d’explosions. Le village était attaqué.

 

Ils accélérèrent et arrivèrent rapidement devant les portes. Ils entrèrent et se placèrent devant les civils pour les protéger, quand soudain un ennemi s’approcha d’eux.

Kakuzu: Des anbus, et un chef à en juger par le tatouage.   
Sakura: Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?   
Kakuzu: Je veux savoir où sont M et MME Haruno.   
Sakura: Qu’est-ce que tu leur veux ?   
Kakuzu: Donne-les moi, et je quitte le village.   
Sakura: Va crever, je ne livre personne. 

Quand soudain une personne derrière. 

Villageois: Ce sont eux.  
Sakura: Quoi, mais pourquoi tu leurs dis ?  
Villageois: Qu’il les prenne, comme ça nous sauvons le village.   
Sakura: Non, mais ça ne va pas ? On ne va pas les sacrifiés. 

Les parents de Sakura, ayant reconnus la voix de leur fille derrière le masque, savaient que c’était pour elle qu’ils venaient.

Mebuki et Kizashi: Nous sommes là, si nous venons avec vous, vous quittez le village ?  
Kakuzu: Oui, vous avez ma parole.   
Sakura: Je n’ai aucune confiance en votre parole. De toute façon que vaut la parole d'un nunkken. Restez derrière moi.

Ils ne l’écoutèrent pas et avancèrent. Cependant Sakura ne pouvait aller les chercher, elle devait s’occuper du reste des villageois.   
Ils venaient d’arriver à Kakuzu.

Mebuki: Si c’est à propos de notre fille, nous ne diront rien.  
Kakuzu: Ne vous en faite, c’est bien pour votre fille, mais je ne vais rien vous demander, elle fera tout elle-même.  
Mebuki: Quoi, mais … 

Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’une lame de chakra transperçait leurs cœurs. S’en était plus que ce que Sakura ne pouvait supporter. D’autres ninjas la suivirent. 

Ils attaquèrent l’ennemi tandis qu’elle allait vers ses parents. 

Sakura: Vous allez vous en tirer. Tenez bon, monsieur et madame.

Elle ne devait pas se faire connaître.

Kizashi: Je sais très bien que non, … Sakura…   
Sakura: Je suis désolé, bouge pas je te soigne et après je m’occupe de maman.   
Mebuki: Ca ne sert à rien ma chérie. Avec le peu de lucidité qu’il me reste, je sais que nous ne pouvons nous en sortir. Ne cherche pas à te venger.   
Sakura: Mais maman, …  
Mebuki: Non, Sakura, seulement, montre moi ton visage une dernière fois.

Sakura retint ses larmes et retira son masque.

Kizashi: Merci de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Ta mère et moi somme fiers de ce que tu es devenue.   
Sakura: Non, papa, je t’en pris, ne me lâchez pas. J’ai besoin de vous.   
Kizashi: Désolé …  
Mebuki: Excuse-nous …

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu’ils dirent. Ils étaient morts, et désormais Sakura pleurait et hurlait.

Sakura: PAPA, MAMAN !! NON !!!! 

 

Elle se leva, jetant son masque par terre. Au diable les réglementations, même si sa mère lui avait demandé de ne pas se venger, c’était trop dur. Ca lui faisait trop mal. Elle était partie pour devenir plus forte, pour protéger ceux qu’elle aime. Et quand elle revint, ses parents meurent devant ses yeux. S'en était définitivement trop.

Elle se retourna vers le meurtrier. 

 

Kakuzu: Chef des anbus, décidément tu progresses vite, Sakura. Nous avons besoin de tes talents de médecine à l’Akatsuki.  
Sakura: Crève en enfer, jamais je n’en ferais partie. Tu vas aussi crever pour avoir tué mes parents.   
Kakuzu: Ce n’est pas de ma faute, ils n’avaient qu’à me dire que tu étais devant moi.   
Sakura: Pas de ta faute, tu me cherches ?  
Kakuzu: Et tu vas me faire quoi ?  
Sakura: Te tuer.

Elle savait que contre lui, elle n’avait pas trop le choix. Elle baissa la tête, s’arma de ses sharingans. Et elle releva la tête.

Kakuzu: Quoi, mais qui es-tu ?  
Sakura: Celle que tu n’aurais jamais du croiser.  
Kakuzu: Répond à ma question. 

Elle s’approcha à une vitesse fulgurante de lui, plongeant sont regard dans le sien.

Sakura: Arcades lunaires ! Crèves !

Il s’effondra, criant de tout son corps. Hidan, sont compagnon arriva. 

Hidan: Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?   
Sakura: Je le tue à petit feu. 

Elle avait retourné son regard vers lui, ses sharingans désactivés, il ne les avait donc pas vu. 

Hidan: Ok, seul je ne peux te vaincre, tu as gagné cette fois, mais c’est la dernière. 

Il posa sa main sur Kakuzu et disparut, ils s’étaient téléportés.

Tsunade arriva en courant vers Sakura. 

Tsunade: Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Maintenant ils le savent.  
Sakura: Quoi, j’aurais du ne rien faire, peut être ?  
Tsunade: Tu aurais du attendre.   
Sakura Attendre quoi, il a tué mes parents sous mes yeux.   
Tsunade: Il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler.   
Sakura: Quoi, mais qu’est ce que tu dis ? Me contrôlé ? Je te le répète, il a tué mes parents devant moi.  
Tsunade: Ce n’est pas une excuse.   
Sakura: Alors, d’avoir blessé l’assassin de mes parents est une faute.   
Tsunade: Non, mais la manière si.   
Sakura: Ecoute Tsunade, malgré tout le respect que j’ai pour toi. Tu es peut être une ninja parfaite, mais moi, je ne peux faire semblant quand de la famille meurt. Et moi, je ne deviendrais pas émophobe.  
Tsunade: Je n’ai rien avoir dans cette histoire.   
Sakura: Bien sûr. Qui est-ce qui me reproche ce que j’ai fait ?   
Tsunade: Sakura, arrête !  
Sakura: Je n’ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. 

Sakura partit plus qu’énervée. Elle se retourna sur l’homme qui avait dénoncé ses parents. 

Sakura: Tu me fais pitié. Où est la fierté de Konoha. Tellement peur que même protégée on dénonce ses voisins.  
Villageois: Peut être, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas un monstre. 

Sakura allait repartir mais la dernière remarque l’avait fait tiquer. Elle alla le voir. Il commença à reculer mais se retrouva acculer contre une façade. 

Sakura: Pardon, répète ce que tu viens de dire.   
Villageois: Tu es un monstre et je ne comprends pas ces gens, tes parents, qui disent qu’ils sont fiers de ce que tu es devenu.

Ils avaient peur mais savaient que Tsunade était là.

Elle dégaina son katana, qui était dans son dos, et avec transperça le ventre de cet homme. 

Sakura: Mes parents valent mille fois mieux qu’une pourriture comme toi. Tu les dénonces, et tu les insultes une fois qu’ils sont morts.   
Villageois: Arrête, tu me fais mal.   
Sakura: Je n’ai pas envie. C’est comme ça qu’était mes parents, impuissant devant un ennemi, à cause de toi. 

Elle retourna le katana dans la plaie. 

Villageois: HA !! Arrête.   
Sakura: Meurs, et va en enfer.

Elle retira son katana. Elle sentit alors le chakra de Tsunade fonçait sur elle. Elle se retourna et …

Sakura lança un autre puissant genjustsu sur celle qu'elle considérait comme un modèle il y a peu de temps encore.  
Tsunade s’étala au sol, secouée par de violents spasmes. 

Sakura: Est-ce que quelqu’un d’autre veut essayer ? Non.   
Naruto: Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?   
Sakura: Tu es aveugle toi aussi ma parole. On me traite de monstre et me reproche d’avoir attaqué l’akatsuki, trouve l’erreur. Tu trouves ça normal ?  
Naruto: De toute façon tes parents étaient condamnés, ils auraient su d’une façon ou d’une autre qui ils étaient.   
Sakura: Même toi tu t’y mets. Tu me fais pitié. Condamnés ? Tu te fous de moi ? On arrive toujours à sauver les personnes auxquelles on tient.   
Naruto: C’est pour ça qu’en ce moment Sasuke est au village.

Elle l’attrapa au cou et le cogna violemment contre la même façade. 

Sakura: Ne dis plus jamais son nom. C’est vrai que toi tu y es arrivé, toi …  
Naruto: Sakura …  
Sakura: Ne m’appelle pas. Jamais plus ne prononce mon nom. Tu me dégoûtes. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer.   
Naruto: En es-tu seulement capable ?

Elle s’empara de son katana et le planta également dans le ventre de Naruto. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. 

Sakura: Tu veux que je te montre.  
Naruto: Par de ce village.   
Sakura: Parce que tu croyais que j’allais rester. T’es vraiment con.   
Hinata: Lâche le !   
Sakura: Dégage !  
Hinata: Non, je ne te laisserais pas le tuer.   
Sakura: Je ne le tuerais pas, il n’en vaut pas la peine. 

Elle retira lentement le katana de Naruto, pour le faire souffrir, et alla jusqu’au corps de ses parents. Elle posa une main sur chacun d’eux et se téléporta.

 

Elle enterra le corps de ses parents à l’endroit où elle avait passé la dernière année. 

 

A partir de ce jour, Sakura était devenue une nukkenin recherchée et avec le même rang de dangerosité que l’akatsuki. De ce fait, elle était obligée de toujours se cacher et changer d’endroit pour ne pas être repérée. Elle devait constamment se cacher avec une cape. Ses cheveux roses bonbon de l’aidait pas. 

Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, elle devait changer de repère. Elle mit une cape sur ses épaules, mettant par la même occasion sa capuche, prit son sac d’affaire et partit quand soudain, en chemin, elle se sentit suivie. Un groupe de quatre personnes dont une qu’elle connaissait très bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle s’arrêta sur une branche. Tournant toujours le dos à ces arrivants. Ils s’arrêtèrent eux aussi une dizaine de mettre derrière elle. Dans cette équipe il y avait une fille, et trois garçons. Chacun d’eux avait des pouvoirs spéciaux. 

Sasuke: Qui es-tu ? Je ne t’ai jamais vu par ici, pourtant j’ai l’impression que tu ne m’es pas inconnue.   
Sakura: Ben alors, tu ne me reconnais pas, … Sasuke ?

Elle enleva sa capuche, laissant apparaître sa chevelure rose. Reconnaissable entre mille. 

Karin: Qui c’est celle là ? Pourquoi elle te parle comme ça ?   
Sasuke: Une vieille connaissance Karin.  
Sakura: Toujours aussi bavard et aimable à ce que je vois… Sinon, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?   
Sasuke: Mon repère ne se trouve pas loin, et toi, pourquoi aussi loin de Kon…

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sakura, avec une vitesse qu’il ne lui soupçonnait pas, se retrouva derrière lui, son katana sous sa gorge. Bien que surpris, il ne le laissa pas voir. 

Sakura: Ne parle plus jamais de ce … village ! Compris ?

Un instant plus tard, elle avait retrouvé sa place initiale, rangeant son katana dans son dos.

Karin: Qu’est-ce qu’il t’as pris, tu veux que je m’occupe de ton cas ou quoi ?   
Sakura: Viens, je t’attends…

Répondant à la provocation, elle commençait à s’approcher de Sakura, mais Sasuke l’en empêcha en plaçant son bras devant elle. 

Sasuke: Nous ne sommes pas venus pour nous battre Karin, elle est de plus beaucoup plus forte que toi !  
Karin: Quoi, mais …  
Sasuke: Tais toi !

Vexée, elle recula. 

Sasuke: D’après ce que je vois, tu veux te venger, tu veux faire payer quelque chose à notre village ?  
Sakura: Oui, pourquoi ?  
Sasuke: Alors reste avec nous.

Elle hésitait, bien qu’elle en ait la totale maîtrise, c’était risqué de rester avec un Uchiwa avec son secret. Elle savait cependant, qu’elle obtiendrait vengeance bien plus rapidement. Finalement elle céda.

Sakura: Pourquoi pas ?  
Suigetsu: Tu lui fais confiance a ce point là ?   
Sasuke: Douterais-tu de mon choix ?  
Suigetsu: Non …  
Sasuke: Par principe, est-ce que tu nous jures de ne rien tenter contre nous, Sakura ?   
Sakura: Je te le jure.   
Sasuke: Ok, maintenant suis nous et …

Il n’eut une nouvelle fois pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sakura avait posé son index sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence. Puis finalement regardait dans la direction opposée. Son autre main se posa sur le manche de son katana. Elle le dégaina. Son regard perdu dans le dense feuillage. Tout le monde s’était tu, même les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, ce silence était lourd. 

Sakura: Je t’ai remarqué, ça ne sert plus à rien de te cacher.   
Itachi: Je ne te pensais pas si forte, même avec ton …  
Sakura: Ne dis rien, et puis part Itachi ! D’avoir tué Kakuzu était un juste retour des choses !

Itachi sortit. Toute l’équipe et particulièrement Sasuke se raidit, l’ambiance était encore plus pesante. Ce fut, contre toute attente Sasuke qui brisa le silence.

Sasuke: Quoi, tu as tué un membre de l’Akatsuki ?  
Itachi: Oui, grâce …  
Sakura: Je t’ai dis de ne pas le dire, tu es sourd ma parole.  
Sasuke: Dire quoi, et puis d’abord que vient tu faire là Itachi ?  
Sakura: Il est venu pour moi. Pourquoi, tu n’as pas à le savoir.  
Itachi: Alors tu refuses de lui dire qui tu es devenue. Ce qu’il t’est arrivé ?  
Sakura: Parfaitement !   
Itachi: Tu m’intrigues Sakura, j’ai bien envie de voir comment tout ça tournera. Alors je te laisse encore un peu aux soins de mon petit frère.  
Sakura: Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?  
Itachi: Je pensais te trouver seule.  
Sasuke: Ne pense pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça, sans rien dire. Alors que je veux t’affronter et te tuer depuis si longtemps.  
Sakura: Laisse partir ton frère ! 

Elle avait parlé si froidement qu’il n’avait pas répliqué. Itachi disparut en se scindant en plusieurs corbeaux. 

Elle avait eut chaud. Même si elle ne le montrait pas. Elle s’était trouvée entre les deux Uchiwas, de plus Itachi semblait être au courant de son secret avait bien faillit tout révéler à Sasuke. Elle savait cependant qu’il ne laisserait pas tomber l’affaire parce qu’elle lui avait demandé. Vraiment, mais qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire équipa avec lui ?

Sasuke: Sakura, dis-moi ce que mon frère te veut ?  
Sakura: Rien, ce n’est rien.  
Sasuke: Ne me mens pas. Si il s’intéresse à toi, c’est que tu dois avoir quelque chose de spécial.   
Sakura: C’est par ce que je suis, du moins était élève de Tsunade, c’est pour mes qualités de ninja médecins qu’il s’intéresse à moi.

Il avait sentit le mensonge.

Sasuke: Mouai …  
Suigetsu: Tu lâches déjà prise ?  
Sasuke: Je ne lâche pas prise, vu qu’elle ne me ment pas. 

Lui non plus ne savait pas mentir. Mais il savait qu’en faisant preuve de patience, le secret de Sakura ne lui résisterait pas. 

Finalement ils repartirent, Sakura suivant la bande. 

Sasuke était à l’avant, au centre d’une sorte de flèche qu’il formait avec Suigetsu à sa droite et Juugo à sa gauche. Karin se trouvait à l’arrière, sûrement parce qu’elle avait les plus faibles aptitudes au combat. 

Sakura se positionna derrière Karin, elle assurerait les arrières.

Avec sa nouvelle équipe, Sakura s’enfonça dans une partie de la foret qu’elle ne connaissait pas, elle restait donc sur ses gardes. Surtout qu’il lui paraissait bizarre à elle aussi que Sasuke lâche prise aussi facilement. Pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu’elle se trouvait devant l’entrée d’une grotte. 

Juugo: Ici, c’est notre repère principal, mais nous en avons des plus petits un peu de partout.  
Sasuke: Il n’y a que cinq chambres, tu seras dans celle à côté de la mienne.  
Sakura: Ok.   
Karin: Pourquoi elle a le droit d’être a côté de toi, et pas moi !?   
Suigetsu: Peut être parce qu’il l’aime plus que toi.  
Sasuke: Taisez vous, je veux du calme.

Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de souterrain, Sasuke conduisit Sakura dans sa chambre où elle installa le peu d’affaires qu’elle avait. 

Grâce au chakra qu’ils laissaient en se déplaçant, elle les retrouva dans une sorte de salle à manger, tous entrain de grignoter dans les canapés. Au milieu une assiette avec des gâteaux, sûrement pour elle. Elle prit l’assiette et s’installa elle aussi dans le canapé. Regardant les petits gâteaux. 

Karin: Tu as peur que je t’empoisonne ?  
Sakura: Je me méfis, on ne sait jamais …  
Juugo: Tu devrais prendre peut être un peu exemple sur elle.   
Sakura: Je ne suis pas quelqu’un à prendre pour exemple. Je ne suis pas si parfaite que je peux le montrer.   
Suigetsu: Et quelle est l’ombre au tableau ?  
Sakura: Ce que je cacherais le plus longtemps possible, toujours dans le meilleur des cas.  
Suigetsu: Et …  
Sasuke: Stop, ce n’est pas un interrogatoire.

Fatiguée, Sakura croqua à pleine dent dans le gâteau. Il n’était pas mauvais, voir même bon. Elle le termina rapidement. 

Sasuke profita qu’ils soient tous ensemble pour lui expliquer l’organisation, le rôle de chacun, les devoirs et les règles à respecter.   
Jusque là, rien ne lui posé de problème, c’était déjà un bon point. 

Ainsi Sakura apprit que Juugo, grand, armoire à glace, presque roux, était sujet à des pulsions meurtrières que seul Sasuke pouvait calmer. Il était sinon d’un calme et d’une douceur hors du commun. Il savait discuter avec les animaux et était porteur du sceau maudit d’Orochimaru. 

Suigetsu était de même taille que Sasuke, de taille moyenne. Des cheveux blancs avec des pointes bleues. De petites dents pointues. Il était très impulsif. Il avait de grandes qualités d’épéiste, il possédait celle de Zabuza. Il avait pour objectif de réunir les sept épées de la brume de Kiri. Au premier abord il n’avait pas trop l’air d’apprécier Karin, mais après, comme on dit. Qui aime bien châtie bien. Il avait une très forte affinité avec l’élément Suiton. 

Karin était une fille plus petite que Sakura, des cheveux rouges, mi longs, plats d’une coté, en relief en piques de l’autre. Elle avait des lunettes et un air insolent, tout ce qu’il y avait de plus détestable. Comme Sakura auparavant, elle s’était amourachée de Sasuke. C’était une ninja sensorielle. Elle avait le pouvoir de repérer les chakras, celle de transmettre son chakra. Si quelqu’un la mord, il absorbe son chakra.

Sasuke lui était le meneur, le fondateur de cette équipe. Il avait grandi et dépassait toujours Sakura d’une tête. Toujours la même coupe et le même regard. Il avait le plein contrôle du sceau maudit et la pleine maîtrise du chakra d’Orochimaru. Une très bonne technique au katana qu’il pouvait combiner avec l’élément Raiton et Katon. Un Sharingan très puissant avec le susanoo et les flammes d’Amaterasu. Toujours calme et réfléchis c’était toujours lui qui prenait les décisions les plus importantes.

Sakura, elle, servirait de ninja sensorielle, ninja médecin et ninja simple avec son katana si la situation le demandait. 

Ainsi pendant une semaine, elle parcourut la forêt à la recherche de plantes médicinales qui pourraient l’aider dans son nouveau travail. Ca lui faisait du bien de se retrouver seule. Sasuke semblait même avoir oublié le secret, ou alors attendait-il d’avoir retrouvé la totale confiance de son ancienne équipière. Il avait aussi du mal à se faire à l’idée qu’elle soit devenue aussi froide, elle qui respirait le bonheur avant. Avant quoi, il ne le savait pas. 

Pour l’instant, elle n’avait eut à utiliser un quelconque de ses pouvoirs. Jusqu’au jour où Sasuke était partit avec le reste de son équipe po ur tuer et récupérer la prime d’un brigand. A cause d’une erreur de Karin, Sasuke fut obligé d’utiliser son sharingans. Alors qu’il était rentré, il fit comme si de rien n’était, mais Sakura n’était pas dupe, elle avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose n’allait pas. Par exemple, il du s’y reprendre à deux fois avant d’arriver à attraper son verre. 

Quand ils furent couchés, elle attendit que les autres dorment pour sortir de sa chambre et toquer à celle de Sasuke. Il était assit sur son lit. 

Sasuke: Qu’est-ce que tu me veux, il est tard ?  
Sakura: Tu ne dis rien aux autres, mais tu ne me la feras pas à moi.   
Sasuke: Tout va bien, demain je n’aurais plus rien.  
Sakura: Peut être mais à force, tu ne la retrouveras plus. Dorénavant, je te soignerais à chaque fois que tu l’utiliseras. En cachette, si il le faut, pour que les autres ne voient rien.   
Sasuke: Ok, mais pas un mot aux autres.   
Sakura: Tu as ma parole.

Elle s’assit en face de lui, et posa ses mains, sur ses yeux, entourés de lumière verte. Pendant près de dix minutes aucun d’eux ni ne bougea ni parla. Au bout de ce temps, elle reposa ses mains sur ses cuisses. 

Sakura: Voilà.  
Sasuke: Merci.   
Sakura: Mais de rien, c’est pour toute les fois où tu m’as sauvée.   
Sasuke: Ok. Sinon, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir ou pouvoir me dire quelque chose sur ton départ du village.   
Sakura: Je voudrais bien mais, … c’est trop lié à mon secret.   
Sasuke: Ok.  
Sakura: Bon, je vais me coucher.  
Sasuke: Bonne nuit.

Elle repartit dans son lit. Elle était contente d’avoir retrouvé ce semblant de complicité avec Sasuke. Elle fit encore ses rêves, mais elle ne semblait pas s’y habituer. 

 

Le lendemain matin, une nouvelle fois, ce fut elle qui se leva la première. Elle se leva, se lava, se coiffa, s’habilla et alla dans la salle à manger. A peine quelques secondes plus tard elle fut rejointe par Karin. Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur. Elle prit de quoi déjeuner et se posta en face de Sakura. Elles ne s’étaient jamais retrouvées seules face à face. 

Karin: Dis moi quelle est ta relation avec Sasuke.   
Sakura: Une collaboration, avant j’étais son équipière, pourquoi ?  
Karin: Si tu collabores seulement avec lui, pourquoi es-tu allé le retrouver dans sa chambre cette nuit ?   
Sakura: …

Sakura ne savait pas quoi répondre. En aucun cas, elle ne pouvait dire la vérité, elle l’avait promis à Sasuke. En même temps, c’était vrai que le contexte de la situation pouvait laisser croire certaine chose. Juste avant que le silence de Sakura ne trahisse quoi que se soit, Sasuke arriva.

Sasuke: C’est moi qui l’ai appelée. Je voulais quelques renseignements par rapports à ses compétences. Ca te dérange peut être ?  
Karin: Non, non. C’était juste que …

Sakura avait eut chaud encore une fois.

Sakura: D’ailleurs comment sais-tu que j’y suis allée ?  
Karin: J’ai dressée comme une sorte de barrière de chakra. Si il sort, si il rentre, si quelqu’un sort, si quelqu’un rentre, je le sais.   
Sasuke: Karin, je suis assez grand, tu enlèves cette barrière, où j’aménage le canapé et tu dors dessus !  
Karin: Mais, …  
Sasuke: Il n’y a pas de mais !  
Karin: D’accord. 

Une fois de plus Karin partit, vexée. Sasuke lui était plutôt détendu ce matin là. Mais toujours aussi muet. 

La matinée se passa sinon bien. Chacun vacant à ses occupations. L’après midi, ce fut sa première sortit pour un combat. Une équipe d’anbus de Konoha se rapprochait un peu trop du repère. Sasuke savait qu’elle avait le niveau pour les battre, c’était le moment de montrer ce qu’elle savait faire. Elle dégaina son sabre et tua deux de sept adversaires. Un scalpel de chakra pour les autres. Tous l’observaient avec attention. Notamment sa partie sabre pour Suigetsu. Quand soudain Karin cria.

Karin: On est piégé, une trentaine d’anbus arrivent en renforts, Juugo va l’aider.  
Sakura: Non, je suis assez forte pour me débrouiller toute seule.   
Karin: Sasuke, dis quelque chose. 

Il ne répondit pas. Il regardait avec insistance Sakura préparer du chakra dans sa main. Elle paraissait sereine voir même souriante. C’était la première fois depuis qu’il l’avait revu. Elle qui auparavant n’aimer faire du mal à personne, son avis avait radicalement changé, ce qui n’était pas pour déplaire au brun. Ayant était leur chef, elle connaissait leurs tactiques de combat. Ils se positionnèrent en flèche pleine dans sa direction. 

Anbu: Je ne pensais pas vous revoir ici.  
Sakura: Moi non plus, mais ce n’est pas si mal, je pourrais en finir avec cette partie de ma vie.   
Suigetsu: Comment tu les connais ? 

Sans même répondre à sa question, elle enleva sa veste, laissant apercevoir son tatouage. Sasuke sourit, il était le seul à comprendre venant de Konoha. 

Elle leva ses mains chargées de chakra et abattit son poing le plus fort possible sur le sol. Il se fissura en deux, créant une crevasse de dix mètre d’épaisseur plongeant jusqu’au profondeurs de la terre. Ceux qui avaient réussi à rester sur la terre ferme, ce fut Sakura qui les y poussa. En ne leur laissant pas le temps d’attaquer, elle était sûre de gagner à tous les coups. Avec un autre coup de poing, elle referma la crevasse, privant d’espoir les quelques survivants. Elle reprit son masque froid et repartit vers son équipe. 

Suigetsu: Whaou, mais d’où tu tiens cette force ?   
Sakura: J’étais élève de Tsunade, elle m’a apprit la médecine en même temps que la force.   
Sasuke: Chef des anbus en prime.  
Sakura: Aussi.   
Juugo: C’est quoi ?   
Sakura: Les forces spéciales, les sections secrètes, chargé de la protection du village, mais surtout du Hokage.   
Karin: Alors c’est ça que veux dire ton tatouage ?  
Sakura: Exactement.  
Suigetsu: Si on rentrait.   
Sakura: Pas tout de suite, je vais quelques heures à quelque part, toute seule ! 

Elle partit dans la direction d’une clairière. Sasuke ordonna au reste de son équipe de rentrer, lui suivrait Sakura. Pas qu’il n’avait pas confiance, mais il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec son secret. En chemin, une nouvelle fois elle s’arrêta. 

Sakura: Sasuke, je sais que tu me suis. Cache mieux ton chakra la prochaine fois.   
Sasuke: Ok. Si je ne me trompe, tu vas vers une partie de ton secret ?  
Sakura: Oui, et de toute façon, maintenant que Konoha s’en mêle tu ne tarderas pas à être au courant. Alors si tu veux suis moi. 

Elle partit, suivie de près par Sasuke. Il ne connaissait que peu cette partie de la foret et fut étonné d’y voire deux tombes. Celles de M et Mme Haruno. Il vit Sakura ramasser des fleures et les y déposées. Il comprit alors pourquoi c’était dure pour elle d’en parler. Il déposa lui aussi une fleure. Il avait toujours apprécié les parents de Sakura, même si il ne le montrait pas. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

Sasuke: Je suis désolé. Ne te retiens pas de pleurer pour moi. 

Il n’aimait pas qu’elle pleure, mais il savait cette épreuve tellement dure qu’il ne lui en voudrait pas. A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu’elle s’était retournée elle l’avait pris dans ses bras. Il referma son étreinte et elle pleura à chaude larme pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Elle se redressa de son torse et sécha ses larmes. 

Sakura: Excuse-moi …  
Sasuke: Pourquoi, tu n’as rien fait de mal ?   
Sakura: Petite je pleurais tellement déjà, tu me le reprochais. Je m’étais promis de ne plus le faire devant toi.   
Sasuke: Si ce n’est que ça.  
Sakura: Merci d’être là pour moi. 

Après un regard ils partirent en direction du repaire. C’était une fin d’après-midi et depuis le déjeuner ils n’avaient pas mangé. Bien qu’habitués à ne pas toujours trop pouvoir manger quand ils le souhaitent, ils avaient tout de même faim. 

 

Quand ils les virent (le reste de l’équipe) arriver, ils remarquèrent que Sakura avait les yeux rouges, ils savaient qu’ils ne devaient pas poser de questions. Ils mangèrent et Sakura partit dormir immédiatement. Elle avait besoin d’être calme, d’être toute seule. 

Pendant ce temps, du côté du reste de l’équipe, une grande discussion était en préparation. 

Karin : Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait là-bas ?  
Juugo: Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne Karin.  
Karin: Elle fait partie de notre équipe et on ne sait quasiment rien d’elle.   
Sasuke: Ecoute, si tu veux vraiment savoir tu n’as qu’à lui demander, elle te répondra si elle le juge nécessaire.   
Karin: Et c’est à cause de ça qu’elle ne parlait pas et qu’elle a pleuré ?  
Sasuke: Oui.   
Suigetsu: Sinon, est-ce que tu peux nous parler un peu d’elle ? Du style comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?   
Sasuke: Pour faire simple, nous venons du même village. Comme nous avons le même âge, nous étions ensemble à l’académie des ninjas, je l’ai rencontrée quand je devais avoir 7 ans. Après quelques années, au moment de faire des missions par trois gennins avec un sensei, je me suis retrouvé dans son équipe. On a fait beaucoup de mission ensemble, elle était plutôt faible, je l’ai sauvée beaucoup de fois, mais elle aussi a su me soutenir. J’étais froid, et elle pétillante et elle essayait par tous les moyens de me faire dériver de ma vengeance. Finalement je suis partit. Et je ne l’ai plus jamais revue avant l’autre fois dans la forêt.   
Suigetsu: En somme elle te connaît plus que nous ne te connaissons.   
Sasuke: Il y a de grande chance.  
Juugo: Cette histoire tient parfaitement la route, à un détail près.   
Suigetsu: Ah, et lequel ?   
Juugo: Tu nous as dit qu’elle était pétillante, et qu’elle essayait de te changer pour ne plus que tu penses à ta vengeance. En somme, elle essayait de te sauver, de ta solitude et de ta vengeance.   
Sasuke: Oui, …  
Juugo: Et pourtant quand je la vois maintenant, j’ai du mal à croire qu’elle a pus l’être par le passé. Elle à une force incroyable, peut être plus que moi. Elle possède un style de sabre impressionnant, elle à une intelligence hors du commun, des techniques médicales parmi les plus puissantes au monde et je pense qu’elle ne nous a pas montré toute sa puissance, pas si faible que ça donc. Mais par-dessus tout, elle est assez solitaire, et pense elle aussi à la vengeance. Elle est le quasi inverse de comme tu nous l’a décrites.   
Sasuke: Je sais, mais c’est vraiment comme ça qu’elle était. Je ne sais si c’est mon départ, ou son secret, voir même les deux, ou même autre chose, mais c’est vrai qu’elle a changé du tout au tout.   
Juugo: Et, est-ce que tu connais une partie de son secret ?  
Sasuke: Oui, mais cette partie ne m’explique qu’une infime partie des choses. J’ai un contexte, mais pas de faits autres.   
Karin: Tu ne renonces pas à le découvrir donc ?   
Sasuke: Non. J’étais comme elle, avant cette fameuse nuit. Faible, souriant, et vous savez tous par quoi je suis passé pour en arrivé là… il faut que se soit quelque chose d’aussi dur voir même plus pour qu’elle soit devenue comme ça.   
Suigetsu: C’est rare de te voir comme ça.   
Sasuke: C'est-à-dire?  
Suigetsu: Même si tu ne nous le diras certainement jamais en face. Je, et pense on, vois clairement que tu t’inquiètes pour elle et que tu as un lien que jamais nous n’auront avec toi. A choisir entre elle et nous, tu n’hésiterais pas. Jamais je ne t’ai vu comme ça avec quelqu’un. Depuis qu’elle est là, tu deviens moins à cran.   
Sasuke: Est-ce que tu insinues que j’aurais des sentiments pour elle ?  
Suigetsu: Des sentiments, c’est sûre, de quel ordre, ça je l’ignore encore.   
Sasuke: Je ne peux t’empêchais de penser quoi que se soit. Cependant, ne crois surtout pas que je renonce à ma vengeance.   
Suigetsu: Si tu le dis …

La discussion était close, et Sasuke, passablement énervé. Il le reconnaissait il changeait, mais en aucun cas il ne changerait de but, il se vengerait coûte que coûte.

 

 

Il partit dans sa chambre, passant un petit coup d’œil dans celle de Sakura, voulant savoir si elle dormait. Il vit qu’elle avait les yeux clos, et mais qu’elle bougeait, trop. Il s’approcha et comprit qu’elle était entrain de faire un cauchemar, ses lèvres remuaient, il écouta alors.

Sakura: Sasuke … non, je t’en pris ne pars pas …

Puis plus rien pendant quelques minutes, mais son expression de tristesse s’était changée en haine. Elle parla alors à nouveau.

Sakura: Arrête Itachi … Tu vas le détruire … Sasuke n’a rien demander…

Puis plus rien, il allait réveiller Sakura pour savoir quand tout à coup elle s’arrêta, elle retrouva son visage calme et paisible. Il revit alors le visage de la Sakura qu’il avait connu. Elle n’avait donc pas totalement disparut, elle était seulement bien cachée. Voyant qu’elle était calme, il repartit dans sa chambre. Mais, contrairement à ce masque de froideur qu’il arborait tout le temps, il cogitait. Le faite qu’elle ait parlé de lui et aussi de son frère pendant qu’elle dormait lui paraissait plus que suspect. Ca ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Il verrait le lendemain si elle lui en parlerait, si elle ne le faisait pas, il y irait la voir la nuit suivante pour voir si elle faisait toujours ces rêves. Ca le perturbait plus qu’il ne l’aurait pensé. Il se coucha et trouva le sommeil après une heure de réflexion. 

Il se réveilla le lendemain, il la trouva comme à son habitude dans la salle à manger entrain de déjeuner. Elle paraissait de bonne humeur, rien de trahissait ses cauchemars de la veille. Comme il se l’était dit, il fit comme si de rien n’était. Il prit une pomme et s’installa en face de Sakura. Ils mangèrent dans le silence, pas un silence pesant, non. Un silence qui fait du bien. Mais il ne dura pas, déjà Suigetsu et Karin arrivaient, forcément, en même temps. Entrain de se chamailler pour des broutilles, toujours. De toute façon, comme on dit, trop de silence tue le silence, et là pour le briser, il était bien brisé.

Suigetsu: Mais je te dis que si …  
Karin: Et moi que non …  
Sasuke: Vous n’allez pas commencer de bon matin. Aujourd’hui je veux du calme, VRAIMENT de calme, ok ?

C’était vrai que d’habitude, Sasuke les supportait plus que ça. Il semblait pourtant de bonne humeur. Mais bon. Il avait aussi le droit à ses hauts et ses bas. C’était peut être justement parce qu’il était de bonne humeur et qu’il ne voulait pas passé son temps à les recadrés. Sakura sourit.

Sasuke: Ca te fait rire peut être ?  
Sakura: Sans vouloir ressasser le passé, ça me rappelle un peu notre ancienne équipe, Juugo, calme, comme toi. Suigetsu impulsif, de bonne humeur, comme Naruto et Karin, toujours à le corriger, un peu comme moi.   
Sasuke: Si tu le dis.

Tous mangèrent ou finirent de manger et sortir dehors. Aujourd’hui ils devaient faire le plein de viande et à l’occasion de poissons. Ils partirent ensemble, dans une atmosphère plus ou moins détendue.

Une fois dans la forêt, chacun partit de son côté et ramena du gibier. Ils se rejoignirent au bord de la petite rivière. Celle à côté de laquelle Sakura avait passé un an. Elle savait là où avait de la chance d’attraper du poisson. Elle remplit sa gourde et partit dans la direction de cet endroit. Les autres la suivirent, se demandant pourquoi elle se dirigeait dans cette direction. 

Karin: Tu connais cette partie de la forêt, on n’y va que très peu…  
Sakura: Oui, en faite, … pour faire simple j’ai passé un an ici, il n’y a pas si longtemps. Bizarre qu’on ne soit jamais remarqué, le repaire n’est pas si loin. Mais là n’est pas la question, je sais que là, montrant un coin, c’est beaucoup plus fournit en gros poissons. On aura plus de chance d’en ramener.   
Suigetsu: Tu te dis pas si parfaite qu’on pourrait le croire, mais ce n’est pas Karin qui nous aurez trouvé ce coin, et pourtant, elle, elle se croit parfaite.  
Sakura: Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûre qu’au fond tu l’aimes bien, Karin. Comme on dit, qui aime bien châtie bien.

Les deux concernés virèrent au rouge. Juugo et Sakura éclatèrent de rire, Sasuke avait même sourit. Ce n’était pas tant le fait de la couleur de ses coéquipiers, c’était parce que Sakura riait, une première depuis longtemps. 

Il pêchèrent du poisson et repartirent dans la direction du repaire. Ils placèrent tous dans le congélateur et s’assirent dans le canapé.

Juugo: Merci Sakura.  
Sakura: Mais de rien, nous sommes une équipe il faut que chacun y mette du sien.

Là, normalement, Suigetsu ou Karin aurait du répondre quelque chose, mais depuis ce que Sakura avait dit, ils n’avaient ouvert leurs bouches.

Sakura: C’est pas parce que j’ai dis ce que je pensais que vous devez vous taire.  
Suigetsu: On nous dit toujours de se taire et quand on le fait on nous demande l’inverse. 

Suigetsu redevenait normal, mais Karin elle ne pipait toujours pas mot.

Sakura partit faire à manger et environ une heure plus tard, tous passèrent à table. Après s’être restaurés, chacun partit dans sa chambre. Sasuke créa un clone dont il fit camoufler le chakra et le fit entrer dans la chambre de Sakura, il attendit qu’elle dorme pour s’avancer vers elle.   
Elle avait le visage tendu, de grosse gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front.

Sakura: Sasuke … cette vengeance t’a détruis, s’il te plaît, pour moi, reste …

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Pourquoi, fut la seule chose qui vint à l’esprit de Sasuke. Elle pleurait encore, pour lui, non … à cause de lui. 

Sakura: Non Sasuke, ne regarde pas… Itachi arrête… ITACHI !!

Voyant qu’elle était sur le point de se réveiller, le clone s’autodétruisit. Dans cette action, toutes les informations recueillies pendant les dernières minutes revinrent à Sasuke. Elle se réveilla en pleurant, presque en criant. S’en était trop pour lui, il sortit de sa chambre en même temps que les autres.

Suigetsu: Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
Sasuke: Allez vous recoucher, je m’en occupe …  
Juugo: C’est moi où elle t’a appelé.   
Sasuke: Non, je ne crois pas, allez dans vos chambres.

Sasuke marcha rapidement et entra sans même frapper dans la chambre de Sakura. Il la trouva recroquevillée sur elle, sa tête entre ses genoux, pleurant. 

Il s’assit en face d’elle sur le lit, il prit ses joues mouillées dans ses mains et la força à le regarder. Il fut frappé de la voir dans un tel état de faiblesse. Elle avait les yeux rougis et gonflés, un flot de larmes en coulées encore. 

Sasuke: C’est finit Sakura, je suis là…  
Sakura: J’en peux plus, … J’en peux plus …

Il la colla à lui et s’allongea dans le lit. Bien que surprise, elle ne fit rien. Cette fois, ces cauchemars avaient été plus forts. Bien qu’habituée, elle ne les supportés pas et de moins en moins. 

Sasuke: Tu m’en parleras demain, mais maintenant il faut que tu dormes. Il doit à peine être deux heures du matin.   
Sakura: Ok, mais s’il te plaît, reste avec moi …

Elle n’avait pas besoin de lui demander, il l’aurait quand même fait. Demain, il faudrait absolument qu’il lui parle. Pourquoi rêvait-elle de lui et de son frère ? De plus, il y avait de grandes chances que se soit en rapport avec son secret. Encore un moyen pour lui de se rapprocher un peu plus de la vérité. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s’endormir, mais même dans cet état second elle était toujours tendue. 

La lune était sur le point de se coucher, le jour n’allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. 

 

Pendant ces quelques heures, il ne dormit pas, de peur de rater un nouvel élément, c’était quand elle dormait qu’elle en dévoilait le plus, il fallait qu’il profite de l’occasion. Pas sûr qu’il puisse redormir avec elle dans ses bras. Une fois tous les sujets épuisés, il essaya de faire le point dans sa vie et de se demander quels choix l’avaient menés là. Celui qui lui aurait dit, quand il est parti du village que quelques années plus tard, il serait de nouveau avec elle, entrain de la consolé pour un cauchemar qui le concerne lui et son frère, il lui aurait ri au nez. C’est pourtant bien ce qu’il se passait en ce moment. Il ne savait vraiment pas où il allait. Cette fille bouleversait tout, tout le temps. Au début, elle était gentille et essayait toujours de lui plaire. Elle était amoureuse de lui, comme la totalité des filles du village. Maintenant, elle était une nukkenin aussi recherchée que lui, froide, distante, bien plus forte et courageuse et avait un lourd secret. Bientôt il en saurait plus, encore quelques heures.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur Sakura, elle avait finalement réussi à se détendre et à s’endormir. En temps normal elle devrait se réveiller, mais avec la nuit plus agitée que les autres, il fallait qu’elle dorme. Il vit la porte s’ouvrir doucement. C’était Juugo. 

Juugo: Est-ce que ça va ?  
Sasuke: Moi ouai, mais je vais rester avec elle la journée. Savoir ce qu’il s’est passé, je ne veux voir un seul de vous venir, ou alors il a intérêt d’avoir une bonne raison.  
Juugo: Ok, est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? Un déjeuner, de l’eau ? Pour toi ou pour elle ?   
Sasuke: Un jus d’orange et ça ira.   
Juugo: Ok, je reviens. 

C’est ce qu’il fit quelques minutes plus tard. Sakura commençait tout juste à se réveiller, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Malgré la nuit plutôt chaotique qu’elle avait vécut, c’était l’une des premières fois qu’elle se trouvait dans les bras de Sasuke. Elle en rêvait tellement. Maintenant, à l’instant présent, elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui. Elle était perdue. Mais ce qui l’étonnais le plus, c’était lui. Il avait toujours était froid et ne lui avait porter de tendresse, alors pourquoi le faisait-il maintenant ? Tant de questions qui n’avaient pour l’instant aucunes réponses. Mais ne voulant pas se montrer faible encore trop longtemps, elle ouvrit ses yeux. Sasuke le remarqua mais il ne bougea pas. 

Sasuke: Ca va mieux ?  
Sakura: Oui, merci. Excuse-moi de t’avoir dérangé, je suppose que tu as d’autres choses à faire.   
Sasuke: Non, je vais rester. Ce n’est pas normal ces rêves. Ca fait plusieurs nuits que je te surveille.   
Sakura: J’aurais dû m’y attendre …   
Sasuke: Tu sais, tu peux nous parler. On n’est pas si méchant que ça. Si tu as un problème, on est là. On s’entraide.  
Sakura: Excuse-moi, mais à part si tu as changé du tout au tout, on peut dire qu’avant, seul toi comptait. Tu ne te préoccupais des autres que quand on pouvait t’aider.   
Sasuke: Tout le monde change. Avant tu étais pipelette, tout le temps à me courir après. Aider tout le monde. Ne pouvant faire de mal à personne. Et regarde toi maintenant. Ils m’ont demandé de leur parler de toi, et quand je t’ai décrite tel que je te connaissais, ils ne m’ont pas crus tellement que tu as changée.   
Sakura: J’ai mes raisons d’avoir changé, mais toi quelles sont les tiennes ? Pourquoi cet élan de générosité soudain envers moi ?  
Sasuke: Je ne peux l’expliquer.  
Sakura: Moi je peux.   
Sasuke: Alors vas-y je t’écoute.  
Sakura: Tu veux savoir mon secret. Tu te demandes ce que c’est, et si ça pourrait t’aider.   
Sasuke: Pas que ça … Avant que mon frère ne vienne, tu faisais déjà partis de mon équipe et je ne savais pas que tu avais des facultés particulières.   
Sakura: Si tu le dis …

Il y avait effectivement une autre raison, mais c’était encore trop tôt pour la révéler. 

 

Tous les deux se trouvaient assis sur le lit, se faisant face. Sasuke, comme maintenant Sakura, avait leurs masques d’insensibilité sur le visage. Aucun ne pouvaient lire sur le visage de l’autre. C’était frustrant pour Sasuke car son ancienne coéquipière était avant tellement expressive, même quand elle essayait de cacher quelque chose, il pouvait lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce n’était plus le cas maintenant. Ils se firent face pendant quelques secondes. Sasuke ne voulait pas de cette ambiance, alors il lui proposa le jus de fruit qu’il lui avait fait apporté. Une fois qu’elle l’eut fini, il prit de nouveau la parole. 

Sasuke: Même si tu ne veux pas, il faut discuter, alors vient, je vais te montrer un petit endroit tranquille qui devrait te plaire.   
Sakura: Je te suis. 

Il se leva suivit de près par Sakura, il sauta par la fenêtre et partit vers cet endroit. Il couru, mais pas trop rapidement, pour que Sakura puisse rester à ses côtés facilement. Il l’emmena au sommet de la montagne, il y avait un magnifique arbre, avec nombre de fruits rouges dessus. Des cerises, Sakura esquissa un sourire.

Sasuke: Je ne me suis pas trompé …  
Sakura: Non, je ne savais pas qu’il y en avait un ici.  
Sasuke: Je l’ai vu un jour. Je n’étais pas revenus depuis. Dommage qu’on ne soit pas au printemps, en fleur c’est plus joli. 

Sakura laissa échapper une larme, un cerisier, ça lui avait rappelée la nuit où elle était partie, et le jour où elle était revenue à Konoha. En ce temps, tout allait encore si bien pour elle. Bien que Sasuke ne soit déjà plus au village, elle avait ses amis, ses parents, … 

Sasuke: Je ne serais pas venu ici, si c’est pour que tu pleures …  
Sakura: C’est que ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, c’est tout.   
Sasuke: Ok, … désolé d’introduire les choses qui fâchent, mais ça fait plusieurs fois que la nuit, je t’entends parler à propos de mon frère et de moi. Je veux savoir, Sakura, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?   
Sakura: Est-ce que c’est vraiment indispensable ?  
Sasuke: Oui.  
Sakura: Ok ….Pour commencer, alors, depuis cette nuit où tu es partie, je fais un rêve. Je revois la scène où tu pars et que j’essaie en vain de t’en dissuader, toutes les nuits.   
Sasuke: C'est-à-dire ?   
Sakura: Chaque nuit depuis un bientôt 4 ans et demi.   
Sasuke: Comment est-ce que ça se fait ?  
Sakura: Je ne sais pas. Je pense que ça avait était un tel choc émotionnel que je ne m’en suis pas encore remise. Chaque soir je ne veux pas dormir, parce que je sais que je vais revivre ça. Je fais bonne figure, mais tu ne devines pas à quel point ça me mine. Comparé à ce qu’on pourrait croire, je ne m’y habitue pas. Je suis finalement toujours aussi sensible que je l’étais avant.   
Sasuke: Tu n’en avais pas parlée à Tsunade ou un ninja médecin pour qu’il te donne quelque chose ?  
Sakura: Non, je n’en avais jamais parler jusqu'à il y à environ un an et demi. J’étais à l’hôpital et quand je me suis réveillais, pareil je t’ai appelé … j’ai étais obligée de tout raconter à Tsunade.   
Sasuke: Ok … sinon pour le second rêve.   
Sakura: Heu … depuis ça un an et demi, je fais un autre rêve. Je vis, et revis chaque nuit …  
Sasuke: Qu’est ce que tu revis ?  
Sakura: … le meurtre du clan Uchiwa …  
Sasuke: Quoi ?  
Sakura: …  
Sakura: Répète !

Elle se mit à crier, de rage, il avait très bien entendu, et ça lui coûtait de le dire. Pourtant il la faisait répéter. 

Sakura: Tu m’as très bien compris, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je répète ?   
Sasuke: Si c’est une blague arrête tout de suite. 

Sakura, ne tenant plus, avança. Il se demandait bien pourquoi, mais ni ne fis ni de dit quelque chose. BAM. Elle l’avait giflée. 

Sakura: Parce qu’en plus tu crois que tout ça n’est qu’une blague.   
Sasuke: Ne t’avise pas de me frapper, sinon …  
Sakura: Sinon quoi, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, je ne te crains plus. Tes menaces ne me font rien, alors tu peux arrêtés. 

Sur ces mots, Sakura partit plus qu’en colère.   
En chemin, elle fracassa quelques arbres. Elle avait envie de crier, et de tout ravager sur son passage. Sasuke, décidément, il ne ferait que lui causer de la tristesse et de la colère. Elle n’avait aucune envie de retourner dans la planque ou de revoir les autres. Elle avait besoin d’être toute seule et d’extérioriser sa rage. Il fallait aussi qu’elle se calme, si elle continuait ainsi, elle avait de plus en plus de chance de perdre le contrôle et d’activer son sharingan. Elle s’enfonça donc dans la forêt, dans une direction quelconque. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle s’en foutait. Elle couru aussi vite que possible. Elle s’arrêta finalement au beau milieu de la foret. Elle était pour ainsi dire, complètement perdue. Elle savait que si elle le voulait vraiment, elle retrouverait rapidement son chemin. Seulement voilà. Elle n’en avait pas vraiment envie. Elle s’assit par terre et réfléchit. Elle se demandait ce qu’il serait passé si elle n’avait pas tué de la même façon le membre de l’Akatsuki qui avait tué ses parents. Si elle avait était attrapée par Itachi. Si elle n’avait pas revue Sasuke ou si au contraire, elle lui avait tout dit dès le début ? Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle ne pourrait dire pendant combien de temps, mais elle resta dans la même position jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Elle n’avait pas mangé. Elle n’avait pas bu, mais elle n’en ressentait pas le besoin. Elle regardait aussi régulièrement, elle ne sentait aucun chakra dans la zone. Aucun ninja n’était présent ici. En générale, chaque parcelle était franchie à un moment où à un autre de la journée par un groupe de ninja, qu’ils soient nunkkenins, indépendants, appartenants à un village ou autres. Ca lui paraissait bizarre, mais après tout, c’était un coin assez reculé de tout, alors c’était normal, mais quand même … Et Sasuke qui ne semblait pas la chercher. Elle ne s’en plaignait pas, mais c’était vraiment étrange, surtout après les révélations qu’elle lui avait quelques heures auparavant. 

 

Elle finit par se relever alors que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Elle était fatiguée. Pas tellement physiquement, surtout mentalement. Elle en avait marre de toujours devoir se cacher, de ne pouvoir parler de tout librement. Elle détestait, par dessus tout, ses yeux, à l’origine de tous ses problèmes. Bien sûr grâce à eux, elle avait pu revoir Sasuke, mais en comparaison avec tous les désagréments et notamment la mort de ses parents, ces yeux étaient une vraie malédiction. 

Mais tout était vraiment étrange, trop étrange. 

Et après tout, tant pis pour les conséquences. Elle activa ses sharingans et tout prit son sens. Elle brisa un genjutsu. Elle se traitait de tous les noms. Pourquoi ne s’en était-elle pas rendue compte plus tôt ? Elle se trouvait sous un grand dôme de pierre, un peu comme une grotte. Reprenant peu à peu contenance, elle se calma et chercha une issue. Elle n’en trouva, sûrement une technique dôton. 

 

Itachi: Je vois que ton séjour n’a été très long chez mon frère…  
Sakura: Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ?   
Itachi: Tu poses déjà des questions …  
Sakura: Répond-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as fait venir là ?!  
Itachi: Pour te parler.  
Sakura: Mais …me parler de quoi, tu en sais plus sur moi que je n’en saurais jamais sur toi.  
Itachi: Je veux savoir ce que mon frère sait. Ce que tu lui as dit.   
Sakura: Et en quoi ça te concerne ?   
Itachi: Toujours autant de caractère, mais ça me plait. Alors, pourquoi, parce que c’est mon frère et qu’on peu dire que tu fais maintenant un peu de la famille.   
Sakura: Mais oui, c’est ça. Que je sache, Danzô ou Kakashi ont aussi des sharingans, pourtant je ne suis sûre que tu le considères comme quelqu’un de ta famille.   
Itachi: Tu as raisons sur ce point.   
Sakura: Alors pourquoi moi, qu’est ce que j’ai de plus.   
Itachi: Tu es beaucoup plus puissante, et puis on peut dire que tu es assez proche de mon frère …  
Sakura: Sur ce point détrompe toi, autre fois, j’avoue, j’étais dingue de lui, mais maintenant ce n’est plus le cas.   
Itachi: Je ne vois pas pourquoi ?   
Sakura: J’ai grandie, si j’avais été dans ce cas quelques années avant, je serais restée avec lui, j’aurais menti pour qu’il entende ce qu’il avait envie d’entendre. Hors, il y a quelques heures, tu dois le savoir, les choses sont allez plus loin qu’elles n’étaient jamais allées.   
Itachi: Je reconnais, mais personne n’a jamais était aussi proche de lui quand même.  
Sakura: Et toi alors, il paraît que tu as été le grand frère modèle.   
Itachi Dans une certaine comédie oui, mais étant de la famille ça aide. Toi tu es pour ainsi dire étrangère.   
Sakura: Etre dans la même équipe ça aide aussi.  
Itachi: Non, regarde avec Naruto par exemple, il n’a pas gardé de telle relation avec lui.   
Sakura: Moui … un point pour toi.   
Itachi: Sinon, dis moi, qu’est-ce que tu as dit exactement à mon frère à propos de toi ?  
Sakura: Je lui ai juste dis que j’avais un nouveau pouvoir et que je fais des … rêves.   
Itachi: Lesquels ?  
Sakura: Rien de bien important. Cependant, moi aussi, j’ai une question …  
Itachi: Ha, et laquelle ?  
Sakura: Pourquoi est-ce que le fait que j’ai un sharingan ne t’étonne pas tant que ça ? Pourquoi ne te révoltes tu pas comme le ferais ton frère ? Pour les Uchiwa, le sharingan, c’est quelque chose de sacrer. Quand quelqu’un d’autre de votre clan avait un sharingan, ce n’était pas quelque chose de bien. Alors pourquoi moi, j’ai un traitement de faveur ?  
Itachi: Parce que si j’ai bien compris, tu ne les voulais pas. Ce n’est pas toi qui as décidé de les prendre. Et tu ne te pavanes pas. Tu le gardes secret.  
Sakura: Il n’y a vraiment que ça ?  
Itachi: Oui.   
Sakura: Sinon. Pourquoi es-tu là ?  
Itachi: Je te l’ai dit non ?  
Sakura: En partie, je me doute que ce n’est pas que pour faire causette. Alors pourquoi es-tu ici réellement ?  
Itachi: Tu ne perds pas le Nord. Pour te répondre franchement Pein n’étais pas très content que je ne te ramène pas, la dernière fois. Il te veut absolument dans l’Akatsuki.

Il fallu à Sakura quelques secondes pour assimiler. 

Sakura: Moi, dans l’Akatsuki ?   
Itachi: Oui, tu es très forte. Autant en médecine que dans d’autres domaines. De plus, comme tu n’es pas sans l’ignorer, nous avons perdu des membres. Il faut donc que nous refassions nos rangs. Tu es la personne la plus prometteuse.   
Sakura: Et si je refuse ?   
Itachi: Alors on lancera une équipe pour te ramener de force.   
Sakura: Maudits yeux.  
Itachi: A qui le dis-tu ? Alors que choisis-tu ?  
Sakura: Je suppose que si je ne viens pas, il risque d’arriver des choses à Sasuke et au reste de l’équipe …  
Itachi: Oui, c’est ça.   
Sakura: Alors laisse moi, … jusqu'à demain matin, laisse moi y retourner et prendre quelques affaires. Dire à Sasuke que je pars. Et après je viens avec toi.   
Itachi: …Ok … Mais promet moi de faire tout ce que tu viens de dire.   
Sakura: Promis. 

Il brisa le grand dôme et Sakura sauta pour se trouver à l’extérieur. Elle le regarda une dernière fois. 

Itachi: Je t’attends au cerisier, celui auquel Sasuke t’a emmené tout à l’heure. Si quand les premiers lueurs du jour pointent le bout de leur nez tu n’y es pas … alors arrivera ce qui devra arriver.   
Sakura: Ok, j’y serais …

Elle disparut sur ces mots.

Elle rentra aussi vite que possible au camp. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps, et Sasuke rester à prévenir. A peine fut-elle devant l’entrée de la grotte, que Suigetsu lui sauta dessus. 

Suigetsu: Où est-ce que tu étais, on t’a cherché toute la journée ?  
Sakura: En foret, mais dis moi où est Sasuke ?  
Suigetsu: Encore dans la forte a ta recherche.   
Sakura: Dis-lui de rentrer le plus vite possible. Il faut que je lui parle. 

Elle le planta et couru dans sa chambre. Elle prit un sac et y mit les plus importantes de ces affaires. Ses armes et le reste. 

Elle sortit et attendit Sasuke dans le salon. Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Il avait les traits tirés, il l’avait cherchée toute la journée. En un regard, il avait comprit qu’elle partait et qu’elle voulait absolument lui parler. Il la suivit dehors.

Sakura: Il faut que je parte.   
Sasuke: Tu sais, pour ce matin, je n’aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.   
Sakura: Ce n’est pas pour ça. Ton frère est venu me voir, le chef de l’Akatsuki a besoin de moi.   
Sasuke: Et tu vas accepter ?  
Sakura: Je n’ai pas le choix.   
Sasuke: Pourquoi ?  
Sakura: Parce que sinon, je vous met en danger. C’est pour qu’il n’arrive rien aux autres que je fais ça.   
Sasuke: On n’est pas faible, on sait se défendre. On ne craint pas les blessures.   
Sakura: Non, Sasuke. Ils sont beaucoup plus forts et plus nombreux et je ne veux pas qu’il arrive quelque chose. Que je rejoigne leur rang, ne veut pas dire que je ne pourrais plus te voir.   
Sasuke: Finalement, je te reconnais, toujours à te sacrifier pour les autre. C’est donc pour ça que tu avais disparue toute la journée.   
Sakura: Non, la plus part du temps, je suis restée dans la foret, ce n’est que quand j’allais partir que j’avais vu ton frère. En un quart d’heure tout était réglé.   
Sasuke: Ok. Mais soit prudente.   
Sakura: Ok. Je te préviendrais si il y a quoi que se soit. Et pour les autres, dis ce que tu veux.   
Sasuke: Sur quoi ?  
Sakura: Tout, ce que je suis partit faire maintenant, là où on est allé après l’attaque des anbu. Tout ce que tu sais. 

Elle repartit, mais un frisson lui parcouru le bras. Quelque chose la retenait. Une main, celle de Sasuke. 

Sasuke: Promet de me revenir entière …  
Sakura: Promis. 

Elle se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke. Surpris, il lui lâcha le bras. 

Sakura: Merci …

En un saut rapide et puissant et disparut de sa vue.

Elle partit le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il la suive. C’était déjà assez dur pour elle comme ça. Elle arriva un peu en avance au lieu de rendez vous. Il était là. Des yeux rouges tranchant avec la nuit sombre. Il scrutait les environs, s’assurant que personne n’était venu avec elle. Elle s’approcha en marchant et finalement se trouva juste devant lui. Comme son frère, il la dépassait d’une tête. Leur ressemblance, surtout dans le noir était troublante. 

Itachi: On peut y aller ?  
Sakura: Oui …

Elle regarda une dernière fois en arrière, une larme coula, mais pas une larme normal, une larme rouge. Elle était partagé entre la douleur de devoir partir, maintenant que les choses s’étaient arrangées avec Sasuke, et la colère, elle ne voulait pas faire partit de l’Akatsuki, avec tout ce que ça impliquait. Avec le sosie de celui qu’elle aimait et celui dont elle rêvait inlassablement toutes les nuits, la pire faute. Ca allait vraiment être difficile. 

Itachi, ayant vu la larme, comprit. Comme à son habitude, il ne dit rien et avança. Ils voyagèrent toute la journée et arrivèrent devant une cascade. En quelques mudras, elle se scinda en deux et les laissa rentrer dans une sorte de grotte. Pour se repérer dans le noir, de petites torches enflammées indiquaient le parcours. Il passa devant, connaissant le chemin, elle le suivait de près. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte massive. 

Itachi: Je rentre, toi reste devant la porte, je te dirais quand tu pourras rentrer.   
Sakura: Ok.

Il rentra et il se passa quelques minutes pendant lesquelles elle n’entendit rien, puis finalement, elle entendit le signal d’Itachi. Elle pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était aussi sombre que le reste du labyrinthe. Elle voyait un homme, grand, les cheveux en piques, roux et des yeux … pour le moins étrange. Des rinnegans si elle en suivait les manuels de l’académie ninja. C’était impressionnant. Une seule personne dans le monde en avait eu, c’était le ninja le plus fort qu’il puisse exister alors … Comme à ça nouvelle habitude, elle ne se laissa pas démonter, elle fit comme si de rien n’était et resta la tête haute. 

Pein: Alors c’est elle ?  
Itachi: Oui, la fameuse ninja médecin, chef des anbus et officieusement, dernière à ne pas être du clan Uchiwa et à posséder quand même un sharingan. Extrêmement puissant qui plus est.   
Sakura: Tu as oublié nunkkenin du village de Konoha, créatrice du dernier style de katana et ancienne élève de l’actuelle Hokage, je pense que ça résumera totalement ma situation.   
Pein: Et avec du caractère.   
Sakura: Qu’est-ce que je vais devoir faire ?  
Pein: On en discutera plus tard. Ce que je dois te dire pour l’instant, c’est que même au sein de l’Akatsuki, tout le monde n’est pas au courant de ton secret, comme tu l’appelles. Il n’y a que moi, Konan, Itachi et Kakuzu, qui n’a pas survécut.   
Sakura: N’espérez pas une seconde que j’en sois désolé ou que je regrette.  
Pein: Non, non rassure toi. Juste pour te prévenir de ça. Konan, va te conduire à ta chambre, elle est à côté de celle d’Itachi …  
Sakura: Super …  
Pein: Quoi ?  
Sakura: Non rien, donc, …  
Pein: … elle est à côté de celle d’Itachi. Tu y resteras jusqu'à nouvel ordre.   
Sakura: Ok, quelque chose d’autre que je dois savoir ?   
Pein: Si il t’arrive quoi que se soit, ne compte que sur toi.   
Sakura: Alors ça vaut pour vous aussi. 

Itachi repartit avec Sakura sur ses talons. Il semblait y voire comme en plein jour et naviguait à travers chaque couloir et intersection. Il connaissait vraiment l’endroit par cœur. Il s’arrêta devant une porte et l’ouvrit. Elle rentra à l’intérieur et posa son sac sur une sorte de table. La porte se ferma derrière elle. Itachi n’était pas comme son frère, encore moins bavard.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle s’installa jusqu'à la fenêtre, une jambe pendant dans le vide, une repliée sur l’encoche de la fenêtre, ses bras entourant cette jambe et le menton posé sur ce genoux. Elle attendait … réfléchissait. Vraiment, elle était dans de beaux draps. Bien sûr elle détestait Konoha, mais toute la population n’y était pour rien. Elle n’avait non plus rien contre les autres villages, pourtant, dans cette organisation, il ne faisait pas dans le détail. Soit tu fais tout, tu attaques n’importe qui, soit tu meurs. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de choix. Elle devait se plier aux exigences. Elle regardait la lune, quand soudain on toqua à la porte. 

Konan: Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?   
Sakura: Oui.

Une jeune femme, des cheveux mi-long, bleu, une fleure en papier sur la tête, entra. Elle avait l’air gentille et en apparence inoffensive, mais, dans l’Akatsuki, personne n’est inoffensif. Elle restait donc sur ses gardes.

Konan: Je suis Konan, je sais que ce n’est pas de ton propre chef que tu es ici, mais je ne veux pas être ton ennemie.   
Sakura: Pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais confiance, tout le monde ment ici ?   
Konan: Je ne sais pas si ça vaut grand-chose, mais je te donne ma parole.   
Sakura: Ok, on dira que pour l’instant, je te crois.   
Konan: Est-ce que je peux m’asseoir sur ton lit ?  
Sakura: Fais comme chez toi. Sinon, par le moi des gens ici, que je sache à qui je m’affronte.   
Konan: Je t’aime bien, … alors, il y a Pein, le chef, il a le Rinnegan c’est le plus puissant ici. Il est roux, des piercings un peu partout. Personnellement je le trouve mignon. Il y a ensuite Itachi que tu connais. Hum … Hidan, il est pervers mais …

Sakura: Laisse tomber, il ne m’aime pas, avec ce que j’ai fait à son coéquipier …  
Konan: Ouai, … tu as peut être raison. Sinon, Deidara. Il est sympa, c’est même le plus sympa, si tu lui plais bien, t’auras pas de soucis, il a une queue de cheval et une longue frange blonde. Sasori, il est bizarre, si tu dois le soigner, va falloir que tu t’adapte, il à en faite prit le corps d’une marionnette, mais il ne nous a pas tout dis. C’est pareil pour lui, il est assez sympa, mais il faut que le courant passe. Sinon, il y a Tobi, il a toujours un masque, personne ne connaît son visage. Je le trouve louche, il parait nul, mais il est très fort. Il parait de l’intelligence d’un enfant de quatre ans, il fait neuneu, mais fait très attention. Kisame, c’est le coéquipier d’Itachi, il est très fort en sabre. C’est un homme poisson, si on peut dire, l’eau n’à aucun effet sur lui. Zetsu, je ne sais pas grand-chose, il est de nature de chakra dôton, il sert d’intermédiaire entre chaque équipe et, c’est une sorte de plante carnivore avec une moitié de corps blancs et une autre noire. Il y a Zetsu noir, plus dark que son colocataire blanc. Je crois que j’ai fait le tour…  
Sakura: Non, tu ne m’as pas parlé de toi.   
Konan: Ha, si tu veux. Alors je m’appelle Konan, j’ai 22 ans, je suis la seule fille, je t’aime bien, je pense. J’ai mes petits secrets, comme tout le monde ici. J’ai une relation un peu particulière avec le chef, un peu comme une chouchoute, mais. Je ne suis pas forcément aussi puissante que certain comme Pein où Itachi, mais un style de combat particulier, avec des origamis, …

Elle parla d’elle pendant quelques minutes. Sakura arrivait à oublier un peu de ses malheurs. 

Konan: Et toi, parle-moi de toi …  
Sakura: Heu oui. Donc, d’après ce que tu m’as dit Pein, tu es au courant pour mes yeux.   
Konan: Oui, il me l’a dit, mais si tu ne veux pas en parler je ne t’en forcerais pas.   
Sakura: Ce n’est pas une mission, Pein qui t’a demandé de me faire parler ?  
Konan: Non, non, c’est juste moi, comme je te l’ai dis je suis curieuse.   
Sakura: Ok, ben, j’ai 16 ans et demi, je suis née et ai toujours vécue à Konoha. Je suis fille unique et tout allait bien. Quand j’avais 7 ans, je suis rentrée dans l’académie des ninjas, et j’ai rencontré Sasuke. Il avait déjà choisis de se venger. A dix ans, j’ai eu la chance, parce qu’à ce moment là, comme le plus part des filles du village, j’étais amoureuse de Sasuke, donc à cette époque, j’ai fait partie de son équipe. Il fallait une fille pour deux garçons, avec un ninja médecin. Sasuke, moi et Naruto, avec comme sensei Kakashi. On a fait beaucoup de mission. J’étais faible et il m’a souvent sauvée. Puis, un jour il est partit, pour rejoindre Orochimaru. Chaque nuit depuis 4 ans et demi, je refais le rêve où je le revois partir.   
Konan: Comment ça tu en fais le rêve ?  
Sakura: Il est partit de nuit pour que personne ne le retienne, mais je l’ai vu, et à l’entré du village, j’ai essayé de le persuader de rester, mais … juste avant de partir, il s’est glissé derrière moi, m’a remercié, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je me suis évanouie. Je ne l’ai revus que quelques fois lors des missions où on essayé de le récupérer.   
Konan: Et tu l’aimes toujours ?  
Sakura: Je ne sais pas. Sinon, pour continuer. Il y a environ un an et demi, alors que je partais tôt le matin pour chercher des plantes dans la foret. Un ninja m’as assommé. M’as mit ces yeux et m’a redéposé devant les portes du village. Au bout de quelques heures, on a remarqué que j’avais ce nouveau pouvoir. Après m’être fait peur plusieurs fois, parce que je ne les maîtrisés pas. Je suis parti un an du village pour m’entraîner. Les premiers mois, je suis restée avec Kakashi, il a un sharingan, alors il m’aidait à le contrôler, il m’a aussi aidé à maîtriser mon élément, ma nature de chakra. Puis il est partit, j’ai crée mon style de katana et puis je suis rentrée. Tous mes amis étaient au courant et m’ont accepté telle que j’étais, avec cette malédiction. Après la combat entre Itachi et le groupe du chef des anbus, j’ai été promue chef, et après quelques missions, quand je suis revenue au village. Il était attaqué par Kakuzu et Hidan. Voulant savoir où j’étais Kakuzu à chercher mes parents. Un villageois, alors qu’il était protégé par tous les ninjas et anbu présent au village, les a quand même dénoncés. Kakuzu les as tué devant mes yeux. Et je n’ai pas résisté, je l’ai attaqué. Après qu’il soit partit, j’ai blessé, voir même tué le villageois qui les avait dénoncés. J’ai lançais les arcanes lunaires sur mon Hokage et ai blessée Naruto, l’hôte de Kyubi et ai quittée le village.   
Konan: Ha oui, tu n’y as pas été de main morte pour le quitter ton village.   
Sakura: C’est le moins que l’on puisse dire. J’ai enterré mes parents, dans la plaine où j’avais passé un an. Je changeais constamment d’endroit, mais restais toujours à proximité de cette endroit. Un jours, je suis tombée sur Sasuke et son équipe et j’ai acceptée de faire partie de son équipe, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d’ailleurs. Itachi avait voulu voir comment ça se passerait, puisque Sasuke ne savait pas mon secret. Pendant quelques semaines, j’ai donc était avec lui, j’ai tué environ une quarantaine d’anbu qui étaient à ma recherche et un jour, Sasuke à découvert mes rêves. Hier, on a eut une grande discussion et on s’est disputés. Le soir, alors que je rentrais au camp, je suis tombée sur Itachi et m’a convaincu qu’il fallait que je vienne ici. Alors je suis rentrée, ai pris mes affaires. Sasuke était là quand je suis partie et pour la première fois, a fait preuve de tendresse à mon égard. Je l’ai embrassé, puis je suis partit… et tu connais la suite.   
Konan: Ca sent fort l’histoire d’amour. Que c’est mignon.   
Sakura: Je ne sais pas si avoir cette puissance, perdre mes parents, mes amis, devoir fuir mon village, devenir un déshonneur pour celui-ci, faire partit de l’Akatsuki, est pas trop de sacrifices pour juste avoir revus Sasuke et te rencontrer.   
Konan: Je te comprends. Mais, tu vois, moi je crois au destin. Si ça s’est fait comme ça, il doit y avoir une raison. Il faut toujours voir le bon côté des choses.   
Sakura: Quel bon côté ?  
Konan: Après toutes ces années, tu sors enfin avec Sasuke …  
Sakura: Je dirais que c’est mieux que rien.   
Konan: Bon, est-ce que tu as faim ?  
Sakura: Heu … oui.   
Konan: Alors, viens on va aller manger, moi aussi j’ai faim. En plus, il ne doit y avoir personne, tu seras tranquille. Je te préviens, en plus parce que tu es une fille et mignonne, tu vas devenir, pendant quelques temps, l’attraction. Ils vont vouloirs toujours être avec toi, et tout le reste. J’espère que tu es patiente.   
Sakura: Ca dépend, mais rassure toi, si je veux avoir la paix, j’ai une technique infaillible.   
Konan: Ok, viens je te montre où c’est. 

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la chambre. Comme avec Itachi, Sakura suivait le déplacement d’une incroyable fluidité dans ce labyrinthe de Konan. Elles mangèrent un bout dans le grand salon. Konan lui expliqua un peu la géographie des lieux. Puis elles partirent se coucher. Sakura n’échappa pas à ses démons nocturnes. 

On frappa à la porte.   
Sakura: C’est qui ?  
Itachi: Itachi.  
Sakura: Ok rentre.

Sakura venait de se laver, elle était propre, habillée, coiffée. Elle attendait. Qui ? Quoi ? Elle ne savait pas, mais… Elle attendait.  
Itachi rentra avec une pile de vêtement qu’il posa sur le lit de Sakura. 

Itachi: C’est Konan qui te les donne. Sinon, viens il faut qu’on teste tes capacités.   
Sakura: Déjà, moi qui pensais avoir un peu de repos ?  
Itachi: Et ben non. Ici, on travail, alors change de vêtement pour que tu sois à l’aise pour combattre, et dépêche toi, j’ai pas une heure.   
Sakura: Et ben, vive la bonne humeur dès le matin.   
Itachi: Tais-toi et dépêche !  
Sakura: C’est bon !!...

Finalement, elle n’était pas si mal lotie avec Sasuke. Elle mit un mini short et un débardeur et sa cape de l’Akatsuki. Elle prépara son katana, ses kunaïs, shurikens et autre. Elle sortit et retrouva Itachi adossé au mur. A peine avait-il vu qu’elle était sortit qu’il était parti. Elle le suivit tant bien que mal et arrivèrent dans une grande pièce où se trouvaient tous les membres de l’Akatsuki. Une prouesse. Elle mit sa capuche et entra en même temps que l’autre possesseur de sharingan. Pein prit alors la parole. 

Pein: Alors, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, nous avons un nouveau membre dans l’organisation.   
Deidara: C’est une fille ou un homme ?   
Konan: Une fille, mais je te déconseille de la chercher.  
Deidara: Oui, c’est ce qu’on vera. Est-ce qu’on peut voir ton visage ma jolie ?  
Sakura: La prochaine fois que tu m’appelles comme ça, je te refais le portrait.  
Deidara: Hou, en plus avec du caractère, sa me plaît.  
Konan: Sakura, vient à côté de moi, tu auras la paix.   
Hidan: QUOI ??   
Deidara: Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?   
Hidan: C’est elle qui a tué Kakuzu !! 

 

Il y eut un silence. Deidara prenait peu à peu conscience que la nouvelle n’était pas si faible, même dangereuse. Hidan injurié à voix basse. Sakura ne bronchait pas. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, ils seraient au courant et que de ce fait elle ne serait pas aimée. Elle avait déjà imaginé plusieurs scénarios possibles. Pein rompit ce silence.

Pein: Bon, ici, personne n’a le pouvoir de revenir sur ce que j’ai décidé, mais peu importe. Aujourd’hui, nous allons la tester pour savoir ce dont elle est capable. Est-ce que quelqu’un autre qu’Hidan veut l’affronter ?  
Hidan: Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas ?  
Pein: Parce que sa va finir en règlement de compte alors non. Des volontaires ou alors il faut que je désigne.   
Deidara: Moi, je veux bien. 

Sakura soupira, elle n’avait pas envie de se battre. Mais, c’était plus de la flemme qu’autre chose. Le combat, le sang, c’était finalement son vrai elle. Alors bon. Autant se dérouiller un peu. Elle ne s’était que peu entraîner ses derniers mois, une petite remise en forme ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Elle s’avança et se mit au centre de la pièce. Elle enleva sa capuche et se mit en position de défense. Elle ne voulait pas attaquer la première. Il fallait qu’elle découvre un peu ces facultés, pour pouvoir analyser au mieux son style de combat. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle ne fit qu’esquiver. Ca énervait Deidara, mais tant pis. Au bout de ces longues minutes il était à bout, il en avait marre. 

Deidara: Bon, tu sais faire autre chose qu’esquiver. J’en ai marre.   
Sakura: Nul et impatient, vraiment tu ne vaut pas grand-chose. 

Elle le poussait encore un peu plus. Dans un combat, il faut toujours garder la tête froide. Si on perd son sang froid, on risque de perdre. 

Itachi: Deidara calme-toi, elle te provoque, tu marches mieux qu’un enfant de quatre ans.   
Deidara: Ouai, ben, je ne suis pas comme toi, alors regarde. 

Le combat continua ainsi pendant deux minutes, mais Sakura pouvait maintenant attaquer, elle avait un plan.   
Elle dégaina son katana et y imprégna son chakra futon. Elle attaquait le plus rapidement possible, pour le surprendre. Elle le blessa au bras gauche et à la jambe droite. Mais apparemment, il semblait préférer ça, à juste attaquer. Au bout de cinq minutes Sakura avait la maîtrise de son combat. Elle allait gagner quand elle sentit un mouvement dans son dos. Elle sauta en l’air et s’éloigna de Deidara. Elle vit Itachi. 

Deidara: Pourquoi tu interviens ?   
Itachi: Parce que j’en ai marre qu’elle s’amuse, on veux savoir de quoi elle est capable.   
Deidara: T’as dire que je l’ennui.   
Itachi: C’est la vérité.   
Deidara: Tu la veux pour toi tout seul, c’est ça. Tu ne veux pas que je la combatte. Ou alors tu es jaloux de ton frère, tu ne veux pas qu’elle soit avec lui, alors tu profites de chaque occasion que tu as pour …

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sakura l’avait frappé, il avait décollé du sol et était encastré dans le mur. Elle couru vers lui et posa sa main sur sa gorge. Elle le souleva du sol. 

Sakura: Ne parle sans savoir, ou tu es mort. 

Elle resserra un peu plus sa poigne. Comment osé-t-il dire des choses dans le genre ? Elle n’était pas une chose qui appartenait à quelqu’un. Elle allait le tuer. Elle ne montrait rien de l’extérieur, comme l’avait dit Itachi, il ne fallait surtout pas perdre son sang froid. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu’ils découvrent que Sasuke était son poing faible.

 

Il fallait qu’elle utilise l’inverse, l’autre personne impliquée dans le sujet de la dispute.

Sakura: Jamais, je ne ferais quoi que se soit avec Itachi. Ce qu’il a fait à son clan est impardonnable. Ce n’est qu’un monstre.   
Deidara: Comment es-ce que …   
Sakura: Toi tu te la fermes, je n’ai rien à te dire, donc. J’ai déjà tué un membre de cette organisation, un de plus ne fera pas de différence.  
Deidara: …

Il ne dit rien, de toute façon, même si il avait voulu, Sakura était entrain de lui broyait les cordes vocales. Elle sentait Itachi arrivait derrière elle, mais elle s’en foutait. 

Itachi: Lâche-le. Ne pas perdre son sang froid, tu te rappelles ?  
Sakura: Bien sûr, qui te dis que je le perds. Il voulait que je me batte sérieusement, je ne fais qu’appliquer ce qu’il demande.   
Itachi: Je suis sûre que si il pouvait le demander, il te demanderait de le lâcher, sauf qu’il est … disons légèrement entravé. Alors lâche-le, dernière fois. 

Elle le lâcha et il retomba lourdement sur le sol. 

Deidara: Soumise, qu’elle autre facette de ta personnalité me caches-tu encore ?   
Elle dégaina son katana et lui planta dans la main. Lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

Sakura: Tu remerciera ton ange gardien, tu serais mort sinon. 

Elle rengaina son katana et partit dans la direction de la porte. Itachi la suivait toujours. Ils ne purent cependant sortir de la pièce. 

Pein: Reste là Sakura ?   
Sakura: Qu’est ce qu’il y a encore ?  
Pein: J’ai bien vu moi aussi que tu ne le combattais pas sérieusement, alors je te demande de te battre contre Itachi. En faite non … je ne te demande pas, je te l’ordonne.   
Sakura: …

Elle ne savait ce qu’elle devait faire. Elle avait horreur de se faire donner des ordres, et n’avait aucune envie de se battre contre lui, mais, elle ne voulait pas savoir l’étendue la force de Pein. C’est ainsi que résignée, elle se retourna et se remit au centre de la pièce. Vaincre Itachi serait une autre paire de manche. Il était supérieur en tout points à Deidara. Plus rapide, plus endurant, plus précis, plus tactique, moins impulsif, plus réfléchis, et possesseur du sharingan. C’était surtout cette faculté qu’elle redoutait. Elle n’avait attaqué aucun possesseur de sharingan, et savait qu’Itachi était le meilleur dans la maîtrise de celui-ci, il ne serait donc pas avantageux pour elle de l’utiliser, si ce n’est pour briser un genjutsu. Un autre atout qu’elle ne voulait pas utiliser était cette technique, ce sceau sur son front, c’était quelque chose, que même Pein ou Itachi ignorait, alors autant le garder en réserve pour un moment om elle serait réellement en danger. Elle savait que quoi qu’il arrive, ce n’était qu’un entraînement, elle ne risquait pas sa vie. 

Itachi se mit en face d’elle et ne bougea pas. Il la jaugeait à son tour, ayant néanmoins l’avantage de l’avoir vu combattre avant. 

De son côté, Sakura résuma les informations qu’elle avait de son adversaire, pour mieux pouvoir le combattre, elle savait que son point faible était le combat rapproché, et elle s’était son point fort, il fallait donc qu’elle l’attaque de cette manière là. 

Deidara: Pein, tu leur à bien dit de se battre, pas de se reposer.  
Pein: Contrairement à toi, ils sont entrain de faire une stratégie, ils ne foncent pas dans le tas.

Deidara se tû, presque vexé. Il restait cependant très attentif au combat qui allait commencer. 

Au bout de deux minutes, Sakura, se remit en action, elle resserra ses gants et s’avança en direction de son ennemi. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ne recula pas, il ne bougea pas, mais son attention était à son comble. Quand Sakura arriva à environ deux mètres de lui, elle se stoppa mais enchaîna directement. Elle exécuta des mudras et un vent puissant s’éleva dans la pièce. Il tournait autour des deux, Sakura leva sa main et le vent tourna alors uniquement autour de celle-ci. Il gagna énormément en vitesse, en force et en densité. Avec la vitesse il devenait même tranchant. Elle venait de se créer une lame de vent autour de son bras. En tendant le bras, elle le lança sur Itachi, mais celui-ci l’esquiva facilement et réapparut derrière elle. Sakura aussi avait prévue et s’était retournée, son katana dégainé. Le vent se dirigea alors vers celui-ci et l’entoura. Elle attaqua alors avec une vitesse impressionnante. Itachi esquivait, bien que surpris par cette vitesse, il essayé lui aussi de la touché grâce à ses kunaïs et shurikens. Au bout de trois minutes intenses de combat rapproché, Itachi décida de passer à un autre niveau. 

Itachi: Maintenant, finit de jouer.   
Sakura: …

Sakura ne répondit rien, faisant très attention, il allait augmenter le niveau, il fallait qu’elle soit concentrée pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Elle vit alors deux yeux rouges pointaient sur elle, alors elle baissa instinctivement les yeux, pour ne pas croiser son regard. 

Kisame: Tu ne l’abîmes pas, hein ?  
Itachi: Elle a les armes pour se défendre, rassure-toi…

Cette fois-ci se fut Itachi qui mena la danse. Elle esquivait avec grande souplesse et finesse. Elle remerciait intérieurement Tsunade, c’était grâce à son entraînement de ninja médecin qu’elle avait ces techniques d’esquives. 

Tous les membres de l’Akatsuki, la regardaient, la plus part étonnés. Sous ces airs de petite fille, en apparence fragile, elle était dotée d’une grande souplesse, force et caractère. Même dans cette situation de faiblesse, elle gardait le sourire qu’elle abordait en combat depuis quelques années. 

Pendant encore environ cinq minutes le combat se poursuivit.

Itachi: On augmente encore le niveau.  
Sakura: Encore, pfuu, ce n’est pas que je suis fatiguée, mais je commence à en avoir marre.  
Itachi: Je ne te laisse pas le choix, et engage-toi un peu plus, même si tu ne veux pas montrer toutes tes techniques, ne te fais pas passer pour faible.   
Sakura: Perspicace, je me donnerais vraiment à fond, le jour où j’aurais quelque chose à gagner dans un combat.  
Itachi: Ce ne serait pas un caprice ?  
Sakura: Non, juste une volonté. 

Itachi utilisa une des particularités du sharingan, elle s’appelait Susano. 

Sakura fit un grand saut en arrière, pour se retrouver quasiment au niveau des membres de l’akatsuki. Elle regardait Itachi toujours aussi intensément. Deidara la charia.

Deidara: Tu ne m’as pas dit qu’Itachi ne te plaisait pas.   
Sakura: Je le confirme, seulement je ne détourne pas les yeux d’un combat.   
Deidara: N’empêche, tu te débrouille pas mal.  
Sakura: J’aimerais bien continuer à te parler, mais j’ai un combat à finir, alors à plus. 

Et elle repartit sous les yeux médusés de Deidara qui n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on lui parle comme ça. Elle se rapprocha alors en courant de l’énorme susanoo et avant qu’il n’ai pus faire quoi que se soit, elle effectua un salto et passa au dessus d’Itachi. Et essaya de planter son katana, toujours entouré de vent, dans le dos de celui-ci. Malheureusement pour Sakura, il était très solide, son katana se cassa donc sur l’armure du susanoo. 

Sakura: C’est marrant, maintenant, il va falloir que j’en retrouve un autre.  
Itachi: C’est à toi de t’en vouloir, tu dois bien savoir que l’armure du susanoo est incassable.  
Sakura: C’est ça, on verra.

Sur ces paroles, elle courut se mettre dans un coin, le plus éloigné possible d’Itachi, de la pièce. Il ne comprit pas d’abord alors ne bougea pas. 

Konan: Ca va Sakura ? On devrait peut être arrêter le combat Pein ?  
Pein: Non, regarde bien Sakura.

Konan s’exécuta et vit alors que Sakura commençait à être entouré d’un halo de chakra bleu vert. Il se dissipa au niveau de ses pieds pour se concentrer au niveau de ses mains. Il quitta peu à peu l’entièreté de ses jambes, de son buste, de sa tête et de ses bras pour se concentrer dans ses mains. Elle était essoufflée, elle venait d’utiliser une grande partie de son chakra. Elle inspira profondément pour reprendre son souffle. Une fois retrouvée, elle se tourna vers Itachi, il la regardait d’un air méfiant. Il ne connaissait pas cette technique, en faite, seul Kakashi la connaissait. Elle ne l’avait jamais utilisait en combat réel. C’était une occasion.   
Elle s’avança donc vers Itachi, il se mit en garde, conscient de la force de destruction des poings de Sakura. Grâce à ses sharingans, il pouvait à quel point, son chakra était dense. Et elle, elle continuait à se rapprocher, inlassablement. Même les membres de l’akatsuki retenaient leur souffle. Eux non plus n’avaient jamais vu de technique dans le genre. Quand Sakura ne fut plus qu’à quelques mètres du susanoo, elle s’élança rapidement dessus et plaqua ses mains sur l’armure de celui-ci. Itachi voulu s’écarter, mais c’était déjà trop tard. L’armure explosa, laissant le squelette, visible maintenant, intacte. 

Sasori: Mais d’où te viens cette puissance ? Quand on s’est battu, tu avais déjà une puissance que peu avait mais là, c’est d’un tout autre niveau.   
Sakura: Un entraînement spécial.   
Sasori: Spécial ?  
Sakura: Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. J’ai progressé, c’est tout ce qui compte.   
Sasori: Par contre, tu étais toute essoufflée, tu as utilisé une quantité phénoménale de chakra.   
Deidara: C’est le seul point faible de cette technique, maintenant, tais-toi et regarde.

Un micro sourire apparu sur le visage de Deidara, content que pour une fois, ce soit lui qu’on compare méliorativement a un autre. 

 

De son côté Itachi était encore choqué, jamais il n’aurait cru que l’armure de son susanoo puisse être cassée si facilement. Il commençait alors vraiment à comprendre pourquoi Sakura était considéré comme une criminelle de rang S. Pour lui, jusqu'à présent, c’était juste parce qu’elle connaissait de puissant jutsu médical et qu’elle possédait le sharingan. Il ne connaissait pas réellement l’entraînement par lequel Sakura était passée pour arriver à ce niveau, et notamment sur ce qui concernait la force physique. Il la vit échanger quelques mots avec Sasori puis se rediriger vers lui, ses poings toujours chargé de chakra. 

Il se méfia encore plus d’elle. Il l’avait sous-estimée, mais après le tour de force qu’elle venait de faire, il devait la reconsidérer comme une ennemie plus puissante. Il n’attendit donc pas qu’elle se rapproche de lui pour se lui pour se déplacer rapidement. Maintenant qu’elle avait attaqué, c’était à lui, elle n’avait pas hésité à employer les grands moyens, il ne s’en priverait pas non plus. Mais alors qu’il allait attaquer, la voix de Pein s’éleva :

Pein: J’en ai assez vu de ce combat, vous pouvez arrêté.   
Zetsu: Déjà, le combat devenait juste intéressant, maintenant qu’Itachi était un peu plus en mauvaise position que d’habitude.   
Pein: J’ai dit que c’était tout pour aujourd’hui, alors c’est tout. Itachi tu ramènes Sakura dans sa chambre.  
Itachi: Ok.  
Pein: Tu iras la chercher pour qu’a midi on se retrouve dans la salle à manger. Sakura, Konan t’a déposée des nouveaux vêtements dans ta chambre. Ceux que tu portes tu pourras les jetés.  
Itachi: Ok.

Et comme si aucun combat ne s’était jamais déroulé, tout le monde repartit vaquer à ses occupations.   
Itachi conduisit Sakura à sa chambre.

Itachi: Tu te bats mieux que je ne l’aurais cru…  
Sakura: Serais-ce un compliment ?  
Itachi: Juste une constatation mais …

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’il s’effondra par terre, crachant du sang. Pendant une demi seconde, Sakura ne bougea pas, stoïque. Partagée entre: ne rien faire et le laisser agonisant tout seul ou alors le soigner. Elle opta finalement pour la deuxième solution. Elle allait devoir rester dans cet organisation quelques temps, autant ne pas avoir que Konan comme alliée. Mais elle se disait en même temps qu’Itachi est une personne, … elle ne le déteste pas, mais elle ne le porte pas dans son cœur. Elle utilisa sa force pour le faire rentrer dans sa chambre et l’allonger sur son lit, Itachi, lui, avait totalement perdu connaissance. Elle fut prise alors d’un nouveau doute, elle pouvait le tuer facilement. Sasuke en serait-il content, lui qui tenait personnellement à venger son clan, ne la soupçonnerait-on pas de cette mort soudaine ? 

Sakura Tant pis, il n’avait qu’à pas être seul avec moi, on m’as dit de compter que sur moi, alors à lui d’en faire de même. Et puis personne ne te regrettera.  
Itachi: … 

Il s’empara d’un kunaï qu’elle avait sur elle et l’approcha de la gorge de Itachi et la pressa légèrement, mais alors qu’elle allait la sectionner d’un coup sec, elle ne vit pas en face d’elle Itachi, mais son frère, Sasuke. 

Dans ces conditions il lui était impossible de le tuer. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais le reflet de celui qui occupait son cœur était encore présent. 

Sakura, en une sorte, reprit conscience de ce qu’il l’entourait. Elle avait toujours son kunaï dans la main, et se tenait au dessus d’Itachi, inconscient.

Elle commença alors les premiers soins. Peu de temps après, il reprit connaissance. Quand il vit que Sakura se tenait au dessus de lui avait une nouvelle fois cette lueur bleu verte sortant des mains, il commença à avoir peur, et oui, lui, Itachi Uchiwa commençait à avoir peur. Elle pouvait le tuer d’un moment à un autre et avec une facilité déconcertante. Pourtant quelque chose clochait. Elle aurait pu le tuer avant, quand il était inconscient et pourquoi, même si elle avait les mains sur lui, il ne ressentait aucunes douleurs. Quand elle vit qu’il avait ouvert les yeux et qu’il les dirigeait vers elle, elle prit la parole.

Sakura: Pas trop tôt, ça fait dix minutes que je te soigne.   
Itachi: …  
Sakura: Ca fait toujours plaisir quand on me répond, surtout quand je viens de sauver la vie à cette personne.   
Itachi: Tu ne m’as pas sauvé la vie …  
Sakura: Pardon ?! Répète, je crois que j’ai pas bien entendu là ? Tu insinues que je n’ai rien fait. Non mais ho ! J’aurais du te laisser en plan tiens, ça m’aurait éviter ces soucis, et cette bonne humeur au réveil.   
Itachi: Je ne dis pas que tu as rien fait, je dis juste que tu ne m’as pas sauvé la vie.  
Sakura: Alors j’ai fait quoi selon toi.   
Itachi: Reporter l’inévitable.   
Sakura: Je ne comprend pas bien, alors toi le grand Uchiwa Itachi, ça ne te fais rien de mourir d’une crise cardiaque ou de je ne sais quoi pour l’instant. Je te croyais plus valeureux que ça.   
Itachi: Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, seulement que je sais que je mourais avant que la mort naturelle ne m’emporte. Sur ce je retourne dans ma chambre. 

Et il partit comme ça. Sans plus d’explications. Sakura était abasourdie, de quel droit il se permettait d’être comme ça, de faire comme si de rien n’était. De plus cette fameuse dernière phrase qu’il avait dit. Je mourrais avant que la mort naturelle ne m’emporte. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait dire exactement ? Elle savait bien qu’un ninja n’avait que très peu de chance de mourir de façon naturelle. Beaucoup ne vivaient pas vieux, mourrant dans les combats ou des blessures de leurs suites. Il voulait donc dire que de toute façon il ne mourrait pas vieux de par sa nature de ninja, nunkkenin, qui plus est ? Etait-ce par rapport à la malédiction des Uchiwas, où peu devenait vieux aussi ? Ou était-ce complètement autre chose, un truc qu’il cacherait au monde, une sorte de secret qu’il ne dirait à personne ? 

La dernière proposition lui paraissait la plus valable, la plus plausible. Elle découvrirait ce qu’il cache. 

Après être restée dans la même position quelques minutes, dans une intense réflexion, elle rangea le peu d’affaire qu’elle avait, autant vêtement que l’arme qu’elle avait sortit. Et s’allongea sur son lit. Son regard déviant elle tomba sur l’horloge. Il était à présent dix heures, il lui restait deux heures avant qu’Itachi ou un ou une autre ne vienne la chercher pour le repas. Elle utilisa encore quelques instants son ninjutsu médical pour voir si elle n’avait rien, même une légère entorse, une légère contusion, même un bleu, mais rien. La seule chose qu’il manquait pour qu’elle soit au mieux de sa forme, c’était un peu de chakra. Elle avait beaucoup puisé dans son stock, et comme elle était en territoire ennemi, mieux vaut avoir le maximum de chakra disponible. Elle s’assit donc sur son lit, la position du lotus et entra dans une concentration énorme. 

Eu bout d’une heure, elle suait à grosse gouttes, elle était simplement fatigué, elle s’allongea dix minute et c’était bon. Elle était en pleine forme. Elle décida de prendre une bonne douche, après les combats et cette dernière heure, elle ne sentait pas la rose. En sortant, et comme lui avait dit Pein, elle jeta ses anciens vêtements et entreprit de chercher de quoi de vêtir dans ce que lui avait donné Konan. Au fur et à mesure de ces recherches, Sakura prit une mine déconfite. Konan exagérait, elle ne lui avait mit que des affaires légèrement voir totalement aguicheuses, pour sûre, elle l’avait fait exprès. 

Sakura: Konan, il faudra que nous ayons une petite discussion. Je t’apprécie beaucoup, mais il y a quand même des limites. Déjà que je suis un nouveau joujou pour les autres parce que je suis nouvelle, mais en plus si tu me donnes des affaires pareilles, je ne vais pas m’intégrer de la manière que je voudrais.   
Personne: …  
Sakura: Tu ne réponds rien, je le savais, j’avais raison ! Bon j’arrête je commence à devenir folle. 

Elle choisit alors une tenue qui lui plaisait. La seule chose qu’elle trouva fut une sorte de bandeau noire et rouge pour en guise de haut, et un short qui ressemblait plus a un shorty, mais bon. Elle avait des protèges coudes, mais aussi des protéges genoux. Une sorte de grosse écharpe qui lui cachait le bas de son visage et dont les deux extrémités retombait longuement dans son dos. Des sortes de bottes à talons compensés, et des gants, le tout noir bien évidemment. Juste pour agrémenté le tout, elle avait gardé son masque d’anbu, mais elle se dit que sa ferait trop kitch, alors elle le posa. Elle laissa ses cheveux longs. Voilà, elle était prête. Pour éviter de sortir comme ça, elle mit une cape qui était posé sur le dossier de la chaise de son bureau. Elle regarda son horloge, il était 11h55, elle serait encore une fois pile poil à l’heure.  
TOC TOC. 

Sakura: Entre.  
Itachi: Aucun mot aux autres de ce qu’il s’est passé tout à l’heure.   
Sakura: Ok, mais tu me dira tout, à moi. Si je ne sais pas ce que tu as, je ne pourrais pas te soigner correctement.   
Itachi: On verra, si ça se reproduit, mais maintenant il faut y aller, ou Pein va commencer à s’impatienter, et en ce moment, comme tu es là et qu’il voulait te faire rencontrer les autres, tout le monde est là, et ça augment les risques qu’on se face prendre. Plein de puissants chakras passent moins facilement à travers les mailles du filet des ninjas sensoriels, tout ça pour dire qu’il est assez nerveux et qu’il vaut mieux ne pas le faire attendre.   
Sakura: Mon Dieu, je ne t’ai jamais entendu parler autant. C’est une première.   
Itachi: Rassure-toi, ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes, mais tu comprendras que ce n’est pas dans mon intérêt que tu me détestes.  
Sakura: Je me disais aussi que ce ne pouvait pas être que pour moi…  
Itachi: Bon aller dépêches-toi.  
Sakura: Ouai, c’est bon j’arrive…

Sakura croyait la discussion close, mais Itachi rajouta une simple petite phrase qui chamboula totalement notre héroïne. 

Itachi: Très jolie comme petite tenue … 

 

 

Ne sachant pas comment le prendre ni comment réagir, elle préféra ne rien faire. Itachi l’avait complimentée, un homme qui parlait très peu et dont les seuls mots disaient l’essentiel de tout ce qu’il voulait dire, un homme dont toutes les paroles étaient utiles, venait de faire un compliment, quelque chose qu’il n’avait que très rarement fait à quelqu’un, encore plus à une femme, et de plus sur son physique.

En moins de temps qu’il ne le faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva devant la porte. Elle entendait déjà les discussion entre membres. Itachi rentra dans la pièce sans avoir toquer, suivit de Sakura. Tous les regards se retournèrent vers elle, et elle détestait ça, elle n’aimait pas être le centre du monde et préférait de loin être solitaire et tranquille dans son coin. 

Sakura: Konan, il faut que je te parle.   
Konan: J’arrive.

Elles se mirent un peu à l’écart dans un coin de la pièce, Sakura prit une grande inspiration. 

Sakura: Tu sais, je t’aime bien, mais bon … mes affaires, tu l’as fait exprès ?...  
Konan: Heu, … disons que je te trouve belle et que je me suis dit que … voilà quoi.   
Sakura: Je t’explique, j’ai horreur d’avoir l’attention sur moi, déjà que je suis nouvelle, mais avec ces vêtements, ça ne m’aide pas, mais vraiment, pas du tout.   
Konan: Ok, tu ne m’en veux pas trop, je t’apporterais d’autres vêtements plus appropriés pour les combats et les missions.   
Sakura: Non, je ne t’en veux pas, … enfin un tout petit peu, mais bon on fera comme si il y avait rien. 

Elles repartirent s’asseoir autour de la table. A son arrivée, et a nouveau, toutes les discussions s’interrompirent.

Kisame: Impressionnant ton combat tout à l’heure.  
Deidara; Ouai, t’es vraiment douée, mais tu m’a fait vraiment mal à la main et maintenant, je ne peux plus utiliser mes jutsu qui nécessitent mes deux mains. 

Il suffit d’un regard de Pein, pour que Sakura comprenne ce qu’elle avait à faire. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Deidara qui ne comprenait pas. Elle s’accroupie pour être à la taille de Deidara assit et prit sa main entre les siennes. Il comprit enfi, et bien que pas ttalement serein, il se laissa faire.

Apparut une lumière bleue verte qui referma la plaie de Deidara, lui-même n’en croyait pas ses yeux, il savait que les ninjas médecins existait, il en avait même vu à l’œuvre, mais il n’en avait jamais vu de si douée. Il n’en exister que peu dans le monde capable de refermer une plaie ouverte tout en réparant les os, rejoignant les tendons et toute la complexité que forme une main en si peu de temps. Ces ninjas médecins aussi doués se comptaient sur les doigts d’une main, la plus connue étant Tsunade, la deuxième plus connue étant Sakura, seulement cette dernière étant nunkkenin, elle était plus connue sous ce point de vue là que comme grande ninja médecin.

Sakura: Ca te va ?  
Deidara: Whaou, bien sûr que ça me va. Je n’ai jamais guéris aussi bien aussi vite.   
Sakura: Tu me prends pour une incapable ou quoi, jamais je n’en serais arrivé au point où j’en suis aujourd’hui si je ne savais pas réaliser une tâche aussi simple.   
Konan: Tu sais Sakura, on n’a jamais eu de médecin ici, les blessures guérissaient avec le temps, c’est normal que Deidara soit si étonné.  
Sakura: Ouai …

Sakura retourna a sa place, c'est-à-dire, entre Konan et Tobi. Ce fut finalement Sasori qui lui proposa la chose qu’elle voulait le moins faire. 

Sasori: Tu sais, quand on est au QG tu peux enlever ta cape.  
Sakura: Et si je n’en ai pas envie ? 

Après maintes supplications de la part de plusieurs membres, Sakura se décida à enlever sa cape, après un regard lourd à Konan, elle se leva et enleva sa cape, dévoilant une grande partie de la chaire de son corps. 

Sakura: Et je vous préviens : AUCUN COMMENTAIRE …

Certains essayaient de ne pas rire, d’autres, comme Hidan, déjà entrain de fantasmer sur son corps. Elle se rassit et ce fut Deidara qui lui posa une question cette fois.

Deidara C’est quoi ce tatouage sur le bras, je crois que Itachi à la même ?   
Itachi: C’est vrai.   
Sakura: Pour faire simple, nous avons occupé le même poste dans la hiérarchie de Konoha.  
Deidara: Et quel était ce poste exactement ?  
Sakura: Tu n’as pas besoin de le savoir, est ce que je connais tout de ta vie, non, alors se sera pareil pour toi.   
Deidara: Aurais-tu un problème avec ce passé ?  
Sakura: Pas particulièrement, mais c’est le passé, et je n’ai pas envie de le ressasser.  
Pein: Chef des anbus de Konoha, non ?  
Sakura: … Exacte …

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment avant de passer à table. Sakura vérifia qu’on n’essayait pas de l’empoisonner et profita depuis longtemps d’un vrai repas consistant. Pendant qu’ils mangeaient il n’y avait personne qui parlait. Il n’y avait donc pas que de l’extérieur que les membres paraissaient froids, ils l’étaient réellement. 

Une fois le repas terminé, le chef annonça le gros du planning des prochains jours.

Pein: Donc, on va reformer certains groupes, et d’autres resteront tels quels. Zetsu et Tobi, ça ne change pas ; Sasori et Deidara ça ne change pas ; moi et Konan ça ne change pas non plus ; Hidan tu fera désormais équipe avec Kisame et pendant ce temps Sakura tu resteras avec Itachi au QG pour t’entraîner.  
Tous: Ok.

Sakura avait bien comprit pourquoi elle devait rester avec Itachi. Il allait l’entraîner au sharingan. Il savait qu’il n’y avait véritablement que lui et Sasuke pour l’entraîner. Bien qu’elle connaissait les bases, elle allait pouvoir se mesurer à beaucoup plus fort qu’elle. Au terme de cet entraînement, elle serait plus forte que la quasi-totalité de l’akatsuki (sauf Pein et peut-être Itachi).

Plus tard Itachi la reconduisit dans sa chambre, elle ne tarda pas à s’endormir, plongeant la tête dans son oreiller, pour si elle criait de ses cauchemars, que personne ne l’entende. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s’endormir. 

 

Le lendemain, Konan fut sa seule rencontre de la journée. Etant encore nouvelle elle n’avait pas totalement le droit de s’aventurer dans les couloirs, de plus l’endroit était un vrai labyrinthe et elle ne voulait prendre le risque de se perdre.

Konan lui avait apporter comme dit la veille de nouveau vêtement, bien plus normaux et discutèrent à peine quelques minutes qu’elle du déjà repartir.

Plus tard dans la journée, et dans la soirée, ce fut elle aussi qui lui apporta ses repas. 

Un nouveau jour plus tard, ce fut Itachi qui vient la réveiller.

Itachi: Debout, ton entraînement commence dans cinq minutes.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps, et se rua dans la salle de bain avec ces nouveaux vêtement et rejoignit exactement cinq minutes plus tard Itachi qui attendait encore dans sa chambre.

Itachi: On va dans la salle d’entraînement.  
Sakura: Je n’ai plus de katana.   
Itachi: On t’en prêtera un pour l’entraînement, on en volera un pendant une mission.   
Sakura: Ok.

Durant toute la matinée, elle lui montra toutes ses techniques de ninjutsu pur. Ensemble ils les analysèrent, en trouvèrent les points faibles pour chercher à les améliorées. Les trois jours qui en suivirent ne servirent qu’à cette tâche. Nombre de ces techniques furent modifiées, certaines même apprises. Bien qu’il ne le montrait pas, Itachi était assez impressionné par la maîtrise du chakra de celle-ci. De cette grande maîtrise, il lui était aisé de contrôler les techniques ninjutsu. 

A la fin de cette journée, Itachi apprit à Sakura que ce serait tout pour les techniques ninjutsu, que le lendemain, ils passeraient aux choses sérieuses. Il la raccompagna dans sa chambre et la laissa. Elle prit une douche, car comme chaque jours elle avait beaucoup transpiré. Elle s’assit sur son lit, où avait été posé un plateau. Comme à chaque fois, elle le regarda pour voir si on n’essayait pas de l’empoisonner, elle se doutait que lors de cet entraînement, il fallait toujours être sûr ses gardes, Itachi n’était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié. Et effectivement, il y avait différent type de poisons dans son repas. Elle fit passer son chakra dans son repas, analysa et trouva les poisons. Ils n’étaient pas très puissants, rien qu’en faisant passer son chakra, elle avait réduit de moitié leurs effets. Durant son entraînement avec Tsunade, elle avait était bourrée de poisons, pour augmenter sa défense immunitaire contre ceux-ci. Elle ne craignait donc rien si elle les ingérer. 

 

Elle mangea alors son repas comme si de rien n’était. Elle avait à peine terminé qu’on toqua à sa porte et rentra sans même avoir d’autorisation. 

Itachi: J’espère qu’il était bon ton repas.  
Sakura: Merci Itachi, je me suis régalée, mais si tu essayes de m’empoisonner, ce n’est pas avec ces poisons de secondes zones que tu y arriveras.   
Itachi: Je vois, tu es immunisée, j’aurais du m’en douter, en attendant, je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, et demain on continu l’entraînement, j’espère que tu seras en forme.   
Sakura: Pas de problème, mais je te le redemande, qu’est-ce que t’as eu le soir où j’ai mangé avec les autres ?  
Itachi: Rien qui ne te regarde …  
Sakura: Si tu me le disais je pourrais peut être te soigner, qu’est-ce qui t’en empêche ? Ta fierté ?  
Itachi: Peut être, mais en entendant, je ne veux que tu n’en parles à personne.   
Sakura: Et si je ne le fais pas ?  
Itachi: Alors il ne te resteras plus qu’à disparaître de la terre avant que je te retrouve.  
Sakura: Alors tu es prêt à mourir par fierté, parce que tu ne veux pas que je te soigne ?  
Itachi: Exactement, alors occupes-toi de tes affaires.  
Sakura: Ok, ok.

Il repartit énerver, mais comme tout bon Uchiwa ne le montra pas. De son côté, Sakura rangea le peu d’affaire qu’elle avait dans sa chambre. En faisant le tri dans ces vêtements sales, elle se dit qu’il faudrait qu’elle demande à Itachi à pouvoir aller à la rivière pour les laver parce que bientôt elle n’en n’aurait plus. 

Une fois sa chambre rangée elle se coucha, s’endormit rapidement, et comme toutes les nuits, des cauchemars vinrent la hantait. 

Sakura; Arrête, non, ne fait pas ça ! Itachi !!!

Itachi arriva en courant dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas ce qui lui arrive.

Il la trouva assise dans son lit, dans ses yeux, des sharingans activés, elle était trempée de sueurs, haletante. Vraisemblablement ce n’était qu’un cauchemar, mais pour que ses sharingans soit activés, il devait y avoir un problème. Il commença à se rapprocher et quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence, elle les désactiva rapidement. Elle était toujours assise dans son lit, à moitié sous les couvertures. 

Itachi: C’était quoi ça ?  
Sakura: Rien, rien qui ne te concerne.  
Itachi: Pourquoi tu avais tes sharingans ?   
Sakura: Pour rien je t’ai dit. Tu peux aller te recoucher maintenant.  
Itachi: Non, je veux savoir ce qu’il se passe.  
Sakura: Faut que je le répète combien de fois pour que tu comprennes que ça ne te regarde pas ?   
Itachi: Si ça implique le sharingan et mon nom, alors je suis impliqué, que tu le veuille ou non.  
Sakura: Alors que tu soit impliqué ou non, je m’en fous, tu ne sera rien un point c’est tout.  
Itachi: Dit-moi ce que tu as.   
Sakura: Alors dit moi ce que tu as toi…  
Itachi: Hors de question …  
Sakura: Alors tu connais déjà ma réponse.  
Itachi: Ce n’est pas une question, c’est un ordre.  
Sakura: Je fais ce que je veux, alors vas te recoucher, et laisses-moi tranquille, j’ai une nuit à finir.  
Itachi: Je le saurais de toute façon, si je n’y arrive pas avec la manière douce, alors je le saurais avec la manière forte.   
Sakura: Et je devrais avoir peur ? Laisse-moi. Abandonne-moi, si ça te fait plaisir, mais lâche-moi. Je n’ai aucun compte à te rendre.  
Itachi: T’as vraiment un caractère de merde.  
Itachi: Comme ça on est deux…

Sur ces mots, elle se recoucha, dos à lui, se recouvrant de ses couvertures. Non mais pour qui il se prenait, elle n’allait pas tout lui racontait non plus. Elle allait finir sa nuit tranquille et oublier ce qu’il s’était passé jusqu'à la nuit prochaine. De plus dans quelques heures elle allait avoir un entraînement des plus éprouvant, elle ne devait en aucun cas arriver fatiguée, si lui avait envie de savoir, et bien qu’il le devine, lui qui est si perspicace d’habitude, mais qu’il la laisse dormir en paix. 

Ce n’était malheureusement pas le dessein de notre Uchiwa. Il voulait savoir la vérité à tout prix. Pourquoi avait-elle criait son nom alors qu’elle dormait ? Pourquoi avait-elle ses sharingans activés alors qu’ils étaient en pleine nuit et que vraisemblablement elle dormait ? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait avec cette fille. Il se rapprocha en silence, pendant qu’elle se rendormait. Elle n’était pas dupe, elle l’avait senti venir. 

Apres quelques minutes à ne rester sans bouger, Sakura n’en pouvait plus de se sentir observer par des yeux qui la transperçaient. 

Elle se retourna et le regarda d’un regard sévère. Elle ne put s’empêcher de lui trouver ce point commun avec Sasuke: quand ils avaient quelque chose en tête, rien ne pouvait les détourner de leurs but.

Itachi Je te repose une nouvelle et dernière fois la question : Pourquoi as-tu crié ton nom dans ton sommeil, et quel est le rapport avec le sharingan ?  
Sakura: Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de te le dire ?  
Itachi: Oui …  
Sakura: Et si je te le dis, j’ai une chose en échange.  
Itachi: … Ca dépend quoi ?  
Sakura: Est-ce que je peux finir ma nuit tranquille ou pas ?  
Itachi: … On dira que oui, mais demain, après le déjeuner, dans la salle d’entraînement tu me dis tout !  
Sakura: ... D’accord …

Si il n’avait pas cette carapace et cette attitude froide il aurait sûrement esquissé un sourire. Il avait finalement eut ce qu’il voulait, et sans trop d’effort même. Il avait dû céder quelque chose en échange ce qui n’était pas dans ses habitudes, mais tant pi, au finale, c’est lui qui avait gagné. 

Sakura elle était trop fatigué, et désespérée par ces cauchemars, elle n’avait pas envie de se disputer et avait céder facilement. Elle redoutait cette discussion, c’était à cause de celle là notamment qu’il y avait un énorme malentendu avec Sasuke. Ce qu’elle avait à avoué était aussi lourd et dont un thème pas facile à aborder surtout avec Itachi Uchiwa. Mais, elle avait dit qu’elle lui dirait et on pouvait lui donner nombre de défauts, elle n’avait pas celui de menteuse. Sur ce, elle se recoucha et contre toute attente ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir et son sommeil fut profond. Comme si une fois que ses démons nocturnes étaient passés, alors le reste de la nuit se passait sans embrouilles. Seulement la plus part du temps, elle se réveillait aux aurores, l’heure où un ninja se lève, elle n’avait donc pas le luxe de se recoucher. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Itachi revint dans la chambre de Sakura, comme la plus part du temps, il masquait son chakra et n’était donc pas repérable, il avançait donc vers elle et la trouva profondément endormie. Il était assez de mauvaise humeur car il avait attendu toute la nuit ce moment et à cette heure ci elle devrait déjà être levé et prête. Mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de dormir quelques temps de plus, de plus, pour une fois, elle avait l’air détendu. Pas soucieuse, pas froide, pas inquiète, seulement détendue. 

Il prit une chaise, et s’assit en face d’elle. Il n’avait pas fait cette action dans le silence pour qu’elle se réveille. Il avait vu juste car elle bougea, papillonna des yeux et se retourna. Le moindre trace de joie sur son visage disparut aussitôt qu’elle vit l’intrus dans sa chambre.

Sakura: Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?  
Itachi: Non, mais maintenant tu te lèves, j’ai assez tourné toute la nuit.   
Sakura: J’aurais été naïve de croire que tu oublierais.  
Itachi: Effectivement.   
Sakura: Tu veux bien sortir que je m’habille.  
Itachi: Je te laisse cinq minute, pas une de plus.  
Sakura: Je sais, je commence à avoir l’habitude. 

Il sortit donc, et elle se leva, prit des affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle passa sa tête sous l’eau, fit sa toilette, et s’habilla. Elle était prête, et sortit. 

Itachi attendait hors de la chambre, et pas simplement sur son lit. Une première pour lui. 

Une fois sortit, elle le suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger où elle déjeuna des fruits. Tout du long où elle mangea, il ne la lâcha pas du regard. Et à peine avait-elle finit la dernière bouché de son fruit qu’Itachi commença son interrogatoire.

Sakura: Tu as dit dans la salle d’entraînement. J’étais peu être à moitié endormie, mais j’ai quand même tout entendu et compris.   
Itachi: C’est vrai, je suis naïf de croire que je pourrais avancer l’heure.  
Sakura: Effectivement, maintenant, je me lave les mains et on pourra aller dans la salle d’entraînement et tu sauras ce que tu as à savoir.  
Itachi: A la bonne heure, …  
Sakura: Et si t’es pas content c’est la même chose.  
Itachi: Et de bonne humeur.  
Sakura: Je t’ai entendu.

Cette fois ci, il esquissa réellement un sourire. Cette petite, car elle avait six ans de moins que lui, avait un caractère explosif, et il ne pouvait nié que ça lui faisait du bien. Il appréciait, c’était sûr, le respect que tout le monde lui portait, mais pour une fois, avoir une petite qui perturbe un peu sa vie, y mettait du piquant, était assez agréable, bien qu’il n’hésiterait pas à la punir si elle dépassait ses bornes. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire ce qu’elle voulait et remettre en cause tout ce que l’Uchiwa s’évertuait de mettre en place.

Elle le suivit donc jusque dans la salle, et cette fois, l’interrogatoire commença, une bonne fois pour toute.

Itachi: Dis-moi tout.  
Sakura: Pose-moi des questions précises et j’y répondrai.  
Itachi: Vraiment … Bon … C’était bien mon nom que tu as crié hier soir ?  
Sakura: Oui.  
Itachi: Tu voulais que j’arrête ?  
Sakura: Oui.  
Itachi: Qu’est-ce que j’étais entrain de faire ?  
Sakura: Utiliser les arcanes Lunaires sur ton frère.  
Itachi: Pourquoi ?  
Sakura: Pour le punir de sa faiblesse, pour qu’il te haïsse.  
Itachi: Quand ?  
Sakura: Une nuit de pleine lune. Il y a environ huit ans.  
Itachi: Pour quelle faiblesse ?  
Sakura: Celle de pleurer.  
Itachi: Est-ce le jour du massacre de mon clan ?  
Sakura: Oui.  
Itachi: C’était un rêve ?  
Sakura: Oui.  
Itachi: C’était la seule fois ?  
Sakura: Non.  
Itachi: Alors ?  
Sakura: Depuis environ un an et demi.  
Itachi: Une raison particulière ?  
Sakura: Je ne sais pas. Ca coïncide environ avec mon agression et l’apparition de ces sharingans.  
Itachi: …  
Sakura: Fini ?  
Itachi: Non, et c’est moi qui pose les questions.  
Sakura: …  
Itachi: Tu ne supportes pas ces cauchemars ?  
Sakura: Non, je ne dirais pas de moins en moins, mais je ne m’y habitue pas. C’est toujours aussi violent.  
Itachi: Est-ce ton seul rêve, ou devrais-je dire cauchemar ?  
Sakura: Non.  
Itachi: Combien y en a-t-il en tout ?  
Sakura: Deux seulement.   
Itachi: Le deuxième me concerne-t-il ?  
Sakura: Plus ou moins.  
Itachi: Précise.  
Sakura: Il me concerne avec ton frère il y a quelques années.   
Itachi: Un rapport avec le clan ou le sharingan ?  
Sakura: A part Sasuke, aucun.   
Itachi: Depuis quand le fais-tu ?  
Sakura: Environ quatre ans et demi.  
Itachi: D’autres personnes sont-elles au courant ?  
Sakura: Tsunade, peut être quelques personnes de confiances de l’Hokage, et …  
Itachi: Et … ?  
Sakura: Et Sasuke.  
Itachi: C’est tout ?  
Sakura: Oui je pense.  
Itachi: Comment a-t-il réagit ?  
Sakura: Mal.  
Itachi: C'est-à-dire ?  
Sakura: Une grosse dispute, je me suis enfuie dans la forêt et tu m’as lancé un genjutsu pour venir me chercher.   
Itachi: Lui as-tu parler depuis ?  
Sakura: Oui.  
Itachi: Quand ?  
Sakura: Quand j’ai préparé mes affaires, avant que je ne te rejoigne.  
Itachi: Le sujet a-t-il était remis sur le tapis ?  
Sakura: Non.  
Itachi: De quoi avez-vous parlé ?  
Sakura: De pourquoi je venais ici, de pourquoi je ne restais pas avec lui là-bas.  
Itachi: Me mens-tu ?  
Sakura: Non.  
Itachi: Je peux vérifier ?  
Sakura: Si ça te fais plaisir.  
Itachi: Donc tu me dis la vérité ?  
Sakura: C’est exact.  
Itachi: Pourquoi ?  
Sakura: Pourquoi quoi ?  
Itachi: Me dire la vérité ?  
Sakura: Parce que ça ne me servirait pas à grand-chose de te mentir. Ca ne servirait pas mes intérêts. Et tu le saurais de toute façon, de quelques manières que se soit.   
Itachi: Un autre sujet.  
Sakura: Est-ce une question ou …  
Itachi: … non une affirmation.  
Sakura: Pourquoi pas …  
Itachi: Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas tué ?  
Sakura: Quand ?  
Itachi: Il y a un peu plus d’une semaine, après le combat que nous avons fait ensemble.  
Sakura: Je ne pouvais pas.  
Itachi: Quelqu’un t’en a-t-il empêché ?  
Sakura: Plus ou moins.  
Itachi: Si ce quelqu’un n’avait pas été là, m’aurais-tu tué ?  
Sakura: Certainement.  
Itachi: Qui était cette personne ?  
Sakura: …  
Itachi: Je répète, qui était cette personne ?  
Sakura: … Ton frère.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi: Pourtant il n’était pas dans la chambre.  
Sakura: Non, mais quand j’ai voulu te tuer, je n’ai plus vu ton visage mais le sien.  
Itachi: Comment ça se fait ?  
Sakura: Je ne sais pas.   
Itachi: Y avait-t-il quelqu’un dans les couloirs à ce moment ?  
Sakura: Pas que je sache.  
Itachi: En as-tu parlé à quelqu’un ?  
Sakura: Non.   
Itachi: Même si tu ne pouvais pas me tuer, pourquoi ne pas me laisser sans aide, sans soin.  
Sakura: Bonne question. Je ne peux pas te répondre.  
Itachi: Tu as dit que tu répondrais à toutes mes questions.   
Sakura: Je n’ai pas dit que je ne veux pas, j’ai dit je ne peux pas, je ne connais pas la réponse moi-même.   
Itachi: Quelle est ta relation avec mon frère ?  
Sakura: Nous avons était coéquipier pendant quelques années, à l’école des ninjas. Il a déserté, et pendant longtemps j’ai fait des missions pour le retrouver et le ramener au village, en vain. J’ai fini par moi aussi déserter et le retrouver en pleine forêt, le jour où je t’ai rencontré aussi.   
Itachi: Ta relation actuelle ?  
Sakura: Je ne serais la qualifié. L’avant dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il était vraiment en colère et nous nous sommes disputé.   
Itachi: Et la dernière ?  
Sakura: Il était inquiet, as eu du mal à me laisser partir.   
Itachi: C’est tout ?  
Sakura: Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Je pense que l’interrogatoire à durer plus que nécessaire et que tu as eu plus que les informations que tu voulais savoir.   
Itachi: Pas exactement, mais je consens à te laisser tranquille pour aujourd’hui.   
Sakura: Pas trop tôt …  
Itachi: Maintenant, comme tu le sais, on va attaquer ce pourquoi Pein voulait que se sois moi qui t’entraîne.   
Sakura: Le Sharingan …  
Itachi: Exactement. Je veux que tu me dise avec qui tu t’es entraînée, à quelle faculté, à peu près quel est ton niveau actuel.

La discussion continua ainsi pendant une bonne heure entre Itachi et Sakura. Ce jour là il n’y avait personne au QG, ils étaient seuls, Sakura qui ne voulait pas son secret soit épanché pourrait s’entraîner sans soucis. 

 

Au bout d’un moment, Itachi décida qu’il était temps de passer à un peu de pratique. Il enclencha ses sharingans, immédiatement suivit par Sakura. Il fut surpris de voir les dessins sur celui là. Il les connaissait. Alors, certes, il les avait vu la nuit derière, mais il n'avait pas fait attention au motif. S'il n'avait pas été si concentré sur le fait qu'elle avait crié son nom, il aurait remarqué. Grossière erreur de sa part.  
Il s’était souvent demander à qui appartenait les sharingans que Sakura portait mais jamais il n’aurait pu croire que se seraient ceux de son ancien meilleur ami et cousin. Mort dans de troubles circonstances. On avait retrouvé le corps sans les yeux et il avait donc pensé, comme le reste de son clan, que c’était des dirigeant de Konoha, qui, voulant diminuer les pouvoirs des Uchiwas avaient volés leur don héréditaire.

Ce fut ce meurtre qui fut en grande partie à l’origine du meurtre de son clan. Et qui faillit être à l’origine de la quatrième grande guerre ninja. Les Uchiwa voulaient se révolter depuis déjà quelques temps. On faisait naître de nombreux enfants, dans ce clan, pour augmenter le nombre de Uchiwa, ceux qui avaient déjà éveillé leurs sharingan s’entraînaient secrètement avec des personnes importantes et fortes du clan, pour engendrer des ninjas toujours plus puissants. Itachi était l’un des premiers, et avait étonnamment bien répondu à l’entraînement devenant en quelques années, l’un des plus forts de son clan. Les dirigeant de Konoha n’étaient cependant pas dupes et avaient remarqués cette forte croissance des naissances. Ils avaient donc comprit que dans un certains temps, les Uchiwas essayeraient de reprendre le contrôle de Konoha. Itachi avait donc était désigné pour infiltrer le clan de l’intérieur. Il était donc agent double puisqu’il fournissait aussi des informations à son clan. C’est aussi à cause de cette position qu’il avait du se charger lui-même de l’éradication de son clan. Ayant obtenu en échange un service du village. 

Plongé dans ses pensés les plus profonde, et pour une de seules fois de sa vie déconcentré dans un combat, il ne vit pas Sakura arriver. Il se prit un impressionnant coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits et le cour du combat actuel. 

Sakura: Alors il t’arrive à toi aussi d’être déconcentré dans un combat.   
Itachi: C’est exceptionnel, mais rassure-toi, ça n’arrivera plus. 

Le combat dura alors pendant encore de longues minutes avant que Sakura ne pose un genou à terre de fatigue. Itachi lui aussi était essoufflé, il fallait dire que même si le sharingan pompait beaucoup plus que la normal de chakra à Sakura car elle ne savait pas tellement s’en servir, elle avait une maîtrise de son chakra impressionnante. Pas étonnant pour un ninja médecin, mais c’était quand même impressionnant. Même lui n’en doutait plus, elle deviendrait très forte. Et certainement plus que lui. C’était vraiment une fille avec du potentiel, il ne restait qu’à l’exploiter. 

Itachi: On s’arrête maintenant, j’en ai assez vu, je connais tes points forts et faibles, je peux savoir sur quelles pistes te mener pour t’entraîner.  
Sakura: Lesquels sont-ils ?  
Itachi: Tu ne les maîtrises pas encore bien, de ce fait, tu utilises beaucoup de chakra. Tu n’as pas de véritable technique crée grâce au sharingan. Il te manque quelques techniques puissantes liées naturellement au ceux-ci, comme Susanoo.  
Sakura: C’est vrai, mais rassure-moi, j’ai bien quelques qualités ?  
Itachi: Oui, tu es rapide, endurante. Une très bonne maîtrise de chakra.   
Sakura: En gros, il y a du travail, mais je ne suis pas un cas désespéré.  
Itachi: On dira ça comme ça. 

Pendant le reste de la journée, Itachi travailla sur la maîtrise du sharingan, en l’activant, le désactivant, essayant différentes façons pour qu’ils apparaissent ou disparaissent. Il en arriva donc à la conclusion qu’elle n’arrivait pas à ne faire qu’un avec eux-ci. On aurait pu dire qu’ils n’étaient pas sur la même longueur d’onde, il fallait qu’elle l’accepte, qu’elle arrête de le rejeter pour que les choses aillent mieux. 

Itachi: Je ne pourrais continuer mon entraînement que dans un cas de figure, que tu les acceptes.   
Sakura: Je ne te suis pas…  
Itachi: Ce que je veux dire, c’est que tu considères tes yeux comme des ennemis, dans ce cas de figure, je ne peux t’aider, alors règle ton problème et après reviens me voir.  
Sakura: Alors tu abandonnes ?  
Itachi: Je ne fais que reporter notre entraînement. Tu devrais déjà t’estimer heureuse que je t’ai entraîné jusque là, et sans vouloir me lancer des fleurs, tu t’es bien améliorée.  
Sakura: Et si tu te lances des fleures ça fait quoi ?  
Itachi: Que sans moi, tu serais restée aussi faible. 

Elle perdit intérieurement son sourire. Ces paroles, combien de fois elle les avait entendu de la part de son petit frère. Mais, elle se dit que justement, elle ne l’était plus. Elle était devenue très forte, elle n’était plus la petite fille pleurnicharde qu’elle était avant. 

Et Itachi repartit comme si de rien n’était, la laissant seule. Bien qu’elle soit extrêmement déçut du peu de ténacité de son entraîneur, et du mobil de la fuite qu’elle tenait pour bateau, elle décida de continuer à s’entraîner, si personne ne l’aidait, alors elle le ferait toute seule. 

Elle attrapa le katana et perfectionna son propre style. Une fois la fin de la journée arrivée, elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quand elle entra elle découvert un petit mot à son intention. 

Comme je te l’ai dit, tu vas rester un petit moment seule face à toi-même. Tu peux t’entraîner autant que tu veux dans la salle, je pars en mission, tout seul, mais je reviendrais, après tout on est un binôme maintenant. De toute façon Konan doit arriver dans la soirée, et elle reste quelques jours ici avec Pein, il y a aussi Deidara et Sasori qui devraient venir et rester jusqu'à demain matin. Si tu as des réclamations comme un nouveau katana ou du matériel médical, car n’oublions pas que c’est avant tout pour ça que tu fais partie de l’Akatsuki, tu n’as qu’à leur demander, ils te les ramèneront en revenant de leur prochaine mission.   
PS : Contrairement à ce que tu crois, Deidara est sympa, c’est même le plus sympa de nous tous, et je pense qu’il faudrait que tu lui parles.  
A une prochaine.

Elle était assez en colère qu’il ne soit pas venu lui dire lui-même qu’il partait. Et si elle avait eut besoin d’aide, elle aurait était toute seule, mais en même temps, ne compte que sur toi-même, était quelque chose qu’il fallait prendre à la lettre. Et en plus, elle n’avait pas besoin d’aide, elle était grande, forte et capable de se débrouiller toute seule. 

Elle était contente quand même, parce qu’il lui avait laissé un petit mot. Dans son esprit, dans la même situation, il l’aurait laissée toute seule, et ça aurait été Konan qui lui aurait expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Mais il lui avait laissé un petit mot. Preuve que son attitude n’est qu’une façade, il pouvait être capable de bonnes choses, il suffisait juste qu’il le veuille. 

Elle pris une douche et s’habilla, et en faisant le tour de sa chambre se rappela la pile de linge qu’elle devait laver, c’était bien que Konan revienne, elle aurait de nouveau des vêtements corrects à se mettre. 

Une fois propre, elle se promena dans le labyrinthe, elle trouva ce qui servait d’infirmerie, et ce qu’elle vit ne la fit pas rire. Cette salle était poussiéreuse, sale, en désordre, une simple plaque en métal pour lit, des étagères … vides, aucuns produits, aucuns médicaments, aucunes plantes. Comment voulaient-ils qu’elle travaille si elle n’avait rien ? Finalement Itachi avait raison, elle leur ferait une longue liste. Elle pensait qu’elle arriverait à se débrouiller avec le peu de chose qu’ils posséderaient, mais ils ne possédaient rien, elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire des miracles.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, trouva une feuille et commença à écrire tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.   
A peine avait-elle finit qu’elle sentit une secousse, et se demanda ce qu’il se passait. Elle eut la réponse bien vite quand une voix féminine s’éleva. 

Konan: Sakura ? Tu es là ?  
Sakura: Oui.  
Konan: C’est fou ce que tu m’as manqué.  
Sakura: Toi aussi, Itachi ce n’est pas un bavard. J’ai préparé une liste de tout ce qu’il me faudra pour vous soigner, je suis allée voir l’infirmerie, c’est pas génial. Je suis arrivée à temps.   
Konan: Je reconnais que ce n’est pas le top, mais rassure-moi, tu pourras quand même nous soigner.  
Sakura: Mais bien sûr. Je suis nunkkenin médical quand même.   
Konan: Ok. Bon, je suis rassurée.   
Sakura: Juste, il faudra qu’on aille à la rivière pour qu’on puisse laver mon linge parce que sa commence à devenir urgent. J’ai dresser la liste de tout ce qu’il me faudra, et il me faut un nouveau katana. Itachi m’as dit que je donnerais tout à Deidara et Sasori, qu’ils me prendront tout.   
Konan: Je vois qu’il est prévoyant. C’est tant mieux, comme ça, tu es au courant de tout.   
Sakura: Au moins il est direct. 

Avec Konan, elle alla à là salle à manger et profita d’un repas entre fille.

Elles restèrent ensemble une partie de la soirée, Konan, elle était différente de la fille qu’on voit à l’extérieur, elle était véritablement de bonne compagnie. Sakura trouva même qu’elle avait passé une meilleure soirée, une meilleure nuit que ces derniers jours. 

Le lendemain, elles partirent toutes les deux bonnes heures pour aller laver le linge. Elles prirent donc tous ce qu’elles avaient à laver, sans armes, seulement leurs capes et allèrent à la rivière. Pour éviter de porte des affaires qui bien que dégradantes pour elles, seraient surtout très encombrantes, Konan scella toutes les affaires dans un parchemin.   
Une fois arrivées devant le cours d’eau, elles en profitèrent pour boire, car l’eau présente dans le QG était de l’eau ramenée il y avait plusieurs jours, elle n’était plus très fraîche. Après s’être désaltérées, elles s’attaquèrent au gros du boulot, laver le linge.   
Ca leurs prit bien deux heures pour laver et essorer toutes leurs affaires, mais elles étaient contentes, c’était une bonne chose de faite. 

Alors qu’elles allaient entamées une bataille d’eau, Konan fit des mudras et fit apparaître des chapeaux pour que leurs identités restent secrètes et Sakura enchaîna. 

Sakura: Sortez de votre cachette ! On vous a vu. 

 

Ninja: On ne ment pas sur votre réputation, vous êtes en effet très fort. Nous avions masqué notre chakra à la perfection.  
Sakura: Suna est à notre recherche, je vois.   
Ninja: Je ne connais pas ton chakra, tu dois donc être nouveaux dans leur groupe. C’est d’une importance capitale.   
Sakura: Il y a donc des ninjas sensoriels dans votre groupe.  
Ninja: Exact. Je vous propose un marché, si vous venez avec nous sans opposer de résistance, on ne vous brutalisera pas.   
Sakura: Tu entends ça Konan, ils pensent qu’on va venir, sans rien faire, vous prenez un peu trop vos rêves pour la réalité.   
Ninja: On aura, au moins, essayé, vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu’a vous une fois que vous serez vaincus.   
Sakura: Et vous ne vous plaignez pas, si vous mourrez après avoir perdu. 

Un combat s’engagea immédiatement, sans que Sakura ne dévoile son identité, ils en avaient discutés avec Pein, et pour garder un effet de surprise et un avantage sur l’ennemi, l’identité de Sakura ne devait pas être dévoilée au grand jour dans les rangs de l’akatsuki. Rapidement le combat gagna en intensité et les ravages dans le foret se firent de plus en plus important. Ce n’était pas pour arranger ni un camp ni un autre car d’autres membres de l’akatsuki comme d’autre ninjas pouvaient venir en aide à chacun des camps. Sakura était étonnée de voir la force de leurs adversaires, ils étaient étonnamment puissants, mais elle se félicitait de pouvoir tenir très convenablement avec Konan contre une bonne dizaine de ninjas. Elle prenait même plaisir a faire ce combat, ça faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment combattu un ennemi, même si cette fois, elle n’était pas dans le même camps, elle appréciait d’avoir le dessus sur ces adversaires, de pouvoir se dire qu’elle n’était plus faible, qu’elle n’était plus un boulet, qu’elle pouvait vaincre et mettre sous sa domination le monde entier. C’était Sasuke qui avait fait de Sakura ce qu’elle était devenue maintenant, si il ne l’avait pas traitée de la même façon, jamais elle ne se serait entraînée autant, jamais elle n’aurait eu la mission qui fit changer sa vie, jamais elle ne serait devenue si douée en combat, jamais elle n’aurait prit plaisir à tuer un ennemi, jamais elle ne serait devenue si noire, malgré son enfance trop joyeuse. Si paradoxal que se soit, elle devait tout à Sasuke comme elle ne lui devait rien, il l’y avait pousser, sans jamais rien faire intentionnellement pour elle. Sasuke était décidemment une personne très importante pour Sakura. 

Bien que pensant à Sasuke, elle n’oubliait pas son combat, un des premiers conseils de Tsunade lors de son entraînement, avait été, de ne jamais fermer les yeux pour ne jamais quitter des yeux son adversaire, être toujours concentré dessus, pour ne pas perdre, ne pas se faire avoir par surprise. Elle se contentait d’utiliser ses techniques futon et suiton, communes à de nombreux ninja, car en utilisant sa force ou son dojutsu, elle serait vite reconnue. 

Konan: Je reconnais que je vous ai sous-estimé, mais, vous ne représenter rien de bien inquiétant.  
Ninja: Je dois reconnaître, que vous aussi vous êtes fort et forte. Mais j’ai la certitude que dans quelques instants, un des deux camps gagnera.   
Konan: Et q’est ce qui tu fait dire ça ?  
Ninja: Je sens des chakras qui approchent, mais ils sont encore trop loin pour que je puisse savoir qui sont exactement ces personnes. 

Bien que personnes ne l’avoueraient, chacun espéraient que se soit pour son camp. Les combats continuaient quand tout à coup, Sakura perçut un infime sourire sur le visage de son adversaire, elle savait que ceux qui arrivaient n’aideraient ni elle ni Konan, elle aussi sentait maintenant ces chakras, ils étaient nombreux et puissants. Ca n’annonçait rien de bon, une fois ces renforts arrivés, elles n’avaient que peu de chance gagner, il fallait donc vite réfléchir à une solution de replis, surtout que Konan ne semblait pas avoir senti ces chakras et était confiante, même un peu trop, en elle. 

Sakura: Konan ! Il faut qu’on parte d’ici. Vite !  
Konan: Quoi, mais et ceux qui arrivent ?  
Sakura: Ils ne sont pas avec nous, puissants et nombreux, on à aucune chance.   
Ninja: Encerclez-les, il ne faut pas qu’ils nous échappent. 

Les solutions de replis venaient considérablement de se réduire, et en même temps, d’autres ninjas arrivaient, autant dire que la situation était critique pour nos deux filles.

Autre ninja: Vous avec fait bonne pioche les gars, deux membres de l’akatsuki, on se charge du reste maintenant.  
Ninja: On s’en charge ensemble, ça sera plus vite réglé.  
Autre ninja: D’accord, mais vite, Gaara veut qu’on revienne au village.  
Sakura: Konan, il faut vite que tu partes.   
Konan: Non, et toi alors, je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec eux, ils vont te tuer.   
Sakura: On n’a pas le choix, il faut que l’une de nous parte pour chercher de l’aide.   
Konan: Alors vas-y…  
Sakura: Non, tu connais mieux ces bois que moi, j’ai une technique qui te permettra de partir loin d’ici sans que des ninjas te suivent, il ne faut pas prendre le risque qu’ils découvrent la planque.   
Konan: Alors partons toutes les deux.   
Sakura: Je ne peux pas, je ne peux la faire que sûr une personne pour l’instant. C’est chacun pour soit, normalement, mais je vais enfreindre cette règle.   
Konan: Non, je ne vais pas te laisser là, moi aussi je transgresse cette règle, je ne vais pas t’abandonner.  
Sakura: Konan, ma seule chance de m’en sortir, c’est toi, si tu n’y vas pas, aucune de nous ne survivra. Konan, c’est sur tes épaules que tout repose, je suis désolé de placer tous mes espoirs sur toi.   
Konan: Mais …   
Sakura: Et si tu ne peux pas venir me chercher avec les autres, ne prenaient pas de risques inconsidérés.   
Konan: Alors là, je suis désolé, mais je mettrait tout en jeu pour revenir te chercher.   
Sakura: … J’aurais au moins réussi à te faire partir d’ici.   
Konan: Sakura, fait attention.   
Sakura: Quand je te le dis, tu viens à côté de moi, je poserais ma main sur ton front, et en activant mes sharingans, je te ferais passer dans une autre dimension et tu réapparaîtra dans un endroit de la forêt, je ne sais pas lequel, mais je suis sûr que tu sauras rentrer. De cette manière, aucun ninjas, même sensoriel, ne pourra te suivre, prend néanmoins garde de bien camoufler ton chakra après.  
Konan: Ok, mais promet-moi de faire ce que tu peux pour tenir jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions.   
Sakura: Promis …Attention, ils attaquent.

Le combat reprit alors que pendant quelques secondes, rien ne s’était passé. Konan passa devant et utilisa une technique de grande ampleur, sacrifiant de son chakra pour que Sakura soit protégée et puisse faire sa technique sans se soucier de ses ennemis. 

Sakura: Maintenant.   
Konan: Ok, promis. 

Les ennemis s’étaient reculés pensant que l’attaque leur serait destinée, mais Konan couru dans la direction de Sakura qui posa sa main sur son front, un sceau apparut sur celle-ci et en un instant, elle s’était transformée en fumée et disparut. 

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de Sakura, elle allait perdre, c’était une réalité, mais, ce n’était pas pour autant qu’elle allait se laisser faire. Comme elle allait perdre, son identité serait dévoilée, donc elle pouvait utiliser de tous ses pouvoirs, montrer de quoi elle était vraiment capable. 

Elle se redressa, droite, fière, c’était maintenant qu’allait commencer le vrai combat. 

Ninja: Ce n’est pas très intelligent ce que tu viens de faire, nous n’aurons plus que toi, mais en même temps, comme ça, tu es sûr de perdre. Seul contre vingt ninja des plus fort de Suna.   
Sakura: Alors ton village à des soucis à se faire. Je n’ai montré qu’un quart de ma puissance, et j’arrive à tenir en respect une dizaine de vous, et je suis loin d’être la plus forte de l’organisation.   
Ninja: Tu as bien dit : La plus forte … ?  
Sakura: C’est exact.   
Ninja: Alors la nouvelle de l’akatsuki est une fille.   
Sakura: Et oui, ça te pose un problème ?  
Ninja: … Non, mais je ne vois pas qui tu es.  
Sakura: Faut-il que je te donne un indice ?  
Ninja: Je ne dirais pas non. 

Sakura était d’humeur joueuse, elle brandit ses poings en l’air et les chargea de chakra, et sans attendre les abattit sur le sol. Il se fractura en des milliers de morceaux, bien évidemment. 

Ninja: Cette technique, c’est celle de l’hokage, l’hokage cinquième du nom, la technique de Tsunade.   
Sakura: C’est exact.   
Ninja: Pourtant tu n’es pas Tsunade.   
Sakura: C’est vrai aussi.   
Ninja: Ho non, ne me dit pas que …  
Sakura: Et si, c’est moi, … en personne.   
Autre ninja: Qui est-ce ?   
Ninja: La seule personne à qui elle à enseigner cette technique, ce fut à sa disciple, une fille dénommée Sakura Haruno.   
Sakura: C’est bien mon nom.

Avec ces paroles, elle retira son chapeau, laissant apparaître, sa longue chevelure rose, ses yeux redevenus d’émeraude et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Elle avait hâte d’en découdre. 

Les jaugeant du regard, elle préparait une tactique, dans un combat, elle était toujours comme ça, en apparence elle était détendue, mais dans sa tête, tout travaillait. Et même si elle n’avait pas l’intelligence tactique de Shikamaru qui était un vrai génie dans le domaine, elle avait été formée à bonne école, très bonne école même. 

Elle rechargea ses poings en chakra, mais personne ne venait à sa rencontre, la surprise y étant pour beaucoup. Ils avaient eut vent de la désertion de Sakura, mais depuis qu’elle était partie, elle n’avait pas fait parler d’elle. Personne ne savait ce qu’elle était devenue, nombreuses rumeurs courraient, certaines même disaient que Sakura serait morte, mais jamais personne ne l’avait vu depuis plus de six mois.

Sakura: Serais-ce la peur de moi qui vous freine ?  
Ninja: Seulement la surprise, mais rassure-toi, que se soit toi, ou un autre, le résultat sera le même.   
Sakura: On verra bien. 

Elle ne du attendre plus longtemps car déjà des ninjas venaient à sa rencontre. Il n’était pas question de ninjutsu pour l’instant, seul le taijutsu était en place. Sakura n’était pas une des meilleurs dans le style, elle était loin d’égaler Lee, par exemple, mais grâce à sa force, et sa rapidité récemment acquise, elle pouvait tenir tête à quasiment n’importe qui. Mais, ce n’était pas non plus n’importe qui qu’elle avait en face. Elle put mettre chaos seulement quatre adversaires, les autres tenant bons. Il n’était pas question pour elle d’abandonner, non, si elle devait perdre, elle entraînerait dans sa chute le plus possible d’ennemis. Le combat continuait, et Sakura tenait bon, certains commençaient même à se demander si ils en viendraient à bout. Vient ensuite la partie ninjutsu. Contre certains, elle avait l’avantage, comme sur le katon (grâce à son suiton), mais aussi sur le raiton (grâce à son futon), seul les manieurs de doton étaient hors de sa portée. Mais à Suna, la majorité des ninjas étaient futon, Sakura n’avait donc, aucun avantage ou désavantage par rapport à eux si ce n'est qu'elle était seule.

 

Le combat allait bon train, mais malheureusement, ce n’était pas à l’avantage de Sakura, elle fatiguait, et ces attaques lui prenaient beaucoup de chakra. Et pour accentuer ce phénomène, les ninjas de Suna se mettait à plusieurs pour l’attaquer. Beaucoup de lecteurs se demanderont pourquoi est ce qu’elle n’a pas utilisé son sharingan. La raison est pourtant simple: cette affaire n’était pas reconnu comme certaines entité de son ancien village comme Danzô, il s’était donc refusé à mettre cette information sur le dossier de Sakura et si une information n’est pas inscrite sur un dossier, elle ne peut l’être divulguée aux autres pays. Sakura le savait tout ça, elle en été la principale concernée et elle avait fait partie des personnes très bien placées dans la société, aidée par son maître qui n’était autre que la plus influente dans ce village. Elle savait donc son sharingan comme un précieux allié et qu’il ne fallait pas qu’elle le grille tout de suite. Elle l’utiliserait lors de son évasion. Elle fut cependant soudain prise d’un doute, parviendrait-elle à s’enfuir, bien que les ninjas adverses n’aient pas intérêt à la tuer, il se pouvait qu’elle meure dans ce combat. Etant considéré comme criminelle de rang S peut être serait-elle exécuter dans les heures suivant son arrivé dans le village, pour éviter qu’elle ne s’enfuit ou qu’on l’aide. Et même si elle avait un procès et qu’elle restait en vie encore des semaines, est-ce que Konan et les autres viendraient et arriveraient à la sauvée ? Chacun pour soit, cette phrases elle ne l’avait pas oubliée et il était possible que Pein ne donne pas l’ordre aux autres de venir la chercher, considérant son sacrifice envers Konan comme un acte normal. 

Quelques minutes après, le combat était fini, Sakura avait perdue, étant en sang sur le sol, elle n’avait plus de force et luttait pour garder ses yeux ouverts, elle avait tué treize ninjas, cinq risquaient de mourir si il n’avaient pas de soins, les autres étant au minimum blessés. Dans sa malchance, elle pouvait au moins se dire qu’elle avait atteint son objectif, elle avait fait chuté nombre d’ennemis dans la sienne. Elle vit alors sur le sol, des pairs de pieds avancés plus ou moins rapidement. Ces personnes s’accroupirent et celui avec lequel elle avait parlé au début du combat.

Ninja: Bravo pour ton combat, c’était impressionnant, mais tu as perdu, tu t’en doutais. Si ton autre copine été restée avec toi, j’avoue que vous auriez pu gagner, mais tu es seule alors c’est fini pour toi. Nous allons retournez au village pour te juger et certainement que tu te feras exécuter.  
Sakura: Je ne mourrais pas !

C’était la seule chose qui lui était venu dans la tête à ce moment là, mais elle ne le regrettait pas et ne le regretterais jamais. 

Elle avait encore trop de chose à faire, trop de chose à voir pour s’arrêter en si bon chemin. Elle sentit qu’on lui mit des menottes et ses yeux lentement se fermaient, mais elle ne perdait pas conscience, son ouïe restait bien éveillée. On la souleva par ses épaules et partit en route. Ils mirent deux jours pour arriver dans ce village. Elle aurait pu retrouver du poil de la bête et s’enfuir, mais personne ne lui donna à manger, elle ne put reprendre des forces, se soigner et se battre pour reconquérir sa liberté. 

Au terme de ces deux jours de course, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, les portes du village caché de Suna étaient atteintes. Pour éviter tout effet de foule, on recouvrit Sakura avec une cape de voyage, pour qu’aucun civil ne la reconnaisse. On la transporta jusque dans les prisons de ce village, où elle fut surveillée sous bonne garde. En quelques minutes le Kazekage lui-même arriva. Gaara apparut devant elle, avec son visage froid et sans émotions, il ne semblait pas étonné ou triste ou même en colère de trouver Sakura. Il avait seulement eu vent de certaines informations grâce à ses amis au sein du village caché de Konoha, comme Naruto, il avait pu savoir une bonne partie de l’histoire de Sakura. C’était pour ça qu’il fit venir une équipe de scellement. 

Gaara: Je voudrais que vous scelliez ses yeux, tout en faisant bien attention.  
Ninja: Mais pourquoi Kazekage-sama ?  
Gaara: Parce que je vous le demande. Alors faite !  
Ninja: D’accord, ce sera fait. 

Sakura jura intérieurement, elle ne pourrait pas aider ses délivreurs grâce à ceux-ci, mais elle était trop faible pour résister, elle arrivait à peine à marcher seule. 

Une personne arriva et posa ses mains sur ses yeux, elle senti une chaleur sortirent de celle-ci, puis plus rien. Même si elle ne le vit pas, ses yeux passèrent au blanc, comme le biakugan.   
On la porta sur une sorte de lit, du moins une large et longue planche, puis tout le monde quitta la pièce dans un son métallique, celle d’une porte qu’on ferme à clef. Elle ne s’endormit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant d’abord, mais le sommeil finit par l’emporter quelques heures après son arrivée. 

 

Du côté de Konan, voilà plusieurs heures qu’elle était arrivée au repaire, elle avait préférée faire un grand tour pour ne pas qu’on la suive et découvre ce lieu. 

Elle été entrée en trombe dans ce trou et avait rapidement trouvée Pein, Sasori et Deidara qui sirotaient tranquillement un verre d’eau autour de la table de la salle à manger. 

Flash Back

Konan: Pein !! Pein !!  
Pein: Quoi Konan, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
Konan: J’étais entrain de laver le linge avec Sakura à la rivière et on nous a attaqué.   
Pein: Quoi ?   
Konan: Elle s’est sacrifiée pour que je puisse m’échapper des ninjas de Suna on du la faire prisonnière.   
Pein: Mais pourquoi vous ne vous en êtes pas débarrassée ?  
Konan: Ils étaient très forts, c’étaient des ninjas d’élites, sûrement des anbus, mais ils ne portaient pas de masques. On n’avait pas emporté d’armes et comme des renforts leur on été envoyés, elle m’a permit de m’échapper.   
Sasori: Je suppose qu’il va falloir qu’on aille la chercher…   
Pein: On ne te demande pas ton avis, on à besoin d’elle, de ses techniques de ninjutsu médical (, et accessoirement de son dojutsu).   
Sasori: Je sais, je sais, mais quand même, elle aurait du pouvoir s’en sortir, elle n’ai pas si faible que ça.   
Pein: Non, mais elle permit à Konan de s’en sortir saine et sauve, et sa me suffit.  
Sasori: C’est sûr que toi et Konan, …  
Pein: Je ne te demande pas ton avis, préparez un plan, et quand vous êtes prêt vous y allez, compris?  
Deidara: Pas de problème.   
Sasori: Ok, si se sont tes ordres.  
Konan: Merci. 

Fin du Flash back

Sakura se réveilla quelques temps plus tard, mais elle ne sut pas exactement quelle heure il était car, dans cet endroit il n’y avait pas de fenêtre, elle n’avait aucun point pour se retrouvée. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans sa cellule. Elle n’était pas très luxueuse. Un lit qui en avait à peine la forme, et une sorte de trou profond d’une trentaine de centimètres, en guise de toilettes. En regardant autour d’elle elle ne trouva ni eau, ni nourriture. Pas de quoi se restaurer en somme. Ses yeux s’étant habitués au noir, elle put remarquer qu’en face d’elle se trouvait d’autre cellule, mais qu’il n’y avait pas de prisonnier. Elle n’était pas seule dans ce bâtiment, elle entendait les bruits, des cris, venant d’autres personnes, mais ils étaient loin, comme si on avait chercher à l’éloignés des autres. Elle était seule quoi. 

N’ayant d’autres activités à faire, elle réfléchit, mais à quoi. A ce qui était entrain de se passer à l’akatsuki ? Non, elle savait déjà ce que Konan était entrain de faire. Comment est-ce qu’elle descellerait ses yeux ? Elle ne savait pas, elle n’avait jamais été douée en fuinjutsu, mais Konan avait quelques connaissances en la matière, elle pourrait certainement l’aidée. Itachi, qu’est-ce qu’il était entrain de faire ? Elle n’arrivait pas à trouver, il était si mystérieux, si distant que jamais elle n’arriverait à le deviner. Et depuis quand est-ce qu’elle pensait à Itachi, étant, n’oublions pas, sensé être l’un des principaux ennemis de Sakura, par le biais de Sasuke ? Ah oui, Sasuke. Et lui que devenait-il ? C’était une question qui se posait régulièrement dans sa tête, elle l’avait quitté si brusquement, … Est-ce qu’il l’avait oublié et était passé à autre chose ? Est-ce qu’il faisait en sorte de la retrouvée ? Est-ce qu’il en voulait à Sakura de ne pas s’être battue pour qu’elle reste avec lui ? Elle ne savait pas quoi attendre de la par de son ancien coéquipier. Il semblait tenir bien plus à elle que lorsqu’ils faisaient encore partis de l’équipe 7, mais il restait Sasuke, un garçon, un homme même, froid, distant, mystérieux, sans cœur et sans sentiments, et dont bien sûr on ne pouvait rien deviner des intentions et desseins. Mille et un scénarios passaient dans sa tête, mais aucun n’était plus envisageable qu’un autre. 

Un bruit métallique la sortit de sa rêverie, un bruit de porte, elle en déduit que quelqu’un venait d’entrer dans sa cellule, d’après sa silhouette, c’était un homme, plutôt jeune, assez musclé, des cheveux un peu en pétard. Plus il s’avançait, et plus Sakura semblait le connaître, mais elle ne savait pas qui c’était précisément. Ce fut quand il faut à quelques centimètres d’elle, Sakura comprit qu’elle avait le Kazekage, Gaara, en face d’elle. 

Sakura: Le Kazekage en personne, quel honneur.   
Gaara: Je pourrais en dire de même pour toi, la nouvelle membre de l’akatsuki. Si j’avais su que tu deviendrais celle que tu es devenue …  
Sakura: Tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu m’aurais internée ?  
Gaara: C’est une possibilité, mais vraiment je suis déçue, tu étais tellement … forte et dans le bon chemin.   
Sakura: Que je sache, tu ne l’as pas toujours été, tu n’as pas hésitée à attaquer mon ancien village, et tu as même faillit me tuer.   
Gaara: Et je n’en suis pas fière.   
Sakura: Tu as de quoi. Et je suppose que l’Hokage à du te mettre au courant de ma situation, de ce qui m’as poussé à devenir ce que je suis aujourd’hui.   
Gaara: J’en sais beaucoup, mais je suppose qu’il me manque encore quelques éléments.   
Sakura: Alors mon histoire n’est pas encore connue de tous.   
Gaara: Dois-tu t’en réjouir ?  
Sakura: Je n’aime pas trop que ma vie privée soit exhibée au grand jour. C’est tout.   
Gaara: Changeons de sujet, je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je vais le faire quand même parce que j’ai une dette envers toi, pour le nombre de fois où tu m’as sauvé.  
Sakura: Je t’écoute.   
Gaara: Dans quelques jours tu seras jugée, des membres de tous les pays seront là. Tu seras certainement condamnée à mort, même tu n’as tué personne.   
Sakura: A part Kakuzu.   
Gaara: Je pense que ce meurtre plaidera plutôt en ta faveur.   
Sakura: Et c’est juste pour me dire ça que tu es venu.   
Gaara: En partis, je veux juste te dire, aussi, que nombre de hauts placés pensent qu'il faut d'abord essayer de t’extirper par tous les moyens possibles des informations sur l’organisation que tu as rejoins.  
Sakura: Je suppose que la torture est envisagée.   
Gaara: J’en ai bien peur aussi. Je suis contre, vraiment, mais je n’ai pas assez de poids par rapport aux anciens pour faire annuler cette décision, alors je t’en supplies dis ce que tu sais, je ne veux pas qu’on te fasse de mal.   
Sakura: Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucis de moi ?  
Gaara: Depuis que tu m’as sauvé, que tu as sauvé mon frère, que tu as aidé à soigner de nombreux civils de ce village.   
Sakura: Dans d’autres circonstances j’aurais été d’accord, mais plus maintenant, tout a changé, j’ai changée, je ne suis plus celle que tu as pût connaître. Trop de choses ont été faite pour que je passe outre, je ne suis plus sûr la même longueur d’onde que la plus part d’entre vous et en l’akatsuki j’ai trouvée une autre famille, qui elle m’accepte malgré ce que j’ai pu faire.   
Gaara: Mais je peux faire en sorte que les choses redeviennent comme avant si tu témoignes, je pourrais appuyer tes demandes.   
Sakura: J’aurais vraiment aimée t’aider, mais ce que j’ai perdu, jamais je ne pourrais le retrouver, tu le sais, parce que tu l’as toi-même vécu, alors désolé, mais je ne trahirais pas les miens. Et sache que même sous la torture je ne dirais rien.   
Gaara: Sakura …  
Sakura: J’ai seulement une question.  
Gaara: Oui.   
Sakura: Et je veux que tu répondes honnêtement, c’est la dernière chose que je te demanderais.   
Gaara: Y a-t-il moyen de marchander cette réponse ?   
Sakura: Malheureusement non, soit tu me la donne, soit je reste dans l’ignorance, c’est aussi simple que ça.   
Gaara: Ok, alors je te répondrais honnêtement.  
Sakura: Merci.   
Gaara: Alors ?

 

Sakura: Est-ce que ce que tu m’as dit, que tu tenais à moi, est-ce que c’est la vérité, ou seulement une technique pour te rapprocher de moi ou obtenir des informations ?  
Gaara: Honnêtement ?  
Sakura: Oui …  
Gaara: Alors oui, j’ai été honnête, je me soucis vraiment de ton sort.   
Sakura: Qu’est-ce que je représente pour toi ?  
Gaara: On n’avait dit qu’une question…  
Sakura: S’il te plaît. Et je répondrais à une de tes questions, n’importe laquelle que ce sera.  
Gaara: D’accord, alors pour moi tu es, du moins été une très bonne amie, la meilleur même. Je ne connais pas encore bien les sentiments et toutes ses nuances, mais c’est ce que je ressens vers toi. Je suis un peu comme ton ami Saï …  
Sakura: Ex ami …  
Gaara: Oui ex ami. Je suis aussi venu pour t’apporter ton repas.  
Sakura: Merci.   
Gaara: De rien. Mais maintenant, c’est à moi de poser une question…  
Sakura: Vas-y.  
Gaara: Y a-t-il un seul moyen de te faire quitter l’akatsuki, pour te faire revenir dans le droit chemin?  
Sakura: Je suis désolé, mais non. De toute façon, même si je la quitte, je suis déserteuse et rien ne pourra plus jamais être comme avant.   
Gaara: Mais ton avenir peut changer en mieux.  
Sakura: Je ne te garantis rien, maintenant que je suis dans un chemin obscure, il me sera très difficile d’y partir, de plus je n’ai pas envie de le quitter pour l’instant. Mais espère pour moi et qui sait…  
Gaara: Même pour quelqu’un ?  
Sakura: Ecoute, j’ai vécu la même situation il y a quelques années, je sais à quel point on souffre, et le temps que ça prend pour aller mieux, mais rien ni personne ne pourra me faire changer d’avis.   
Gaara: Alors c’est vraiment fini.   
Sakura: Non, tout commence pour moi et continu pour toi.   
Gaara: Façon de voir les choses. Je te pose ton plateau là, on viendra te le chercher.   
Sakura: Alors tu ne reviendras plus.   
Gaara: Si j’avais pu, je l’aurais fait, mais je n’ai pas le choix, beaucoup ne cautionne pas que je vienne rendre visite à une …  
Sakura: … criminelle, tu peux le dire.   
Gaara: Non … que je vienne te rendre visite.   
Sakura: Merci …  
Gaara: Au revoir. 

Il se leva et sortit. Il posa une sorte de plateau où étaient posés un verre d’eau, un morceau de pain et du riz. Elle mangea rapidement le tout en profitant néanmoins de chaque bouchée, de la nourriture et de l’eau qui manquait cruellement à son corps. Une fois son repas terminé, elle poussa le plateau et un ninja vient le chercher en le passant sous les grilles. Elle ne sut pas si elle était triste, mais en tout cas elle n’allait pas bien. C’était bien l’une des premières fois qu’elle … regrettait … c’était le mot, d’être ce qu’elle était. Elle connaissait un peu Gaara, mais pas tant que ça, et de ce qu’elle avait pu comprendre et que lui-même ne comprenait pas, c’est qu’il éprouvait bien plus que de l’amitié envers elle. Et elle l’avait déçue en une sorte. Mais regrettait-elle ce qu’elle avait fait ? Non, car dans son monde, il n’y avait pas que Gaara, il y avait principalement ses parents, et rien ne pourrait les lui ramener. Elle passa son après midi à se questionner sur sa condition. Comment en avait-elle fait pour y arriver, ces derniers temps, souvent elle se posait la question, mais tellement de chose étaient entrain de changer et elle n’avait l’impression de n’être plus que spectatrice, elle perdait le contrôle. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne laisserait les choses dérapaient jusqu’au point de non retour. Elle reprendrait coûte que coûte les rênes de sa vie, et ferait ce qu’elle déciderait.

Flash Back 1

Très loin de là, dans un repaire plus sombre et où l’ambiance était plus pesante que jamais, un groupe essayait de redonner de l’énergie, goût à la vie si on pouvait dire, à leur chef. C’était bien Sasuke qui était le plus affecté de la disparition, de l’enlèvement, en tout cas du départ de Sakura. Depuis cette nuit il y a environ deux semaines où elle était partie, jamais il n’avait dit un mot. Il était partagé entre la tristesse, et la rage. La tristesse de reperdre Sakura, même si il ne l’avouerait jamais, ça lui avait fait plaisir de voir Sakura, de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Et la colère de perdre encore un être cher à cause de son frère.   
Il avait une envie folle de le tuer, mais ensuite… Il ne s’était avant jamais poser la question, mais une fois sa vengeance menée à bien, que ferait-il ? Il lui était impossible de mener une petite vie bien tranquille, que se soit dans un village ou bien en nomade. Trouverait-il quelqu’un à qui pouvoir tout confier, quelqu’un à protéger, quelqu’un à qui faire confiance, plus que pour les missions ? En gros, trouverait-il quelqu’un à aimer, ou resterait-il seul ? Il n’avait de cesse de trouver des réponses, mais une seule lui venait: il aurait aimait que tout redevienne comme avant, que rien ne se soit passé, qu’il se batte encore amicalement avec Naruto, qu’il protège Sakura et la sermonne car elle passe plus de temps à le coller qu’a s’entraîner. Qu’il puisse discuter avec Kakashi, qu’il soit deséperé par Gaï. S’entraîner au taijutsu avec Lee, restait au calme avec Neji, discuter stratégie avec Shikamaru, manger tous ensemble après une longue mission. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui manquait ni qu’il regrettait, mais c’était un rêve, quelque chose qui ne se réaliserait jamais et c’était bien dommage. Alors qu’il pensait encore à ce futur utopique, on vint taper à sa porte. Encore le pot de colle se dit-il.

Karin: Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

Devant l’absence de réponse de celui-ci, elle entra. 

Karin: Sasuke, ca ne peux plus durer, tu vas pas rester éternellement comme ça. Bouge toi ! Jamais je ne t’ai vus démotivé comme ça, ce n’est pas comme ça que tu te vengeras. 

Ce n’était, malheureusement pour elle, pas le moment de parler de chose dans le genre et elle le comprit rapidement quand dans le noir elle vit apparaître deux yeux rouges, la fusillant du regard. 

Suigetsu: Karin, tu as vraiment le chic pour le mettre en rogne, tu n’es pas possible.   
Karin: Je me passe de ton avis Suigetsu, que je sache, ce n’est pas toi qui viens le voir pour s’assurer que tout va bien.   
Suigetsu: Mais rassure toi, il va bien, il respire, il vit. Et puis il est grand, il n’as pas besoin de toi pour lui dire ce qu’il à a faire.   
Karin: En attendant, si je ne lui apporte pas à manger, personne ne le fait alors.   
Suigetsu: Karin, il n’est pas infirme, il peut se lever. Mais de toute façon, comme dit le proverbe, si tu ne vas pas à la nourriture, la nourriture viendra à toi, et comme tu es là, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour son alimentation.   
Karin: C’est ça, moque toi. Mais je t’en pris fait mieux que moi.   
Suigetsu: De toute façon, je ne peux pas faire pire, donc ça va.   
Karin: Un de ces jours, rappelle-moi que je dois te tuer.  
Suigetsu: Je n’oublierais pas. 

C’était en effet Suigetsu qui était venu les voir. Malgré ce qu’il montrait lui aussi se faisait du souci pour Sasuke. Jamais il ne l’avait vu dans un état pareil. Voilà presque deux semaines que ni il mangeait ni il buvait. Juste de quoi ne pas mourir de faim et de soif. Il n’était pas sortit, restant cloîtré dans sa chambre. Il était assez fréquent qu’un mur explose et qu’on retrouve derrière Sasuke. Le plus inquiétant était qu’il n’avait plus parlé, pas un seul mot, pas un seul son n’était sortit de sa bouche depuis se fameux soir. C’était plus que sûr que les événements étaient liés, mais parler de Sakura, c’était un peu se diriger en terrain dangereux. Il n’avait pas essayé, Karin non plus, mais ses réactions pouvaient être imprévisibles. Pour qu’elle ait un tel effet sur lui, il devait y tenir beaucoup plus qu’il ne le laissait penser et comment aborder avec lui ce sujet là: les filles ! Et comme Juugo ne pourrait lui parler de se sujet dont il connaissait moins que Sasuke, c’était forcément à lui d’en parler. Il n’avait pas peur mais était quand même anxieux. Il ne savait pas comment commencer, sous quel angle l’aborder, ni même si c’était le moment. Vraiment Sasuke avait un caractère de merde, personne n’aurait pu le nier. 

Suigetsu: Bon écoute Sasuke, sur un point je suis d’accord avec Karin, on ne peut pas continuer ainsi.   
Sasuke: …  
Suigetsu: Ca ne va pas être facile à avaler, mais reste calme. J’ai bien compris, comme tout le monde ici, pourquoi tu es dans cet état là. Tu es comme ça depuis qu’elle est partit, et tout le monde se fait des soucis pour toi.   
Sasuke: …  
Suigetsu: Un jour nous avons discuté elle et moi, et elle m’a parlé de toi, quand vous étiez plus jeune.   
Sasuke: Qu’est ce qu’elle t’as dit ?

Ces quelques mots enchantèrent Suigetsu, d’une il avait fait mieux, beaucoup mieux, que Karin, mais surtout, c’était lui qui avait été à l’origine des ces premiers mots, il voulait donc continuer sur cette lancée. 

Fin du Flash Back

Sakura se réveilla, la cause étant un nouveau bruit métallique. En ouvrant les yeux elle vit un ninja entrer dans la pièce. En un bond elle se retrouva debout, mais si elle savait que dans ces conditions elle ne pourrait pas défendre. Il s’approcha d’elle et l’empoigna par le bras.

Ninja: Suis-moi.  
Sakura: Difficile de faire autrement de toute façon…  
Ninja: Quelque chose à redire ?  
Sakura: Non…

C’est ainsi qu’elle le suivit dans le dédale de couloirs formant ce bâtiment. Ca lui rappelait quand Itachi l’emmenait d’une salle à une autre dans l’Akatsuki, mais il n’y avait pas à dire, elle le préférait de loin à cet homme. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils atteignirent une grande porte de bois, d’où on entendait des cris. Bien qu’elle ne montre rien, Sakura commençait à avoir peur, elle savait que dans le monde ninja, pour obtenir des informations, on peut avoir recours à toute sorte de moyens, dont certains été peu recommandables. Mais elle se l’était promit, elle ne dirait jamais rien, et elle tiendrait parole. 

On la fit s’asseoir sur une chaise. Devant elle se trouvait une table et un autre homme lui-même. 

Ibiki: Comment t’appelles-tu ?  
Sakura: Vous le savez déjà …  
Ibiki: Répond seulement aux questions. Comment t’appelles-tu ?  
Sakura: …  
Ibiki: Quel âge as-tu ?  
Sakura: …  
Ibiki: Mais tu vas répondre oui.

Pour ponctuer ces paroles, Sakura se prit une gifle de la part de l’homme en face d’elle. Une marque rouge arriva rapidement sur celle-ci, mais aucune larme, aucun cri ne résonna dans cette pièce. Elle garda son regard sans expression, vide.

Ibiki: Je ne m’arrêterais pas là, alors réponds, ou je ne donne pas cher de toi.   
Sakura: …  
Ibiki: Comment t’appelles-tu ?  
Sakura: …

Elle se fit gifler, battre et frapper toute l’après-midi, mais elle n’avait rien dit. Rien de grave ne lui avait été fait. Elle pensait pouvoir se soigner, mais juste avant qu’on ne la remmène dans sa cellule, un autre ninja arriva. 

Ninja: On n’est pas sans ignorer tes capacités. C’est dommage pour toi, mais tu ne pourras pas te soigner.   
Sakura: …

A croire qu’ils lisaient dans ses pensées. Ce nouveau ninja posa ses mains sur ses épaules et elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre se passait en elle. Jamais elle n’avait ressenti pareille sensation. Ce ninja était en faite entrain de bloquer ses points de chakra. De cette façon, elle ne pourrait pas utiliser son chakra avec ces mains. Elle devenait alors totalement inoffensive, la seule arme qu’il lui restait, était son intelligence. Sans chakra, elle n’avait plus de force, plus de techniques ninjutsu, elle n’avait déjà plus de sharingan, et sans katana ni arme, elle devenait comme une simple civile. Là, elle était vraiment mal. Mais elle n’abandonnerait pas pour autant. 

L’après midi les questions continuaient, mais jamais elle ne répondait. Elle se prenait toujours plus de coup, mais jamais elle ne dit un mot. Ce n’est que tard le soir qu’on la remmena dans sa cellule. Elle avait plein de contusions, pleins de légères coupures. Mais rien de bien grave pour l’instant. En quelques jours elle aurait guérit sans soins, mais elle se doutait qu’ils ne la laisseraient pas quelques jours tranquille. Elle devait alors bien se reposer la nuit, pour laisser son corps s’entretenir. Elle ne tarda pas à s’endormir. 

Sakura: Haa …   
Ninja: Y a-t-il quelque chose ?  
Sakura: Non …

Elle avait encore était victime de ses cauchemars, mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait actionner ses sharingans, et ça lui brûlait les yeux. C’était une sensation horrible. Se tenant la tête dans ses mains, elle sentit quelque chose de liquide et chaud dans en couler. A ne pas en douter du sang, mais que faire, elle ne savait pas. Elle n’avait pas de réponse, d’habitude en quelques secondes ils disparaissaient, mais là ce n’était pas le cas. Elle aurait pu faire quelque chose, si elle pouvait utiliser son chakra. Mais elle devait se débrouiller sans. 

Il faut que tu acceptes tes sharingans, et seulement après on pourra continuer ton entraînement.

Elle se rappelait de ces paroles d’Itachi. Suivant son raisonnement, ça voulait dire qu’elle ne l’acceptait pas. En d’autres termes, elle était l’ennemi d’elle-même. Comme si deux parties d’elle se combattaient, il fallait qu’elle arrive à trouver une sorte de terrain d’entente, pour stopper ce conflit. Elle arrêta donc de penser à la douleur et se détendit. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit et respira calmement. Et elle attendit quelques minutes, mais rien ne se passa. Que faire, rien de plus et elle continua donc d’attendre. Pour être encore plus détendue, elle s’allongea sur le sol.


	6. Chapter 6

Elle respira calmement puis vint un moment où sa main parut bouger toute seule, une simple commande de son esprit aurait pu tout arrêter, mais elle avait comprit qu’elle ne devait pas le faire, c’était ces yeux qui lui indiquaient ces mouvements, et en leur laissant faire ce qu’ils voulaient d’elle, elle peut être une chance de pouvoir trouver cette paix intérieure qui lui manquait. Elle laissa sa main se lever puis se fut tout son corps qui se mit à se mouvoir, sans qu’elle ne sache réellement pourquoi, sans qu’elle ne l’ai voulu. Son corps se leva, fit quelque pas dans sa cellule. Il effectua quelques sauts, comme pour tester ce que ce qu’il était capable de faire. Puis s’immobilisa, se recoucha et resta inerte de nombreuses minutes. Les mouvements suivants esquissés par celui-ci furent cette fois des commandes de Sakura, elle se leva et se recoucha sur ce qui lui servait de lit. Elle se sentait mieux, elle n’avait plus aucune douleur. Elle se sentait comme en paix. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qui lui était arrivée, mais elle comprit vite que c’était une bonne chose. Le reste de la nuit se passa étonnement bien. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas de la journée qu’elle passa ensuite. 

Assez tôt dans la matinée, le même ninja que la veille vint la chercher et l’emmena dans une autre pièce, elle était tout de suite moins attrayante. Toute sorte de ninja, d’armes. Sans doute, elle allait être torturée, mais elle s’y était préparée.

Ce fut sans doute possible, la pire de toute sa vie, mais jamais elle n’avait donné un seul nom ou aucunes information, et rien que pour ça, elle était fière d’elle. Mais elle était à présent gravement blessée. Nombreuses coupures assez profondes, assez superficielles pour ne pas la tuée. Elle avait une épaule déboîtée, des grosses foulures et déchirures de muscles au niveau des jambes, mais le pire était ses côtes, pour la moitié, elle était fracturées, cassées. Et ça elle en était sûr, il y avait encore tellement de chose qu’elle ne savait pas. La nuit pareil, elle s’endormit, difficilement certes, mais elle réussit à s’endormir. Au milieu de la nuit, elle se réveilla après avoir fait le cauchemar où elle voyait Sasuke quittait le village, mais bizarrement pas celui où Itachi tue sa famille. Mais ses yeux la brûlaient quand même. Pour faire comme la veille, elle s’allongea et respira calmement. Et pareil, au bout de quelques minutes, son corps se mit à se mouvoir seul. Il ne se levait pas, mais ses mains bougeaient. Ces mouvements lui faisaient mal, mais elle en fit abstraction. Ces mains se posèrent délicatement sur son ventre, puis dans un geste, vif, précis, ils exercèrent une forte pression sur celui-ci, sous la surprise, et pour ne pas crier, elle se mordit la lèvre au sang. Mais c’était loin d’être terminé. Ainsi pendant de longues minutes qui parurent une éternité à Sakura, ses mains remirent quelques os en place. Pas qu’elle le voyait mais elle le sentait, elle respirait mieux, bien qu’elle soit encore essoufflée. Cette fois il n’y avait pas de doute, c’était ses sharingans qui se manifestaient. Elle pensait même peut être les avoir acceptés, comme le voulait Itachi. Soudain, les mouvements se stoppèrent, presque trop brutalement pour que se soit naturel. A peine une dizaine de secondes plus tard, elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochaient puis deux silhouettes se profiler devant les grilles de sa cellule. Elle ferma les yeux, faisant croire aux arrivants qu’elle dormait.

Ninja 1: Je t’avais dit qu’elle dormait, pourquoi tu dis que tu as entendus des bruits, et t’avais qu’à y aller tout seul.  
Ninja 2: Ce sont les ordres, on ne se déplace jamais tout seul.  
Ninja 1: Alors on ne se déplace pas et c’est tout.   
Ninja 2; Et si elle avait tenté de s’enfuir on faisait quoi, on serait jugés et peut être emprisonnés pour faute grave tu te rends pas compte.  
Ninja1: Bien sûr que si, mais d’après ceux qui se sont occupés d’elle aujourd’hui, elle ne devrait pas pouvoir courir, je crois qu’accidentellement, ils ont touchés, la colonne vertébrale, alors elle ne peut plus courir.   
Ninja 2: Quoi, mais le Kazekage ne va pas être content, il avait dit de ne pas trop la blessé.   
Ninja 1: Je crois que c’est loupé, avec tout ce qu’ils lui ont fait, je ne sais pas si elle tiendra le coup jusqu'à son exécution. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi, le Kazekage s’intéresse à son cas, elle fait partie de l’akatsuki, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi, elle a un traitement de faveur. L’essentiel, c’est qu’on obtienne des informations sur cette maudite organisation non ?   
Ninja 2: C’est sûr, mais il faudra quand même qu’on retourne à notre poste sinon on ne risque pas de monter dans l’échelle sociale.  
Ninja 1: T’as raison, de toute façon, elle dort, donc rien a signaler, c’est repartit, et essaye de ne pas t’endormir cette fois.   
Ninja 2: Ok, pas de problème.

Les bruits s’éloignèrent pour finalement disparaître. Malheureusement pour eux, elle ne dormait pas. Elle avait tout entendu. Consciente de beaucoup plus de chose maintenant, elle se recalma et s’allongea pour se rendormir, mais ses mains se remirent en mouvements. Elle ne se cacha pas au fond d’elle qu’elle avait un peu peur. Mais elle ne fit rien pour autant, sachant que les souffrances qu’elle enduraient, étaient pour son bien. Commençant déjà à serer des dents pour ne faire aucun bruit, elle sentit une seule main se lever, effleurant à peine son ventre, et venir récolté une larme qui avait coulé sur le visage de Sakura, pour finalement se reposer et ne plus se manifester de la nuit. Ses lèvres se décrispèrent dans un léger sourire. 

Le lendemain ce fut dur de se lever, sa nuit avait été courte, ces histoires d’exécution et de problème au dos l’avait empêché de dormir correctement. De plus, à l’allure où augmentaient ses blessures, elle doutait d’être encore en vie à la fin de la journée qui se profilait devant elle. 

On la fit sortir de ce qui lui servait de lit et l’emmena dans une pièce où régnait plus d’agitation que d’habitude. Dans cette salle, aménagée, se trouvaient des chaises, des bureaux. On lui mit des menottes, aux mains et aux pieds, de nombreuses chaînes lui parcouraient tout le corps, la privant de tout mouvement, c’est à peine si elle pouvait marcher. Même si elle n’avait pas entendu la conversation plus tôt dans la nuit, elle aurait comprit qu’elle avait quelque chose à la colonne vertébrale. Une chaise se tira devant elle, et sans grande désapprobation elle s’y assit. Quelques chaînes lui furent retirées. En face d’elle des personnes étaient déjà assises elles aussi, et d’autres le faisait en ce moment même. Seule la chaise juste en face d’elle, au milieu de la ranger qui se dressait devant elle. Ce fut Gaara qui la prit. Elle comprit alors qu’elle avait devant elle le conseil du village de Suna. Cette histoire d’exécution lui revint alors en mémoire. Là elle était vraiment mal. Et puis que faisait Konan, elle avait prévu de venir la chercher le plus rapidement possible, hors ça faisait trois jours voire même plus qu’elle croupissait dans sa cellule. Elle aurait mit moins d’un jour pour aller au QG et revenir avec d’autre, alors pourquoi cela prenait-il autant de temps ? Peut être même que Pein avait mit ses paroles à exécution, Ne compte que sur toi-même, et dans ce cas là, elle n’avait que très peu de chance de survivre. Mais elle n’abandonnait pas tout espoir, et comptait quand même sur Konan. Le Kazekage se racla la gorge et immédiatement le silence ce fit dans la salle. Malgré son jeune âge, Sakura pouvait aisément voir que Gaara était très respecté. 

Ninja: Cher Kazekage, malgré tous les moyens que nous avons pu utiliser, elle n’a pas parlé, aucunes informations n’ont été recueillies.   
Gaara: Je vois. Sakura Haruno, membre de l’akatsuki, aujourd’hui et dans ce lieu aura lieu ton procès.   
Ninja: L’accusé a déserté son village, blessant l’Hokage, entraînant de long mois de convalescence de celle-ci. Elle a ensuite rejoint l’akatsuki. Lors de son arrestation, elle a tué une douzaine de ninjas de notre village. Ce sont donc le Kazekage et ses deux plus proches conseillés qui vont décider de son sort.   
Autre ninja: Nous sommes arrivé aux conclusions qu’elle ne pouvait rester en vie, son existant même n’est pas un problème, mais son implication dans l’akatsuki, rien ne garanti qu’ils ne viendront pas la chercher  
Sakura: Ainsi soit-il. 

Toute la salle s’était tue, à part avec Gaara, c’était la première fois qu’elle parlait, ou que quelqu’un entende sa voix. Elle scrutait chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Elle ne pensait pas faire un tel effet, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas tellement que ça. D’après ce qu’elle venait d’entendre, ils ne savaient pas qu’elle avait eut une entrevue de quelques jours avec Sasuke. C’était un très bon point. Grâce à Gaara elle avait échappé au pire, et elle savait même que Tsunade était en vie, et s’était rétablie. Bien qu’elle ne soit vraiment pas d’accord avec la réaction qu’avait eut l’Hokage, elle ne souhaitait pas sa mort pour autant. La seule ombre au tableau était ce que Gaara avait di : ton existant même n’est pas un problème … Sous entendait-il qu’elle n’était pas forte, mais question tactique c’était plutôt une bonne chose, elle pourrait les surprendre grâce a celle-ci. 

Ninja: Accusée, levez-vous.  
Autre ninja: Vous serez exécuté demain matin.   
Sakura: …  
Ninja: Rien à redire ?  
Sakura: Faudrait-il que je dise quelque chose ?  
Ninja: Non, pas nécessairement.  
Sakura: Alors je préfère ne rien dire.   
Ninja: Soit.

Elle se leva et accompagnée par les mêmes ninjas, elle repartit dans la direction de sa cellule. A peine avait-elle franchi la porte qu’une brusque explosion la projeta au sol, lui arrachant véritablement cette fois ci un cri de douleur. En quelque secondes, la poussière retomba et comme miraculeusement apparut Deidara. C’était plus que logique, ils étaient enfin là, pour venir la sauvé. On pouvait dire qu’ils arrivaient à point nommé, il n’aurait pas fallu qu’ils attendent un jour de plus. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et avança dans la direction de Deidara. Apparurent à ses côté Konan et Sasori. Elle aurait préféré au autre à la place de ce dernier, mais elle s’en contenterait. Il venait déjà la chercher, il ne fallait pas non plus trop en demander. 

Sakura: Pas trop tôt.  
Konan: Désolé.  
Sasori: Te plaint pas on vient déjà te chercher.  
Sakura: Ouai. J’aimerai bien continuer la discussion, mais je préférerais partir. 

Sakura se sentit soudain défaillir, mais quelque chose la rattrapa, cependant personne n’était à côté d’elle. Et c’est ainsi que de nouveau elle perdit le contrôle de ses mouvements. Sans qu’elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle se précipita sur Sasori. Et quand les mains de Sakura purent touché le corps de Sasori, elle senti une douleur horrible lui broyait le dos. Quelqu’un, voulant attaquer Sasori avait touché le dos de Sakura, grièvement blessé, elle s’effondra sur le sol, sous les yeux étonné, surpris et presque horrifié de Sasori. Ce n’était pas tant le fait qu’elle se soit mit devant lui pour le protéger, c’est surtout qu’elle avait les yeux rouges. Sous la surprise il ne pensa même pas à la retenir. 

Deidara: Qu’est-ce que tu fou ?  
Konan: Tu aurais pu rattraper Sakura elle est assez blessée comme ça.   
Sasori: Mais ses yeux …  
Konan: On en parlera plus tard. Tu la portes et on part, maintenant !

Sasori s’exécuta, encore un peu sous le choc de ce qu’il venait de voir. Il la ramassa avec la plus grande précaution, faisant surtout attention à son dos, car il ne savait pas sinon où est-ce qu’elle était blessée. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et s’enfuirent. Pour assurer leurs arrières, Deidara créa un clone d’argile de lui-même pour occuper l’ennemi et les retenir. Tous les ninjas combattaient donc ce clone, pour protéger leur Kazekage, mais celui-ci avait vite comprit ce qui se passait réellement. En un seul geste, il détruisit grâce à son sable le clone, montrant à ses subordonnées la supercherie. D’un côté il était plus rassuré de savoir Sakura avec l’akatsuki, car, au moins, eux ne lui feraient pas de mal. Il ne fit donc rien pour la rattraper, ordonnant aux ninjas présent de s’occuper des blessés plutôt que de la poursuite des fugitifs. 

Sakura reprit conscience en plein milieu du chemin la ramenant au QG de l’akatsuki. Elle allait bien, avait légèrement mal, mais c’était supportable. Elle était comme bercée, ça lui rappelait quand Naruto l’avait porté pour retourner à l’hôpital un des premiers soirs où elle avait ses Sharingans. Mais elle n’était pas ce fameux jour et elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle se doutait que se ne serait pas Konan qui la porterait. Il n’y avait donc que les deux garçons qui restaient possible. Elle préférerait que se soit Deidara, mais vu qu’elle était à côté de Sasori quand elle avait perdu connaissance, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit celui qu’elle voulait. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux et aperçu rapidement une chevelure rouge qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l’identité de la personne dont appartenaient les bras la tenaient. Elle poussa un léger soupir qui n’échappa pas à son porteur.

Sasori: Ce n’est pas trop tôt, ce n’est pas que tu es lourde, mais quand même.   
Sakura: Je me passe de tes commentaires toi. Et encore heureux que je ne sois pas en sucre, parce que sinon tu m’aurais casser depuis longtemps. La délicatesse n’est apparemment pas ton fort, pourtant on dit des marionnettistes qu’ils sont d’une précision, d’une délicatesse impressionnante, c’est qu’ils ne t’ont pas vu. C’est pour ça.   
Sasori: Je me passerais de tes commentaires à toi aussi.   
Sakura: Je t’ai sauvé la vie alors je dis ce que je veux sur toi.  
Sasori: Que je sache, je t’ai sauvais la vie moi aussi. Donc je peux dire ce que je veux aussi sur toi.  
Sakura: On est à égalité alors donc personne ne fait de commentaire sur personne et tout rentrera dans l’ordre.  
Konan: Sakura est-ce que c’est toi qui as parlé ?  
Sakura: Oui Konan, je vais à peu près bien, mais il faut rentrer au plus vite, j’aurais aussi besoin d’Itachi.  
Deidara: Quoi ?   
Sakura: J’ai besoin de lui c’est tout.

Elle croisa ses mains sur son ventre dans le but que ses blessures bougent le moins possible. Sasori avec sa délicatesse serait bien capable de lui casser ou déplacer encore autre chose. 

Sasori: Il faudra qu’on parle.  
Sakura: Ok.

 

Elle avait tout de suite comprit là où il voulait en venir. Ca ne l’arrangeait pas que d’autres personnes soient au courant, mais elle n’avait pas trop le choix. Il l’avait vu et ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu’il ne saurait pas ce qu’elle avait vraiment. Ils leur fallurent encore trois heures pour arriver à destination. Ils la mirent dans son lit, la posant le plus délicatement possible.

Deidara: Ils ne t’ont pas loupé on dirait.  
Sasori: Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l’air gravement blessée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te soignes pas. Tu es pourtant douée dans ce genre de cas.   
Sakura: C’est pour pouvoir me soigner que j’ai besoin de lui. Il rentre quand ?  
Konan: Dans deux jours je crois.  
Sakura: Est-ce que quelqu’un a acheté ce dont j’ai fait la liste ?  
Konan: Kisame devrait revenir dans la soirée avec.  
Sakura: Ok.

Sans Itachi, elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser des sceau qui l’empêcher d’utiliser son chakra et ses sharingans (ils se manifestaient tous seuls). Pas de guérisons grâce à ses jutsu médicaux donc. Elle connaissait à peu près l’étendue de ses blessures. La seule qui restait encore inconnue pour elle était celle qu’elle s’était faite en dernière, dans le dos. Toute seule, elle ne pouvait le voir, elle avait besoin d’aide et tant qu’a dévoilé la moitié de son corps nu, elle préférait le faire avec une fille, et dans cette organisation, il n’y avait pas trop le choix, ce serait Konan. 

Sakura: Konan, j’ai besoin que tu restes là, et que tous les autres garçons sortent de la pièce. Vite !  
Sasori et Deidara: Ok, ok.

Ils sortirent sans demander leurs restes. Elle se leva, difficilement, douloureusement et commença à enlever ce qui servait de T-shirt et un cri de surprise et d’horreur de Konan. Ce qu’elle venait de voir était tout simplement horrible. Jamais elle n’avait vu pareille blessure. Elle en venait même à se demander comment Sakura arrivée à se lever et même à vivre avec pareille blessure. 

Sakura: Ca va Konan ?  
Konan: Ta plaie, c’est horrible … Je vois tes os, mon dieu, mais comment tu fais pour rester encore debout avec un truc pareil ?   
Sakura: Tu vois mes côtes…  
Konan: Non, non, pas ça, ta colonne vertébrale. De haut en bas.   
Sakura: Quoi, mais comment ça … C’est pas vraiment normal.  
Konan: Non, je te jure c’est pas possible. Il ne t’a pas manqué. Je te jure que quand je sors, je te fous une plumée à Sasori. Si il avait fait attention jamais tu aurais eu ça.  
Sakura: Ce n’est pas de sa faute, c’est à cause de moi.   
Konan: Non, mais arrête de le défendre. C’est toi qui l’as protégé lui. En quoi c’est de ta faute ? Je ne comprends pas.   
Sakura: En faite, j’ai faillit m’effondrer à cause de mes autres blessures. Et je me suis sentie bien tout à coup. Mon corps a bougé tout seul et s’est précipité vers Sasori, et tu sais ce qu’il s’est passé après. Mais je pense que durant ce laps de temps mes sharingans sont apparu. Il aurait pu me pousser en temps normal, mais quand il a vu mes yeux, il a était tellement surpris qu’il n’a pas réagit.   
Konan: Comment ça, ton corps tu ne le maîtrisait plus. Tu te sentais bien. Et tes sharingans, ce n’est pas toi qui décides de quand ils apparaissent ?  
Sakura: C’est assez compliqué, en faite, quand je suis arrivée, je ne sais pas comment, mais le Kazekage le savait pour mon dojutsu, un ninja est venu pour me les sceller.   
Konan: Alors pourquoi tu peux les faire apparaître si ils sont scellés ?  
Sakura: Je ne sais pas, mais je fais moins de cauchemar depuis qu’ils prennent possession de mon corps. L’une des premières nuits, ils m’ont privées de chakra et je n’ai pas pu me soigner, et cette fameuse nuit, mon corps s’est levé, tout seul, et je ne sais pas comment, mais même sans savoir où était exactement où mes fractures, mes mains on bougeaient toutes seules et les ont réduites.   
Konan: Je ne comprends pas les rapports.  
Sakura: Je pense que si ils ont fait ça, c’est pour me sauver la vie. Si ils ne l’avait pas fait, je ne serait peut être pas en vie.   
Konan: Donc, ils t’ont sauvé la vie ?  
Sakura: Oui, c’est ça, ils ont fait ça pour me sauver comme ils l’ont fait pour sauver Sasori.   
Konan: Ok, je commence à comprendre. Mais il faut quand même que tu te soignes, mais si j’ai bien compris, ils t’ont scellés tes réserves de chakras.  
Sakura: Oui c’est ça. Il faut que j’attende Itachi, lui seul peut me les desceller. Et sans soins assez rapidement, ce n’est pas dit que je survive. Décris-moi précisément ce que tu vois dans mon dos. 

Elle se tue pendant quelques secondes et regarda attentivement chaque parcelle du corps de Sakura. Une chose attira son attention particulièrement. Et ce n’était pas pour la rassurer…

Konan: Je ne sais pas si c’est normal, mais les bords de ta plaie sont tout violets.  
Sakura: Effectivement, ce n’est pas normal, je pense que la lame du ninja devait être empoisonnée. C’est bon signe que je ne sens pas les effets du poison, mais il faut qu’Itachi se dépêche, je ne pourrais pas rester sans soins pendant longtemps.  
Konan: Et il n’y a rien qu’on peut faire en l’attendant ?  
Sakura: Si, mais il ne faut pas trop que tu craignes, si tu vois ce que je veut dire…  
Konan: Je ferais avec, si c’est pour ton bien, alors je ferais tout.   
Sakura: Ok, bon, pas que je pense que vous êtes des ivrognes mais vous devez bien avoir de l’alcool à quelque part, non ?  
Konan: Oui, je pense, si ils y en à qui boivent, ce n’est pas moi.  
Sakura: Va la chercher. Et de préférence celle avec le plus fort degrés d’alcool.  
Konan: Non, tu ne vas quand même pas le faire.   
Sakura: Ca ne peut pas me faire de mal, enfin façon de parler.   
Konan: …  
Sajura: Bon tu y vas, si tu ne peux pas, tu peux demander à quelqu’un d’autre de le faire, je ne t’en voudrais pas. Je sais que ce n’est pas facile.  
Konan: Je ferais ce que j’ai dit. Et si il le faut je m’endurcirais. Si je ne suis pas capable de faire ça, alors je ne sais pas ce que je fais encore là.   
Sakura: Sache que je ferais la même chose pour toi, c’est plus dur de faire souffrir une amie qu’un parfait étranger. Enfin amie si tu me considère comme telle ?  
Konan: Non, tu n’es pas une amie pour moi, tu es bien plus, tu es comme une sœur.  
Sakura: Ok, bon vas-y, je ne bouge pas. 

Konan se leva et partit dans le salon, là où les autres attendaient. Elle se mit à farfouiller dans plusieurs placards sous les yeux des membres présents, seul Pein ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Elle ne l’avait pas vu depuis qu’elle était partie avec Deidara et Sasori à la rescousse de Sakura. Elle trouva toute sortes de choses, mais dont elle ignorait la présence dans ce lieu, mais aucune trace d’alcool. Se disant qu’elle n’allait jamais trouvait ce qu’elle chercher toute seule, et tant pis pour sa fierté, elle allait demander un peu d’aide. Elle repartit dans la direction du canapé et se posta en face des hommes qui ne savaient à quoi s’en tenir. Konan n’avait jamais été comme ça. Toujours méthodique, il était rare qu’elle cherche quelque chose, et pourtant, c’était bien stressée et à la recherche d’un objet qu’ils la voyaient à présent. Une situation inédite.

Konan: Je peut savoir où est ce que vous rangez les alcools ?  
Deidara: Tu deviens alcoolique ? C’est bien la première nouvelle de la journée.  
Konan: Ce n’est vraiment pas marrant, et ce n’est même pas pour boire, alors dite moi, ou bouclez-là.  
Deidara: En temps normal je t’aurais bien fait tourner en bourrique, mais comme la situation à l’aire sérieuse, je vais m’en abstenir. Ils sont dans le placard de la salle d’à côté.  
Konan: Merci …

Elle partit sans plus attendre à l’endroit indiqué et trouva sans difficulté les bouteilles. Elle en prit plusieurs, les plus fortes qu’elle vit et rejoignit rapidement l’autre fille de l’organisation. Elle posa devant elle les bouteilles et attendit une réaction.

Sakura: On les utilisera quasiment toutes, mais il va me falloir du linge propre, peut être pas blanc, mais surtout propre, c’est la condition sine qua non.  
Konan: Ok, je t’apporte ça, autre chose ?  
Sakura: Non, après on aura tout. Juste précise bien aux autre que quoi qu’ils entendent, aucun, je dis bien aucun, à part Kisame et Itachi n’ont le droit de rentrer, même pas le chef.  
Konan: Je me charge de leur dire, mais ça va ?  
Sakura: Oui, mais vas-y, plus vite se sera fait mieux ça ira.  
Konan: Je ne perds pas de temps alors. 

Konan repartit aussitôt à la poursuite de linge. Elle devait en trouver en plus ou moins grande quantité et qui ne craignait pas les tâches. Elle n’aimait pas ce que ça sous entendait déjà, mais elle avait promis de tout faire pour Sakura, alors elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Elle se dirigea vers une pièce qui avait lieu de réserve, on y trouvait de tout dedans. Si il n’y avait pas ce qu’elle chercher, alors elle ne trouverait nulle part. Et il était hors de question de prendre des vêtements. Il était déjà assez difficile d’en trouver à la taille de tout le monde pour les utilisés de la sorte. Pendant de longues minutes, elle parcourut les étagères et finit par tomber sur ce qu’elle voulait. Une très grosse pile de tissu beige et qui ne leurs servait à rien. Autant le passer de cette manière, c’était la meilleure solution. Elle la prit et entama une nouvelle traversée du repaire, passant par le salon où se tenaient toujours assis Sasori et Deidara.

Konan: Je vous préviens, quoi que vous entendiez, personne, je dis bien personne à part Kisame et Itachi ne rentre dans cette chambre.  
Deidara: Pourquoi est-ce que eux on se privilège ?   
Konan: Je ne sais pas, mais Sakura l’as exigée. Ok ?  
Deidara: Pas de problème, on ne bougera pas, à part pour montrer à Itachi ou Kisame où vous êtes.  
Konan: Parfait.

 

Quand elle rentra dans la pièce, Sakura n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, prête à ce qu'elle attendait. 

Sakura: A mon signal, tu va verser l'alcool dans la grande plaie, tu fais ça jusqu'à ce que le violet disparaisse. Et que je cris ou n'importe, ne t'arrête pas et fait-le. Je te fais confiance.

La blessé replongea la tête dans le matelat, définitivement prête.  
Konan soupira une bonne fois pour toute pour se donner du courage et tant que celui était présent, elle se dépêcha d'attrapper la première des bouteilles, la déboucha et la versa sur la chaire à vif.

Les cris de douleur, elle était habitué à les entendre, pourtantceux-là étaient tout bonnement horrible. C'était ceux d'une allié, d'une amie, d'une soeur, et c'était elle même qui les causait. Elle s'en voudrait presque de les infliger à Sakura, si elle ne savait que ça la garderais en vie, le temps que l'un des deux autres arrivent. 

Les secondes passèrent, de même que le nombre de bouteilles. De temps à autres, le médecin improvisé utilisait un linge pour éponger ou frotter la plaie. Les cris n'en étaient que plus déchirant, pourtant elle fit de son mieux pour les ignorer et mener à bien sa mission. 

Quel soulagement quand au bout de la sixième bouteille, la plaie ne comporta plus qu'un rouge sanguinolent. Plsu aucune trace de poison n'était visible.

Elle épongea une ultime fois le dos de Sakura.

Sakura: Bon travail, maintenant il faut bander pour ...

Konan n'eu pas la fin de la phrase puisque Sakura plongea dans l'inconscience, térassée par la précédente douleur, le stresse et les blessures des derniers jours, brulante de fièvre.

 

Sakura venait de perdre connaissance. C’était mauvais signe, si elle n’était pas là pour coordonner ses soins, ils ne feraient rien de bon. Konan partit dans l’infirmerie et y prit des bandages, qu’elle enroula soigneusement autour du corps de Sakura. Avait prit en chemin une bassine avec de l’eau très fraîche et un T-shirt dans la penderie de Sakura (qui était l’ex-sienne). Elle mouilla le vêtement et le posa sur la tête de Sakura, espérant faire chuter la température de son corps. 

Ca sembla marcher car en quelques minutes à peine, sa respiration se fit plus calme. Konan était fière d’elle, même si ce n’était pas grand-chose. Quand celle-ci irait mieux, elle se promit de se faire donner des cours pour les premiers soins. Mais qui lui disait que Sakura irait mieux ? Des idées noires envahir son esprits, voyant Sakura plus blanche qu’elle n’était actuellement, et elle vêtu de noire, faisant brûler son corps, pour ne pas qu’ils soient retrouvé. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas penser à de telles choses. C’était sûr, Sakura guérirait. Il n’était pas question de la laisser mourir. 

Au bout de trois heures, elle recommença à bouger, sentant par la même occasion la fraîcheur sur son front, régulièrement renouvelée.

Konan: Sakura, t’es réveillée.   
Sakura: Oui, mais …  
Konan: Mais quoi ?  
Sakura: Je ne sais pas… C’est qu’elle heure ?  
Konan: Presque sept heures du soir. Kisame ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Mais dit-moi, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé. Pour quoi quand je te parlais où te touchais tu ne me répondais pas ?  
Sakura: Je suis tombé dans un sommeil comateux.  
Konan: Et c’est grave ?  
Sakura: J’aurais pu ne jamais me réveiller, mais tu as fait baisser la fièvre, c’est très bien, c’est peut être pour ça que j’ai pu me réveiller. Merci.  
Konan: Mais de rien. Pein voudra te voir.   
Sakura: Je ne peux pas me déplacer, donc si il veut me voir, il va falloir que lui-même se lève et vienne ici.  
Konan: Ok, je vais lui dire, enfin si ça ne te gène pas que je te laisse toute seule.  
Sakura: Non, vas-y, mais ne sois pas trop longue. On ne sait jamais ce qu’il peut arriver.  
Konan: Ne me fait pas stresser plus que je ne le suis déjà, après je vais faire n’importe quoi si je perd mon sang froid.  
Sakura: C’est vrai …  
Konan: Bon, je préviens vite.

Elle couru presque dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le bureau. Elle toqua.

Pein: Entrez.  
Konan: C’est moi, pour te dire que Sakura vient de se réveiller, mais elle ne peut pas se lever et encore moins marcher, alors si tu veux la voir, il va falloir que se sois toi qui te déplaces.  
Pein: Je vais finir par n’avoir aucune autorité ici. Bon tant pis, elle à une bonne excuse. Kisame vient de m’envoyer un message, il devrait arriver d’ici une petite heure.  
Konan: C’est vraiment génial.

Ils partirent tout les deux et en moins de temps qu’il ne le faut pour le dire se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Sakura. Pein entra sans même toqué suivis de Konan. Il vit Sakura allongée, face à la porte, donc face à lui maintenant. On pouvait lire sur son visage toute la fatigue et la douleur précédemment ressentit. Pein, ne pensait vraiment pas voir Sakura dans un tel état de faiblesse. Elle qui avait l’air si fière et forte se montrait sous un jour très peu avantageux. Elle était entaillée de partout, de contusions florissants sur la totalité de son corps, mais son regard restait le même. On y lisait de la détermination, de sagesse, et une pointe de haine qu’elle arborait tout le temps. Elle était physiquement blessée, mais mentalement (à par sa fierté), elle était en pleine santé. C’était déjà une bonne chose, car sans moral, on ne guéri jamais.

 

Pein: Konan, laisse-nous.  
Konan: Ok.

Konan sortit et attendit dans le couloir.

Pein: Dis-moi tout ce qu’il s’est passé depuis que vous êtes parties toute les deux.  
Sakura: On lavé le linge, quand des ninjas de Suna sont arrivés. On s’est bien battues, mais des renforts de leurs côtés sont arrivés. On ne les aurait jamais tous battus. Alors j’ai utilisé une nouvelle technique pour qu’elle puisse s’enfuir. Ils m’ont faite prisonnière, ont scellés mes yeux et mon chakra pour que je ne puisse pas me guérir, et enfermer dans une cellule à l’écart de tous les autres. On m’a proposé de vous dénoncer en échange de l’abandon de ma peine, mais je n’ai pas accepté. Ils m’ont torturé pendant deux ou trois jours, mais je n’ai dit … rien. Je ne leur ai même pas confirmé comment je m’appelle. J’ai été jugé et devait être exécuté demain à la première heure. C’est quand j’étais entrain d’être ramené dans ma cellule que Sasori, Deidara et Konan sont intervenus. Mais Sasori n’a pas vu qu’il allait se faire attaquer, alors avec les forces qu’il me restait, j’ai sauté devant lui pour le protéger, et je me suis faite blessé dans le dos.   
Pein: Est tu sûre que tu n’as rien dit sur nous ?  
Sakura: Certaine.   
Pein: Pour te prouver ma confiance, je te fais confiance et ne chercherais pas à savoir si ce que tu viens de me dire est la vérité ou non.  
Sakura: Tu peux vérifier si tu veux. Une organisation telle que celle-ci ne peut rester active bien longtemps en ne reposant que sur la confiance en des personnes criminelles.  
Pein: Si tu m’y incites alors je ne m’en priverais pas.  
Sakura: Après tout c’est toi le chef ici, non ?  
Pein: Depuis que tu es arrivée, beaucoup de choses ont été chamboulées, je suis encore le chef, mais mon autorité ne fait plus effet comme avant, je ne dirais pas que c’est entièrement de ta faute, mais tu n’es pas étrangère à ce mouvement.   
Sakura: Est-ce que je ne te dérangerais pas finalement dans cette organisation ?  
Pein: Je ne le dirais pas non plus, mais pour l’instant tu ne sers pas à grand-chose. Mais je pense que d’ici quelques temps tu nous seras bien plus utile.  
Sakura: Si tout se passe comme je le veux alors d’ici un mois, j’aurais retrouvée toutes mes facultés, n’ait crainte, ce n’est pas encore ma fin. Loin de là.  
Pein: Alors je peut repartir et m’occuper d’autres choses tranquille. Konan tu peux revenir.

C’est ce qu’elle fit, pendant que Pein partait. Sakura lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes la discussion et lui fit promettre quelque chose.

Sakura: Promet moi quelque chose.  
Konan: Tout dépend de ce que c’est.  
Sakura: Non, j’ai absolument besoin que tu me le promets. A part toi, je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais le demander.   
Konan: Alors d’accord, c’est promis.   
Sakura: Si je ne me réveille pas, si je tombe dans le coma, je veux que tu m’achèves. Personne ne pourra plus rien pour moi, même le cinquième Hokage, et je ne veux plus être un fardeau.  
Konan: Je n’aurais du accepter.  
Sakura: Mais tu m’as promis.  
Konan: Je sais, et je tiendrais parole, mais si ça se passe, crois-moi, se ne sera pas de gaieté de coeur que j’exécuterais ta dernière volonté.  
Sakura: Personne à part nous ne devra être au courant.  
Konan: Ok.  
Sakura: Merci.  
Konan: Pour changer de sujet, d’après Pein, Kisame ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Une heure tout au plus.  
Sakura: Ca c’est vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Mais en attendant, il faudrait que tu continu de me rafraîchir, à coup de T-shirt mouillé.  
Konan: Pas de problème.  
Sakura: Et rappelle-moi que la prochaine fois qu’on lave les vêtements, on prend des armes.  
Konan: On fera ça.

Elle avait dit ça en éclatant de rire.

Environ trois quart d’heure plus tard Kisame arriva devant l’entrée. Pas de bruit, quelque chose de normal, il ne faut pas se faire repérer. Il entra et marcha jusqu'à la pièce principale où il trouva un Sasori à l’air grave et un Deidara bien trop silencieux pour que rien ne se soit passé. Il s’assit dans le canapé, et les deux autres lui expliquèrent la situation. Vivre dans une organisation telle que celle où il était, réservait toujours des surprises, mais il devait avouer qu’il n’y avait jamais eut de situation dans le genre (il faut une première fois à tout).   
Et d’après ce que on lui avait dit, elle était dans un sal état. Encore heureux qu’il n’avait pas tarder sur le chemin du retour. Il reprit son sac sur ses épaules et se dirigea rapidement dans les couloirs. Plus précisément, vers la chambre de Sakura. Il toqua à la porte et après un « entre » il s’exécuta. Il retint presque un cri quand il vit le dos de Sakura. Même si il y avait un tissu sur son dos, on pouvait à peut prés cerner les dimensions de la plaie, et ce n’était pas beau à voir. De plus, il ne semblait que ce n’était pas sa seule blessure. Pas loin, il y avait Konan, c’était elle qui lui avait dit d’entrer. Elle ne revêtait pas son éternel air au dessus de tout. Elle semblait inquiète. Une preuve de plus que les blessures de Sakura étaient graves. Il posa sur la commode le sac où se trouvait tout ce qu’il avait acheté et se rapprocha du lit.

Konan: T’en as mit du temps !!  
Kisame: Je ne pouvais pas deviner ce qu’il s’est passé, t’es marante.  
Sakura: Laisse Konan. Kisame, j’ai besoin que tu prennes une aiguille et du fil.  
Konan: Mais il ne va rien faire comme il faut Sakura.  
Sakura: J’ai confiance en lui. Tu m’as déjà beaucoup fait pour moi, je ne peux pas me reposer uniquement sur toi.  
Konan: Si c’est ce que tu veux, alors fait.  
Sakura: Donc, Kisame, prend du fil, une aiguille du désinfectant et de l’anesthésient. 

Il s’exécuta rapidement et s’assit en face de Sakura.

Elle lui expliqua rapidement comment faire une suture, et ingéra l’anesthésique ainsi que plusieurs autres comprimés présent dans les sacs que Kisame venait de rapporter. Elle chargea Konan de vérifier que Kisame face toujours comme il le faut, et sombra peu de temps après dans un profond sommeil. Même sans que Sakura ne bouge qu’elle ne souffre, ni quoi que se soit qui aurait put les ralentir, ils mirent plus d’une heure. Au moins le travail était bien fait et il n’y avait pas de doute la dessus car Konan avait surveillé plus que correctement les faits et gestes de l’homme poisson. 

Après cette opération délicate réalisée, Konan fit un grand bandage qui prit tout l’abdomen de Sakura et la coucha dans la position qui lui ferait la moins mal à son réveil. Elle avait installé un lit de camps dans la chambre pour surveiller Sakura pendant la nuit, tous les autres étant déjà couchés depuis longtemps. Elle s’en voulait terriblement que Sakura soit dans cet état, car elle était quasiment certaine qu’a elles deux, elles les auraient vaincus les adversaires, mais Sakura avait tant voulu les affrontés seule, que sur le moment, ça lui paraissait la meilleure solutions.   
C’était décidé, à son réveil, Sakura se ferait passer un savon. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, autant pour les autres que pour elle. Elle était importante dans cette organisation, bien que nouvelle, elle avait des qualités et surtout ce secret qui fait qu’elle ne devait en aucun cas mourir.

 

Sakura: … Konan … Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
Konan: Sakura… Je suis contente que tu te sois réveillée, et sache que quand tu ira mieux, je te passerais un sacré savon. Tu te rend compte dans quelle situation tu es et à quel point tu es passée près de la mort. Vraiment !  
Sakura: Je n’en doute pas Konan, mais explique-moi pourquoi, je te retrouve dans ma chambre et sur un lit de camps ? Je n’avais pas besoin de soins cette nuit, et tu aurais certainement bien mieux dormit dans ton lit ?  
Konan: On ne sait jamais, surtout avec toi. Je me fais du soucis pour toi, tu ne vas pas non plus t’en plaindre non ?  
Sakura: Non, non… En faite tu t’en veux parce que je suis blessée et pas toi…  
Konan: … Pas du tout. Tu sais ce que tu fais et je n’ai pas besoin de me sentir concernée par ce qu’il t’arrive parce que c’est avant tout ton choix.  
Sakura: C’est bien ce que je pensais, alors je dirais seulement que tu es la petite maman du groupe et que c’est toi qui t’occupe de la santé de tout le monde.   
Konan: Si tu veux.  
Sakura: Ok, tu veux bien m’aider à me lever, il faut que je me bouge, plus vite se sera fait et plus vite je pourrais retrouver ma mobilité.  
Konan: Ne vas pas trop vite quand même, je sais ce que Pain t’a dit, mais quand même.  
Sakura: Je sais, mais c’est surtout que j’ai faim en faite. Hi hi… Comment dire, les repas là-bas, ce n’était pas le luxe alors je commence à avoir vraiment la dalle si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Konan: Si c’est pour ça, alors je consens à t’aider, mais si tu veux on peut te l’apporter au lit.  
Sakura: Non, vraiment merci Konan, mais j’ai entraînée mon corps à subir les pires souffrances et traumatismes ces dernières années pour le renforcé, mon corps guérit bien plus vite que n’importe qui. Dans pas longtemps tout sera cicatrisé et il ne me restera plus que quelques séances de rééducation pour retrouver toute ma mobilité.  
Konan: J’aimerais te croire, mais je sais que tu ferais plein de chose pour ne pas m’inquiéter, mais bon … je vais dire que je te crois.  
Sakura: Merci. Il me faut … j’ai juste besoin d’Itachi pour mes yeux et mon chakra, c’est tout.  
Konan: Ok, bon ben c’est parti.

Konan souleva Sakura avec le plus de délicatesse possible et la posa à terre, elle fut quand même surprise de la voire se tenir parfaitement droite, elle qui pensait que Sakura risquait de se casser à tout moment. Elle n’était pas une ninja médecin légendaire pour rien. Avec quelques médicaments et la robustesse de son corps, elle venait de survivre. Elle avança lentement mais sûrement dans la direction de la grande pièce. Personne à l’horizon. Au moins elles ne seraient pas dérangeaient quand elles mangeraient. Elles sentaient déjà venir les tonnes de questions pour savoir le pourquoi du comment Sakura faisait pour se trouver dans cette « forme » après ce qu’il venait de lui arriver. Sakura ne leurs expliquerait pas tout en détail, mais il faudrait quand même combler leurs attentes, surtout celles de Sasori, mais ça, ça relevait d’un autre niveau. Et il fallait déjà qu’Itachi rentre pour commencer cette longue discussion. Elle avait donc un sursis de quelques heures avant ce moment. Elle s’assit à la table, vite rejoint par Konan qui venait de fermer la porte et commença à manger quelques fruits qui se trouvaient dans une panière devant elle. C’était la première fois qu’elle en voyait d’aussi mûrs ici.

Konan: C’est certainement pour toi qu’ils les ont cueillis.  
Sakura: Faudrait-il que je les remercie ?  
Konan: Non, contente-toi de les soigner quand ils en auront besoin, et ils te seront redevables eux aussi.  
Sakura: Bon, ben bon appétit alors.   
Konan: Bon appétit.

Elles prirent leurs temps pour manger et même pour discuter un peu. Konan pu donc apprendre que si les choses suivaient leurs cours, d’ici le lendemain, Sakura aurait assez de chakra pour se soigner elle-même, du moins en partit, ce qui était une très bonne nouvelle. Après s’être rempli la pense, elles repartirent dans la chambre de Sakura. Elles n’y restèrent pas longtemps car elles devaient se laver, surtout Sakura pour éviter les infections. Elles se dirigèrent vers les douches du QG, et comme elles ne rien n’est jamais parfait, il fallu qu’elles tombent sur Kisame. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds quand il les vit toutes les deux.

Kisame: Tu ne devrais pas être couchée, toi ?  
Sakura: Déjà, toi à un prénom, et non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester couchée ?  
Kisame: Tu as juste faillit mourir, à part ça, rien du tout.  
Sakura: J’ai beau être une fille et avoir la moitié de ton âge, je ne suis pas en sucre pour autant. Et sans me vanter, mon corps est entraîné pour ce genre de choses, il guérit plus vite.  
Kisame: Oui, mais, quand même.  
Sakura: Bref, au lieu de débattre sur ce point, j’ai une question à te poser.  
Kisame: Ca dépend laquelle ?  
Sakura: Juste savoir ta nature de chakra.  
Kisame: Je possède le Suiton et le Doton.  
Sakura: Génial, bon tu viens avec moi, je ne te demande pas si tu as autre chose à faire, parce que c’est un ordre, et que plus vite je serais sur pieds, plus vite Pein sera content, alors tu te tais et tu nous suis.  
Kisame: Un suis-moi aurait suffit, mais au moins ça change d’avec Itachi, lui il est vraiment pas bavard.  
Sakura: Ca dépend avec qui ?  
Kisame: Je veux bien être d’accord, mais Itachi reste Itachi et ça ne sera jamais un moulin à parole.  
Sakura: Sur ce point, je suis bien d’accord avec toi.

Ils partirent tous les trois dans la direction des douches. Kisame resta dehors le temps que Sakura se change et prenne une serviette pour cacher tout ce que Kisame n’avait pas besoin de voir. Il rentra à la suite et se positionna devant Sakura, ignorant encore ce qu’il avait à faire. Pas qu’il ne soit pervers ou obsédé comme certains ici, mais une jeune fille, très bien formée, à moitié nue devant lui, ça n’arrive pas tout les jours. Il essaya donc de se concentrer et de trouver pourquoi elle aurait besoin de lui et pourquoi elle lui avait demandé sa nature de chakra.

Sakura: Tu vas enduire tes mains d’un baume spécial et tu utilises ta technique la moins forte et fait couler l’eau charger de cette lotion sur ma colonne. Rien de bien compliqué en définitive.  
Kisame: Non, je devrais en effet pouvoir y arriver, bien que la délicatesse ne fasse pas partie de mes points fort.  
Sakura: Un bon ninja doit être polyvalent, à mon avis Itachi peut aussi bien utiliser sa force que travailler en finesse.  
Kisame: Oui mais Itachi est un génie et il ne vient pas de n’importe qu’elle famille et tu le sais plus que nous.  
Sakura: Je sais plus ou moins. Je n’ai jamais vraiment connu Itachi.  
Kisame: Mais tu connaissais son petit frère ?  
Sakura: Plus ou moins, mais je ne veux pas parler de ça.  
Kisame: Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?  
Sakura: Non, c’est simplement que je n’ai pas envie de parler de ça. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu fais, sinon tu pourrais finir de me tuer, tu n’es pas un génie toi.  
Kisame: Je ne suis pas n’importe qui quand même.  
Sakura: Alors prouve-le moi. 

Pendant une bonne demi heure, Kisame soigna Sakura, sous l’œil attentif de Konan. Tout c’était bien passé. Sakura était fatiguée, mais rien d’anormal vu ça blessure. Elle tint quand même à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre où elle ne dissimula pas son bien être une fois allongée. Konan lui avait refait un bandage et Kisame était retourné à ses occupations. Elle s’endormit rapidement. Réveillé en pleine nuit par ses démons habituels elle ne tarda pas à se rendormir, le sommeil étant plus fort que tout.

Le lendemain matin sonna comme une délivrance pour elle. Elle sentit rapidement qu’elle retrouvait des forces, retrouvait du chakra. Elle pourrait bientôt se soigner. Surtout que c’était aussi aujourd’hui que rentrait Itachi. Comment allait-il réagir en la voyant dans cet état ? Il y a avait peu de chance pour qu’il s’inquiète de sa santé. Plus de chance pour qu’il reste indifférent, mais il y avait aussi la possibilité qu’elle le déçoive. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par l’arrivée dans sa chambre de Deidara.  
Sakura: Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire toi ?  
Deidara: Je ne dirais pas que je ne prends pas des nouvelles, mais c’est Konan qui est partie et elle m’a dit de veiller sur toi.  
Sakura: Depuis quand, tu te préoccupe de la santé des autres membres ?  
Deidara: Ce n’est pas moi qui ai choisi de venir je t’ai dit que c’était Konan. Alors ne te plains pas.   
Sakura: Ok. Et qu’est-ce qu’elle va chercher ?  
Deidara: C’est là que je ne comprends pas. Elle veut qu’Itachi rentre au plus vite. Hors je ne vois pas ce que ça va changer ? A moins que se ne soit pour toi.  
Sakura: Et qu’est-ce qui te fait dire que c’est pour moi ?  
Deidara: Deux choses. Déjà Konan n’en a que pour toi ces derniers jours, et de deux il y a peut être quelque chose entre toi et lui, à propos de l’entraînement ou je ne sais quoi.  
Sakura: Pas bien solide comme preuve finalement.  
Deidara: Je te l’accorde, mais je reste convaincu que j’ai juste. 

Sakura s’assit sur son lit essayant d’oublier la présence de cet homme. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques mouvements qu’elle sentit son dos et ses côtes la faire souffrir. Elle ordonna à Deidara d’allait lui chercher des anti-douleurs ce qu’il fit. Elle n’était plus sûre que la petite escapade de la veille soit une bonne idée. Avec le moins de mouvements possibles, elle inspecta ses bandages. Konan avait fait comme elle avait pu pour bander Sakura sans lui faire de mal. Ils n’étaient de ce fait pas parfaits, mais au moins ils avaient fait la nuit. Mais il fallait maintenant trouver quelques chose qui la tienne en place la journée, hors de simples bandages ne suffiraient pas. L’idéale aurait été de mettre un plâtre, mais elle n’avait pas de quoi. Il fallait donc qu’elle se débrouille autrement.


	7. Chapter 7

Deidara: Tu cherches quoi ?  
Sakura: Je dois avoir des côtes cassées et la colonne vertébrale tordue, et il faudrait que le tout évite de bouger. Hier j’ai du marcher et ça ne m’a pas fait que du bien. Les bandages ce n’est pas assez, il faut que je réfléchisse pour faire autrement.   
Deidara: Un plâtre ça serait pas mal.  
Sakura: Bien sûr, ça serait la meilleure solution, mais je ne crois pas qu’il y en ait.  
Deidara: Mon argile peut le remplacer.  
Sakura: Je n’ai pas envie d’exploser.  
Deidara: Je peux en faire qui n’explose pas, et il serait aussi dur que du béton.  
Sakura: Tu es sûr ?  
Deidara: Mais bien sûr. Et puis se sera pour m’excuser de t’avoir chercher le premier jour.  
Sakura: Ce n’était qu’un combat.   
Deidara Non, je ne par le pas de ça mais … enfin bref. On devrait rester ici un paquet de temps, autant avoir un quelqu’un avec qui tu t’entends bien, à part Konan, elle ne sera pas toujours là.  
Sakura: On va dire que pour l’instant c’est d’accord. Mais si tu essayes quoi que se soit, et si tu louches sur moi pendant que tu le mets, je ne te le pardonnerais pas, et blessée ou pas je te fais ta fête.  
Deidara: Ok, pas de soucis, et puis j’aime bien ton caractère, ça change de tout ceux qui sont là, toi au moins tu souris.  
Sakura: Ca dépend quand, mais malgré tout ce qui fait ma vie, je ne peux me résoudre à faire la tête et rester froide tout le temps.   
Deidara: Je sens qu’on va bien s’entendre.   
Sakura: Ca ne dépendant que de toi, mais si tu veux bien me montrer ce que tu es capable de faire avec ton argile, j’en serais très contente.

Il esquissa un sourire. Et en même temps qu’elle quitta son haut (se retrouvant en brassière), il composa rapidement quelques mudras et se matérialisa autour de son corps une couche épaisse et blanche d’argile qui durcit a vu d’œil. En un temps record, le tout avait séché. Elle apprécia ce maintient qui lui permettait de faire les mouvements quasiment sans souffrance. De plus, bien qu’effectivement très solide, la matière n’était pas lourde. La journée commençait plutôt bien. Elle se rendit doucement à la salle à manger où elle fit de nouveaux un repas composé principalement de fruits. Après s’être remplis l’estomac, elle entreprit d’aller se laver, chose importante avec ses blessures. Elle demanda à Deidara de l’accompagnée. Au début, il avait tiré une sacrée tête face à ce que lui avait dit Sakura, mais s’était finalement ressaisit. Arrivé dans cette pièce, il l’avait débarrassé d’une partie de son plâtre et l’avait aider à se laver en faisant ruisselait doucement de l’eau dans son dos. Il se surprit même à penser qu’elle était très jolie, même plus que Konan. Mais il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il devait rester le Deidara froid et qui ne supporte pas grand monde.

Après quelques minutes de travail, la blessure de Sakura était à peu près prête. Et sous son ordre, il la suivit dans sa chambre, lui désinfecta proprement la plaie avec du désinfectant. Il était étonné avec quelle facilité elle arrivait à passer outre la douleur. Une fois cette nouvelle tâche faite, il laissa se reposer pendant lui allé parler à Pein de sa journée, il devait faire son rapport. Sakura était plongée dans un demi sommeil quand elle entendit des pas précipités dans les couloirs. Seul le retour d’une personne pouvait créer ce genre de raffut. Itachi était revenu à temps. Ce fut Konan qui poussa la porte brusquement pour rentrer rapidement suivie par Itachi. On pouvait même lire de l’inquiétude sur ce visage d’habitude si statique.

Sakura: Konan, tu en fais bien du bruit.  
Konan: J’ai fait le plus vite possible pour te ramener Itachi.  
Itachi: Décidément on ne peut pas te laisser toute seule.   
Sakura: Je me passe de tes commentaires Itachi.

Bien qu’il ne le montrerait jamais, il était soulagé de voir qu’elle allait assez bien par rapport aux blessures que lui avait décrites Konan. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi on avait besoin de lui. Il n’était pas ninja médecins et Sakura pouvait bien se soigner toute seule. 

Itachi: J’aimerais par contre savoir quel rôle j’ai à joué.  
Sakura: Konan, c’est bon tu peux y aller, va te reposer un peu.  
Konan: Ok, mais appelle-moi si il y a quoi que se soit.  
Itachi: Je vois qu’elle prend son rôle d’auxiliaire très à cœur.  
Sakura: Un peu trop peut être même.

Sakura soupira et raconta une énième fois, dans les grandes lignes, ce qu’il s’était passé. Elle omettait volontairement de lui parler de ce qui concerné son sharingan, elle voulait d’abord savoir si ça changeait quand même quelque chose. Itachi avait retrouvé son visage impassible. Frissonnant à peine quand elle lui parlait de sa blessure. Et sans même qu’il n’ait eut besoin de poser la question, Sakura lui expliqua quel serait son rôle dans ce qui allait suivre. 

Sakura: J’ai besoin de toi pour que tu défasses les sceaux qui bloquent mon chakra.  
Itachi: Au risque de te décevoir, je ne suis pas exceptionnel en fuinjutsu.   
Sakura: Je sais, mais seul toi et ton dojutsu peut apercevoir ce sceau.  
Itachi: Je peux essayer de forcer le sceau, mais ça risque de ne pas être agréable et si tu veux te soigner de suite il faudra que tu restes consciente.  
Sakura: Je le sais, on n’a pas trop le choix, et crois-moi, je ne suis plus à ça près.   
Itachi: Ok, je suppose que je programme ça pour le plus tôt possible.  
Sakura: C’est exactement ça. Juste, tu pourrais appeler Konan, il faut que je lui parle trente seconde et après je suis toute à toi.  
Itachi: Ok.

Il sortit et partit chercher Konan tout de suite. Celle ci ne traîna pas dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la seule autre fille. Elle fit attention cette fois ci de ne pas claquer la porte pour faire moins de bruit. Maintenant qu’elle savait Sakura en vie, elle pouvait se permettre de faire ses gestes moins rapidement. Elle rentra dans la pièce et s’assit sur le lit pendant que Sakura faisait de même. 

Sakura: Ce n’est pas un grand service que j’ai à te demander, mais c’est quand même important. Il faut absolument que se soit fait. Et je suis désolé, mais se sera encore une fois sur toi que ça va tomber.  
Konan: Au lieu de me faire peur tu ferais mieux de me dire ce que je vais devoir faire.   
Sakura: C’est simple, Itachi va s’occuper de moi pendant la soirée, et je risque d’être aussi bruyante que lors de la première désinfection de ma plaie avec la seule contrainte de ne pas m’évanouir.  
Konan: Je sens qu’on va encore avoir une nuit mouvementée.  
Sakura: Non, ça ne devrait pas être aussi long. Mais durant ce laps de temps, il faut absolument que personne ne rentre dans cette pièce, et même que personne ne s’en approche.  
Konan: Si c’est ce que tu veux, alors je m’occuperais de ça.  
Sakura: Merci. Et je te promets qu’après ça, je n’aurais plus rien à te demander, à partir de demain tout sera finit, et tu n’auras plus à m’assister.  
Konan: D’accord, et rassure-toi, ça ne me dérange pas de m’occuper de toi.

Konan ressortit de la chambre, Sakura n’avait même pas besoins de lui demander pour qu’elle sache qui est ce qu’elle devait ramener dans la chambre. Ce n’était pas de gaieté de cœur qu’elle le faisait, elle imaginé déjà les souffrances par lesquelles allait passer Sakura, mais elle n’avait pas le choix. 

Quelques instants plus tard Itachi pénétra dans la chambre où Sakura se tenait encore assise. 

Itachi: Vraiment je voudrais t’éviter ça, tu es sûre qu’il n’y a aucuns autres moyens.  
Sakura: Depuis quand un Uchiwa se préoccupe de la santé des autres.  
Itachi: Ne crois pas que je sois sans cœur quand même, et sans le savoir, tu m’es très précieuse.  
Sakura: Quoi !!? Qu’est ce que tu viens de dire ?  
Itachi: Oublis, tu mettras ça sur le coup de la fatigue.  
Sakura: …  
Itachi: Tu es prête ?  
Sakura: Oui.

Vraiment, elle n’en croyait pas ses yeux, c’était bien la première fois qu’Itachi lui faisait une telle confidence, d’ailleurs ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il faudrait qu’elle creuse un peu pour savoir ce qu’il avait voulu dire. Mais comme pour la stopper dans ses pensées, Itachi enclencha ses sharingans, à un niveau avancé et posa ses mains au niveau des épaules de notre héroïne. Il lui murmura un merci et avant même qu’elle n’ait le temps de réaliser, il avait commencé.

C’est ainsi que le calvaire commença pour Sakura. Elle n’avait quasiment jamais eut aussi mal physiquement de sa vie. Elle avait l’impression qu’Itachi lui arrachait les bras, tout son être était secoué de spasmes visant à faire cesser le contact avec ces mains mais il tenait bon. Elle devait avoué qu’il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, mais elle préférait ça à de la compassion qui aurait fait doubler le temps de ce douloureux moment. Des cris semblables à ceux d’un animal torturé raisonnaient une nouvelle fois dans le repaire. Pendant de longues minutes qui lui parurent des jours, elle tenta de garder conscience. Elle pensait à ses parents, elle devait vivre pour eux, et pour vivre elle devait se soigner, et pour pouvoir se soigner, elle devait rester consciente, voilà à quoi se limitaient les pensées de notre jeune femme. A un moment, elle se sentit faiblir, elle ne sentait quasiment plus rien et pensait avoir perdue contre la douleur mais il n’en était rien. Elle comprit quand les mains de la personne en face d’elle se posèrent délicatement sur ces joues pour la forcer à le regarder dans ses yeux. Sa vision floue retrouva rapidement sa vigueur normale. Les dernières larmes tombèrent, sa respiration redevint peu à peu calme pendant qu’elle se perdait dans le noir retrouvé des yeux d’Itachi. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire la comparaison avec son frère. Ces deux Uchiwas étaient des appels aux pêchés. Une beauté qui vous attire dans l’ombre. Et ce fut sa magnifique voix qui la sortit de son hypnotisation (non due aux sharingans).

Itachi: C’est finit. Maintenant calme toi, ton corps a été mis à rude épreuve.   
Sakura: …

Il l’allongea délicatement sur le côté pour ne pas appuyer sur sa blessure dans le dos. Il la couvrit et resta près d’elle pendant qu’elle se remettait de ses émotions. Elle se souvenait ce qu’il venait de lui arriver, ce qu’elle devait encore faire. Elle essaya, dans cette perspective, de faire un mouvement mais se stoppa vite fait quand elle se sentit encore envahir par la douleur.

Itachi: Je t’ai dit d’attendre.  
Sakura: Mais … il faut que … je … me soigne.  
Itachi: Alors demande de l’aide.  
Sakura: Je n’ai pas besoins d’aide, … j’ai changée, … je n’ai plus besoin de l’aide de … personne.   
Itachi: Tout le monde à besoins d’aide, alors arrête ton cinéma et dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour t’aider.

Sakura était presque choquée de la manière dont il lui imposait son aide. Elle aurait cru devoir le supplier et il refusait qu’elle fasse les choses sans lui. Vraiment c’était à n’y rien comprendre.

Il passa délicatement sa main sous l’épaule se Sakura et la souleva lentement. Elle ouvrait grand ses yeux ne croyant toujours pas à la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Une fois assise, elle bougea tout doucement ses bras de manière à les refermés sur elle même (façon momie).

Sakura: Si tu veux vraiment m’aider, alors ne bouge pas et fais-moi confiance.  
Itachi: C'est-à-dire ?  
Sakura: Continu à me tenir. Je ne vais rien te faire de mal, bien que ça puisse paraître impressionnant, mais après tout, rien ne t’impressionne.  
Itachi: Bien des choses m’impressionnent … comme toi... 

Il l’avait murmuré sans qu’elle ne l’entende vraiment.  
D’abord une lueur bleutée jaillit des mains de Sakura. Ce petit flot se transforma rapidement en un torrent de chakra qui les enveloppa tous les deux. Itachi s’efforça de ne pas bouger conformément à ce qu’elle lui avait dit. Quasiment instantanément il se sentit plus que bien, mieux que ces dernières années, mais tout s’arrêta. Il regarda Sakura.

Sakura: Est-ce que tu serais capable de m’enlever ce plâtre en douceur où il faudrait appeler Deidara ?  
Itachi: A toi de me faire confiance et de ne pas bouger.  
Sakura: Ok.

A peine avait-elle répondu qu’elle vit une série de shurikens foncés sur elle. En temps normal, elle aurait sauté en l’air, elle aurait esquivé, mais d’une elle ne pouvait pas et de deux elle ne devait pas. Elle ferma les yeux en signe de confiance et sentit une masse lourde sur ces genoux. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit le plâtre à la place cette masse lourde. 

Itachi: Comme ça, ça te va ?  
Sakura: Très bien. Maintenant tu m’enlèves ma brassière et ne cherche pas à voir quoi que se soit.  
Itachi: Je ne suis pas pervers.  
Sakura: Non, mais tu restes un homme.

Il esquissa un sourire. Elle se tourna de façon à lui faire dos. Il la tenait toujours par les épaules pour lui éviter toute chute. Son sourire disparut bien vite en apercevant son dos nu. Konan n’avait finalement pas exagéré cette blessure.

Itachi: Effectivement, ce ninja n’y est pas allé de main morte.  
Sakura: Je crois que je l’ai bien compris. Maintenant j’ai besoin de silence et de temps. Refermer cette blessure ne va pas être une mince affaire.  
Itachi: Je veux bien te croire.  
Sakura: Donc ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, ne me lâche pas et admire mon travail.  
Itachi: Je m’efforcerais de faire de mon mieux.

 

Pendant trois bonnes heures, il n’y eut plus aucun bruit dans cette pièce. Ni Itachi ni Sakura ne bougeaient d’un pouce et les soins avancaient bon train. Pour Itachi, c’était tout simplement fabuleux. Il n’avait jamais été gravement blessé et voir la guérison de cette blessure était pour lui une première, et il n’avait pas n’importe qui en face de lui dans la matière non plus. Il put donc observer en détail la colonne et les côtes ses remettre en place, les tissus reprendre leur forme et leur taille initial. Et finalement la peau se ressouder comme par magie.

Peu à peu le chakra les quitta, et Sakura s’effondra dans les bras d’Itachi.

Itachi: Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?  
Sakura: Rien, il faut juste que je me repose, tu veux bien rester au cas où il y ait quoi que se soit.  
Itachi: D’accord.  
Sakura: Merci.

C’était la première fois qu’elle lui disait et il en était bien content. Il sentit Sakura de plus en plus molle dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que se soit lui qui la tienne entièrement. Pendant qu’elle dormait, elle redevenait la Sakura d’autrefois, souriante, un ange. Il quitta son T-shirt pour lui enfiler.

Lui aussi ne tarda pas à s’endormir, juste assez pour bien se reposer, sans non plus la laisser sans surveillance. Se serait un comble pour lui de ne pas arriver à remplir une mission de cette simplicité. 

Il fut bien réveillé quelques heures plus tard quand il la sentit remuer dans ses bras. Au début il crut qu’elle était réveillée, mais elle avait les yeux clos et marmonnait quelque chose de pas très articulé au premier abord. Il se pencha pour mieux entendre.

Sakura: Sasuke non… reste… je ne veux pas te perdre… je vais crier.

Et c’était ce qu’elle fit en se rasseyant brusquement. Itachi la plaqua contre son torse pour qu’elle arrête ses mouvements. Elle n’était peut être pas tout à fait rétabli et ça serait bête d’anéantir en quelques secondes des heures de travail et souffrance. Il la serra fortement pour qu’elle se calme et ça marcha.

Itachi: Je vois que tes rêves ne se sont pas arrêtés.  
Sakura: Non …  
Itachi: On en discutera plus tard, rendors toi, il est encore tôt.  
Sakura: Ok.

Et sans plus attendre elle replongea dans les limbes du sommeil. Comme quoi elle avait le sommeil facile se dit-il. Beaucoup ne se rendormirait pas et pas si facilement en tout cas. 

Itachi: Vraiment tu n’es pas une personne comme les autres, et c’est pour ça que j’ai besoin de toi.

C’était par contre pour lui la fin de sa nuit. Il la déposa délicatement sur un côté et quitta la pièce dans le plus grand silence. Depuis qu’il était rentré il n’était pas encore allé faire son rapport au chef, et il se doutait que la discussion, avec lui, tournerait rapidement vers un autre sujet. Il voulait faire ça le plus vite possible pour être de retour avant son réveil.

 

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur quelque chose chaud et de confortable, ça faisait bien des années qu’elle n’avait pas sentit ce contact et elle se demandait bien ce que c’était. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit le torse d’Itachi. Elle vira rapidement au rouge et entendit Itachi rire discrètement.

Itachi: Est-ce moi qui te met dans des états pareils ?  
Sakura: C’est juste que tu m’as surprise, je n’ai pas l’habitude de dormir sur quelqu’un.  
Itachi: Sinon, tu as au moins passer une bonne nuit ?  
Sakura: A part mes rêves récurrents, oui très bien. Mais il faut encore que je finisse de me soigner.  
Itachi: Tu n’as pas encore finis ?  
Sakura: Mais tu crois quoi ? Il faut du temps et les soins ça consomment beaucoup de chakra.  
Itachi: Je dis ça comme ça, mais si tu veux je peux me taire.   
Sakura: Non, non, c’est bon, tu peux continuer à papoter.  
Itachi: Hn.  
Sakura: Au faite merci pour le T-Shirt.  
Itachi: Mais de rien.

Pendant encore une heure, elle se concentra sur ces blessures internes et les soigna. Enfin elle ne ressentait plus de douleur quand elle respirait, quand elle bougeait. 

Sakura: Est ce que tu peux dire à Konan de venir si elle n’a rien d’autre à faire. J’ai besoin d’une autre fille si tu vois ce que ça veut dire ?  
Itachi: Ok, pas de problème.

Il sortit et Konan rentra peu après. Elles partirent se douchées puis elles se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Et ce fut sans surprise qu’elle vit une panière de fruits tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres. Elle fit un repas plus que copieux pour refaire le plein de force. Des discussions se firent entendre au loin. Elles se rapprochèrent et Konan et Sakura purent aisément comprendre que c’était Sasori et Deidara. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux quand ils la virent. Aucun ne pensait la voir si bien après la débâcle qu’avait été la veille au matin. 

Sasori: Je vois que ça va mieux.  
Sakura: Bien sûr.   
Sasori: D’ailleurs tu me dois toujours une discussion.  
Sakura: Je sais Sasori, laisse moi encore un peu de temps.  
Konan: Quelle discussion ?  
Sakura: Laisse Konan, ça ne te regarde pas.

La discussion continua pendant que chacun manger un petit bout. L’après midi de Sakura passa rapidement entre repos et soin. Il ne lui restait qu’une grande épreuve avant d’être tranquille. 

Enfin d’après midi, elle fit appeler Itachi.

Sakura: J’ai encore besoin de toi une dernière fois. En faite, il faut que tu fasses la même chose que hier soir, mais cette fois sur mes yeux.  
Itachi: Ca devrait être possible, mais plus long, il va falloir que je le fasse avec plus de délicatesse.  
Sakura: Ok, bon ben c’est partit.

Elle se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ce noir encre des yeux d’Itachi. Ce noir passa vite fait bien fait au rouge avant qu’elle ne sente partir vers un autre monde. Et il était déjà trop tard quand elle comprit qu’il l’avait enfermé dans un genjutsu. Sûrement pour lui éviter des souffrances inutiles. Elle n’avait pas se soigner après, donc, elle pouvait ne pas souffrir en n’étant pas consciente, il n’y avait aucun problème.

Elle avait un sacré mal de crâne quand elle reprit conscience, de plus un bruit étrange répéter quelque chose sans cesse, mais elle était encore trop dans le flou. Au fil de ce qui lui paraissait des secondes, tout redevint net. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et du s’y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour bien y voire. Ce bruit lancinant prit alors tout son sens quand elle aperçut Konan au dessus d’elle.

Itachi: Enfin tu te réveil, j’ai cru que allait encore dormir pendant des jours.  
Sakura: Ca fait combien de temps ?  
Itachi: On est juste le lendemain midi. Tu n’as pas dormit plus de quelques heures.  
Sakura: Bon ben ça va alors.  
Itachi: Et j’ai le bonheur de te dire que tu as retrouvée tes magnifiques yeux verts. Ce blanc ne t’allait vraiment pas, certains auraient même pu croire que c’était un biakugan.  
Sakura: Et bien ils se seraient trompés.

Elle s’assit et se leva. Elle s’étira longuement profitant de la souplesse retrouvée de son corps. Elle força sur ces yeux et fit apparaître des sharingans aussi facilement qu’avant. Itachi avait fait du bon boulot. Elle plaça ces mains de chaque côté de sa tête et y fit passer du chakra pour faire cesser la douleur.

Sakura: Maintenant c’est parfait.

Elle se leva et accompagnée de Konan elles partirent dans la direction du bureau de Pein. Sakura toqua à la porte et entra. Une longue discussion s’en suivit pour savoir quand Sakura serait capable de continuer à s’entraîner et qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait faire pour l’instant. Plus tard dans la soirée, quand tout le monde mangeait (y comprit elle), elle les remercia tous de ce qu’ils avaient fait. De plus tout le monde même Konan et Pein devait repartir en mission. Itachi et Sakura seraient seuls pendant un bon moment. Avant de s’endormir, Sakura discuta avec Itachi pour établir leur programme d’entraînement, et il promettait …

Suite du flash back 1

Suigetsu: Elle m’a dit que tu n’étais pas comme ça étant petit. Tu étais bien plus joyeux. Tu aimais être avec les autre, tu te bagarrais souvent avec un certain Naruto.  
Sasuke: C’était bien avant le massacre de mon clan. Je ne suis plus cette personne.  
Suigetsu: Elle m’a aussi racontée que même quand tu es devenu plus sombre, elle continuait de t’apprécier et que toi aussi à ta manière.  
Sasuke: Pff, n’importe quoi.  
Suigetsu: Que tu veillais sur elle, que jamais elle n’était revenue blessée d’une mission quand elle était avec toi.  
Sasuke: …  
Suigetsu: Il y a juste une chose que je n’ai pas comprit, c’est quand elle à dit qu’elle regrettait de ne pas s’être entraînée comme tu lui avait dit.  
Sasuke: Je lui répétais sans cesse de s’entraîner au lieu de me suivre, mais elle ne m’a jamais écoutée.  
Suigetsu: Je me doute que petite, elle devait déjà avoir un sacré caractère.  
Sasuke: Je ne te le fais pas dire, mais chacun à le sien.  
Suigetsu: Tous ça pour en venir au faite que tu l’apprécies bien plus que nous.   
Sasuke: Vous n’avez juste pas la même utilité.  
Suigetsu: Arrête de te mentir, tu l’apprécies plus que bien et c’est pour ça que tu es dans cet état là.  
Sasuke: …  
Suigetsu: Est-ce que tu as envie de la revoir ?  
Sasuke: Question stupide.  
Suigetsu: Alors va la chercher. Ce n’est pas en restant ici à te morfondre qu’elle reviendra.  
Sasuke: …  
Suigetsu: Protèges-là comme tu l’as toujours fat.

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Sasuke pour se lever et sortir de sa chambre suivis de près par un Suigetsu pour le coup très fier de lui. Et en plus il était même vivant, si ce n’était pas la classe ça ! Sasuke fit réunir toute son équipe. Juugo était soulagé, Karin fulminait contre Suigetsu d’avoir fait mieux qu’elle, mais était très contente de retrouver Sasuke. Dans ses yeux brillaient une nouvelle flamme, de la détermination.

Sasuke: J’espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ramollis pendant ces semaines, à partir de maintenant tout le monde s’entraîne jours et nuits. Je veux que vous surpassiez vos limites. Notre prochain objectif est de retrouver et d’arracher Sakura des mains de l’akatsuki et ce ne sera pas une mince affaire, il faut que tout le monde soit opérationnel pour demain aux premières lueurs du jour. Je vous préviens je vais vous faire vivre un vrai enfer pendant cet entraînement.  
Tous: C’est partit !!

Fin du Flash Back 1

 

Un mois s’était passé à l’akatsuki. Sakura avait retrouvé ses facultés. Sa rapidité, sa souplesse, sa force, sa résistance, son endurance étaient les mêmes, une seule chose avait changée, son dojutsu. Elle avait acquis une force incroyable, même Itachi n’en revenait pas (bien qu’il ne le laissait pas voir).

Flash Back 2

Sakura venait d’utiliser Susanoo, et pour une première utilisation, elle s’en sortait plus que très bien. Même Itachi, génie du sharingan n’avait réussi aussi bien en ses propres débuts.

Itachi: Ne m’aurais-tu pas caché quelque Sakura ? Je veux bien admettre que tu sois très douée, mais là tu dépasses les limites, il y a un truc que tu ne me dis pas, c’est forcé.  
Elle lui raconta alors ce qu’il s’était passé deux nuits de suite quand elle avait était faite prisonnière de Suna. Il était abasourdit par ce qu’elle était entrain de lui dire. Tiraillé entre l’étonnement car jamais il n’avait eut vent d’une histoire telle, même dans son clan et la colère qu’elle ne lui ai rien dit mais aussi la compréhension, il voyait d’un regard neuf son entraînement, et tout ou presque prenait un sens.

Fin du Flash Back 2

 

Itachi: Je pense que ton entraînement est finit pour le moment, je ne peux rien t’apporter d’autre. Tu maîtrises déjà Susanoo et les flammes d’Amaterasu.  
Sakura: Ca veut dire quoi ?  
Itachi: Que tu es devenu aussi puissante que moi, il te manque un peu de pratique dans la situation réelle, mais je ne peux pas t’apporter ça par un entraînement.   
Sakura: Ouf, je vais enfin pouvoir souffler, parce qu’on peux pas dire qu’on s’ennui avec toi.  
Itachi: Je préfère prendre ça comme un compliment.  
Sakura: Qui t’as dit que ce n’en n’était pas un ?  
Itachi: Au faite, j’ai deux choses à te dire.  
Sakura: Je t’écoute.  
Itachi: D’une je suis déçus et même en colère que tu ne m’ai rien dit à propose de ce qu’il s’était passé avec tes sharingans, et de deux tous ceux de l’organisations arrivent se soir, il y a une grande réunion prévue.  
Sakura: Et ce n’est que maintenant que tu me le dis.  
Itachi: Je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerait quelque chose pour toi ?  
Sakura: Moi non plus, mais j’aimerais bien être au courant des choses avant qu’elles ne se passent.  
Itachi: Ben maintenant tu l’es alors on peux dire que ton souhait est réalisé.  
Sakura: Tu m’énerves à chipoter sur les mots.

Personne n’aurait pu le nier, même les plus concernés, Itachi et Sakura s’était rapprochés, ils arrivaient même à plaisanter ensemble, ce qui était une prouesse pour Itachi. Personne ne s’en plaignait. Durant le reste de l’après midi, ces deux personnes rangèrent et Sakura prépara même à manger pour les futurs arrivants qui ne mirent pas longtemps.

Hidan: Donc finalement tu t’en sors bien avec tout ce qu’il t’es arrivé.  
Sakura: A part une vilaine cicatrice dans le dos, je m’en sors très bien en effet.  
Deidara: Nous aussi nous nous en somme bien sortit pour aller la chercher, à part Sasori, mais ça on s’en fout.  
Sasori: Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continus sur cette discussion Deidara, ils sont passé à autre chose, et si tu veux m’on avis, Hidan est bien plus intéressé par Sakura que par toi.  
Deidara: Sasori, toujours entrain de faire ton rabat joie. Tu pourrais te taire de temps en temps.  
Sasori: Dans ce cas je ne suis pas le seul.

Deidara tira une tête de six pieds de long, n’ayant rien à répondre à Sasori, et il y eut un fou rire général. Quand soudain un énorme bruit de roches se cassant fit son apparition, aussitôt suivis par des cris de guerre et de rages. Ils leurs fallut moins d’une demi secondes pour invoquer leur armes et leurs chapeau pour cacher leur identités. Mais malheureusement ce très courts laps de temps ne suffit pas à se protéger de la menace. Les voilà encerclés par une sphère de chakra. Ils étaient pris au piège.

Ninja: Le Raikage sera content de savoir que notre filature sur la plante carnivore à marcher encore mieux que nous n’osions l’espérer.  
Autre ninja: L’akatsuki, c’est plus ce que c’était, même pas capable de nous sentir arrivé, où de ne pas se faire suivre. Finalement, vous ne représentez pas une si grande menace.

Aucun ne prenaient la parole, mais chacun n’avait qu’une envie, entamé un combat pour leur faire voire la vraie menace. Mais tant que Pein n’en avait pas donné l’ordre aucun d’eux ne bougeait. Celui-ci se rapprocha de la barrière chakra, et à peine avait-il posait sa main dessus que celle ci disparut.

Kisame: Ce n’est pas possible, comment est ce qu’il a fait ça.   
Pein: On sort !!

Sans perdre un instant de plus, Sakura utilisa sa force monstrueuse pour casser une partie de la roche du mur leur barrant la sortie. Ils sortirent immédiatement et se dispersèrent sur quelques dizaines de mètre carré. Près à la bataille qu’ils allaient livrer. Ils ne furent pas déçut car une bonne centaine de ninja de valeurs les attendaient à l’extérieur. Tous menèrent de rude combat, seule Sakura se cachait plus loin dans les bois et les aidés à distance bien camouflé. Elle allait se joindre de plein fouet à la bataille pour la finir le plus rapidement possible, quand elle ressentit une masse très importante de chakra arriver dans leur direction. Elle sauta pour se retrouver en plein milieu du champ de batail.

Sakura: Ils ont beaucoup de renforts qui arrivent, ça risque de se compliquer.  
Pein: On se rassemble !

Tout le monde s’exécuta. Les voilà maintenant en cercle pour couvrir leurs arrières, presque deux cent cinquante ennemis devant eux. Là, ils étaient vraiment mal, car bien que cette organisation soit très puissante, elle n’avait pas n’importe qui en face d’elle. Et comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu que Pein s’effondre en crachant du sang, secoué de violents spasmes, Konan asseyant de le calmer du mieux qu’elle pouvait. Itachi voyant déjà dans quel merdier ils se trouvaient décida de prendre les rennes.

Itachi: Sans Pein, on se replit, lui seul à la force de nous sortir de là. Je ne dis pas qu’on doit d’enfuir, mais on va partir en tuant le maximum d’ennemi, et surtout ne vous faite pas suivre, une fois ça suffit.  
Hidan: Et on va où ?   
Itachi: Là où vous voulez, je me débrouille pour vous retrouver après.  
Tous: Ok.

 

Ce fut comme une explosion, chacun partit dans la direction en face de lui. C’est là que la situation se compliqua encore. Dans la nuit, aucun n’avait fait attention, mais des membres du clan Nara avaient utilisés une technique de manipulation des ombres et tous en étaient prisonnier et aucun moyen de riposter. Pour finir, une rangée de ninja se positionna en ligne devant les criminels qui avaient étaient réunis aussi, et crachèrent un nuage de fumée violette.

Konan: Du poison !!!

Mais c’était trop tard, ils étaient déjà tous contaminés et les premiers effets furent immédiats. Des engourdissements, du mal à respirer, la vue qui se trouble, les paupières qui se ferment. Tous tombèrent, les derniers furent Sakura et Itachi. Grâce à une technique de télépathie elle lui parla brièvement.

Sakura: Ne t’en fais, pas, on va s’en sortir.  
Itachi: Non, j’ai bien l’impression que c’est notre fin.  
Sakura: Un de tes plus grand défauts est que tu es pessimiste, ne t’avoue jamais vaincu, même dans cette circonstances.  
Itachi: Et on fait quoi alors ?  
Sakura: Essaye de rester conscient, je vais essayer quelque chose, normalement on est sauvés, mais il faudra s’enfuir en quatrième vitesse, et j’aurais du mal avec tous les autres déjà amorphes.  
Itachi: Ok, je vais faire de mon mieux, mais dépêche-toi, je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps encore.  
Sakura: Ok, c’est partit alors.

Sakura ferma les yeux et se concentra pour faire apparaître des sharingans et grâce à ceux ci Susanoo. Elle rompit sur sa personne la technique de manipulation des ombres. Elle effectua plusieurs rotations rapides sur elle même de façon à créer un grand courant d’aire et de permettre à Itachi de respirer. Pour l’instant tout se passait pour le mieux. Malgré l’air frais tout autour d’eux, aucun ne reprenait conscience, il faudrait qu’elle les soigne elle-même, mais pour l’instant elle n’avait pas le temps. Itachi lui tenait tant bien que mal sur ces jambes. C’était déjà un bon point. Ses sharingans remarquèrent que les ninjas qui utilisaient du poison venaient de reformer une ligne dans l’espoir de les avoir une seconde fois, mais Sakura ne les laisse pas continuer. D’un coup de main, elle avait balayé cette ligne, balançant les membres dans tous les sens tel un feu d’artifice.   
Elle continua sur sa lancée et éjecta les premières lignes de ninjas présent devant elle. Elle fit le ménage et malgré toutes leurs tentatives d’attaque à plusieurs ou seuls, le sharingan de Sakura lui permettait d’anticiper. Mais elle se fatiguée rapidement et devait s’occuper des autres le plus rapidement possible alors elle devait écourter le combat. Une seule attaque pouvait l’en débarrasser d’un coup, mais c’était assez risqué car elle était très visible même de loin et certains autre ninjas pourrait bien encore grossir les rangs en face d’elle, mais pas le choix.

Elle se concentra et effectua un nombre de mudras dans un court laps de temps, impressionnant bon nombre d’ennemis et propagea ses flammes d’Amaterasu sur toute la surface de combat. Cette technique lui coûta l’intégralité de son chakra vu son importance, mais elle était d’une efficacité remarquable. Elle sortit un rouleau de sa poche et le posa à terre, en se coupant légèrement le bout du doigt avec ses dents elle créa des cercles de scellement. En quelques secondes tous les membres sauf Itachi furent aspirés et à l’abri à l’intérieur. Sakura referma ce parchemin et le glissa très précieusement dans ses vêtements. Elle se tourna vers Itachi et couru vers lui. Elle passa son bras sous son épaule pour le soutenir. 

Sakura: Je compte sur toi pour nous guider.  
Itachi: Ok, mais il faudra être rapide.

Ils s’élancèrent vers la forêt où ils coururent le plus vite possible. Sous les indications d’Itachi, ils tournaient tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. Itachi devenant de plus en plus faible dans ses bras, ils perdirent de la vitesse, et elle en profita pour sonder les alentours, et apparemment personne ne les suivaient, c’était déjà très bon point. Ils arrivèrent à un endroit de la forêt où il semblait manquer un arbre. Itachi se détacha d’elle et après avoir posé sa main à terre, un trou formant en faite des escaliers se dessinèrent dans le sol.  
Sakura: C’est astucieux, jamais je n’y aurais pensé.  
Itachi: C’est Pein quoi.

Les deux descendirent rapidement pour se retrouver dans une grande salle. Sakura sortit son parchemin et le posant au sol, tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l’intérieur réapparurent à l’extérieur comme par magie. Certains reprenaient à peine conscience pendant que d’autre pas du tout. En temps que médecin de cette organisation Sakura se devait de les soigner, au prix de sa vie si il le fallait. Elle composa une série de mudra et ouvrit une sorte de seconde réserve de chakra, une réserve que tout ninja médecins créer à partir d’un certain niveau. Cette réserve ne lui garantissait cependant pas assez pour tous les soignes d’un coup, alors il fallait qu’elle fasse des choix stratégique pour l’utilisée au mieux. En premier lieu se serait Pein, car c’était lui qui était dans l’état le plus alarmant. Elle le soigna juste assez pour que son état ne soit plus urgent et passa à Konan, elle seule serait capable de la seconder dans ce genre de situation. Elle eut juste à lui prodiguer des soins anti-poisons pour qu’elle retrouve sa vivacité de tous les jours. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à continuer, cette dernière l’arrêta.

Konan: Attend, tu es presque à bout de chakra.  
Sakura: Je sais, mais il faut que je les soigne le plus vite possible.  
Konan: Je vais t’aider …  
Sakura: Ok, alors tu vas faire …  
Konan: Non, je ne parle pas d’eux, je parle de toi. Avoir du chakra ne me sert à rien puisque je ne peux pas l’utiliser comme toi. Je vais te le passer, il te sera bien plus utile.

Et sur ces mots, elle posa sa main sur le front de notre héroïne et en quelques secondes l’échange de chakra fut fait. Sakura la remercia et repartit s’occuper d’autres patients. Elle les soigna un par un ce qui lui prit au moins deux heures. Une fois tous hors de danger, elle avait à peine prit le temps de se reposer qu’elle était repartit dans les soins de Pein, même si il allait mieux, il restait néanmoins inconscient. Konan lui apprit qu’il était dans cet état parce qu’il s’était battu contre une ninja nommé Fû qui portait en elle le démon à sept queues. Elle lui avait donné pas mal de fil à retordre ce qui expliqué tout. Après encore deux heures de travail, elle s’effondra haletante à côté de son supérieur pendant que celui ci reprenait ses esprits sous les cris de joie de Konan.

Pein: Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
Sakura: Pein, il faut d’abord que tu te reposes, et tous les autres, c’est la même chose.  
Zetsu: Sakura tu ne vas te mettre à nous donner des ordres ?  
Sakura: Et ben si. Faite ce que je vous dis, vous saurez tout en temps voulu. D’ailleurs Itachi vient là, il faut encore que je t’examine.  
Itachi: Ca pourra attendre, et puis tu n’as plus de chakra, je ne vois pas bien ce que tu pourras faire. Repose-toi, toi aussi.  
Deidara: Je crois qu’on est partit pour une sieste collective !

Plus aucun bruit n’eut lieu, et alors que plusieurs étaient déjà endormis, Sasori se leva et leva Sakura. Itachi ne perdit pas un instant et fit de même.

Itachi: Elle doit se reposer aussi, si tu as des questions tu lui les posera plus tard.  
Sakura: Laisse Itachi, de toute façon ça fait des semaines que je lui dois cette conversation.  
Itachi: Justement, il n’est plus à quelques heures près.  
Sasori: Itachi, laisse-moi seul avec elle, je ne vais rien lui faire on va juste discuter quelques minutes et après je la laisserais se reposer.  
Sakura: C’est bon…  
Itachi: Tu es sûre Sakura ?  
Sakura: Bien sûr. Allez va dormir, tu en a plus besoin que les autres. Et puis il faut bien qu’il y en ai qui monte la garde, comme ça on fait d’une pierre deux coup.  
Itachi: Ok. Mais Sasori veille à ce que ça ne dure pas longtemps, tu lui dois la vie. Et pas qu’une fois.  
Sasori: C’est bon, je sais.

Toujours en aidant Sakura à marcher, ils s’éloignèrent dans une autre pièce, il déposa délicatement Sakura sur une chaise pour qu’elle soit bien installée. Il alla légèrement plus loin dans la pièce pour chercher une chaise pour lui même et s’assit en face d’elle.

Sasori: Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, alors je suppose que Pein ne t’as pas recruté pas seulement grâce à tes connaissances en ninjutsu médical ?  
Sakura: C’est vrai.  
Sasori: Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu es possesseuse d’un dojutsu ?  
Sakura: C’est toujours vrai.  
Sasori: Celui du clan maudit de Konoha ?  
Sakura: Je possède en effet le sharingan.  
Sasori: C’est grâce à lui que tu es restée debout quand nous sommes venus te chercher, et c’est aussi grâce à lui que tu as pu me protéger face à cette attaque du ninja qui t’a gravement blessé le dos ?  
Sakura: Je n’ai pas d’autres explications moi-même.  
Sasori: Et donc Pein ne t’a pas mit au hasard avec Itachi ?  
Sakura: Je le pense aussi.  
Sasori: Mais comment peux-tu les avoir ?  
Sakura: Ca ne te concerne pas. Je les ai à dispositions, je sais parfaitement les maniés, et c’est tout ce que tu as a savoir, et encore, je ne vois pas en quoi ça t’arranger de le savoir, mais pour ma BA je te l’ais dit.  
Sasori: …  
Sakura Et maintenant je vais aller me reposer car vois-tu après j’ai encore plein de travail qui m’attend.  
Sasori: Je finirais par savoir ce qu’il s’est passé, que se soit toi qui me le dise ou que je le trouve tout seul.  
Sakura: Soit, fait ce que tu veux, mais n’oublis, comme tu l’a toi-même dit, ce clan est maudit, il y a des choses qu’il ne vaut mieux ne pas savoir.  
Sasori: C’est ça, bon je te ramène à ton garde du corps.  
Sakura: ???  
Sasori: Ne fait pas celle qui as pas compris, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il change beaucoup depuis qu’il t’a rencontré.

Sakura ne dit plus rien et une nouvelle fois grâce à l’aide de Sasori, elle rejoint Itachi qui ne dormait que d’un œil et s’endormit contre lui pendant que Sasori continuait de monter la garde. Ce fut au bout de quatre heure à peine qu’elle se réveilla de d’elle-même. En faite ce n’était pas d’elle toute seule, mais aidée par son coussin. Itachi respirait vite, trop vite pour que se soit naturelle, elle se redressa pour voir si c’était son poids qui le gênait, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Itachi n’allait pas bien, et il fallait qu’elle fasse quelque chose. Elle vérifia autour d’elle que personne ne les regardait, et c’était le cas, elle sentait le chakra de Sasori, bien plus loin dans les galerie de cet endroit, donc il ne viendrait pas non plus. Grâce à sa force, elle le porta jusque dans une autre pièce. Elle l’allongea sur ce qui semblait dans le noir être une table. Elle enclencha ses sharingans pour voir dans le noir et surtout voir ce qu’il se passait dans le corps de l’homme en face d’elle. Elle commença par les pieds remontant peu à peu dans le corps. Elle put aisément voir que tous les organes et les muscles étaient sous alimentés en oxygène ce qui confirmés les problèmes respiratoires. Elle se concentra donc sur les organes qui servaient à la respirations, le cœur était à peu près normal, battant légèrement vite, mais rien de bien affolant, rien qui n’explique son état. Et c’est en regardant ces poumons que tous les symptômes prirent leurs sens. Ils étaient dans un état lamentable, brûlés, en lambeaux pour certains morceaux. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils étaient dans cet état là, mais ils y étaient donc, elle devait avant toute chose les soigner. Elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine d’Itachi quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, sharingans activés, les traits du visage tendu.

Sakura: Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes de la sorte.  
Itachi: Ne me touche pas.  
Sakura: Et sinon quoi, tu ne peux même pas marcher seul dans l’état que tu es et tu penses avoir une quelconque emprise sur moi ?  
Itachi: Je t’ai dit de me lâcher.  
Sakura: Et tu vas me faire quoi ?  
Itachi: …  
Sakura: Dans le pire, je te soigne et si tu veux mourir, y’a plein de gens qui seront content de te rendre se service, alors quoi ? Tu préfères rester dans cet état pour voir les autres ? Je te laisse, ça me fera plus de chakra pour m’occuper de moi.

Elle commençait à se lever pour partir quand il ra retint par le poignet. Elle se retourna et lui détourna le regard. Comme tout Uchiwa qu’il était il n’aimait pas avouer ses tors. Encore heureux que Sakura connaissait bien ce caractère encore plus prononcé chez Sasuke et qu’elle comprenait que rien que ce geste avait énormément coûté à Itachi.

Sakura: Tu lui ressembles…  
Itachi: Quoi… à mon frère ?  
Sakura: Met ça sur le compte de ta fatigue.  
Itachi: … Mais…  
Sakura: Tu m’as fait la même chose, alors tais-toi et apprécie que pour une fois quelqu’un s’occupe de toi.

Et pour une fois Itachi se plia simplement au ordres qu’on lui donné. Après tout, d’autres le tuerais bien vite, il n’avait pas à s’en faire.

Pendant une petite demi heure, Sakura se concentra comme rarement dans sa vie pour soigner au mieux son patient si particulier. De temps à temps, il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais au dernier moment se raviser, comme si il hésiter, chose très rare chez lui. Ce fut finalement Sakura qui l’aida à se décider.

Itachi: Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire aux autres…  
Sakura: A une condition.  
Itachi: Je t’écoute…  
Sakura: Si il y a quoi que se soit, tu viens me voir.  
Itachi: Ok.  
Sakura: Je veux que tu me le promets, quelques soient tes intentions pour le futur, je veux que tu me dises si quoi que se soit change.  
Itachi: Je te le promets, ça te va ?  
Sakura: Très bien. Maintenant tu devrais pouvoir te reposer tranquillement, tu respireras mieux.  
Itachi: Merci.  
Sakura: … Mais de rien. 

 

Quelques jours plus tard, tout le monde allait mieux, même Pein avait retrouvé toutes ses forces, il en était reconnaissant à Sakura bien qu’il ne le montre pas en pas en publique. Une sorte de soirée avait été prévue pour parler de ce qu’il s’était passé, pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, mais officieusement, c’était pour savoir ce qu’il s’était vraiment passé car seul Sakura et Itachi le savait. Tous étaient assis, en cercle, sur des chaises ou des sortes de canapés plus ou moins confortables. Les discussions durèrent de nombreuses minutes avant que la question fatidique ne soit posée.

Deidara: Par contre, je n’ai pas compris grand chose une fois qu’ils nous aient balancé leur gaz soporifique. Est-ce que quelqu’un a compris ?   
Kisame: J’avoue que c’est la même chose pour moi…

Tous les regards se posèrent sur les deux plus concernés, Sakura poussait un long soupir à l’idée de devoir partager le plus grand qu’elle ai avec le reste de cette organisation, mais ce n’est pas comme si elle avait le choix. 

Sakura: Ai-je le choix de répondre ?   
Pein: Ils finiraient par le savoir un jour où l’autre alors pourquoi pas maintenant.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et avant qu’elle n’ait eut le temps de répondre c’est Itachi qui prit la parole. Même si ils étaient étonnés, aucun ne parla, peut être pour ne pas couper Itachi dans son élan.

Itachi: Je ne connais pas tous les détails, je ne veux pas les connaître et d’ailleurs vous non plus il ne vous regarde pas, mais Sakura possède un jutsu assez rare.   
Deidara: Ca ne nous explique rien.  
Sakura: Si tu le laissais finir !!… .Pour la suite les mots seraient inutiles, regardaient moi plutôt.

Personne n’avait compris sauf Sakura. Elle leur montra ses souvenirs grâce à ses sharingan. De toute façon, elle la connaissait bien la assez la réalité pour la revoir une nouvelle fois. 

 

Elle laissa ses yeux montrer aux akatsukens la réalité de ces derniers jours, surtout d'une certaine nuit. Pendant ce temps, elle réfléchit à autre chose (pusqu'elle était capable de faire les deux en même temps).   
Une particulièrement dont elle n’était pas fière lui revint en mémoire, n’ayant put se soigner tout de suite, elle garder une horrible cicatrice tout le long de son dos. Une cicatrice (récente) pour un ninja médecin de son niveau est presque une honte. C’était ça, elle en avait honte, elle voulait que personne ne la voie, car c’était la preuve de sa faiblesse. Ces faiblesses, Sasuke lui les reprochés si souvent que c’était devenu son moteur pour son entraînement. Elle voulait que plus personne ne puisse la qualifié ainsi. Et même si personne ne lui reprochait, elle avait honte d’elle seule. Une sorte d’autocritique quoi. Elle avait vu juste une possibilité pour rendre moins visible cette immondice. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de garder des T-shirt longs le restant de ses jours, il fallait donc qu’elle règle le problème à la source. 

Hidan: Sakura !!!   
Sakura: Pas besoin de crier Hidan, je ne suis pas sourde.  
Hidan: Et bien, j’ai le regret de te dire que si, ça fait deux minutes que je t’appelle, et que toi tu ne me réponds pas, alors si, j’ai une raison de hausser le ton.  
Sakura: J’étais simplement dans mes pensés, pas besoin d’en faire un drame. Sinon qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
Hidan: Juste une précision, si tu as réussi à vaincre et tuer Kakuzu, c’est donc grâce à tes sharingans ?

Activant ses sharingans, elle lui répondit du tac au tac :

Sakura: C’est effectivement grâce à ceci que j’ai gagné si facilement, mais ne te fais pas d’illusion, même sans, je l’aurais vaincu. Si tu savais toute la haine que j’ai ressentit à ce moment là …  
Hidan: La haine, est étroitement lié au pouvoir, j’en conviens, mais reconnaît que ça ne se serait pas passer de cette manière si tu n’avais pas eut ce dojutsu.  
Sakura: Bien sûr, mais le résultat aurait été le même, mais honnêtement, je ne veux pas en parler, alors tu seras gentil de changer de sujet ou tout simplement de te taire.  
Hidan: Ok, je vois, une qui n’est pas de bonne humeur.  
Kisame: Faut la comprendre, elle avait pas envie de parler de ses pouvoirs, elle et Itachi l’ont quand même fait. Elle te sauve la vie tu ne la remercie même pas, et tu la fait chier en lui parlant d’un sujet qu’elle veut éviter, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi elle pourrait être de mauvaise humeur ? D’ailleurs, merci de nous avoir sauvé.

Tous confirmèrent les dires de Kisame soit par une parole, soit un signe de tête. Aucune émotion ne filtra sur son visage, mais elle était fière au fond d’elle d’avoir servit à quelque chose d’important, pour une fois qu’elle n’avait pas, ne serait-ce, que le second rôle dans une histoire. 

 

Plusieurs mois passèrent pendant lesquels Sakura connut une nouvelle fois la tristesse de perdre sa famille. Elle faisait dorénavant des missions importantes avec Itachi, étant d’une force considérable tout les deux, ils s’en sortaient toujours très bien. Mais au retour de certaines, ils apprenaient la mort d’autres membres. En ces quelques mois, Sasori, Deidara et Hidan n’était plus de ce monde. Bien que n’elle n’était pas proche d’eux au stade de donner sa vie pour eux, elle était quand même chagrinée par leurs morts. Elle avait finit par plus ou moins s’entendre avec eux. Surtout pour la mort de Deidara, personne ne savait qui l’avait tué, et c’était une des personne qu’elle apprécié le plus.   
Malgré son camp, il ressemblait à Naruto, assez idiot sur les bords, c’était toujours lui qui arrivait à détendre l’ambiance.   
Elle s’était renfermée sur elle-même, elle ne voulait plus verser une seule larme, elle ne voulait plus ressentir la moindre émotion. Elle voulait devenir un objet qui tue, voilà son objectif. Une chose, et une seule la maintenait un tant soit peu en vie, un homme qu’il fallait qu’elle revoit. De ce renfermement avait découlé qu’Itachi aussi été redevenu celui qu’il était, froid et quasiment muet. Ce changement avait conforté Sakura dans sa propre mutation. En définitive un cercle vicieux s’était installé et dégradé l’ambiance de jour en jour. Et c’était au lendemain d’une mission une nouvelle fois réussite que la vie de Sakura vira de bord. 

Sakura: Quoi ??!  
Itachi: Tu m’as très bien compris.  
Sakura: Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix.  
Itachi: J’arrête les missions avec toi, et tu arrêtes de me soigner.  
Sakura: Mais si je ne te soigne pas tu risques de mourir dans les jours qui arrivent, ton état s’aggrave et si je n’étais pas là, tu ne serais plus de ce monde depuis longtemps.  
Itachi: Arrête d’endosser un rôle qui n’est pas le tien, tu n’es pas mon ange gardien, tu n’as pas à veiller sur ma vie, si je dois mourir c’est qu’il est écrit ainsi et je ne pourrais rien faire.  
Sakura: Arrête de mentir, vous les Uchiwa vous vous proclamé au dessus de toute chose et tu n’échappe pas à la règle, et maintenant tu me sors que le destin veux que tu meurs, mais arrête. Si il en était de même pour moi, alors je serais restée dans mon village, une fille faible qui colle les garçons les plus beaux de la classe pour leur plaire. Mais regarde, je suis devenue forte, indépendante, je suis du côté des méchants alors ne me parle pas de destin. Rien n’est écrit à l’avance, notre vie se fait sur les choix que nous prenons tout le temps.  
Itachi; Ton grand discours ne changera pas mes intentions, on ne fait plus de mission ensemble, tu ne me soignes plus, tu me lâches les baskets, je ne veux plus te voir.

Il la quitta comme ça, pas plus émotif qu’avant. Suite à ça, et il y a encore quelque temps, elle aurait voulu se défouler sur quelqu’un, sur quelque chose. Et c’était ce qu’elle avait encore envie de faire maintenant, crier sa rage, tout exploser autour d’elle, mais elle devait rester calme. Pour ne pas souffrir, elle ne devait pas s’attacher, et le fait qu’il s’éloigne d’elle arranger encore son plan. Elle partit donc dans sa chambre, elle rangea ses affaires et récupéra son nouveau katana qu’elle avait rapporté d’une autre mission. Sans attendre plus longtemps elle alla dans la salle d’entraînement. Sur le chemin, elle croisa quelques personnes mais elle ne prit même pas le temps de répondre ou même d’entendre ce qu’elles avaient à dire.   
Pendant des heures elle s’entraîna à sa maîtrise. Elle finissait par le connaître par cœur. Sa courbe, son tranchant, sa résistance à l’aire. Tout. Et c’était presque à bout de force mais néanmoins calmé qu'elle s'arrêta. Elle mangea rapidement et partit se coucher. Même si elle savait qu’elle allait passer une mauvaise nuit, ça ne serait pas pire que si il y avait Itachi.

Le lendemain Itachi se leva tôt et n’adressa même pas la parole à Sakura, mais celle-ci put quand même voir une pointe de tristesse et de résignation dans ses yeux. Une chose extrêmement rare. Même incompréhensible. Elle fit comme si de rien n’était. Elle déjeunait tranquillement quand elle le vit passer avec tout son arsenal de shurikens, kunaïs, parchemins explosifs. Pourtant, il ne lui semblait qu’ils devaient déjà repartirent en mission. Prise d’un doute, elle partit dans la direction du bureau de Pein. 

Pein: Oui ?  
Sakura Pour quand est prévue la prochaine mission ?  
Pein: Dans une semaine ou deux, pourquoi ? Tu as hâte d’y retourner ? En plus je dois avouer que tu t’en sors plus que très bien. Avec nos perte d’effectif, je pense que certains feront des missions tous seuls maintenant, et je n’hésiterais pas à t’envoyer, tu es vraiment douée. Mon seul regret et de ne pas t’avoir trouvé plus tôt.  
Sakura: C’est ça, Mais si je fais des missions solos, Itachi se retrouvera seul et inversement.  
Pein: Il faudra d’abord qu’on en parle ensemble donc on règlera ça à ce moment.  
Sakura: Donc les missions solos, ce n’est pas pour maintenant ?  
Pein: Non, d’abord votre prochaine mission et après je verrais ce qui se présentera.  
Sakura: Ok, merci.

Elle repartit plus que perplexe sur le fait du départ de d’Itachi. C’était tellement bizarre qu’elle décida de le suivre. Elle partit rapidement dans sa chambre pour prendre son katana, quelque shurikens, quelques bandages et autres. Elle avait donc un petit sac et partit discrètement. Il fallait absolument que personne ne la voit, sinon s’en était terminé pour elle, il saurait qu’elle le suivait, et les autres aussi. Dans ce cas de figure, elle ne pourrait plus le suivre et elle ne saurait jamais ce qu’il était allé faire. 

Une fois sortie, elle camoufla son chakra pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle chercha celui d’Itachi et c’est sans problème qu’elle le trouva. Elle le suivie restant quelques centaines de mètres derrière lui pour ne pas se faire voire, ni entendre. Elle n’avait aucun mal à le suivre, elle sentait toujours distinctement sa présence jusqu’au moment, elle se dissipa. Sakura ne pouvant l’expliquer accéléra et vit une nuée de corbeaux. Elle était en colère, elle s’était faite avoir. Elle n’eut le temps de faire un battement de cil de plus qu’elle était plongée dans le tsuyokumi par deux yeux rouges. Alors qu’elle sentait son corps de plus en plus engourdit et entendit un son, c’est en lisant sur ces lèvres qu’elle comprit le mot, mais pour l’instant pas le sens. 

Désolé…


	8. Chapter 8

La voilà désormais dans une sorte de dimension parallèle, où tout se composait de teinte de rouge. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit sans fin, tout un désert rouge s’étendait à perte de vue. Puis, comme par enchantement, des maisons apparurent les unes après les autres devant Sakura. Et c’est presque avec horreur qu’elle vit le village de Konoha se matérialisé devant elle. Elle sut cependant que c’était le Konoha d’une époque qu’elle n’avait que peu connue car c’était du temps du troisième Hokage, autrement dit c’était le Konoha d’avant Tsunade. Ce village semblait désert, pas de bruit, personne dans les rues alors elle se mit à marcher et même trottiner dans l’espoir de trouver quelque chose. Pendant ce qui lui parut des heures, elle fouilla tout le village à la recherche de quoi que soit, mais rien. Il ne lui restait qu’un endroit où elle n’avait pas fouillé. Elle n’y était jamais allée dans la vraie vie, parce que même de son statu de chef des anbus, elle n’avait pas un grade suffisant. Le bâtiment de la racine, là d’où venait Saï. Rien que le nom lui donnait des frissons car elle n’était pas sans savoir que c’était là qu’était élevés des jeunes pour les faire devenir des ninjas chargés des basses besognes du village.   
Elle ouvrit la porte et avança doucement, silencieusement quand tout lui sauta aux yeux. Dans cette pièce s’étaient matérialisés, des meubles, et deux personne. Elle se trouvait près d’elles, pourtant ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Quand ces deux personnes se retournèrent, Sakura lâcha un cri qui passa une nouvelle fois inaperçue. Devant elle se trouvait Itachi avec Danzô. Elle savait qu’Itachi avait un passé sombre, qu’il était un génie et que beaucoup de structures de Konoha convoitées sa force, mais pourquoi se trouvait-il avec Danzô ? 

Danzô: Désormais plus aucunes discussions avec eux ne pourra empêcher le clan Uchiwa de faire son coup d’état.  
Itachi: …  
Danzô: La seule solution serait de tous les tuer, et dans cette situation un agent double tel que toi et idéal.  
Itachi: Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres.  
Danzô: Je le sais, mais disons que si le projet est tué dans l’œuf par cet agent, il pourrait y avoir du mieux pour lui.  
Itachi: Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler ?  
Danzô: Ton frère, aussi jeune, innocent et soit-il est déjà bien impliqué. Si nous laissons les enfants tel que lui en vie, et s’ils voient les leurs se faire massacrer par des ninjas de Konoha, il va sans dire que plus tard, ce sont eux qui nous attaqueront en retour.  
Itachi: Serait-ce une menace ?  
Danzô: Non, je veux te laisser un choix, si tu tues tous les Uchiwa alors nous accepteront d’épargner la vie de ton petit frère.

Egale à lui-même, aucune émotion ne parut sur son visage, mais il partit l’air grave. Sakura suivit Itachi qui se dirigea rapidement vers chez lui. Avec toute la discrétion dont il pouvait faire preuve, il rentra dans les maisons, une par une, tuant tous les habitants au passage, ne faisant distinction entre famille et autre. Il entra enfin dans sa propre maison. Ses parents étaient assis dans leur chambre semblant attendre. Itachi les prit à révère et entra dans la pièce.

Fugaku: J’ai compris, tu travail pour l’autre camp c’est ça ?  
Itachi: Oui père. Mère je … je suis …  
Mikoto; Itachi, mon fils nous comprenons.  
Fugaku: Itachi, promet moi une dernière chose. Veille à ce qu’il n’arrive rien à Sasuke.  
Itachi: C’est promis...

Il pleurait et son katana tremblait dans ses mains et ses mains, celle-ci mouillée par ses nombreuses larmes, malgré sa décision, il n’arrivait à se résoudre à tuer ses propres parents si compréhensifs mais face à la mort.

Fugaku: N’ai pas peur, tu dois suivre le chemin que tu as choisis. Ta mère et moi ne souffrirons qu’un instant contrairement à toi. Même si nos opinions divergent je suis toujours aussi fier de toi. Tu as toujours était un si bon garçon.

Ce fut les dernières parole de ses parents prononcèrent avant qu’ils ne les tus inondant leurs corps de larmes. Il eut à peine le temps de se les sécher qu’un Sasuke deux fois moins grand que maintenant entra dans la pièce. Son cri déchira les oreilles de Sakura, déformant les images autour d’elle. Tout mit à tourner autour d’elle. Les cris de toutes ses victimes lui emplirent les oreilles. Se bouchant les oreilles elle voyait les images de tous les morts leur regards sans vie pourtant encore emprunt de colère, tristesse, incompréhension. Le sang qui giclait, les pleurs, les cris, les supplices. Elle comprenait maintenant ce qu’il s’était réellement passé lors de cette fameuse nuit. Et une chose l’étonna c’est que maintenant qu’elle savait la vérité elle ne nourrissait plus aucune haine envers Itachi, c’était même un profond respect qui en avait prit la place. Il avait été capable de tuer tout son clan pour son village, mais encore plus important que celui-ci, il y avait son petit frère. C’était parce qu’il avait eut la certitude de la survie de son petit frère qu’il les avait tous tués. Il avait fait preuve d’un courage extraordinaire. Il s’était privé du reste de sa vie. Il s’était jeté un déshonneur profond. Il avait tué la quasi-totalité de sa famille, de ses amis, pour sauver son jeune frère.   
Sakura grâce à son entraînement aux jutsu médicaux et techniques de combats de ceux-ci déchiffrer les moindres faits et gestes des personnes. Elle avait donc comprit que c’était seulement grâce à la survie de son frère qu’il avait accepté. Si ce dernier devait mourir, Itachi aurait participé au coup d’état, prenant une grande place de part le statu de sa famille et de son aptitude au combat et les conséquences pour Konoha et le reste du monde auraient été fâcheuses. Etant très proche de Tsunade, elle avait appris que c’était grâce aux meurtres d’un criminel nommé Itachi que la quatrième grande guerre ninja n’avait pas eut lieu. C’est à ce moment là qu’elle se rappela la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Bloquée dans un genjutsu d’Itachi. Il fallait absolument qu’elle en sorte. Il fallait qu’elle trouve ce que faisait Itachi. En théorie pour en sortir, elle ne pouvait que perturbé le flot de son chakra, mais depuis peu, elle avait une arme encore bien plus efficace. Connaissant cette technique Tsuyokumi, (bien qu’elle ne la maîtrise pas), elle en connaissait les mudras, il était alors facile de les reproduire à l’inverse pour s’en dégager.

 

En un rien de temps la tâche effectuée elle repartit. Elle se trouvait en plein milieu de la forêt et n’avait pas d’idée quant à la direction dans laquelle se rendre. C’est un vol d’oiseau pour le moins inhabituel qui lui indiqua par où elle devait aller. Pendant de nombreuses minutes elle marcha toujours vers le même point imaginaire. Souvent elle faillit abandonner se disant qu’elle aurait plus de chance la prochaine fois, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment Itachi avait été trop différent pour que tout soit normal. Elle se ferait déjà passait un savon parce qu’elle avait quitté le QG sans avertir personne, alors tant qu’a fuguer autant en profiter quelques minutes de plus.

Alors qu’elle marchait elle entendit des bruits de combat et le ciel devenir noire. Elle hésité à s’approcher car ça pouvait tout à fait être un combat entre d’autres ninjas, elle aurait donc plus à perdre qu’autre chose. Elle avança avec prudence, masquant du mieux qu’elle pouvait son chakra pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle fut impressionnée par l’attaque qui suivit. Un dragon de foudre était sortit de ce ciel rempli de nuage pour frapper la terre. Il allait sans dire que celui qui l’avait utilisé était un très bon ninja. Elle continua d’avancer tout en restant à une distance acceptable. Le combat battait son plein quand elle vit apparaître le susanoo d’Itachi. Elle courut alors, si Itachi se battait, elle devait l’aider surtout qu’elle ne l’avait pas soigné ces derniers jours. 

Elle cru que son cœur allait s’arrêter quand elle vit apparaître une créature faite de nombreux serpents. Elle avait déjà vue cette technique, elle en était sur et elle ouvrit grands ses yeux quand elle se rappela d’un combat contre Sasuke, c’était à lui qu’appartenait cette technique. C’était donc un combat à but fratricide entre les deux frères. Instantanément tous les détails étranges prirent un sens. Quand il disait qu’il ne mourrait pas de manière naturelle, quand il était partit sans rien dire à personne, qu’il s’était éloigné d’elle, ne voulant plus qu’elle le soigne. Une seule chose était encore étrange pour elle, c’était pourquoi il avait dit qu’il avait besoin d’elle ? Si il comptait mourir il n’en aurait certainement pas besoin. 

Arrêtant de masquer son chakra, elle courut aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient et arriva dans un vrai champ de ruines. Elle le parcourut rapidement du regard avant de les trouver tous les deux. Un cri transperça le silence. Les deux étaient allongés, à côtés, en sang et inconscient. Tout son monde venait de s’effondrer devant elle. Non, ils n’avaient pas le droit.

Sakura: Ne m’abandonnez pas !! Vous n’avez pas le droit ! NON !!!

Cette fois elle n’empêcha pas ses larmes de coulaient, jamais elle n’avait pleuré aussi fort, même pour la mort de ses parents, car à ce moment là, elle était rongée par la haine. Là elle n’en voulait à personne, elle voulait juste qu’aucun d’eux ne meurent. Il fallait absolument qu’elle les sauve, elle devait les soigner.   
Etant un cas de force majeur, elle utilisa une technique interdite. Elle activa le sceau sur son front qui se répandit sur tout son corps. Elle s’assit entre les deux corps, posa une main sur chacun des corps et un flot chakra recouvrit les recouvrit tous les deux. 

Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo: Sasuke !!! 

Elle ne tourna même pas la tête ayant reconnu les voix de Suigetsu, Juugo et Karin. Elle sentit bouger à sa droite et vit Sasuke se relever. Karin arriva pour le tenir et lui tendre son bras pour qu’il la morde.

Sakura: Ne t’approche pas de lui !!  
Karin: Mais laisse moi m’en occuper et d’ailleurs pourquoi tu le soignes l’autre.  
Sakura: Il s’appelle Itachi et si tu ne te recules pas, je te tue.

Intimidé par le regard noir de Sakura, elle rallongea Sasuke et s’assit, rapidement rejointe par ses deux compères. Au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes, Sasuke se rassit une nouvelle fois et la regarda d’un regard vide.

Sasuke: Soigne-le …

Elle posa son autre main sur Itachi. Elle sentait son état s’améliorer mais il rester quand même dans un état critique. Du même temps et quelques mètres plus loin Karin auscultait Sasuke pour voir si il ne restait pas de grosse blessure. Mais Sakura avait très bien fait son travail. Il ne lui restait que des blessures superficielles et avait besoin de repos. Sakura, elle continuait de pleurer et soigner en même temps Itachi. Elle sentait ses réserves de chakra s’épuisait, mais elle ne se ménageait pas pour autant. Elle resta ainsi pendant des minutes avant que sa vue ne se brouille. Elle prit ça pour une nouvelle vague de larme, mais elle sentit ses dernières forces la quittait et s’effondrer sur le sol. Ses yeux se fermèrent, son ouïe arrêta de fonctionner. 

Elle se leva, embrumée. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle ne savait pas quel jours elle était, elle savait à peine qui elle était. Elle avança, sortit de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et avança. Elle erra dans des couloirs et finit par tomber dans une autre salle où se cinq personnes étaient assises. Elles stoppèrent toutes leurs activités quand elles remarquèrent la nouvelle venue. Karin fut la première à se relever et se précipita vers Sakura ; elle l’observa sous toutes les coutures avant de se retourner vers les autres.

Karin: Je vous avais bien dit qu’elle n’allait pas si mal que ça, qu’elle se réveillerait d’une heure à l’autre.  
Sasuke: Merci, Sakura ?  
Itachi: Je suis désolé.

Elle ne pipa mot et partit s’assoire avec eux. Elle mangea pour se remplir l’estomac et après leur fit un sourire radieux bien que seulement à moitié sincère.

Sakura: Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente que vous soyez en vie. J’ai vraiment cru que c’était trop tard.   
Sasuke: Tu es vraiment doué, tu allais forcément y arriver, par contre, il est tard, et nous on va aller se coucher.  
Sakura: Moi aussi alors.  
Sasuke: Demain j’aimerais qu’on ait une discussion.  
Sakura: D’accord.

Ils se levèrent tous et partirent dans leurs chambres, Sakura retournant dans celle qu’elle avait occupé des derniers temps.

Le lendemain.

Sasuke: Ecoute, … je sais qu’on s’est quitté dans de très mauvais terme et je ne veux pas que ça recommence pareil.  
Sakura: …  
Sasuke: Alors tu m’as dit que tu faisait des rêves bizarre , le premier c’est moi qui pars du village et le deuxième c’est le massacre de ma famille, mais dis-moi, comment ça se fait que tu fasse le deuxième. Tu n’étais pas là, tu ne l’as jamais vu alors comment ?  
Sakura: Je ne peux pas te le dire.  
Sasuke: Je ne vois pas ce qui t’en empêche ?  
Sakura: C’est … trop personnel, c’est … je ne peux pas c’est tout.  
Sasuke: Dis-moi, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le savoir ?  
Sakura: Parce que tu es toi.   
Sasuke: Et je suis quoi, un garçon, un fugitif, un ancien de Konoha et pourquoi pas même parce que je suis un Uchiwa ?

A l’entente de ce nom, elle tiqua ce qui ne lui échappa bien évidemment pas.

Sasuke: En quoi ma famille, mes origines peuvent changer quelque chose !  
Sakura: Parce que si je te le dis, toi qui es si attaché à eux, tu … tu me haïras, tu pourrais même vouloir ma mort.  
Sasuke: Mais jamais je ne ferais ça…  
Sakura: Alors si je te dis que je possède les plus puissant sharingans de ton clan, si je te dis que je suis plus forte que ton frère grâce à eux. Si je te dis que grâce à eux j’ai tué et tué, des innocents comme des criminels, si je te dis que je leurs dois ma vie, les bons comme les mauvais côtés, et je pourrais encore t’en parler pendant des heures. Ose me dire que tu fera comme si de rien n’était.  
Sasuke: Comment oses-tu toi bafouer ce qui fait l’essence même de mon clan. Comment ose-tu me mentir… ?

Elle activa ses sharingans plus en colère que jamais.

Sakura: Si tu me connaissais mieux, tu saurais que je ne mens jamais, surtout à propos de chose assis grave et …

Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de Sasuke s’abattit sur ça joues. Il avait lui aussi activé ses sharingans, la colère brillait d’une lueur malsaine. Jamais encore elle ne l’avait vu comme ça.

Sasuke: Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Comme je te dois la vie, je te laisse partir mais sache qu’on ne se moque pas de mon clan aussi impunément. Part et ne reviens jamais, parce que la prochaine fois que je te vois, c’est la mort.

Sakura: Quand je te disais que jamais tu me le pardonnerais …

 

Elle fracassa le mur à côté d’elle et courut le plus vite possible dans le sens que prenaient ses jambes et c’est assez surprise que plusieurs heures plus tard elle se retrouva devant la tombe de ses parents. Durant le trajet, elle n’avait fait que pleurer. Qu’est-ce qu’elle allait faire maintenant ? L’akatsuki, c’était finit. Retourner à Konoha, elle ne voulait pas les revoirs. Et Sasuke la seule personne qui la faisait tenir jusque là lui promettait la mort dès leur prochaine rencontre alors oui, elle était perdue. Elle s’assit en face des pierres tombales et commença un monologue où elle exposait ce qu’était devenue sa vie depuis environ deux ans. Jamais elle n’aurait pensé qu’elle tournerait comme ça, mais elle devait se rendre à l’évidence, ce n’était pas un cauchemar mais la réalité, et elle n’avait plus la force de l’affronter. Elle se leva à bout de force et chercha une pierre assez pointue. Elle s’assit au même endroit et après avoir murmuré un dernier adieu à l’intention de ses parents, se trancha les veines des deux poignets. Elle voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Elle en avait marre de cette vie. Elle semblait si prometteuse au début, et pourtant elle était dans une telle débâcle en ce moment même, qu’elle en venait à se demander si elle ne se trouvait dans un genjutsu, mais une nouvelle fois de plus elle se rendit malheureusement compte qu’elle était dans la réalité. Elle s’allongea en face d’eux et ferma les yeux. Elle ne sentait presque plus la douleur sans ses poignets, elle se sentait flottait, comme si elle était sur un petit nuage. Elle allait enfin les rejoindre. 

 

Il fallait qu’ils se dépêchent de la retrouver, la connaissant ou du moins pensant la connaître, elle allait faire quelque chose de stupide. Il avait discuté avec son frère et s’était rendu compte qu’il y avait été un peu fort et que ce n’était pas envers elle qu’il devait orienter sa colère. Il essaya de suivre son chakra, mais cela faisait trop de temps qu’elle était partie pour qu’il en reste sur le chemin. Il devait donc réfléchir par où elle pouvait être allé. Ca lui sembla logique qu’elle serait partit vers sa famille la plus proche bien que celle-ci ne soit plus de ce monde. Il mit environ deux heures pour atteindre ce lieu et il la trouva allongé sur les pierres tombals.

Sasuke: Sakura, je suis désolé, je n’aurais pas du réagir comme ça, mais revient, en plus tu n’es pas tout a fait rétablie, je ne voudrait pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose. Je ne pensais ce que je t’ai dit, je me suis laissé emporter par la colère…  
Sakura: …  
Sasuke: Sakura, répond-moi.

Voyant qu’elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il se rapprocha d’elle et remarqua vite l’énorme tâche rouge qui se formait autour d’elle. Ses yeux s’agrandirent sous la surprise et sous la peur. 

Sasuke: Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça Sakura ? Non, tu n’as pas le droit de partir comme ça. Je t’interdis de mourir, tien jusqu'à ce qu’on soit retourné au repaire, je t’en pris.   
Sakura: …

Il la porta telle une princesse et sprinta pour rejoindre le repère. Si il voulait qu’elle se réveil un jour, il fallait qu’il se dépêche. C’est ainsi qu’il parcourut le chemin en trois quarts d’heure. Il tenait une vie dans ses mains. Il arriva en trombe, fracassant la porte au passage.

Sasuke: Karin, vite !!  
Karin: Quoi, qu’est ce qu’il y a ?  
Sasuke: Sakura, … elle a fait une bêtise, il faut que tu la sauves. Vite !  
Karin: Tout de suite.

Il la déposa à terre et commença tout de suite par stopper l’hémorragie.

Karin: Sasuke, j’ai besoin que tu me prêtes ton T-shirt.  
Suigetsu: Ne faites pas vos cochonneries ici voyons Karin.  
Sasuke: Suigetsu, ta gueule !!  
Suigetsu: Oups, j’arrive au mauvais moment.

Il se rapprocha et vit Karin entrain de déchirer le T-shirt de Sasuke pour en faire de sortes de bandelettes et les posés sur les poignets de quelqu’un. C’est quand il vit la chevelure rose qui allait avec qu’il comprit ce qu’il était entrain de se passer.

Suigetsu: Merde, mais c’est Sakura…  
Karin: Suigetsu va chercher son sac dans sa chambre, j’ai vu qu’il y a plein de truc qui pourront m’être utile.  
Suigetsu: Tout de suite Karin.

 

Il partit en quatrième vitesse pendant que Karin finissait les bandages. Posant sa main sur le coup, elle chercha un pouls. Il était faible mais présent. Elle utilisa le peu de ninjutsu médical qu’elle connaissait pour une personne inconsciente et la soigna, un peu. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure et pour qu’elle aille mieux, il lui fallait plus de sang. Son propre corps serait incapable d’en produire en quantité suffisante et aussi peu de temps malgré son entraînement et sa résistance. Il fallait donc une transfusion, mais de qui. Elle ne savait pas le groupe sanguin de Sakura et encore moins si quelqu’un y correspondait ici.

Karin: Il lui faudrait une transfusion de sang, mais … je ne sais qui …  
Sasuke: Elle est du même groupe sanguin que toi Suigetsu. Vite vient ici !

Il ne se fit pas prier pour rappliquer tendre son bras à Karin. Celle ci venait de prendre une aiguille suivie d’une fin tube lui même terminé par une aiguille. Ce n’était pas la meilleure technique pour transfuser du sang, mais ils n’avaient le temps de prendre plus de précautions.

 

Elle se sentait toujours sur un petit nuage, mais elle n’avait plus l’impression de partir petit à petit. Pourquoi… comment cela était-il possible ? Elle était pourtant sûre de n’avoir aucune chance de survivre, alors pourquoi ne mourrait-elle pas ? En toute logique, elle voulu regarder ses poignets, voir si rien n’obstruer le passage de son sang, mais impossible.

Elle n’arrivait pas à les bougeait. Ce n’était pas le fait de sa grande perte de sang, non, on l’empêcher physiquement de bouger. Ca voulait alors dire que quelqu’un l’avait trouvé et soigner. Qu’elle n’était plus sur le chemin de la mort, mais sur celui de la vie. Qui était donc cette personne qui l’avait gardé dans ce monde cruel. Qui était la personne qui avait osé l’empêcher de réaliser son ultime but ? Difficilement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Sentit un mouvement à sa gauche et tourna difficilement la tête. Elle aperçut une tête avec des cheveux mi-longs de couleur clairs. Elle ne fut que seulement étonné de voir Suigetsu.

Suigetsu: On peut dire que tu nous en fais voir de toutes les couleurs.  
Sakura: Qu’est ce que je fais ici ?  
Suigetsu: On t’a soigné.  
Sakura: Je ne voulais pas, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas mourir en paix ?  
Suigetsu: Moi qui pensait que tu nous aurait remercié et …  
Sakura: Et bien ce n’est pas le cas.

Avant que Suigetsu n’ait pu répondre la porte de la pièce claqua, leurs regards se posèrent immédiatement sur Sasuke, plus qu’en colère.

Sasuke: Suigetsu dégage.  
Suigetsu: Ok, ok, je le fais tout de suite.

Il partit sans demander son reste.

Sasuke: Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Comment tu as pu faire ça, HA comment… !?  
Sakura: Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir alors en quoi le fait que je meure peut bien t’importer ?  
Sasuke: Je ne t’ai jamais dit de te tuer, et puis je n’ai pas pensé tout ce que j’ai dit, je me suis laissé emporter.   
Sakura: Alors parce que tu t’es emporté, je dois tout oublier ? J’en ai marre.  
Sasuke: Alors vas-y, déballe-moi tes quatre vérités, et après on pourra peut être parler calmement.  
Sakura: Si c’est demandé si gentiment …   
Sasuke: Je t’écoute…  
Sakura: Tu n’es qu’un égoïste, tu ne pense qu’as toi, tu es parti de Konoha, tu n’as même pas osé nous dire en face que tu partais. Et en plus tu m’as laisser inconsciente sur ce banc, il me serait arriver n’importe quoi, j’étais seule et sans défense.  
Sasuke: …  
Sakura: Regarde la réaction quand je t’ai parlé de mes rêves il y a quelques mois, tu m’as traité de menteuse alors que je ne le faisais pas. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de les faire, tu vois bien la qualité de mes nuits à cause d’eux et pourtant tu en rajoutes une couche.  
Sasuke: …   
Sakura: Pareil pour mes sharingans, tu crois que c’est facile à vivre. J’ai vécu les premiers jours dans la peur de faire du mal à mes proches car je ne les maîtrisais pas du tout. Mes parents sont morts à cause de ça, j’ai blessé mon sensei, mon hokage à cause d’eux, j’ai blessé Naruto, j’ai déserté. Je suis entré dans l’akatsuki à cause d’eux, j’ai été faite prisonnière par Suna…  
Sasuke: Quoi, je n’étais pas au courant …  
Sakura: J’ai été torturé, j’ai été mortellement blessé, j’ai souffert pendant des jours. Et la seule chose qui me faisait tenir, c’était toi parce que ce qu’il s’est passé quelque seconde avant qu’on se quitte, j’y croyais et j’y crois encore.  
Sasuke: …  
Sakura: Tu ne rend pas compte ce que ça m’a coûtait de te l’avouer et c’est cette personne qui représente tout pour moi qui me dit qu’elle ne veux plus jamais me voir, et que lors de notre prochaine rencontre il veux me tuer. Alors qu’est ce que tu voulais que je face. La mort me semblait si bien que même ça je ne peux pas l’avoir.  
Sasuke: …  
Sakura: J’en ai marre de tout. Et, … je suis fatiguée de tout. Une vie normale m’aurait tout a fait suffit, mais je ne me suis jamais plainte, alors ne viens pas me faire la morale sur ce que j’ai le droit de faire et ce que je n’ai pas le droit de faire de ma vie.  
Sasuke: …  
Sakura: …  
Sasuke: Tu es calmé ?  
Sakura: Non, mais au moins tu sais exactement ce que je pense. D’ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis attachée, j’avais un garde qu’est-ce que j’aurais pu faire?  
Sasuke: C’était une simple mesure de précaution, je ne voulais pas que tu te face plus de mal que tu ne t’en ai déjà fait. Excuse-moi de tenir a toi.

 

Il détacha, pour lui montrer sa bonne volonté et la fit se lever. Il referma ses bras autour d’elle et plongea sa tête dans le coup de Sakura. Et grâce à ce geste elle comprit qu’il tenait beaucoup elle, et qu’il avait vraiment eut peur. Elle posa elle aussi ses mains dans le dos de Sasuke.

Sakura: Je suis désolé.  
Sasuke: Moi aussi.  
Sakura: On repart à zéro alors… ?  
Sasuke: C’est d’accord, plus de secret.  
Sakura: Ok.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, dans le plus grand silence. Chacun profitant de ce moment de calme.

Sakura: Et sinon comment va ton frère ?  
Sasuke: Tu as fait du bon travail, il est hors de danger mais il reste très faible. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il dit que seul toi peut l’aider.  
Sakura: Ha oui, merde je l’avais oublié. Je vais aller le rejoindre, mais je veux rester seul avec lui quand je le soigne.  
Sasuke: Quoi ?  
Sakura: Ce n’est pas pour moi, c’est lui qui me l’a demandé, si tu veux en savoir plus, il faudra lui demander toi-même.  
Sasuke: Ok, il est dans le salon.

Elle se leva et marcha assez lentement pour arriver dans le salon où elle le trouva. Il était assis et respirait vite et difficilement. Elle l’aida à se lever l’emmena dans sa chambre, Sasuke avait tenu la porte ouverte et une fois qu’ils furent entrés (Itachi et Sakura) la referma. Il entendit juste un merci de la part de Sakura.

Pendant qu’elle le soignait, ils eurent une discussion.

Itachi: Je peux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé, il y a eut beaucoup d’agitation avec toi au milieu ?  
Sakura: Disons que j’ai fait une bêtise.  
Itachi: Dis-moi tout.  
Sakura: En faite j’ai dit quel dojutsu j’avait à Sasuke et on s’est disputé, je suis partit et j’ai essayer de me suicider mais il m’a sauvée à temps. On a eut une discussion où je lui ai envoyé mes quatre vérités à la tête et je crois que maintenant ça va mieux.  
Itachi: Je me disais aussi que ça faisait longtemps que tu n’avais pas fait de connerie…  
Sakura: Je pense que sur ce point là, tu peux te taire. Tu es parti comme ça, tu m’as rejeté alors que si tu avais vraiment voulu mourir, je t’aurais laissé y aller.   
Itachi: J’ai du mal à y croire.  
Sakura: Et pourquoi m’avoir montrer la vérité sur toi et ton clan ?  
Itachi: Tu en fais parti à présent, tu as le droit de savoir ce qu’il s’est passé.  
Sakura: Tu pouvais très bien me la dire toi-même, pourquoi par genjutsu pour me tarder ?  
Itachi: Je ne devrais pas être en vie, et je voulais que tu saches la vérité.  
Sakura: Mais pourquoi devais-tu mourir ?  
Itachi: Mon frère devait me punir.  
Sakura: Mais de quoi ? C’est de ça que tu me parlais quand tu disais que tu mourrais avant que la maladie ne t’emporte ?  
Itachi: Oui. J’ai fait tant de mal, à tout mon clan, et à mon frère, je ne mérite pas d’être encore en vie.   
Sakura: Tu n’as rien compris. Pour beaucoup tu es le méchant car ils ne savent rien, mais là je ne t’apprends rien. Mais tu as avant tout fait passé ton frère avant ton village.   
Itachi: …  
Sakura: La malédiction des frère Uchiwa, tu l’as détruite, en te sacrifiant toi même pour ton frère. Tu as sauvé le village, tu as sauvé le monde. Alors ne me dit pas que tu mérites de mourir.  
Itachi: Quel héro tuerait toute sa famille, tout ses proches n’en laissant qu’un seul en vie parce que c’est impossible pour lui ? Trop faible pour tuer mon frère, non je ne suis pas quelqu’un de bien.   
Sakura: Un héro qui sauverais bien plus de vie en les tuants. Peu de gens seraient capable de faire ce que tu as fait par simple faiblesse et trop d’attachement, tu es l’anbu le plus parfait. Tu as toujours exécuté tes missions sans bavure. Tu étais doué dans tous les domaines. Et pour une seule raison Danzô t’a fait vivre ce calvaire.  
Itachi: Parce qu’il voulait protéger Konoha…  
Sakura: Non, en faite c’est la raison officielle, mais c’est bien plus compliqué que ça.  
Itachi: Je ne comprends pas.  
Sakura: Tu sais que comme toi, j’ai été chef anbu assez jeune. De ce fait, j’ai pu avoir droit à un certain nombre d’information sur toi et tes missions, mais en aucun cas celle concernant ton clan. Et en croisant les données, j’ai compris que Danzô te convoité, tu aurais été parfait pour la racine et avec de l’entraînement tu serais devenu une véritable arme sans sentiment, une arme sans faiblesse, mais il n’a put t’avoir car l’Hokage t’avais vu avant. Il avait donc laissé tombé.   
Itachi: Ca ne me renseigne toujours pas plus sur la raison officieuse.  
Sakura: Un jour on a été a Konoha pour une mission, tu t’en rappelle ?  
Itachi: Oui.  
Sakura: J’en ai profité pour regarder quelque document quand tu occupais le reste du village, et j’ai découvert que Danzô avait prévu de faire un coup d’état pour prendre le pouvoir du village te le transformé en un village de ninja tueur, il voulait créer le village le plus puissant pour s’étendre et à terme diriger le monde entier. Un rêve assez basique, dominer le monde, on a tous un jour pensé ça, mais lui ça ne l’a pas quitté.  
Itachi: Et comment tu as fait pour le savoir, il ne doit pas y avoir de trace écrite ?  
Sakura: Je suis allé dans son bureau à la racine et j’ai trouvé tous ses plans, dessins, possibilité de combat,… et j’ai vu une phrase que je n’ai pas comprise, enfin jusqu'à ce que tu me montres la ta véritable mission au sujet de ta famille.  
Itachi: Explique moi.  
Sakura: Cette phrase c’était. Les Uchiwa le protège.

Itachi: Quoi ?  
Sakura: D’après moi, car se ne sont que des suppositions. Mais ton clan ne voulait pas faire un coup d’état.  
Itachi: C’est faux, j’ai assisté à des réunions, et à chaque fois il ressortait la même chose. Et …. Non, mais pourquoi je ne l’ai pas comprit plus tôt ?  
Sakura: Quoi ?  
Itachi: La cible était la racine, à chaque fois.  
Sakura: Donc mon hypothèse se vérifie. Grâce à votre rang de police, vous aviez eut vent de l’attaque prochaine de Danzô, mais ton clan n’avait pas prévu que tu serais agent double. Il voulait seulement tuer ceux de la racine et surtout Danzô. Grâce à tes rapports, Danzô à tout comprit, il était impossible de les laisser faire car il n’était pas dupe et il savait bien que même la racine ne pouvait rien faire contre le clan entier. Il t’a donc parler d’un coup d’état de la part de ton clan, et avec le peu d’information que tu avais à disposition, pour toi tout se corroborer. En te faisant les tués, tu l’as sauvé, tu as supprimé les seuls capable de l’arrêter, et comme c’était toi, il n’a même pas eu besoins de sacrifier quelqu’un, car tu étais devenu très dangereux pour lui si tu découvrais la vérité sur ce que voulais tes parents. Le seul sacrifice qu’il à fait, c’est laissé en vie ton frère. Et sache que dès qu’il en a eut l’occasion, c’est à dire quand Sasuke à quitté Konoha il immédiatement demandé à ce qu’il soit tué. Avec toi, il est le seul à pouvoir l’arrêter.   
Itachi: Ca tient debout, mais toi dans l’histoire.  
Sakura: Il à été très méfiant envers moi, et plusieurs fois, il à demandé à ce qu’on m’enlève mes yeux, mais j’avais Tsunade dans ma poche, enfin, elle était de mon côté, et Danzô n’avait pas assez de poids face à elle, surtout étant la petite fille du premier Hokage.

Aucun ne prit la parole, repensant à tout ce qui venait de se dire. Ils étaient donc maintenant en possession de toutes les cartes, même Itachi qui avait été dupé connaissait tout maintenant. Sakura finit de le soigner puis, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, ils y retrouvèrent le reste de l’équipe. Ils demandèrent à tous de partir sauf Sasuke avec lequel ils parlèrent de ce qu’ils avaient trouvé et à quoi ils en étaient arrivé. Sasuke avait essayé de garder son calme, mais il restait Sasuke et quelques jurons dignes de ce nom fusèrent dans la pièce. Puis, Sasuke fit revenir les autres pour une grande discussion. La première qui prit la parole fut Sakura.

Sakura: Comme vous devez vous en doutez, les deux frères et moi avons eut une grande discussion qui change un peu les plans de cette équipe agrandie.  
Juugo: Donc Itachi reste avec nous ?  
Sasuke: C’est exact. Donc le but n’es plus de tuer Konoha, mais seulement une personne, mais c’est bien plus compliqué que ça en a l’air car cette personne manipule Konoha depuis bien des années.  
Sakura: Et je dois aussi avouer quelque chose.  
Juugo: Ce fameux pouvoir qui fait de toi une personne qu’on ne doit pas prendre en exemple.  
Sakura: Exactement Juugo. Donc, il y a environ un an et demi, j’ai été kidnappé et on m’a implanté de nouveau yeux.

Pour argumenter ses dires, elle les montra, tous détournèrent le regard.

Suigetsu: A… Ok ? C’est vrai que celle là je ne m’y attendais pas.

Sasuke: Donc, pour l’instant, on va tous s’entraîner dur pour être en mesure de tuer cette personne.  
Karin: Et qui c’est ?  
Sasuke: Vous le saurez en temps voulu.

Ainsi finit la discussion et c’est autour d’un copieux repas que tout le monde se détendit, parlant de choses et d’autres, mais au moment d’aller se coucher un petit problème survient.

Sakura: Sasuke on à un problème, on a que quatre chambre.

 

Sasuke: Je dors avec Sakura et Itachi tu prends ma chambre.  
Itachi: Ok.

Malgré quelques protestations de la part de Karin, chacun rejoignit sa pièce.  
Elle regarda longtemps cette pièce, dans celle-ci, Sasuke avait dormit avec elle, il avait pris soin d’elle. Elle sentit deux bras l’entourer de derrière. Puis une tête se posait dans son dos.

Sasuke: Il s’est passé pleins de choses ses derniers temps.  
Sakura: Je ne te le fais pas dire. Qui aurait pu savoir que tout changerait à ce point.   
Sasuke: Personne je crois.  
Sakura: Ca ne te dérange pas au moins que je dorme avec toi ?  
Sasuke: Non, c’est moi qui ai dit que je dormais avec toi, si je ne voulais pas, j’aurais mis Suigetsu et Karin ensemble.  
Sakura: Mais dans ce cas on n’aurait pas dormit de la nuit, à cause de disputes ou autres.  
Sasuke: C’est vrai. 

Il la poussa pour l’allonger et se coucha à côté d’elle, la gardant toujours dans ses bras. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et il releva la tête.

Sasuke: Il y a quelque chose ?  
Sakura: Je … comment on fait maintenant ?  
Sasuke: Je ne comprends pas ?  
Sakura: Je veux dire, avec ce qu’il s’est passé avant que je ne parte, et la façon dont on agit maintenant, tous les deux. On en est où et on fait quoi ?  
Sasuke: Je ne sais pas. Je … tu ne peux pas savoir comme j’ai été mal quand tu es parti, mais en même temps je sais que je ne peux laisser de place pour la tendresse dans la situation où on est.  
Sakura: Alors qu’elle en est la finalité ?  
Sasuke: Je voudrais savoir deux choses.  
Sakura: Je t’écoute.  
Sasuke: Est-ce que tu … les choses que tu ressentais quand on était petit, tu les as toujours ?  
Sakura: Je pense que oui. J’ai jamais pu t’oublier tu sais, mais j’ai finit par comprendre que te coller ne servirait à rien alors j’ai commencé à m’entraîner, mais tu es parti, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te détestais de me faire souffrir, mais malgré tout, je n’ai pu me résoudre à te détester.  
Sasuke: Pourquoi tu m’as dit désoler quand tu es partie pour l'akatsuki ?  
Sakura; Parce que avec ce que tu m’avais dit, je savais que je te ferais souffrir  
Sasuke: Et tu ne m’as pas embrassé juste pour pouvoir partir ?  
Sakura: Non, mais moi, je ne voulais pas te cacher quoi que se soit quand je suis parti, et je suis désolé si ça ne t’as pas plus.  
Sasuke: Rassures-toi, c’était loin d’être déplaisant.  
Sakura: Mais toi quand tu es partit il y a quelques années, pourquoi m’as-tu dis merci ?  
Sasuke: Parce que je sais que tu avais fait tant de chose pour me faire rester, tu avais tant sacrifié pour moi et je savais à quel point je te faisais souffrir chaque jour en te repoussant si durement chaque fois. Et pour ta gouverne, cette nuit là, je t’ai surveillé sur ce banc, jusqu’aux matin où tu t’es réveillé. Je t’ai assommé car je sais que plus je restait plus je te faisais du mal car je savais que quoi que tu me dirais je ne resterais pas.  
Sakura: Ok, je te remercie alors de ne pas m’avoir laissé seule mais pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit quand je t’ai accusé de m’avoir laissé tout à l’heure ?  
Sasuke: Parce ce que je savais que te contredire n’aurait servit à rien, je préférais en reparler au calme.  
Sakura: Ok, finalement je n’ai pas tellement changé, si je suis en colère, il vaut mieux ne rien dire.  
Sasuke: Je pense que c’est à peut près ça. Mais pour en revenir a ce que tu as demandé, je ne pense pas que se soit le moment

Sasuke reposa sa tête et Sakura se calla plus contre lui un peu triste quand même, mais elle s’en doutait, et partit pour une nuit toujours aussi mouvementé. 

Quand en plein milieu, elle commença à pleurer, il la serra plus fort dans ses bras lui chutant des paroles réconfortantes, c’est ainsi que Sakura ne se réveilla pas et finit sa nuit tranquillement.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il y avait toujours Sasuke à côté d’elle, elle se leva discrètement pour ne pas le réveiller.

Sasuke: Pourquoi il faut que tu sois si matinale ?  
Sakura: Parce que je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire si je ne dors pas, mais toi, tu peux encore finir ta nuit, alors dort.  
Sasuke: T’inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas me lever.

Enfin une matinée qui commençait très bien, un peu d’humour promettait une journée calme. De plus elle n’était pas fatiguée comme tous les matins à cause de … Mais comment ça se faisait qu’elle ne s’était pas réveiller cette nuit à cause de ces cauchemars ? Ce n’était pas très logique mais elle se dit qu’elle devait tellement être fatiguée la veille qu’elle ne se souvenait même pas de s’être réveiller.

Elle partit dans la douche, se lava, s’habilla avec quelques vêtements qu’elle trouva dans sa chambre et repartit pour le salon où elle mangea avant de se détendre avec un bon livre dans le canapé. Au fur et à mesure des minutes, d’autres se levèrent et déjeunèrent. Certains discutaient d’autres restaient plus au calme. 

Sasuke: Enfin tout le monde est levé ?  
Sakura: Tu parle c’est toi le dernier.  
Sasuke: Ouai, bon c’est bon. Aujourd’hui on va reformer notre équipe. Nous resterons tous les six, pas d’objections ?  
Tous: Non.  
Sasuke: On est une équipe, mais peut arriver que nous nous séparions, dans ce cas se sera sûrement pour former deux équipes qui seront moi, Karin, Juugo et Suigetsu, et Itachi et Sakura. Comme ça tout le monde à déjà l’habitude de travailler ensemble.  
Tous: Ok.  
Sasuke: Moi, je suis toujours le chef, Itachi sera au même poste que moi c’est à dire l’échafaudage de plan et de tactique.  
Itachi: Ca me convient.  
Sasuke: Karin, tu seras ninja sensorielle avec Sakura comme aide et inversement, elle sera ninja médecin avec toi pour aide.  
Karin et Sakura: Ca nous va.  
Sasuke: Suigetsu et Juugo vous vous occuperez de collecter des informations.  
Suigetsu: Et dans les combat.  
Sasuke: Là je ne sais pas encore. Je serais en première ligne, je pense avec Itachi si la santé le permet, Karin tu seras derrière avec Juugo. Suigetsu tu seras intermédiaire, tu aideras ceux qui en auront besoins.  
Sakura: Et moi.  
Sasuke: On va tout de suite voir ce que tu vaux ensuite je verrais.  
Sakura: Je ne veux surtout pas être à l’arrière.

Sasuke se leva avec un curieux sourire sur les lèvres. Tous avaient compris. Un magnifique sourire éclaira le visage de Sakura. Elle avait hâte de combattre, c’était toujours le moment où elle se sentait le mieux et elle pourrait enfin montrer à Sasuke qu’elle n’était vraiment plus la faible petite gennin qu’il connaissait avant qu’il parte. Il s’enfoncèrent plus profond dans les souterrains pour ne pas que les bruis alertent qui que se soient, et c’était tant mieux car Sakura ne comptait pas ménager son adversaire du jour.

Sasuke: On va voir ce que tu vaux.  
Sakura: J’ai été bien entraînée alors tu as intérêt à être prêt.  
Sasuke: J’ai grandi avec cet attribut, ne pense pas pouvoir me battre.  
Itachi: Avec tout le respect que j’ai pour toi Sasuke, tu ferais bien de faire attention.  
Sasuke: Depuis quand mon grand frère ne m’encourage pas ?

Sakura en oublierais presque le combat qui allait se dérouler tellement elle les trouvait mignon. On aurait dit que rien ne s’était passé. Après un soupir de soulagement, elle se replongea dans la situation présente. Elle se positionna en garde et fixa Sasuke. Lui aussi été en position. Sakura commença par bougeait rapidement sans montrer tout son potentiel dans ce domaine. Itachi lui avait toujours dit que dans un combat obligé, la meilleur défense était l’attaque et comme toute bonne élève elle mettait en pratique ce qu’on lui avait enseigné. Elle tournait en rond autour de Sasuke avant que ce dernier ne face la même chose et se positionne à côté d’elle. Elle se stoppa rapidement et dégaina son katana.

Suigetsu: Il est trop beau, je veux le même, mais il n’est pas assez grand donc je lui laisse.  
Juugo: Tais-toi et regarde.

Elle engagea un combat au corps à corps et katana avec Sasuke. Il avait un peu plus de maîtrise dans le dernier domaine ce qui compenser sa faiblesse face à Sakura en terme de force. Pendant de longues minutes, les coups fusèrent de part et d’autre.

Sasuke: Taijutsu c’est très bien, mais je t’entraînerais au katana, tu peux encore t’améliorer.  
Sakura: Ne te déconcentre pas.

Sakura avait profité de cet instant de déconcentrement pour asséner un gros coup de pied dans le ventre à Sasuke. Profitant de son éloignement, elle exécuta des mudras et une forte bourrasque entoura son katana. Elle repartit à l’encontre de son adversaire et augmenta son niveau. Elle y mettait plus de puissance, plus de rapidité et de finesse. Cette attaque combinée eut pour effet de surprendre Sasuke, du moins au début. 

Sasuke: Finalement pas si faible que ça.

Bien que cette réflexion la blesse au plus profond d’elle, elle avait bien compris la finalité de cette intervention, et non, elle ne marcherait pas dans ce plan, elle garderait la tête froide, tel était le premier conseil d’Itachi.

Peu à peu, le combat se poursuivit dans du ninjutsu pur et dur. Dans ce domaine, l’écart était plus impressionnant car le Raiton (Sasuke), qui était vaincu par le Futon (Sakura) lui même vaincu par le Katon (Sasuke) lui même vaincu par le Suiton (Sakura). Elle avait donc toujours le dernier mot dans ce combat.


	9. Chapter 9

Karin: C’est pas juste, elle à les natures de chakra qui gagnent par rapport à Sasuke.  
Juugo: Sélection naturelle.   
Karin: Je dis quand même que ce n’est pas juste.  
Itachi: C’est pourtant une très bonne chose. Dans un combat, si des ninjas peuvent battre Sasuke grâce à ces éléments, nous compterons au moins dans nos rangs un ninja capable de rivaliser dans ce domaine. Rien ne sert d’avoir tout le monde spécialiste en Katon, si nous n’avons personne qui puisse rivaliser avec un ennemi maîtrisant le Suiton.   
Suigetsu: Ton intelligence, Karin, ne rivalisera jamais avec celle d’Itachi.   
Karin: Je me passe de tes commentaires.

Cette petite discussion n’entama en rien le combat qui se déroulait dans la pièce. Bien que Sakura ait principalement le dessus dans ce combat. Passant quelques ruses, ils étaient de force égale. Sakura était fière d’elle et Sasuke très étonné. Jamais il n’avait pensé qu’elle puisse atteindre un tel niveau. Le temps où il devait la protéger était bien loin (et ce n’était pas forcément pour lui faire plaisir). 

C’est ainsi qu’en quelques secondes, le plus gros atout de Sakura se mit en place. Son endurance, avec sa réserve de chakra, elle pouvait combattre pendant longtemps ce qui faisait faute à Sasuke autant qu’à Itachi. Sasuke commençait à fatiguer alors que pour Sakura tout allait très bien. 

Sakura: Tu commences déjà à fatiguer ?  
Sasuke: Mais non tu te fais des idées.  
Sakura: Alors tu ne m’en voudras pas d’augmenter le niveau.

Il n’eut le temps de répondre que Sakura fonça sur lui et repartit en taijutsu mêlant plus de vitesse mais surtout plus de force. Cette fois Sasuke devait véritablement faire attention à tous les coups qui lui étaient portés, car ils pouvaient être les derniers du combat.

Sasuke: Alors moi aussi j’augmente la difficulté.  
Sakura: …

Il activa ses sharingans et elle baissa ses yeux. Elle avait encore du mal à les montrer à Sasuke. Elle ressentait un sentiment proche de la honte et de la peur. Elle se recula pour avoir une distance convenable entre elle et son adversaire. Il se rapprocha mais elle ne bougea. Il lui lança un kunaï elle ne l’évita même pas et se le prit dans le bras. Elle le retira immédiatement et se soigna. Sasuke recommença et une nouvelle fois elle se prit de plein fouet un kunaï. Elle le retira et se soigna à nouveau.

Sasuke: Il y a un problème Sakura ?  
Sakura: Non, non, c’est juste que je n’aime pas me battre avec… C’est plus fort que moi.   
Sasuke: On peut s’arrêter si tu veux.  
Sakura: Non, ça va aller, on continu.

Le combat continua sous cette fois le commandement de Sasuke. Prévoir les coups de Sakura était aussi simple que bonjours de ce fait la vitesse, précision et force des coups de Sakura ne servait à rien. 

Plusieurs minutes s’étaient passées, Sasuke avait retrouvé un second souffle grâce à son dojutsu. Il veillait à aller assez doucement pour ne pas blesser gravement Sakura mais assez dur pour bien évaluer son niveau et il pouvait dors et déjà avouer qu’il n’était pas déçut, surtout qu’elle n’avait pas montrer tout ce dont elle était capable, il le sentait. 

Sasuke: Est ce que c’est à cause de moi que tu ne veux pas les utilisés ?  
Sakura: Seulement en partit. Je n’aime tout simplement pas m’en servir, c’est comme… ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me sens pas digne de m’en servir.  
Sasuke: Dans ce cas montres-moi que tu es digne de les avoir, montres-moi que tu es digne et fière d’être celle que tu es.   
Sakura: Ok, je vais essayer alors.

A ces mots elle baissa les yeux et versant une larme de sang elle releva ses yeux vermeil.

Itachi: On va enfin passer aux choses sérieuses…  
Suigetsu: Elle est si forte que ça ?   
Itachi: Bien plus que tu ne le crois. 

Elle se redressa, droite, de toute sa taille et avança vers son adversaire. Il campa sur ces positions, se mettant en garde et la regardant avancer. Elle arriva devant lui, bien que plus grand, elle le regardait dans les yeux sans montrer aucune faiblesse ou soumission.

Sakura: Excuse moi, mais tu as perdu.  
Sasuke: Qu…

Il n’eut le temps de finir sa question qu’il était dans les airs, propulsé par un coup de poing puissant mais pas mortel, il n’avait pas encore entamé sa descente que Sakura se trouva au dessus de lui et le cogna pour qu’il s’écrase violement au sol. Il se releva rapidement mais déjà elle était en face et lui envoyait une attaque futon l’envoyant valser vers le mur. Mur qu’il n’eut le temps d’atteindre car elle lui donna un coup pour le renvoyer dans la direction oppose.

Aucun n’en croyait ses yeux sauf peut être Itachi qui connaissait le niveau réel de Sakura. Karin Juugo et Suigetsu voyait avec horreur leur chef qu’ils prenaient pour quasiment invincible se faire balader, promener, attaquer et tout simplement battre à plate couture par une fille, et apparemment sans aucune difficulté. Bien qu’il fasse ce qu’il pouvait pour se ressaisir Sasuke savait que l’issu du match était inévitable. Il était tout bonnement fasciné par la puissance de Sakura. Elle était tellement en dessous de son niveau, comment avait-elle fait pour le rattrapé et le dépasser ? Il était devenu très puissant pourtant il était incapable de la battre.

Karin: C’est pas possible, Sasuke arrête de faire semblant, tu peux te donner a fond !  
Itachi: Il ne fait pas semblant, c’est juste elle qui est plus forte.  
Karin: Ce n’est pas possible, Sasuke il a toujours était plus fort que nous tous réunis.  
Itachi: On peut toujours tombé sur quelqu’un de plus fort que soit.   
Karin: Mais, c’est quand même, ce n’est pas possible. 

Une sorte de mini explosion les coupa et un épais nuage se souleva du sol. Peu à peu il se dissipa sous quatre pairs d’œil attentifs. Et c’est sans aucunes surprises pour Itachi qu’il vit Sakura à califourchon sur Sasuke, un kunaï sous son coup.

Itachi: Tu m’étonneras toujours.  
Sakura: C’est parce que ce pouvoir n’est pas le mien Itachi. Je ne devrais pas l’avoir, je …  
Itachi: Arrête avec ça Sakura, déjà tu es très forte, même sans les avoirs, et de deux, je ne dis plus que tu n’es pas digne de ce dojutsu, parce que c’est faux, maintenant tu arrêtes de te plaindre et tu fais l’effort de le porter dignement.  
Sakura: Non, ce n’est pas … possible.  
Itachi: Oh que si que se sera possible, de toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu ne veux pas les enlève ?  
Sakura: Bien sûr que non.  
Itachi: Alors tout est réglé. Bravo pour ton combat, tu as un très bon niveau et que peu de chose à rectifier. Et dernière chose, maintenant on peut aller manger parce que je ne sais pas vous mais moi j’ai faim.

C’est donc sur un fou rire que tous repartirent pour la salle à manger. Autour de la table les discussions allaient bon train concernant pleins de sujets sans pour autant dériver sur la nouvelle entente des frères car c’était encore assez frais et bien qu’en apparence tout allait bien, on ne sait jamais ce que pense vraiment un Uchiwa. 

Uchiwa maître dans l’art de cacher ses émotions, coup de poker et bluff leur arme finalement la plus efficace, et Sakura ne se voyait pas faire partie de ce monde, elle qui suintait émotion par tous ses pores. Elle ne se voyait pas froide machiavélique, calculatrice, manipulatrice. Et pour certains points, ce n’était pas faute d’essayer, mais Sakura est et resterait Sakura et rien ne pourrait la faire changer. Elle était condamnée à rester émotive et un livre ouvert à tous ceux qui voulaient y jeter un œil. Voilà sa différence avec les Uchiwa, et de cette différence, elle devait en faire une force car elle savait que c’était aussi dans son caractère de ne jamais abandonner et de toujours persévérer. 

Sasuke: Tout va bien ?  
Sakura: Oui, j’étais juste dans mes pensées.  
Sasuke: Quelque chose te tracasse ?  
Sakura: Non, non, rien d’important rassures-toi. Je pense aller faire un petit tour dehors cette après-midi.  
Sasuke: Tu veux être seule ?  
Sakura: Peux importe juste au calme.  
Sasuke: Ok.

Elle passa son après midi à se détendre sans que personne ne l’ait suivit. Elle marcha tranquillement dans la forêt, suivant quelques cours d’eau, écoutant le bruit de oiseaux, des animaux, …

Elle rentra dans le début de soirée et mangea dans le plus grand silence. Bien qu’elle n’ait pas fait grand chose de son après midi, elle était tout bonnement éreintée. Elle se leva et partit dans sa chambre. Elle s’affala telle une étoile de mer en plein milieu du lit et plongea dans les limbes du sommeil. Une sensation de chaleur montant sur elle la réveilla à moitié, elle se pelotonna sur elle et sentit une pression sur le matelas à côté d’elle. A cause de celle–ci elle tomba sur une sorte de coussin un peu dure, mais tellement tempéré. Elle se pelotonna dessus encore plus mais un son l’empêcha de se rendormir.

Sasuke: J’ai l’air bien confortable.   
Sakura: HAa ! Tu m’as fait peur tu pouvais pas me laisser dormir.  
Sasuke: Si tu me laissais un peu de place peut être.

Elle rebascula alors totalement dans le monde réel et se rendit compte de ce qu’elle faisait.

Sakura: Excuse moi, je … je… je sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris.  
Sasuke: T’inquiété c’est bon. Tu peux même rester là ça te permet de faire une nuit tranquille.   
Sakura: Merci.

Elle se recolla à lui, profitant de sa chaleur calmante, de son odeur réconfortante, de sa respiration berçante et de son aura si présente.

 

Sakura: Sasuke, non, ne pars pas, je t’en pris.  
Sasuke: Sakura, c’est un rêve, ne te réveille pas, mais écoute, je suis là et je ne pars pas, je reste avec toi alors calmes-toi et respire.

Et comme si c’était son propre corps, elle se calma, resserra la prise qu’elle avait sur l’autre corps et repartit dans un sommeil plus calme. Sasuke ne savait pas trop comment il arrivait à faire une telle chose, mais peut importe car il pouvait passer une nuit tranquille et elle aussi et peut être qu’avec le temps, ces cauchemars lui passeraient définitivement et alors là se serait vraiment le top. 

 

Les deux mois qui suivirent servirent à l’entraînement de Sakura en ce qui concernait les invocations, une des rares choses qu’elle ne maîtrisait quasiment pas. Et comme son ancien maître, c’était avec les limaces qu’elle avait pactisées. Avec une parente de Katsuyu plus précisément et comme l’avait ordonné Sakura, cette dernière ne dirait rien à Tsunade la concernant. De cette invocation elle avait aussi appris de nouvelles importantes bien que tristes de son point de vue. Konoha avait été attaqué par tous les Pein, de cette attaque Tsunade été dans le coma, Naruto avait sauvé le village en vainquant Nagato, celui-ci s’était finalement sacrifié pour rendre la vie de tous les habitants qu’il avait pris. Aucune perte n’était donc à déplorer si ce n’était celle de l’Hokage, mais surtout le village avait été quasiment rasé et la reconstruction prenait du temps.   
Konan avait alors disparut emportant avec elle les défunts corps de son petit ami. L’akatsuki avait donc totalement disparut. Quelques membres restaient vivant, mais avait disparut se cachant pour leur survie. Mais voilà le plus inquiétant, les hautes sphères de Konoha voulaient qu’une personne dirige Konoha pendant sa reconstruction et surtout le protège au cas où des pays voudraient attaquer pendant ce moment de faiblesse. Tsunade ne pouvant remplir ce rôle dans l’état où elle était, Danzô s’était proposé et personne ne s’y opposant, il était donc devenu le sixième Hokage, bien que rien d’officiel n’ai été révélé. Sakura entendit du bruit derrière elle, en se retournant, elle vit le mur de la pièce complètement en ruine avec un Sasuke avec le poing en sang juste derrière.   
A tous les coups, il avait entendu ce que venait de dire Katsuyu. Elle laissa Katsuyu repartir dans sa dimension et se dirigea vers Sasuke. Il avait le regard dans le vide, mais celui-ci n’exprimait que de la haine. Il ressemblait à une bombe à retardement prête à éclater. Ce sont les cris de Sakura qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. 

Sakura: Non mais tu es malade.  
Sasuke: Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer. Un être comme lui n’as pas sa place à Konoha et encore moins en temps de Hokage.   
Sakura: Je suis tout à fait d’accord avec toi, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour te détruire la main, je sais que je suis médecin, mais quand même.  
Sasuke: Ce n’est pas possible. Il a attendu le heure et il y est arrivé, si seulement mon clan était encore là, il ne l’aurait pas laisser faire et …  
Sakura: Quoi qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
Sasuke: Rien.  
Sakura: Arrête, tu es hors de toi, tu ne veux que la mort de quelqu’un et soudainement tu te tais, je sais que je ne suis pas la plus intelligente mais faut pas exagérer non plus.  
Sasuke: Je te dis qu’il n’y a rien alors laisses-moi.  
Sakura: Je te jure, les Uchiwa et leur caractère.  
Sasuke: Pardon ?  
Sakura: Oui, je te le dis, tu as un caractère de merde, et si t’es pas content c’est la même chose. Maintenant passes-moi ta main.

C’est donc entre colère et surprise (la façon dont Sakura lui avait dit) qu’il lui tendit sa main. 

Sakura: Et en plus tu n’y as pas était de main morte, non mais ce n’est pas possible.  
Sasuke: C’est bon, j’ai connu pire que ça.  
Sakura: Je m’en doute, mais il y a d’autre moyen de se calmer. 

Elle pris sa main entre les sienne la soigna sans mobilisé de grand moyen. Ils se séparèrent après et chacun reparti à ses occupations. 

Le soir après manger Sakura ne partit pas se coucher tout de suite, elle passa d’abord par la douche et quand elle rentra dans sa chambre. Elle s’endormit avec lui quand au beau milieu de la nuit, elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois à cause de ses cauchemars. 

Sakura: Sasuke ? Tu dors ? T’es où ? 

Aucune réponse, mais une tâche blanche sur la table de chevet attira son attention.

C’est plus fort que moi, il faut que j’aille le tuer, Konoha ne tombera pas entre ses mains, je reviendrais ne t’inquiète pas…

Sakura avait touché le fond, il était parti, tout seul qui plus est, pour affronter un adversaire dont il ne savait presque rien, c’était quasiment du suicide. Quand il rentrerait, elle lui passerait un savon dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie… Mais s’il ne rentrait pas ? Dans sa tête se mit alors a tourner toutes les hypothèses, plus farfelues les unes que les autres. 

La conclusion: elle n’allait pas le laisser faire, du moins pas tout seul. La première personne qui lui vient à l’esprit fut Itachi, pour plein de raison. Elle devait rester avec l’équipe car Itachi ne les connaissait pas assez, mais elle hésité quand même parce que Itachi nourrissait de très fort sentiment de haine envers ce même Danzô, plus que Sasuke, et il n’y avait plus qu’a prié que celui-ci ne laisse tombé sa froideur pour de la démence complète.

Elle sortit le plus silencieusement possible de sa chambre, pour ne pas alerter les autres et rentra dans la chambre d’Itachi. Tout était noir et elle n’y voyait rien. Elle sentit un mouvement dans son dos puis une lame froide et bien aiguisé sous son coup.

Sakura: Itachi, c’est bon ce n’est que moi.  
Itachi: Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
Sakura: On à un gros problème, Sasuke est partit.

Elle lui tendit le papier qu’il lut avec attention avant de pousser un soupir silencieux.

Sakura: Il faut que tu y ailles, je ne veux pas le savoir seul là-bas.  
Itachi: C’est son combat si il est partit tout seul, c’est qu’il veut régler ça lui-même.  
Sakura: Je ne te demande pas de l’aider dans son combat, mais juste d’y aller au cas où. Ne serais-ce que pour l’aider à revenir si il à besoin ?  
Itachi: Bof.  
Sakura: Alors tu vas laisser Danzô te prendre ce qu’il te reste de famille comme ça, parce que ta stupide fierté t’empêche d’aller aider ton petit frère contre celui qui t’as manipulé et a cause de qui tu as tué ta propre famille.  
Itachi: …  
Sakura: Et sache que si ce n’est pas toi, c’est moi qui y irait, alors décide toi, parce que c’est maintenant où jamais.  
Itachi: Ok, j’y vais et je l’aiderais même dans son combat si c’est nécessaire, mais toi tu dois cacher ça aux autres. D’après ce que j’ai compris, ils sont très proches de Sasuke et si ils savent qu’il est partit, ils voudront le rejoindre et à ce moment nous aurons un conflit général et ça tournera à notre désavantage. En plus tu les connais plus que moi, ça te sera plus facile.  
Sakura: Et je leurs dit quoi ?  
Itachi: Je ne sais pas, improvise, mais si tu pouvais quitter cette chambre que je me prépare.  
Sakura: Ok, bonne chance et revenez nous en vie.  
Itachi: Je ferais de mon mieux.

Elle sortit de la chambre et alla dans la sienne. Ne pouvant dormir, elle cogita toute la nuit à comment elle allait expliquer le fait qu’ils ne soient pas là à Karin et autres. Au petit matin, elle avait enfin échafaudé son plan, il n’y avait plus qu’a si tenir.

Elle se leva bien avant le lever du soleil, Itachi était déjà partit et personne d’autre n’était levé. Elle ouvrit toutes les portes des chambres et cria.

Sakura: Aujourd’hui, pas le temps de se reposer, j’espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit parce que vous allez subir un entraînement intensif !!! Debout !!!!  
Suigetsu: Quoi ?  
Sakura: Pas de question, dans trois minutes vous êtes dans la salle d’entraînement, et pas une minute de retard.

Aucuns n’osa protester et une fois habillés en vitesse coururent jusque dans la salle. 

Sakura: J’ai dressé une barrière de chakra tout autour de ce lieu. Personne ne repérera notre chakra et on ne repérera personne, Sasuke et Itachi garderont le repaire.  
Karin: Je n’ai pas senti leur chakra ce matin.  
Sakura: Ils sont parti s’entraîner avant nous, et si tu as trouvé le temps pour voire si ils étaient là alors tu aurais pu arriver plus tôt.  
Karin: Mais…  
Sakura: Pas de mais, bon, entraînement intensif, aujourd’hui, je vous entraîne au cas par cas et ensuite on fera un exercice grandeur nature.  
Elle fit rapidement un combat avec chacun d’eux pour déceler leurs points forts et leurs points faibles. Elle fit ensuite une sorte de réunion.  
Sakura: Karin, ta capacité à trouver les chakra est vraiment exceptionnel, cependant tu n’as toi même pas forcément la totale maîtrise de celui-ci mais nous allons y remédier. Suigetsu tu es très bon en combat, mais tu manque de réflexion, tu es du genre à agir et réfléchir après. Juugo, je n’ai pas grand chose à te dire, tu es bien équilibré.   
Juugo: Et maintenant…  
Sakura: On va faire des exercices où on va travailler ces points faibles toute la journée. 

Vers le midi: 

Karin: Je suis fatiguée on va manger.  
Sakura: Ha non, j’ai dit qu’on ne quittera pas cette salle pendant des jours. Pas de nourriture et pas de sommeil. Dans un combat, l’adversaire ne vous laissera pas manger, dormir, vous reposer ni rien, donc pas maintenant.  
Karin: C’est nul et d’où tu te permets de nous dicter tout ça ?  
Sakura: Parce que vous êtes faible, et croyez vous que Sasuke vous gardera si vous êtes faible. Il à moi et son frère, rien ne le pousse à vous garder maintenant donc entraînez vous, c’est pour votre bien.   
Suigetsu: Allez Karin, on va bien s’amuser, on verra bien si tu es capable de progresser.  
Karin: Suigetsu je me passe de tes commentaires.  
Sakura: Karin que tu es susceptible.

Karin allait mettre une droite à son voisin quand Sakura la stoppa.

Sakura: Premièrement, toujours rester calme car le sang froid est le maître dans tout les combats, le meilleur ninja du monde peut perdre s’il perd son sang froid et je peux dire que tu as aussi des problème dans ce sens Karin. Il faut que tu restes calme. 

Pendant toute l’après-midi, Suigetsu en profita pour embêter Karin, il avait la permission de Sakura, Karin essaya de rester calme et y arriva une grosse moitié du temps. Sakura discuta tactique de combat avec Suigetsu et Juugo. Pour l’instant elle avait de la chance car aucun ne se posait de question ni avait essayer de partir refusant cet entraînement. Il n’y avait plus qu’a espérer que le retour de Sasuke et Itachi se face le plus rapidement possible et si possible dans les quatre jours comme elle l’avait dit à son équipe.   
Le soir vint.

Sakura: Je vais préparer le terrain, vous rester dans votre coin.  
Karin: Elle m’énerve de plus en plus à se prendre pour la chef.  
Sakura: Quelque chose à redire Karin.  
Karin: Non !

Elle invoqua Katsuyu et discuta avec pendant quelques secondes avant qu’elle ne disparaisse.

Karin: Alors c’est ça ton terrain.

Un seul regard vermeil de Sakura suffit à la calmer. Tous se rendaient compte que Sakura n’était pas à prendre à la légère, qu’elle était aussi dangereuse que Sasuke et qu’ils n’avaient pas leurs mots à dire. En trois secondes autour de Sakura avait poussé des centaines d’arbres et même un cours d’eau. Katsuyu l’avait fait venir de sa dimension. Sakura se redressa, fière et regarda Karin.

Sakura: Ca te convient au moins ?  
Karin: J’ai rien dit.

 

Sakura: Je vous laisse quelques heures pour vous concerter et après l’exercice commence. Je vous préviens d’avance, je ne retiendrais pas mes coups quittes à vous blesser gravement. Je vous attaquerai pendant trois jours et trois nuits sans aucune pose. Vous ne pourrez ni dormir ni manger, boire seulement dans l’eau de ce ruisseau, mais faite bien attention qu’il n’y ai rien dedans. Avec les exercices d’aujourd’hui vous êtes normalement prêt et si à la fin de ces journées vous n’êtes que peu blessé, alors vous pourrez être fière de vous. Des questions ?  
Karin: Si un problème grave survient avant la fin, comment on fait ?  
Sakura: Si la situation est vraiment critique j’arrêterai et aiderai au besoin, mais sinon aucunes dérogations n’est permises.  
Suigetsu: Si on te bats avant la fin du temps.  
Sakura: Alors je vous laisserai sortir et vous pourrez manger et vous reposer à votre guise.   
Juugo: Le but n’est donc pas que de sortir indemne et nous protégeant, mais aussi d’attaquer.  
Sakura: Quelle est la meilleure défense ?  
Tous: L’attaque.  
Sakura: Vous avez tout compris.  
Tous: …  
Sakura: Il n’y a pas d’autres questions ?  
Suigetsu: Non.  
Sakura: Alors c’est partit. 

C’était partit pour trois jours de souffrances pour les deux camps. Elle n’avait que peu dormit cette dernière nuit et les effets de ce manque de sommeil ne tarderaient pas à pointer leurs nez. Elle savait que Karin ferait tout pour finir le plus vite possible, pour retrouver son confort et son Sasuke. Suigetsu prendrait plaisir à ne pas retenir ses coups face à Sakura lui qui adorait plus que tout le combat. Juugo se montrerait tactique comme toujours. C’était donc autant un entraînement pour Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo que pour Sakura. Elle allait devoir tenir pour laisser le temps à Itachi et Sasuke de revenir.

Mais si ils ne revenaient jamais ? Si ils se faisaient prendre par Konoha ? Non, elle devait avoir confiance en eux, Itachi et Sasuke étaient loin d’être bêtes et ils ne risqueraient pas leurs vie comme ça, quoi qu’elle n’en était pas si sûr pour le plus jeune, mais l’habitude des combats du plus vieux le ramènerait à la raison. Elle devait leur faire confiance, car c’est avec de la confiance qu’on fait avancer un groupe. Itachi lui faisait confiance, à elle d’en faire de même. Elle leurs avait laisser quelques heures pour réfléchir, il fallait qu’elle en profite aussi. Elle devait se reposer sans pour autant dormir et récupérer le chakra qu’elle avait perdu pour créer cette forêt. Elle avait créé une forêt, il y a de ça quelques années, jamais elle n’en aurait été capable, elle avait parcouru tant de chemin, et les autres de sa promotion en avaient-ils fait autant. Allaient-ils tous bien ? Certains étaient-ils morts ou blessait en ce moment même ? Elle ne pouvait le dire, mais tout au fond d’elle même elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir bien quand même. Elle avait le sentiment que rien de bien grave ne pouvait arriver. Elle avait une équipe très forte et contre toute attente très liée. Elle était heureuse, Naruto et certains autres lui manquaient, mais cette nouvelle vie lui convenait tellement mieux que dans les rangs des gentils. Elle ne changerait rien à sa vie, même pour ses parents, car c’est bien grâce à eux (leurs morts) que tout avait changé pour en arriver là. Et elle les remerciait, même si ce n’était pas forcément ce qu’ils avaient voulu pour elle, elle était sûr que de là où ils étaient, ils étaient fier d’elle, de leur fille qui était devenu si forte et qui avait finalement trouvé sa place dans ce monde si dur.

Voilà trois jours que les deux côtés se faisaient face. Sakura étaient étonné de voir à quel point ils avaient évolués, ils avaient mis au points de tactiques ingénieuses et dont Sakura avait mit du temps à trouver le point faible. Quand au milieu du deuxième jours tous furent au bout de leurs réserve de chakra, les ruses et techniques ne se basant pas forcément sur du ninjutsu avaient pris le relaie. Sakura avait été d’une ténacité remarquable pour résister toute seule, mais les autres pour leur évolution, car ils avaient réellement progressé, prenant en compte tout ce qu’avait pu leur dire Sakura et le mettaient en pratique. De très bons élèves en somme. Doucement et pour elle même elle se chuchota.

Sakura: Sasuke, Itachi je suis désolé, mais le temps est écoulé et je commence à être à bout, revenez le plus vite possible, je vais les retenir encore un peu.

Elle fit disparaître la forêt et tous se relevèrent se demandant ce qu’elle leurs avait préparer cette fois. Elle leur fit un grand sourire tout en leur disant.

Sakura: Vous avez passé le test avec brio, je vous félicite.

Karin: On dirait qu’on vient de passer un examen.  
Sakura: C’est à peut près ça. Vous pouvez être fier de vous ça. Maintenant on sort et on pourra aller manger, je ne sais pas vous mais moi j’ai vraiment faim. 

Ils sont sortit et rendirent dans la salle à manger.

Karin: Je ne sens pas le chakra de Sasuke et de son frère.  
Sakura: Ils ont du aller chercher à manger faut pas t’inquiéter pour eux.   
Karin: Mais quand même…  
Sakura: Karin, ils sont grand laisses-les.  
Suigetsu: Tu ferais mieux de t’occuper de toi, d’ailleurs tu devrais aller à la douche parce que tu risques de le faire fuir si ils reviennent.  
Karin: Suigetsu !!!!

Une course poursuite s’engagea entre les deux. Sous les rires nerveux de Sakura touchait par le s’ils reviennent de Suigetsu. Le reste de l’après midi fut calme, tous se reposèrent et mangèrent dans une ambiance plus où moins détendue. Pas tard dans la soirée Sakura prépara le soupé et versa dans l’eau du somnifère sensé les faire dormir. Il fallait qu’ils dorment pour qu’elle puisse les chercher sans qu’ils ne se posent de questions. Le repas se passa sans encombre, aucun même Karin ne sembla remarquer la dose de médicament dans la nourriture. Fatigués, ils partirent tous se coucher pendant que Sakura finissait de débarrasser et de nettoyer la table. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Mais ce qu’elle vit la stoppa nette. Sasuke en sang couché sur son lit avec Itachi à côté.

Sakura: Mais qu’est-ce que vous faite là ?  
Itachi: On vient juste d’arriver, Sasuke à quelques blessures mais rien de bien grave ?  
Sakura: Et vous ne pouvez pas venir avant pour que je vous soigne ?  
Itachi: Moi je n’ai quasiment rien, c’est juste Sasuke et puis je ne pouvais prendre le risque de nous faire voir dans cet état. Mais toi tu t’en es sortit de ton côté ?  
Sakura: Oui très bien, ils ne se doutent de rien, je vous ferais un topo pour que vous ne fassiez aucune gaffe si on vous demande.   
Itachi: Ok, mais soigne-le.

Sasuke dormait sur ce lit, elle posa une fois de plus ses mains sur son torse parfait et regarda autour d’elle en même temps dont une traînée de sang sur la joue du second homme dans la chambre.

Sakura: Tu t’es bien foutu de moi, tu dis que tu n’as rien d’important, mais tu es à demi aveugle comme tu as utilisé ton sharingan.   
Itachi: On peut vivre sans vue, mais sans sang, c’est plus dur.  
Sakura: Mais que tu le veuille ou non, je m’occuperai de ton cas. Non, mais vous n’êtes pas croyable, il y a des jours où je me demande si vous n’êtes pas tous des fous.

Elle se reconcentra sur le corps à demi conscient de celui allongé. Itachi n’avait pas mentit sur le fait que ces blessures n’étaient pas très grave, mais quand même, connaissant le niveau de Sasuke, elle pouvait dors et déjà affirmé que ça avait été un rude combat. Elle utilisa toutes ses connaissances pour faire disparaître jusqu'à la plus petite marque de blessures. Il devait être impeccable aux yeux de tous. Ayant terminé son travail mais le laissant se reposer, elle s’attaqua au grand frère.

Sakura: Assieds-toi là.  
Itachi: Ok.

Même si le fait qu’elle lui donne des ordres si directs ne lui plaisait pas, il fit ce qui était requis. 

Sakura: Et contrairement à ce que tu penses j’apprécies tes efforts.  
Itachi: Tu te mets à lire dans les pensées ?  
Sakura: Non, je commence simplement à vous connaître toi et lui, enfin je crois. Je ne dis pas qu’avec vous on ne sait jamais, mais c’est presque ça.  
Itachi: Je le prends comme un compliment.  
Sakura: Je n’ai jamais dit que c’était un tord.

Elle appliqua ses mains sur les yeux qu’Itachi avait préalablement fermés et y déposa son chakra. Elle eut fini assez rapidement car c’était bien plus simple qu’il n’y paraissait, il suffisait de détendre le nerf optique en passant du chakra dessus, absolument rien d’extraordinaire pour notre médecin en herbe. 

Sasuke: Sakura … on est où ?  
Sakura: On est dans la chambre tout va bien, je t’ai soigné, tu vas parfaitement bien.  
Sasuke: Je …  
Sakura: On en discutera après et crois-moi je ne vais pas te louper.   
Sasuke: …

 

Sakura: Bon, pour résumer j’ai dit aux autres que j’allais leur faire un entraînement intensif spécial, pendant un jour j’ai travailler au cas par cas sur leur techniques, points forts et surtout points faibles, les trois jours qui ont suivit j’ai créer une forêt dans la pièce et fait un exercice de survis type guerre. A peine de l’eau, pas de nourriture, pas de sommeil à trois contre un ? Et sache, Sasuke, qu’ils ont tous progressé.  
Itachi: Tu ne cessera jamais de m’impressionner, mais Karin à bien du se rendre compte que Sasuke manquait à l’appelle, je ne sais pas si elle aura fait attention à moi.  
Sakura: Je ne leur ai pas donné le temps le matin même, elle me l’a quand même fait remarquer et j’ai dit que vous étiez partit avant l’aube pour vous entraîner aussi. J’ai ensuite créé une barrière de chakra autour de la pièce. Elle ne pouvait plus sentir aucun chakra venant de l’extérieur.  
Sasuke: Et une fois ton exercice finit?   
Sakura: J’ai dit que vous deviez sûrement être partit chercher à manger. J’ai glissé des somnifères dans leur repas pour qu’ils aillent se coucher vite. Même Karin ne l’a pas remarqué, vous pourrez toujours dire que vous êtes rentré plus tard. Des questions ?  
Tous: Non.  
Sakura: Bon, vous savez tout, mais moi aussi ça fait presque cinq jours que je ne dors plus, ne mange plus et je commence à me sentir faible, surtout après vous avoir soigné.  
Itachi: Ok, j’ai compris je vais dans ma chambre discrètement.  
Sakura: Tu as tout compris, merci Itachi et bonne nuit.

Il sortit à pas de loup, digne de lui-même, et elle regarda Sasuke, assis sur son lit, bandé. Il avait le regard fuyant ce qui n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle se leva, se mit en face de lui, les poings sur les hanches lui montrant clairement son mécontentement. Plusieurs fois il tenta de prendre la parole avant de s’arrêter de lui-même. Au bout de la sixième et n’y tenant plus, elle leva la main et elle s’abattit avec force sur sa joue. Il ne répondit rien car il savait qu’il la mérité amplement. Il osa enfin la regardait dans les yeux et y vit de la colère, mais des larmes qui perlées et que Sakura essayer en vain de retenir.

Sakura: Ne me refait plus jamais fait ça.  
Sasuke: J’ai déjà entendu cette conversation.  
Sakura: Si tu veux on est quitte maintenant, je sais ce que tu as ressentit quand j’ai faillit mourir et toi tu sais ce que je ressent maintenant. Mais…

Elle ne résista plus longtemps et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

Sakura: … j’ai eut tellement peur.  
Sasuke: Sakura … tu me fais mal.  
Sakura: Si tu savais ce que je m’en fou, mais totalement.  
Sasuke: Se serait dommage que je meure maintenant, étouffé par toi.  
Sakura: Rassures-toi, je suis là, alors tu vas devoir nous supporter encore longtemps. Mais maintenant tu dois te reposer, c’est important.  
Sasuke: Ok, je suis fatigué.  
Sakura: Et moi tu n’imagines pas à quel point. Je peux te demander juste une chose.  
Sasuke: Je ferais ce que je peux.  
Sakura: Est-ce que demain tu peux me laisser dormir ?  
Sasuke: Ok, désolé encore de tous les soucis que je t’ai créé.  
Sakura: Tu vas bien, c’est tout ce qui compte. Mais un jour tu me racontera ce que s’est passé, et dans les détails.  
Sasuke: Promis.

Elle entendait des oiseaux chanter par la fenêtre et sentait le soleil sur sa peau ce qui indiquait que le jour était levé depuis longtemps, mais elle n’arrivait pas à se lever. Trop fatigué et bien qu’ayant bénéficier d’une très bonne nuit de sommeil, elle était encore terriblement fatigué. Elle se cacha sous les couvertures mais sentit un poids sur elle.

Sasuke: Je sais que tu es réveillé, allez debout.  
Sakura: Mais laisse moi dormir, tu l’avais dit, heu !  
Sasuke: Je te l’ai dit il y a deux jours. Tu as déjà dormit hier toute la journée. Mme marmotte faut voir à se bouger. En plus aujourd’hui Karin a proposé qu’on aille à la rivière pour se détendre un peu, viens avec nous.  
Sakura: J’ai le choix ?  
Sasuke: Non.  
Sakura: Bon, j’arrive, tu me laisses me préparer.  
Sasuke: Bien sûr, mais ne te rendort pas, sinon je t’y emmène en pyjama, et crois-moi, je n’aurais aucun scrupule.  
Sakura: Tu es un sang cœur, après ce que j’ai fait pour toi tu me ferais ça ?  
Sasuke: C’est pour ton bien.  
Sakura: Tu parles.

Il sortit et elle s’assit, émergeant difficilement et lentement mais sûrement. Elle s’habilla d’une sorte de brassière, et d’un mini short noir, profitant des températures extrêmement douces (voir même chaudes) d’un début de printemps. De mitaines plus ou moins longues et une cape noire cachant son dos aux yeux de tous. Il lui restait un bandage de son combat sur sa jambe gauche et pour finaliser sa tenue elle se releva ses très longs cheveux en une couette. Elle sortit de la chambre et rejoint les autres dans le salon. Tous étaient déjà prêt et l’attendaient.  
Sakura: Désolé tout le monde mais ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que vous verrez mon pyjama.

Sasuke sourit sous l’incompréhension totale de tous les autres. 

Sautant d’arbre en arbre sous la direction de Karin depuis quelques minutes ils arrivèrent vers un point d’eau qui n’était pas inconnu de Sakura. Elle perdit le peu de sourire en y repensant. Sasuke aussi l’avait remarqué et se positionna à côté de Sakura.

Sasuke: T’inquiète pas on va changer d’endroit, si j’avais su, on y serait pas aller.  
Sakura: Non, c’est bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter, que je sache tu ne te plains jamais toi par rapport à eux.  
Sasuke: C’est pas pareil, c’était il y a longtemps, et crois-moi que j’en ai pleurer.  
Sakura: Mais tu étais enfant, et je suis grande. Je n’ai pas le droit et ne devrais pas me plaindre.  
Sasuke: Arrête d’être aussi dure avec toi-même.  
Sakura: Je ne suis pas dure, mais j’en ai marre, je n’arrive pas à faire abstraction de ce que je ressens, si tu savais comme je t’envie toi, tout semble te passer au dessus. Tu paraît si insensible, rien ne s’emble t’atteindre. C’est l’inverse pour moi. J’en ai marre de souffrir alors que certains semblent se ficher de tout.  
Sasuke: Tu ne m’accuses pas au moins.  
Sakura: Non, je te complimente.  
Sasuke: Alors moi aussi je peux te dire que les émotions que tu dégages et ressens sont très importantes. Pour trouver une source de puissance, moi je n’ai su que me tourner vers la haine. Toi tu te transcendes en passant à l’amour que tu portes pour les autres, chose que je ne ferais jamais.  
Sakura: On ne dit jamais jamais, mais tu te trompe également, car c’est en partit dans la haine, notamment comme toi dans la recherche et l’anéantissement du meurtrier de mes parents que j’ai acquis tant de force. Sans ce meurtre, jamais je n’aurais acquis autant de pouvoir.   
Sasuke: C’est portant grâce à ton amour pour moi que tu as appris tant de chose avec Tsunade pour me retrouver, pour ne pas faire souffrir Naruto, chacun à sa part de sombre en lui, moi totalement, toi c’est la lumière qui est plus importante que le reste. Mais je crois qu’on s’égare un peu là.  
Sakura: Je crois aussi, mais rassures-toi, ça ira. Je serais juste peut être plus susceptible que d’habitude, mais sinon, tout ira bien.  
Sasuke: Ok, n’hésite pas à me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas.  
Sakura: Ne t’inquiète pas. 

Ils continuèrent leur chemin pendant quelques dizaines de mètres pour arriver à une sorte de plage naturelle entouré d’arbre. Les premiers enlevant déjà leur affaires pour faire trempette les dernier arrivant à peine. Juugo dit qu’il prenait le premier tour de garde. Il ne resta plus longtemps et repartit dans les alentours. Suigetsu était dans son élément, se ressourçant Karin rentrait doucement pour s’acclimater à la température de l’eau ce qui était très mal partit aux vues de l’humeur joueuse de Suigetsu. 

Sasuke de son côté enlevé son T-shirt sous les yeux de Sakura qui n’en perdait pas une miette.  
C’était quelque chose de le voir se changer le soir, dans la pénombre, mais au grand jour, c’était totalement différent et encore plus plaisant car elle ne se mentirait pas, il avait un corps de rêve et elle l’aimait (ce corps). Itachi ayant lui aussi remarqué s’assit près de Sakura.

Itachi: Karin va être jalouse de savoir que tu dévores du regard Sasuke.  
Sakura: Itachi, je me passe de tes commentaires.  
Itachi: N’empêche que si il était un bloc de glace, il serait aussi liquide que Suigetsu.  
Sakura: Itachi, vraiment, l’humour c’est pas encore ça.  
Sasuke: Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?  
Sakura: De…De rien.  
Itachi: Mais elle était entrain de …

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux quand il fit Sakura sauter sur son frère pour couvrir sa bouche de ses mains.

Sakura: Itachi, tu parle plus, et je te jure que…  
Itachi Que …?!   
Sakura: Je te le ferais payer.  
Itachi: On verra, donc je te disait qu’elle était entrain de te matt…

Sakura venait d’utiliser son suiton pour le tremper jusqu’aux os, et une technique doton pour le recouvrir de terre. Suigetsu entra dans la discussion.

Suigetsu: Là je dois dire qu’elle t’a bien panné Itachi.  
Itachi: C’est un coup bas ça, Sakura.  
Sakura: Tu en redemandes, tu veux peut être plus d’eau, bouge pas j’arrange ça tout de suite …  
Itachi: Non, non c’est bon, mais maintenant, il faudra que je lave ma cape, elle est toute sale à cause de toi.  
Sakura: C’est toi qui as cherché ?

Itachi se leva et sauta avec sa cape dans l’eau, manière rapide de la laver tout en se décrassant lui aussi. Karin se colla immédiatement à ce nouveau personnage au corps aussi bien formé que celui de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Je crois qu’il va te détester pour Karin.  
Sakura: Ce n’est pas grave. Et puis c’est de sa faute, tu ne vas pas le plaindre non plus.   
Sasuke: Et bien figure toi que si. Karin, quand elle commence à te coller, c’est l’enfer, c’est comme un Lee pour toi. Sauf qu’elle elle agresse moins l’œil.

Sakura tiqua à sa remarque. Elle n’en revenait pas qu’il ose complimenter Karin sur son physique en sa présence à elle. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de Sasuke qui s’était approché de son oreille.

Sasuke: La jalousie est un vilain défaut tu sais, et rassures-toi, je te préfère à elle.  
Sakura: Non, mais qui te dis que j’étais jalouse, tu t’imagines des histoires.  
Sasuke: C’est encore moins beau de mentir, et je sais que quand tu serres les points, c’est que quelque chose te tracasse et de la manière dont tu la regardais, c’était flagrant.  
Sakura: Tu ne peux pas t’arrêter de tout analyser, de tout observer, ce n’est pas possible.  
Sasuke: Je suis fait comme ça, mais sinon nous changions de discussion. Donc mon frère disait que…  
Sakura: Finalement la discussion d’avant m’allait très bien.  
Sasuke: Donc si j’ai bien compris ce qu’il avait dit tu était entrain de me dévorait du regard.  
Sakura: Pas du tout … Bon si j’avoue, mais ce n’est pas de ma faute, t’a qu’à être moins beau.  
Sasuke: C’est vrai que c’est horrible de ma part j’en convient.   
Sakura: Ce n’est pas vraiment ce que je veux dire mais … Ho tu m’embrouilles. Allait va faire trempette ça vaudra mieux.  
Sasuke: Viens alors.  
Sakura: Non, je me repose encore un peu et après je vous rejoins.  
Sasuke: Ok, mais si tu tardes trop, je te balance habillée dans l’eau.   
Sakura: Essaye et il t’arrivera la même chose qu’a ton frère.  
Sasuke: Mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir.  
Sakura: Ca c’est ce qu’on verra.

Sasuke partit sous le sourire de Sakura. Il était fier de lui, il avait réussi à la faire sourire et à lui faire oublier qu’il n’étaient pas très loin de la tombe de ses parents (et oui, c’est ça qui la rendait triste), du moins il l’espérait.

Elle s’allongea, ferma les yeux profitant de sa bonne humeur. Bien qu’il lui avait dit le contraire, il arrivait aussi à Sasuke d’avoir de la lumière en lui, de vouloir aider les gens. Il n’était pas si égoïste qu’on le pensait. Et malgré sa cavale, il n’avait pas perdu de sa présence pour elle, il continuait de se soucier d’elle, bien qu’il le montre plus maintenant, et elle aimait ça. Elle trouva le sommeil avec un sourire aux lèvres.


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà bientôt une heure et demi que Sakura dormait profondément. L’après midi était bien entamée et Sasuke décida qu’il était maintenant temps pour elle de faire un peu d’exercice. Il sortit de l’eau et prit dans sa main un peu de celle-ci. Il s’approcha de Sakura qui n’avait pas du tout perçu sa présence. Il approcha la main du ventre de celle-ci et y balança l’eau. C’est donc dans un cri pour le moins puissant que Sakura émergea de son sommeil.

Sasuke: T’a fait un gros dodo, maintenant il est temps que tu viennes.  
Sakura: Mais tu es malade, je te jure que tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Si je t’attrape, je ne sais pas encore de quel moyen je vais te torturé, mais ça ne sera pas beau à voir.  
Sasuke: Au lieu de t’exciter toute seule, tu ferais mieux d’arriver déjà dans l’eau.  
Sakura: T’aurais quand même put y aller plus délicatement, non, mais je te jure, il faudra que je te l’apprenne. Tu aimerais que je te lève à coup de poigné d’eau glacé.  
Sasuke: Allez c’est bon, viens goûter l’eau toi-même, tu verras qu’elle n’est pas si froide que ça.

Avant que Sakura n’ait même pu se lever Juugo arriva, il avait fait sa demi heure de ronde, il était maintenant temps pour une autre personne de prendre sa place. Comme il avait été convenu, ce fut Karin qui partit, même si elle n’avait pas envie de laisser Sasuke seul avec l’autre fille, enfin, il n’était pas seul, mais pour elle c’était la même chose, car aucun des autres ne l’empêcherait si il y avait la moindre chose avec Sakura. Une Karin plus que parano partit. Sakura se leva et vit tout de suite sa vengeance, elle était légère, mais ce n’était pas grave, elle trouverait de quoi la compléter plus tard. 

Sasuke: Bon tu viens.  
Sakura: Oui, je me change.  
Sasuke: Prend ton temps, c’est pas comme si ça faisait deux heures qu’on attend.  
Sakura: Et je ne risque pas d’accélérer si tu me le demandes.

Elle alla un peu sur le côté et récupéra le T-shirt de Sasuke, alla encore plus loin, enleva le sien, faisant bien attention que personne ne la regarde et enfila celui de Sasuke. Elle ressortit du bois un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle sauta dans l’eau.

Sasuke: Non mais pourquoi tu as mon T-shirt, il va être tout mouillé.  
Sakura: C’est à pour ça que je l’ai fait. Et comme ça je … Non rien.  
Sasuke: Quoi ?  
Sakura: Je t’ai dit que c’est bon, tu ne va pas me faire regretter de ne pas être rester sur le bord ou au repaire.  
Sasuke: C’est bon, et je suppose que je le mérite.  
Sakura: Totalement.  
Suigetsu: Je rêve ou tu es complètement soumis ?   
Sasuke: Suigetsu …  
Suigetsu: Heu … oui.  
Sasuke: Viens par là cinq minutes.  
Suigetsu: Non, non c’est bon.  
Sasuke: Si, si j’insiste.

C’est ainsi que pendant l’heure qui suivit une énorme bataille d’eau avait été déclenché. Itachi et Juugo ne furent pas épargner et de ce fait partir aussi à l’attaque. Bataille d’eau générale pour le bien de tous, sauf Karin, mais pour beaucoup, je dirais même la quasi-totalité ils l’avaient oublié, preuve qu’elle n’avait manqué à personne et encore moins à la bataille d’eau. Sakura et Suigestsu, se donnant a fond étant dans leur élément.

Au bout de ce temps, Sakura sortit et repartit dans la forêt, remit ses vêtements à elle et les rejoignit. 

Suigetsu: Pourquoi tu portes toujours une cape ?  
Sakura: Je ne veux pas montrer mon dos, c’est tout.  
Suigetsu: Serais-tu pudique ?  
Sakura: Non, et ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi, je ne te le dirais pas.  
Suigetsu: Ok.

Suigetsu avait une idée derrière la tête et de se faite ne chercha pas a en savoir plus. Il partit trouver Karin sous les ordres de Sasuke pour partir, l’après midi touchait à sa fin et il était temps de rentrer au repère.

Ensemble, repartirent vers leurs lieux de résidence. Juugo était à l’avant et ouvrant le chemin, Karin derrière lui, Suigetsu et Sakura au milieu alors que les frères étaient à l’arrière et discutait. En repassant près de la tombe de ses parents, sans pour autant que des personne autre qu’elle et Sasuke ne le remarque, sa bonne humeur disparut. Son passé la rattrapait et la coupait du moment présent, à tel point qu’elle ne sentit même pas le farceur de la bande ralentir, passait dans son dos et tiré d’un coup sec sur la cape qu’elle portait. Elle revint à elle, mais c’était déjà trop tard, son dos, nu, était exposé à tous, et cette cicatrice qui lui faisait honte trônait fière à leurs yeux. Aussi rapidement qu’elle le pu elle balança son coude armé derrière elle pour punir celui qui avait commis une telle chose.   
Suigetsu ne s’attendant à tout sauf à cette réaction se le prit de plein fouet, tombant lourdement au sol. La jeune fille avait remit vite fait bien fait sa cape et se foutant royalement de qui était sa victime se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle arma son poing et l’abattit très violemment à côté de la tête du malheureux. Sous sa colère animal, ses sharingans s’étaient activés, elle qui ne voulait pas en abuser s’en retrouvé armé sans le vouloir. Les feuilles autour d’eux commençaient à voler de même que de petits gravillons. Jamais Sasuke ou Itachi n’avait vu Sakura aussi remonté, jamais ils ne l’avaient vus dans un état pareil. Sa fureur était telle que du chakra s’évaporait par tous les ports de sa peau se propageant telle une onde destructrice dans l’air. Elle ne semblait plus se maîtriser ou être capable de discernement, Juugo s’était retourné, Karin ouvrait de grand yeux, Sasuke croyait à peine à ce qu’il voyait, Itachi fut le seul à réagir en posant sa main sur l’épaule.

Itachi: Laisse tomber, calme toi. 

Et comme un coup de marteau l’aurait fait, elle se calma d’un coup. Se releva, enleva ses sharingans vite aussi, mais le regarda froidement tout en lui disant.

Sakura: Personne n’a le droit de voir ce que je cache que se sois toi où n’importe qui. 

Elle sauta pour retomber gracieusement sur une branche et repartit comme si de rien n’était, bien qu’ayant toujours une haine présente dans les traits de son visage. Elle avait déjà fait beaucoup d’effort pour ne rien montrer quant au symbole de ce lieu, mais il avait été la goutte d’eau qui avait fait déborder le vase déjà trop plein et si Itachi n’avait pas été là pour l’arrêter, elle était sûre qu’elle ne s’en serait pas arrêter là. 

Elle imprimait un rythme assez soutenu pour rentrer, elle n’avait qu’une hâte, c’était de se retrouver seule et de pouvoir décompresser dans un bain chaud, mais elle sentait déjà que Sasuke ne ferait pas de son rêve une réalité, car il n’avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer, et il n’était pas du genre à lâcher en cours d’affaire. C’était encore une fois, une longue et pénible soirée qui pointait le bout de son nez. Si Sakura avait cru aux forces divines, elle aurait été certaine que celles-ci avaient quelque chose contre elle, car dès qu’elle avait le malheur d’être bien, ou à peu près, un événement venait tout casser et elle commençait à fatiguer. Pourquoi le reste de sa vie ne pouvait-il pas être plus paisible ? 

Arrivée au repaire, elle partit en s’enferma dans sa chambre, laissant Sasuke dehors, Karin vérifiait que son ami n’était pas blessé et comme à son habitude Juugo ni ne montrait ni ne faisait rien. Alors que Sasuke allait enfoncer la porte pour avoir une discussion avec Sakura la voix de son frère l’en arrêta, il était entrain de lui dire de venir, qu’ils devaient parler.

Sasuke: Oui ?  
Itachi: Je veux te parler de Sakura, je sais que je la connais depuis moins longtemps que toi, mais je pense qu’il faudrait que tu la laisses seule, quelques minutes ou quelques heures, pour qu’elle réfléchisse à ce qu’elle vient de faire.  
Sasuke: Parce que tu comprends ce qu’elle a toi ?  
Itachi: Je … oui … je sais … Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire, si elle en a envie, c’est elle qui te le dira.   
Sasuke: Tu … Rra !! Même sans me le dire, c’est grave, ça à un rapport avec ses parents, avec le village ?  
Itachi: Je … Bon je ne t’ai rien dit, mais ça à seulement un rapport avec ce qu’elle appelle une de ses faiblesse, c’est un truc qu’elle n’a pas encore digérée et qui peut être tabou.  
Sasuke: Ok, déjà qu’elle était pas bien aujourd’hui…  
Itachi: Pourquoi ???  
Sasuke: Je ne sais pas si … Ho et puis elle ne m’a pas dit de ne pas le dire. La rivière dans laquelle nous nous sommes baignés, et bien pas loin en amont, par un endroit où nous sommes passé, il y a une sorte de petit pré. Elle m’a dit que c’est à cet endroit qu’elle s’est entraînée au sharingan pendant un an, quittant le village.  
Itachi: Des souvenirs plus heureux.  
Sasuke: Pas que, tu sais que ces parents sont morts, assassinés pas un membre de l’akatsuki et que, parce que Sakura l’avait tué, elle à déserté Konoha.  
Itachi: Heu, oui…  
Sasuke: Et bien, elle est partit avec les corps de ses parents pour les enterrés, là où elle avait passé un an, soit, elle est passé devant la tombe de ses parents aujourd’hui et que d’ici quelques jours il me semble, ça va faire un an, elle … enfin voilà quoi.  
Itachi: Ok, c’est vrai que ça aide à comprendre.  
Sasuke: Bon, je te laisse, je vais voir Suigetsu et après je verrais si je peux parler avec Sakura.  
Itachi Je peux juste te dire une chose ?  
Sasuke: Heu… Oui ?  
Itachi: Depuis que tu es avec elle, tu es bien mieux, notamment bien plus patient.  
Sasuke: Je dois le prendre comment ?  
Itachi: Comme un compliment.  
Sasuke: Ok, a tout à l’heure, Ha oui, en plus il faut que je vous parle impérativement se soir.  
Itachi: Ok, avant ou après manger.  
Sasuke: Après, ça ne presse pas.  
Itachi: Ok, à tout à l’heure alors. 

Elle venait juste de sortir d’un bain qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien, qu’on frappa à la porte. Sentant le chakra, elle savait dors et déjà que la discussion qu’elle voulait éviter était sur le point de commencer, mais elle n’avait pas le choix et trouver même déjà pas mal d’avoir eut le temps de son bain tranquille. Elle n’allait pas s’en plaindre.

Sakura: Oui ?  
Sasuke: On peut parler ?  
Sakura: Est-ce que j’ai le choix ?  
Sasuke: Non.   
Sakura: Tu as ta réponse.  
Sasuke: J’ai parlé avec Itachi…

Déjà elle savait par quel miracle avait eu son temps de bain calme, et ce miracle s’appelait Itachi, elle voulait le remercier mais d’abord elle devait savoir …

Sakura: Et il t’a dit … ?  
Sasuke: Rien de bien parlant, juste de te laisser seule et que c’était toi et si tu le voulais qui me dirait pourquoi tu était dans un tel état.   
Sakura: Ok, bon ça va.  
Sasuke: Donc ?  
Sakura: Je n’ai pas trop envie d’en parler.  
Sasuke: Et moi j’en ai envie, si il ne faut pas faire ci ou ça parce que ça te gêne pour cette chose que je ne sais pas, je ne pourrais empêcher personne de le faire. Chaque problème à une solution, on peut la trouver ensemble.  
Sakura: C’est trop personnel, je … non.  
Sasuke: Qu’est-ce qui est trop personnel ? Dis-moi et je te laisserai tranquille.  
Sakura: A quoi bon te montrer encore une marque de ma faiblesse, j’en ai assez souffert par toi plus jeune et je n’ai aucune envie de recommencer.  
Sasuke: Je suis désolé.  
Sakura: Pardon ?  
Sasuke: Désolé que tu ai souffert pas ma faute avant.  
Sakura: Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir, c’est moi qui suis faible.  
Sasuke: Tu dis n’importe quoi, tu es loin d’être faible, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, regardes-moi, mon frère m’a manipulé durant toute ces années, et je n’y ai vu que du feu. En utilisateur de Katon et dojutsu, j’ai encore des progrès.  
Sakura: Pas que je te préfère froid et silencieux, mais tu as encore des progrès à faire en plaisanterie.

Sasuke éclata de rire.

 

Au loin alors que certains s’attendaient à une dispute, ils faillirent tomber de leur chaise en attendant Sasuke rire, déjà qu’il ne riait jamais. 

Karin: Quelqu’un va voir si tout va bien.  
Suigetsu: Pourquoi tu t’inquiètes Karin ?  
Karin: Ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes de rire aux éclats.   
Suigetsu: C’est que tout va bien alors.  
Karin: Ouai …

 

Sakura: Je ne t’ai quasiment jamais entendu rire je crois ?  
Sasuke: Tout le monde me dit que je suis entrain de changer.  
Sakura: C’est vrai, et en bien.   
Sasuke: Alors pourquoi ne pas changer un peu toi aussi ?  
Sakura: Je ne comprends pas.  
Sasuke: Arrête de te préoccuper de ce que je pense, tu refuses de me montrer cette marque par peur de ce que je pourrais faire ou dire. Prouves-moi ce que tu m’as dit lors de notre première dispute Tu crois quoi, je n’ai plus peur de toi.   
Sakura: Je…  
Sasuke: Il faut affronter ses peurs pour se libérer du passé.  
Sakura: Heumm… ok.  
Sasuke: Merci de me faire confiance.

Sakura lui répondit juste d’un sourire, se retourna pour lui faire dos et enleva la serviette dans laquelle elle s’était enroulée (elle est en sous-vêtement dessous).

Sasuke: Promets-moi de ne pas faire comme avant …  
Sakura: Promis.

Elle décala ses cheveux pour lui montrer l’état de son dos, avec cette grosse cicatrice qui le traverser de part en part. Elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et se retourner, mais avant qu’elle ne puisse entamer sa rotation, elle sentit deux mains froides se poser sur son dos. Elle hoqueta de surprise ne s’attendant pas à ça. Elle retint son souffle. Elle qui pensait le connaître ne saurait pas dire la tête que celui-ci arborait. Bien qu’elle ne le veuille pas, elle avait peur. Elle sentit un doigt se poser en haut celle-ci et de ce fait sursauta, puis ce dernier descendit, traçant toujours la marque présente. Sakura avait presque l’impressions qu’elle se rouvrait tellement la sensation était bizarre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire que c’était dérangeant, elle aurait même pu dire agréable si elle avait encore de la voix à cet instant.

Sasuke: Je ne vois pas en quoi sa représenterait ta faiblesse, au contraire sa prouve que tu es allée au combat et que comme tu es toujours en vie ça prouve que tu es très résistante.  
Sakura: Tu sais que je suis ninja médecin, et le pire pour un ninja médecin est d’avoir une cicatrice visible car ça prouve qu’il n’a pu se la soigner lui-même. On fait donc appelle à d’autre ninja médecin pour nous aider, hors, c’était quand j’été dans l’akatsuki et aucun ne maîtrise le ninjutsu médical. De plus dans le dos prouve que j’ai tourné le dos à mon adversaire, donc une faute très grave. Une erreur impardonnable. Cette cicatrice je la garderais à vie et elle me rappellera toujours cette faiblesse que j’ai eu à un moment donné.  
Sasuke: Je vois que tu te préoccupes beaucoup du regard des autres.   
Sakura: Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c’est encore quelque chose qui est plus fort que moi.  
Sasuke: Alors contournons le problème.  
Sakura: On ne peut pas la faire disparaître et encore moins changer les règles des medic-nin.   
Sasuke: Alors trouvons un moyen pour que tu la cache mais de manière plus discrète et moins directe.  
Sakura: Et ?  
Sasuke: Par exemple un tatouage dessus, personne n’ira voir ce qu’il y a en dessous, tu le caches aux yeux de tous.  
Sakura: …  
Sasuke: Et puis Karin peut te le faire, niveau sécurité se sera optimal.   
Sakura: Mais déjà que ça a été dur de te le montrer à toi … je ne me vois pas le faire avec les autres.  
Sasuke: Je ne vois pas en quoi se sera différent. Ils seront encore moins juge que moi et ils ne t’ont jamais rabaissé à cause de faiblesse comme j’ai pu le faire dans le passé.  
Sakura: Ce qui revient à dire que je n’ai pas trop le choix.  
Sasuke: J’ai bien peur que non, et puis rassures-toi, c’est quand même bien cicatrisé, je ne vois pas en quoi tu te plains, si tu savais à quel point je suis admiratif de savoir comment tu te débrouille seule, mais je ne te cache pas que j’aimerais savoir comment tu te l’ai fait et comment t’a fait exactement pour te soigner.  
Sakura: C’est un très longue histoire et je ne me vois pas te la raconter se soir.  
Sasuke: T’a le temps, c’est déjà très bien que tu m’aies montrer, je ne vais pas exiger plus.   
Sakura: C’est fou quand même, maintenant j’ai l’impression que ce n’est pas si important et que j’en ai fait une montagne pour rien.  
Sasuke: De mon point de vue, c’est presque ça, mais je comprends aussi tes raisons. C’est un peu comme si je m’étais fait prendre un sharingan aux vues de mon clans je pense.  
Sakura: Peut être bien.

Sakura se releva car entre temps, ils s’étaient retournés et assis sur le lit pour discuter, et s’habilla piochant quelques affaires dans l’armoire en face d’elle. 

Sakura: On va manger je commence à avoir faim.  
Sasuke: Bien sûr.

Ils repartirent ensemble direction la salle à manger. D’après les émanations provenant de celle-ci, Karin devait déjà être au fourneau donc pas de soucis de ce côté-là. Les autres garçons attendaient dans la salle principale. Arrivé, Suigetsu s’excusa de son geste auprès de Sakura, et celle-ci fit de même sans lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, elle savait qu’elle aurait le temps de le faire plus tard. Elle s’assit à côté d’Itachi et le remercia et lui fit un grand sourire et pour l’étonnement de tous, il sourit discrètement à son tour.   
Le repas se passa dans le calme avant que Sasuke ne prenne la parole.

Sasuke: Bon, à partir de demain on reprend les missions, pour les équipes on fait simple, Suigetsu Karin, Juugo et moi ensemble et Sakura et Itachi aussi. On verra pour changer après pour l’instant tout le monde sait avec qui il travail.  
Tous: Ca me va.   
Sasuke: Itachi et Sakura vous irait à Konoha pour avoir des nouvelles concernant, le prochain Hokage.

Ils (Itachi, Sakura et Sasuke) avaient tout compris, c’était en faite pour savoir ce qui en découlait de la rencontre, du combat et de la mort de Danzô. L’affaire serait peut être rendue publique et il faudrait alors l’explique à ceux qui n’étaient toujours pas au courant. 

Sasuke: Le reste et moi on va aller acheter tout ce qu’il nous manque, nourriture, arme, plante médicinale, Sakura il faudra que tu me fasses la liste avant de partir demain.  
Tous: Ok.  
Sasuke: J’en profiterais pour voir avec Karin de tu sais quoi, mais n’ai crainte je ne dirais rien de trop.  
Sakura: … ok …  
Suigetsu: Quoi … on a du louper un épisode ?  
Sakura: Vous saurez tout en temps voulu. Sur ce, je vous laisse je vais me coucher, il faut être en forme pour demain.

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent dans leur chambre. Pendant que Sasuke se changeait dans la salle de bain, elle prit une feuille et fit la liste de tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Pour les produits les plus simples (que Karin devait connaître) elle n’écrit que le nom, et pour celle dont elle n’était pas sûre elle marqua le nom, l’apparence physique et les effets rechercher (le principe actif), ainsi elle évitait tout problème. Sasuke revint et ce fut elle qui partit se changer. Elle avait posé la feuille sur le lit, comme ça Sasuke pouvait la placer tout de suite pour être sûr de ne pas la perdre ou de ne pas l’oublier le lendemain. 

Une fois changer, elle plongea dans le lit et se recroquevilla sous les couvertures, pas qu’elle soit frileuse, mais elle aimait cette sensation. Elle allait s’endormir quand deux bras se serrèrent autour d’elle et la plaquèrent contre leur propriétaire. Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Etre dans les bras de Sasuke était toujours aussi réconfortant de jours en jours. Et depuis qu’elle dormait avec lui elle avait l’impression de faire des nuits complète, sans se réveiller. Elle ne l’avait pas remarqué plus tôt, mais il faudrait qu’elle lui demande. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement, se blottit encore plus dans ces bras protecteurs et partit pour de bon dans le monde des rêves.

Une sensation de fraîcheur et de légèreté presque trop légère se présenta à elle. Elle ouvrit durement les yeux et comprit que c’était juste Sasuke qui s’était levé. Elle aurait voulu se rendormir, c’est vrai on peut être ninja et aimer faire la grasse matinée, mais elle avait du travail alors tant pis, se serait pour un autre jour. Elle sauta littéralement du lit et partit dans la salle de bain que le brun venait de déserter. Une bonne douche fraîche la réveilla. Elle sortit, s’habilla, s’arma et alla déjeuner, tous étaient dans la pièce, avec notamment Karin qui lisait une feuille. En se rapprochant Sakura reconnu celle qu’elle avait écrit la veille.

Sakura: Ca va, tu comprends tout ?  
Karin: Ouai c’est bon, merci parce que il y a des trucs que je n’aurais pas devinés.  
Sakura: Mais de rien.

Le déjeuner se fit dans le silence le plus complet, chacun profitant du calme, de la sécurité du lieu. Dans quelques heures ils seraient dans des villes bruyantes et où chaque faux pas pouvaient entraîner leur mort. C’était le calme avant la tempête quoi.

Ils nettoyèrent leur couverts, les rangèrent et se rejoignirent à la sortit.

Sasuke: La mission dure une semaine le temps pour chaque groupe de rejoindre le village auquel il y doit aller. Bonne chance.   
Tous: Merci, vous aussi.

C’était plutôt inhabituel pour Itachi et Sakura car dans l’akatsuki ce n’était pas du tout la même chose, c’était tu ne peux compter que sur toi-même. En gros, en cas de pépin, c’est bien dommage mais vous êtes seuls dans votre merde, à part demande de Konan car tout le monde (membre de l’organisation) avait remarqué que bizarrement elle arrivait facilement à faire pencher la balance de Pein. Enfin bref, de se souhaiter bonne chance, n’était pas plus mal, c’est sur ces pensés que Sakura et Itachi étaient partit dans la direction de leur ancien village: Konoha.

 

Ca faisait trois jours qu’ils avaient quitté le repaire et se trouvait maintenant dans le village caché d’Otto. Karin était directement partit dans la direction du marché et de la pharmacie pour acheter ce que lui avait demandé Sakura. Pour ne pas qu’elle soit seule en cas de problème, Suigetsu l’accompagnait. Juugo ne voulant pas s’éloigner de Sasuke, ils formaient donc le second groupe de deux. Sasuke et son binôme allèrent chercher de l’encre corporelle. Il en avait discuté avec Karin, elle lui avait dit que c’était dans ses capacités. Il n’avait rien dit de plus comme il l’avait dit à Sakura. 

 

Qu’est-ce que Konoha avait pu lui manquer ? Elle ne s’en était pas vraiment rendue compte. Pour Itachi, ce n’était pas la même chose, bien sûr il avait aimé y vivre quand il était plus jeune, mais il y avait la mémoire des morts qui y persistait et il ne se sentait pas forcément très alaise. Leur plan pour trouver ce qu’ils cherchaient était plutôt simple, ils faisaient tout dans la discrétion et en cas d’échec, un des deux servirait d’appât et l’autre trouverait les informations dans le dos de Konoha. Mais il y avait peu de chance d’arriver à ce point là, ils étaient doués tous les deux. 

Sakura: On va chacun de notre côté et on se rejoint se soir dans le parc central.  
Itachi: Ok.

Ils se séparèrent et en premier lieu Sakura fit le tour du village pour voir un peu si son ancien village avait changé. Avec sa cape et encapuchonné, elle passait pour une parfaite touriste. Elle masquait son chakra pour ne pas se faire repérer car elle se doutait bien qu’avec l’attaque contre Danzô, la sécurité devait avoir augmenter. Elle passa devant le bureau de l’Hokage, devant son ancien chez elle qui avait apparemment était racheté par quelqu’un. Sur la place principale, elle reconnu des personnes qu’elle connaissait bien, mais qui ne devait pas savoir qui elle était à ce moment. Parmi elle notamment Naruto. Elle avait faillit lui sauter dessus, mais elle s’était retenue. Pareillement elle retenu ses larmes car bien qu’ils ne soient plus dans le même camp, elle ne pouvait se résigner à le haïr. Elle continua son chemin et arriva devant le bâtiment de la racine, il y avait du monde devant, mais pas de quoi alerter la population civile. Elle ne se rapprocha pas plus pour ne pas paraître suspecte, mais elle savait qu’elle devrait creuser de ce côté-là. 

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et comme prévu se retrouvèrent au parc. Il n’avait pas trouvé de chose intéressante de son côté. 

 

Ils avaient finis leurs courses et leurs sacs étaient prêt à craquer tellement il y avaient mit de choses. Il avaient de quoi tenir quelques longues semaines sans sortir. Une bonne action en somme. Il ne restait plus qu’à espérer que l’autre groupe est trouvé les informations que tous les possesseurs de sharingans du groupe voulaient. 

 

Itachi: Sakura …  
Sakura: Oui ?  
Itachi: Viens vite, j’ai trouvé quelque chose.

Voila maintenant cinq jours qu’ils étaient à Konoha et dans la soirée ils devaient partir pour retourner chez eux. Ils avaient eut les informations nécessaires concernant Danzô et avaient même apprit que Tsunade rétablie, elle avait repris ses fonctions d’Hokage. C’était bien, car mieux valait elle que Danzô. En plus, ils n’avait pas besoin de faire de vagues, mais ce que venais de trouver Itachi pouvait tout remettre en cause. C’était une information capitale.

Sakura: Ca concerne Danzô ?  
Itachi: Non.  
Sakura: Alors ça ne nous intéresse pas.  
Itachi: Si, bien au contraire, c’est encore plus important que Danzô.  
Sakura: Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui est plus important que le but de notre mission ?

 

Itachi: Dans le bureau de l’Hokage …  
Sakura: Quoi, mais tu es fou, c’est hyper dangereux.  
Itachi: … Donc je disais que je suis allé dans son bureau et ait trouvé des centaines de lettre officielle venant des cinq grands villages.  
Sakura: Bordel, ça n’annonce rien de bon.  
Itachi: C’est rien de le dire, j’ai l’impression qu’une guerre se prépare.  
Sakura: Mon dieu … Et entre qui et qui ?  
Itachi: Ils sont fait une coalition. Les cinq villages ensembles.

Sakura tomba par terre, heureusement qu’ils étaient dans une chambre d’hôtel car cette chute ne serait pas passer inaperçu dans la rue. 

Dans la tête de Sakura tout s’embrouiller, comment une telle alliance pouvait-elle tenir sur pied ? Les villages se tenaient en grippe les uns les autres et ne manquaient pas une occasion pour se battre et créer des guerres inutiles. Et qu’elle pouvait être la menace ? La puissance d’un seul de ces villages était immense, alors imaginez la puissance des cinq réunis. Qui était cette menace pour mobiliser tant de puissance ? C’était très suspect et véritablement effrayant. Si cette guerre avait lieu et que la partie adverse se trouvait de puissance égale, il y aurait des centaines de milliers de soldats présents sur les champs de batailles, ceux ci s’étendraient sur des milliers de kilomètre et elle n’osait même pas imaginer le nombre de victimes. Ca dépassait tout simplement son imagination. Se serait une guerre comme le monde n’en avait jamais connu. 

Itachi: Pour l’instant il n’y a rien d’officiel, mais plein de disposition ont déjà étaient prises.  
Sakura: La Terre va être un abattoir. L’apocalypse. Je le sens très très très mal, mais vraiment beaucoup.  
Itachi: Je ne te le fais pas dire, il faudra qu’on en parle à Sasuke.   
Sakura: Oui, je me repose un peu, le temps de digérer et après on repart.  
Itachi: Ca me va.  
Sakura: Va pour ça alors.

Elle se coucha, fit le vide dans son esprit et s’endormit facilement.

Le chemin du retour se passa bien, pas de problème, même si certains avaient hâte de rentrer pour faire part de telle ou telle information. 

Le groupe en provenance de Konoha fut le premier arrivé. Pendant qu’Itachi surveiller les alentours, surveillant au passage que personne ne les avait suivit, Sakura avait pris le temps de se prélasser dans son bain. Elle avait eut beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et s’était dit que cette guerre ne la concernait pas, rien ne l’obligeait à y prendre part. Elle pouvait restée terrée en solitaire, et ne rien craindre. Mais ce n’était pas son caractère, elle veillerait de loin sur des personnes qui lui étaient chères, leur évitant de mourir sans pour autant se faire voir. Elle essayait de s’en persuader, mais elle se préparait, tout au fond d’elle aux nombreux deuils qu’elle aurait à porter, car aucune perte était impossible. 

Elle sortit et s’habilla.

Sasuke: Sakura, je peux entrer ?  
Sakura: Oui.

C’était Sasuke qui était revenu. Elle sourit et le lui permit. Elle était contente de savoir qu’il allait bien. Preuve qu’elle en était totalement amoureuse. Preuve que tout ceux qui disaient que c’était une amourette de passage avaient faux.

 

Sakura: Ca c’est bien passé ?  
Sasuke: Oui, Karin à tout trouver et vous ?  
Sakura: A trouver plein de chose. Déjà la mort de Danzô n’a pas été officialisé et ne compte pas l’être, déjà qu’en temps que chef de la racine, peu de personnes connaissent son existence, Tsunade s’est réveillé de mon illusion, s’est rétablie, c’est donc elle qui à reprit les rênes de Konoha.  
Sasuke: Je suis rassuré.  
Sakura: Mais il y a une très mauvaise nouvelle.   
Sasuke: Quoi ?  
Sakura: La quatrième grande guerre ninja est en préparation.   
Sasuke: Arrête, tu blagues là ?  
Sakura: Non, pas du tout, et le pire, c’est que les cinq grandes nations ont former une alliance.  
Sasuke: Quoi, ils n’y arriveront jamais, et quel est l’ennemi pour déployer une telle force armée ?  
Sakura: Je me le suis demandé aussi, mais on n’a pas put savoir. Itachi avait déjà pris de gros risque pour trouver cette information.  
Sasuke: Ok, …  
Sakura: Je présume que le monde ne sera plus jamais comme avant.  
Sasuke: Je ne pense pas moi non plus. Mais y a t-il des signes déjà visibles ?  
Sakura: Itachi m’a dit que des mesures avaient déjà été mises en place, mais je n’ai pas demandé plus de précision.   
Sasuke: Je dois avouer que je m’attendais à beaucoup de chose de votre mission d’infiltration, à beaucoup de chose, mais pas à ça.  
Sakura: J’en suis tombée par terre, tu peux demander à Itachi.  
Sasuke: T’a du attirer l’attention sur toi.  
Sakura: Non, on était dans la chambre donc, il n’y avait pas de témoin, et encore heureux.  
Sasuke: Je ne te le fais pas dire. 

Ils sortirent et une sorte de réunion rapport eut lieu dans la pièce principale. Il n’y avait pas grand chose à dire concernant la mission de l’équipe Taka. 

Sakura: Karin, il faudra que je te parle.  
Karin: C’est pour ton tatouage ?  
Sakura: Oui, c’est ça.  
Suigetsu: Tu vas te faire un tatouage ?  
Sakura: Et oui Suigetsu.   
Suigetsu: Pourquoi ?

Elle soupira mais les paroles de Sasuke lui revinrent en mémoire.

Sakura: Pour cacher une cicatrice.  
Suigetsu: T’as des cicatrices.  
Sakura: Oui, enfin surtout une qui ne me plaît vraiment pas donc je vais la faire recouvrir.  
Suigetsu: Tu nous la montres, à moins que se soit dans des endroits enfin bon voilà quoi.  
Sakura: Non, non c’est bon.

Sasuke était étonné, il pensait qu’elle aurait plus de mal à en parler aux autres, mais c’était l’inverse, car ça ne semblait pas la dérangeait outre mesure. Etait-ce le fait de cette guerre qui lui disait que sa petite personne n’était pas grande chose comparée au sort du monde ? 

Elle se leva, se retourna et enleva son T-shirt. Elle entendit hoquetait dans son dos. Se doutant des têtes de son équipe, sauf Itachi, lui l’avait déjà vu. Et elle pensait que même si il ne l’avait jamais vu, ils n’aurais pas réagit si physiquement.

Suigetsu: Et comment tu fais pour ne pas être morte ?  
Sakura: Je suis assez résistante, en temps que ninja médecins, on entraîne nos corps à résister à des poisons et de graves blessures, et puis je n’étais pas toute seule on m’a aider.   
Suigetsu: N’empêche ça le fait super bien, j’en aurais une comme ça, je ne la recouvrirais certainement pas.  
Karin: Mais la cicatrice d’un garçon, et celle d’une fille ce n’est pas la même chose. Chez un garçon ça prouve sa robustesse et son talent pour le combat, pour une fille c’est disgracieux.   
Sakura: Totalement d’accord avec toi Karin.

Karin semblait comprendre Sakura, une nouvelle dans le genre. 

Sakura: Sasuke, tu crois qu’on leur en parle ?  
Sasuke: Oui, de tout façon je les enverrais en mission pour qu’ils cherchent d’autres informations.  
Karin: Quoi ? Pourquoi on n’est pas au courant ?

Durant le reste de le reste de la soirée Itachi et Sakura leur racontèrent leur mission, enfin seulement les éléments importants. Certains eurent beaucoup de mal à croire que la quatrième grande guerre ninja allait commencé. Au contraire Suigetsu trouvai ça cool, il adorait le combat, le sang et donner la mort à ses adversaires. Sakura certes aimait se battre mais elle n’aimait pas donner la mort. Peut était-ce son entraînement à sauver les personne de la mort qui la mettait de ce fait un peu mal a l'aise (elle n’hésitait pas à tuer pour autant, mais elle ne prendrait de vie par pur plaisir comme certains) ? 

 

Cette soirée se termina très tard, les discussions allaient bon train et chacun avait son mot à dire, même Itachi. Les avis divergents sur tel ou tel point. La conclusion était que d’ici quelques jours Karin Suigetsu et Juugo devrait faire le tour de tous les grands villages pour avoir plus de détails. Une longue mission de plusieurs semaines et la raison pour laquelle Sasuke ne venait pas était simple, il voulait s’entraîner au dojutsu et autre avec Sakura. Il voulait rattraper le niveau de cette dernière car bien qu’il ne le montre pas, de voir Sakura plus forte que lui ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Dans sa logique, c’est lui qui devait être le plus fort pour la protéger. D’où un homme se ferait protéger par une femme et qui plus est un Uchiwa ?

Alors qu’ils étaient couchés, dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

Sakura: Tu sais si je me réveille encore la nuit ?   
Sasuke: Non, tu dors tranquille. Tu ne te réveilles plus.   
Sakura: Comment ça se fait ?  
Sasuke: C’est moi.  
Sakura: Hein ?  
Sasuke: Au début je te parlais, et maintenant tu ne te réveil plus.  
Sakura: … Et tu me disais quoi ?  
Sasuke: Que j’étais là, et que je ne bougerais pas… Des trucs comme ça.   
Sakura: Ok.

Elle réfléchissait à toute allure, son esprit qui voulait tout comprendre tentait de percer ce nouvel élément. Ca ferait un sujet de réfléction des plus intéressant, mais les recherches scientifiques pour des nunkkenin n’étaient pas la priorité et elle ne faisait pas exception à la règle. 

Voilà quelques heures que Sakura était debout, elle s’était habillée et était partit faire un peu de sport dans la pièce. Sasuke profitait pour avoir un peu de calme et de solitude. Une fois fatiguée et dégoulinante de sueur elle repartit pour prendre une douche. 

Karin: Je peux entrer.  
Sakura: Je finis de prendre ma douche.  
Karin: Ok, je t’attends dans le salon, il faut qu’on parle sérieusement de ton tatouage.   
Sakura: Ok. J’arrive.

Elle sortit, se sécha, s’habilla et la rejoint. Elle s’assit dans le canapé.

Karin: Donc tu veux un tatouage pour couvrir ta cicatrice ?  
Sakura: C’est ça.  
Karin: Raconte moi plus en détail.  
Sakura: J’ai pris un coup de sabre, et je n’avais pas accès à mon chakra donc j’ai du attendre. Je nettoyais la plaie tout les jours avec de l’alcool et une solution médicale mélanger à du suiton. Au bout de quelques jours j’ai pu la soigner comme il faut. Et maintenant elle est totalement guérie.  
Karin: Ok, très bien. Tu veux quoi comme motif.  
Sakura: Des volutes, des choses dans le style, quelque chose d’abstrait.  
Karin: Ok, sur toute la longueur ou juste un endroit.  
Sakura: Je ne veux plus la voir du tout.  
Karin: Ca devrait être possible, je vais chercher des feutres pour te faire la première traces et si ça te plait, je te le fais dans l’après-midi.  
Sakura: Parfait, merci Karin.   
Karin: Mais de rien.

Elle partit et revint très peu de temps plus tard. Karin avait prévenu tous les garçons qu’aucun ne devait rentrer dans la pièce à part coup de force majeur. Sakura s’était mis torse nu et allongé sur la table. Elle apprécié ce moment de calme, de douceur où son dos était chouchouté, un peu comme un massage en somme. Elle sentait la pointe fraîche et fine du feutre se balader dans son dos. Montant, descendant, passant de gauche à droite, formant des arrondis et des pointes. Un moment très agréable. Quand Karin eut finis, elle invita Sakura à se lever et à aller se voir dans la glace. On aurait pu croire que les yeux de Sakura pétillait tellement elle aimait les dessins que Karin avait fait. Elle n’aurait pu rêver mieux, c’était tout simplement …

 

 

Sakura: Parfait.  
Karin: Contente que ça te plaise. Je te fais les contours ce matin, on mange et je te les remplis cette après midi.  
Sakura: Très bien.

Elle se rallongea, sentant déjà que cette partie allait être moins agréable que celle d’avant. Elle ne craignait pas la douleur, mais elle préférait quand même l’éviter. Elle se fit une technique apaisant la douleur, plongea sa tête dans ses bras et sentit le pointe de l’aiguille s’enfoncer dans sa peau et y déposer déjà les première gouttes de l’encre qui seraient en elle à jamais. Au bout de longues minutes, Karin avait finis, elle essuya le dos de Sakura et lui passa une serviette spéciale qui ne craignait pas les tâches et qui était entièrement propre pour ne pas infecter le dos et la récente cicatrice de sa « cliente ».

Suigetsu: Tu ne devrais pas être habillée ?  
Sakura: Si, mais Karin n’a pas finis, je me rhabillerais à ce moment là.   
Suigetsu: Hein, mais ça ne fait pas mal ?  
Sakura: Le truc qui est bien c’est que je connais des jutsu pour diminuer la douleur alors voilà.  
Suigetsu: Ha. Tu nous montreras le résultat.  
Sakura: Dans quelques jours, quand ça ne sera plus rouge et gonflé. 

L’après midi se passa bien aussi. Sakura était ravis de son dos, désormais rien ne l’empêchait de le montrer à tout le monde sauf les rougeurs pour les premiers jours. Karin lui appliqua une pommade pour ne pas avoir de frottement dans la nuit. Elle se leva et partit dans la chambre. Elle avança avec parcimonie pour ne pas tirer sur la peau de son dos. Encore une fois pendant quelques jours elle serait quasiment infirme du dos, de quoi lui rappeler de bons souvenirs. Elle s’était perdu dans ses pensées et ce fut seulement quand Sasuke passa plusieurs sa main devant le visage de notre jeune femme qu’elle réagit. Elle ne l’avait ni vu ni entendu entrer et arriver.

Sasuke: Vous avez finis ?  
Sakura: Oui, mais c’est tout rouge donc c’est pas très beau pour l’instant, mais je suis contente parce que Karin elle à vraiment fait du bon travail, c’est magnifique.  
Sasuke: C’est vrai que si elle t’avait loupé, ça ne l’aurait pas trop fait.  
Sakura: Je suis d’accord sur ce point.

Une fois en pyjama, elle se coucha sur le ventre, Sasuke se coucha à côté, posant sa main sur celle de Sakura. Elle sourit et s’endormit. 

Karin et ses deux compères venaient justes de partir pour leur mission. Les deux jours précédents, le dos de Sakura avait retrouvé figure humaine. Elle avait vérifié, sa cicatrice avait totalement disparue. 

Sakura: Maintenant on va pouvoir s’entraîner.  
Suigetsu: Ok, à quoi exactement ?  
Sakura: Revenons aux bases et à la maîtrise du chakra.

Sakura ayant toujours était douée dans ce domaine, elle donnait quelques conseils. Itachi se joignit à eux. Sasuke, égale à lui-même progressait rapidement. Assez régulièrement de petits combats avaient lieux, que se soit du un contre un ou du deux contre un. Et c’était presque à chaque fois Sakura qui gagnait à part quand les deux frères se liguaient contre elle. Elle s’amusait bien. Même si en apparence ce n’était pas le cas, elle aimait ce moment où elle avait des personnes qui comptait réellement pour elle. Ses sentiments pour Sasuke était toujours les mêmes, mais le statu d’Itachi était passé de mentor et entraîneur à grand frère d’adoption, grand frère qu’elle n’avait jamais eut. Elle s’était trouvée une nouvelle famille et ça lui faisait du bien.

Voilà une semaine et demi qu’une partie de Taka était partie et que les autres s’entraîner. Sakura n’avait que peu progressé ce qui n’était pas le cas de Sasuke. Il avait fait détonnant progrès. Itachi n’avait pas beaucoup avancé non plus étant déjà au maximum de sa puissance. De ce fait il était parti pour la journée pour faire un tour dans le village le plus proche pour des nouvelles du monde extérieur. 

Sakura était assise par terre, elle essayait une nouvelle technique et Sasuke surveillé assis plus loin. Elle n’avait que peu d’attaque défensive et elle tentait d’en créer (elle ne voulait pas tout le temps utiliser son susanoo). Elle voulait faire un mélange entre le tourbillon du hake des Hyuuga et l’orbe shurikens de Naruto. Elle activa le sceau de son front (technique de Tsunade, technique Senju) et fit sortir une grande quantité de chakra de son corps. Il stagna autour d’elle pour former un bouclier. Sous la demande de concentration, des nombreuses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage. Grâce à des mouvements de ses mains le chakra se mit à se mouvoir faisant des rondes autour d’elle. Une fois le mouvement lancé, elle figea ses mains et insuffla du futon dans ce bouclier de chakra. Cette attaque devenant aussi défensive qu’offensive, elle était un bon atout bien que consommant énormément de chakra. A bout de souffle, le chakra se dispersa délicatement dans la pièce et Sakura souffla un bon coup. Elle s’essuya d’un revers de manche et se leva, Sasuke fit de même pour venir lui parler.

Sasuke: C’est vraiment pas mal.  
Sakura: Mais il me manque d’entraînement, je n’ai pas encore assez de pratique et d’expérience.   
Sasuke: Toujours aussi critique envers toi-même.   
Sakura: Tu étais pareil, tu l’es toujours autant figures-toi.  
Sasuke: C’est un compliment ?  
Sakura: Comme ça l’était pour moi.  
Sasuke: On fait une pause, on va casser la croûte.   
Sakura: Je pense que j’en ai besoin.

Mais à peine avait-elle finis de manger et de débarrasser la table que c’était repartit pour un entraînement intensif. Elle comptait bien perfectionner sa nouvelle technique quitte à tomber ivre de fatigue à la fin de la journée.

Sasuke: Encore ?  
Sakura: Et oui, mais je ferais une pause un peu plus tard dans l’après-midi.  
Sasuke: Au faite je ne t’avais pas demandé mais ton tatouage à dégonflé et dérougis.   
Sakura: Je te le montrerais se soir.  
Sasuke: J’ai hâte.  
Sakura: Trêve de bavardage je m’y remets.

Elle se rassit à terre et ractionna son sceau. Elle avait récupéré assez de chakra à midi pour retenter plusieurs fois. Du chakra sortit de tout son corps se mit à tournoyer autour d’elle, mais la porte de la pièce s’ouvrit. Sakura ne put arrêter sa technique car elle pouvait blesser les personnes aux alentours si elle se stoppait en plein milieu. De plus elle savait que si c’était un ennemi Sasuke la protègerait, donc elle n’avait aucun souci à se faire. 

Itachi: Il faut que je parle à Sakura…  
Sasuke: Itachi, elle se concentre après. 

Elle fournit encore plus d’effort pour arriver à lui parler. Une contrainte de plus n’était pas pour lui déplaire. 

Itachi: Je peux attendre tu sais.  
Sakura: Non, non, vas-y c’est bon.   
Itachi: Konan est morte, c’est Tobi qui la tué pour récupérer le corps de Nagato et de Yaiko.   
Sakura: …

Sakura ne pipa mot, encore sous l’émotion, Konan était son amie, elle venait de perdre son amie. C’était Tobi qui l’avait assassinée. Elle se souvenait très clairement de ce qu’elle lui avait dit lors de l’une de leurs premières conversations. 

« Il y a Tobi, il a toujours un masque, personne ne connaît son visage. Je le trouve louche, il parait nul, mais il est très fort. Il parait de l’intelligence d’un enfant de quatre ans, il fait neuneu, mais fait très attention. »

Elle n’avait jamais pris au sérieux cette phrase, pourtant elle aurait du. Et puis elle avait abandonné Konan, elle avait du avoir peur et se sentir seule quand Sakura était partie. Elle l’avait trahie. Elle avait poté un coup de poignard à Konan en partant, mais c’était avant tout Tobi qui l’avait tué physiquement parlant. Elle nourrissait une haine immense, comme celle qu’elle avait pour le villageois qui avait dénoncé ses parents.

Sasuke: Sakura ? Ca va ?  
Sakura: …  
Sasuke: He ho, Sakura. 

Elle ne leur répondait pas. C’est comme si la haine et la tristesse la rendait aveugle et sourde. Elle était dans sa bulle de violence.

Itachi: Sasuke, regarde ses yeux.  
Sasuke: Pourquoi elle les revêt ?  
Itachi: La colère et la haine, il faut faire quelque chose.  
Sasuke: Je ne peux pas, elle à toujours sa technique de protection autour d’elle, je vais être réduits en charpies.  
Itachi: Bon, je me lance alors.

Itachi revêtit lui aussi ses sharingans et s’arma de son susanoo, et plongea sa main dans le tourbillon, il la l’attrapa rapidement pour essuyer le moins de dommage possible, mais à peine était-elle sortit de ce tourbillon de chakra que son sceau se dupliqua sur son corps, le recouvrant presque entièrement. Elle criait littéralement sa colère et son chakra sortit de tous ses ports un peu comme pour quand Suigetsu lui avait enlevé sa cape, mais en beaucoup plus fort car personne ne pouvait l’arrêter. Sasuke passa à l’action, activa ses sharingans et un peu comme la technique des Hyuuga visant à bloquer le chakra, il perturba le chakra de Sakura pour qu’ils puissent se rapprocher sans se faire blesser. Il se précipita vers elle en même temps Itachi la lâcha, il la tint dans ses bras la collant à lui comme jamais il ne l’avait fait. Elle porta ses mains à ses yeux et commença à gémir.

Sasuke: Sakura, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?  
Sakura: Mes yeux Sasuke, fait quelque chose j’ai trop mal.

Il commençait à vraiment avoir peur car jamais elle ne se plaignait de douleur, et il savait qu’elle était loin d’être douillette. Il souleva délicatement ses mains et ne pu retenir un petit cri de surprise, ses yeux pleuraient du sang, mais ils étaient totalement noire, l’iris autant que ce qui est normalement blanc.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke: Itachi on à un gros, gros, problème.  
Itachi: On fait quoi ?  
Sasuke: Vite, il faut un médecin, mais Sakura ne peut pas … Bon bien tant pis, va chercher Karin d’après le dernier rapport, ils devraient être en route pour Kiri, en partant maintenant tu devrais arriver en même temps qu’eux, mais je t’en pris fait vite.  
Itachi: Je me dépêche.

Il passa dans sa chambre pour récupérer des habits propres et ses armes qu’il venait de poser. Passa dans la cuisine pour prendre de quoi manger et route et partit. Sasuke tenait Sakura dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans la chambre.

Sasuke: Est-ce que tu as des anti-douleurs en cachet dans tes affaires ?   
Sakura: Oui, les cachets roses. Vite !!!

Il lui en tendit un qu’elle avala rapidement. Il prit des bandages qu’il humidifia dans la salle de bain attenante et les lui déposa sur ses yeux. Il se coucha sur le lit et la calla sur lui.  
Sasuke: Itachi va vite revenir avec Karin, ça va aller.  
Sakura: J’ai mal.  
Sasuke: Attend un peu ça va faire effet, après Karin s’occupera du reste.   
Sakura: Elle ne pourra rien faire pour moi.  
Sasuke: Co…comment ça ?  
Sakura: J’ai déjà ressentit cette sensation, se sont mes sharingans, elle ne pourra rien faire pour moi.  
Sasuke: Mais ils ne peuvent plus évoluer, tu as déjà le mangekyo sharingan éternel, la phase la plus évolué du sharingan.   
Sakura: Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je suis sûre que c’est ça.  
Sasuke: On verra. Mais dis-moi, il s’est passé quoi ?  
Sakura: Je ne sais pas, j’étais en colère et puis … après je ne sais pas.   
Sasuke: Ok.  
Sakura: Je suis une mauvaise amie, je l’ai abandonnée.  
Sasuke: Hein ?  
Sakura: Konan, si j’étais restée avec elle, elle ne serait pas morte. Elle m’avait dit qu’il lui était louche, et je n’ai rien fait. Je … Tout est de ma faute.  
Sasuke: Non, tu n’aurais pas pu le deviner.   
Sakura: Non, c’est de ma faute.  
Sasuke: C’est discutable tu sais, et puis il faut que tu penses à toi. Tu crois qu’elle aurait aimé que tu te tracasses pour elle au point de t’oublier toi-même ?  
Sakura: Je n’en sais rien.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et plongea sa tête dans les bras de Sasuke. 

Sakura: Je fais quoi maintenant ?  
Sasuke: Tu dors.  
Sakura: Tu restes ? Ne me laisse pas toute seule, … s’il te plaît.  
Sasuke: Promis. Est-ce que tu veux à boire ou à manger ?   
Sakura: Oui, je veux bien.   
Sasuke: Ok.  
Sakura: Mais ne rompt pas ta promesse.

Il l’aida à se lever et marcha lentement jusqu'à arriver dans la cuisine, il l’installa sur un banc.

Sasuke: Tes yeux, ça va mieux ?  
Sakura: Ca fait doucement effet.  
Sasuke: Ok. Ouvre la bouche.  
Sakura: Quoi ?  
Sasuke: Chut, fait ce que je te dis et fais-moi confiance.

C’était juste de la nourriture. Il lui donna donc à manger et à boire tel un bébé, et après la raccompagna dans sa chambre, l’allongea sous les couvertures et se coucha avec.

Sasuke: N’hésite pas à me réveiller si il y a quoi que se soit.  
Sakura: Et toi n’oubli pas ta promesse.

Itachi: Mademoiselle ?  
Karin: Oui ?  
Itachi: Il faudrait que je vous parle.  
Suigetsu: Karin, on à pas le temps.   
Itachi: Monsieur, c’est moi, le frère de votre chef.

Suigetsu fut étonné de voir Itachi.

Itachi: Et je ne pense pas qu’utiliser nos vrais noms soit une bonne idée. On va aller discuter ailleurs.  
Suigetsu: Ok.

Ailleurs.

Itachi: Il faut rentrer tout de suite.  
Karin: Mais pourquoi, on a pas finit notre mission ?  
Itachi: Sakura à une crise de je ne sais quoi, problème d’yeux, il faut absolument que tu viennes faire quelques choses.  
Juugo: On abandonne la mission donc ?  
Itachi: Exactement, et il faudrait faire vite, elle était vraiment pas bien.   
Karin: Ok, au pire on a déjà prit beaucoup d’informations, on pourra s’en contenter. 

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et partirent vite pour revenir au repaire, ils mirent environ deux bon jours pour faire le trajet, et il était temps qu’ils arrivent car Sakura n’aurait pu tenir bien plus longtemps. 

Voilà deux jours que Sakura souffrait mais elle ne pouvait pas abuser des anti-douleurs. Sasuke faisait ce qu’il pouvait, il l’emmener partout lorsque qu’elle avait besoin de s’y rendre. Conformément à ce qu’il avait promis, il ne l’avait pas quitté d’une semelle. Il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais il se faisait beaucoup de soucis. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait absolument rien faire, mais de voir Sakura souffrir comme ça, c’était beaucoup lui en demander. 

Sasuke: Ne t’inquiètes pas, ils vont bientôt arriver.  
Sakura: Je ne vais plus tenir bien plus longtemps.   
Sasuke: Il n’y a vraiment rien que je peux faire ?   
Sakura: Pas plus que tu ne le fait maintenant. Merci déjà de rester avec … moi.

Elle passait le plus claire de sa journée couchée dans le lit, contre ou appuyée sur Sasuke. Comme elle ne dormait pas, elle était fatiguée et avait froid, Sasuke la réchauffée. Depuis le début, elle portait le même bandage sur ces yeux, et depuis quelques minutes la douleur augmentée et ces yeux derniers commençaient à saigner. Il voulait les enlever pour voir en dessous, mais elle refusa.

Sasuke: Je ferais très attention.  
Sakura: Ce n’est pas en toi que je n’ai pas confiance, mais en moi.   
Sasuke: Et moi j’ai confiance en toi.   
Sakura: Pas moi, il m’est arrivé la même chose quand j’ai eu mes sharingans, c’était pareil, sauf que j’étais à Konoha, comme Tsunade avait appris grâce à Neji que j’avais des sharingans, elle a demandé à Kakashi de regarder pour voir si il les connaissait. Je l’ai regardé dans les yeux à peine une demi seconde avant qu’il ne tombe par terre. Et pourtant Kakashi était loin d’être faible. Sans que je ne le veuille, mes sharingans attaquaient les personnes que j’aime, et je ne veux certainement pas recommencer la même erreur avec toi.  
Sasuke: Mais ça ira.  
Sakura: Non, avant on savait à quoi s’attendre, ce n’est pas du tout le cas maintenant. Je … non. Je le ferais moi-même.

Sakura se rappela alors de quelque chose qu’elle devait montrer à Sasuke et qu’elle n’avait toujours pas fait. 

Sasuke était repartit dans ses pensées quand il sentit Sakura se redresser et enlever son haut (elle est face à lui). De petites rougeurs apparurent sur ces joues, encore heureux que Sakura ne pouvait pas les voir. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce à quoi jouer Sakura. Elle se retourna pour lui faire dos et c’est là qu’il comprit. Elle lui montrait son tatouage finit, et il devait dire qu’il avait de l’allure.

Sasuke: Je n’aurais pas imaginé qu’il soit si … beau, vraiment, c’est très bien réussi et on ne la voit plus du tout dessous.  
Sakura: J’avoue que je suis aussi très … contente de Karin, pour une fois … elle montre un talent que personne … d’autre n’a.  
Sasuke: Donc maintenant tu peux mettre des T-shirts plus courts et ne pas tuer tout ceux qui te découvrent ton dos.  
Sakura: Exactement. Mais, si tu pouvais m’aider à changer d’habit, je … enfin, ça me rendrait service.   
Sasuke: Par… Pardon ?  
Sakura: Pas entièrement, mais un nouveau haut et un nouveau short, voilà quoi, pas plus, rassures-toi.

Elle essayait de faire un peu d’ironie de détendre l’ambiance, mais, c’était loin d’être facile. 

Il se leva, chercha puis lui tendit des vêtements. Elle se leva et se changea, lui s’était rassit, plongé dans ses pensées et ses calculs pour savoir quand exactement son frère et le reste de son équipe seraient de retour. Une masse rose perdant rapidement de la hauteur devant lui s’accompagnant d’un cri à vous en réveiller les morts le sortit de ses réfléction. Sakura venait s’effondrer à terre et d’un cri de douleur indescriptible sortit de sa bouche. En moins de temps qu’il ne fallut pour le dire Sasuke s’était levé et précipité pour éviter à sa tête de heurter trop brutalement le sol. Elle portait vivement ses mains à ses yeux, et quand il en écarta une pour voir il ne put retenir lui aussi un cri, mais qui passa inaperçu.

Sasuke: Sakura, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?  
Sakura: C’est trop !!!! J’ai mal !!!! Tues-moi, mais fait que ça s’arrête. 

 

Karin: C’est quoi ces cris qu’on entend ?  
Itachi: C’est Sakura, vite c’est plus grave que ce que je croyais, fait vite Karin.

Elle courut et sans faire attention à si elle était observée ou pas elle rentra dans le repaire suivit de près par Itachi. Elle laissa aux deux autres garçons le soin de vérifiée pour eux.

Sasuke: Mais qu’est ce qu’ils font pourquoi ils n’arrivent pas ?  
Sakura: Sasuke fait quelque chose.   
Karin: Sasuke, on arrive !!   
Sasuke: Ce n’est pas trop tôt, Karin vite, il faut qu’elle ait moins mal.  
Karin: Pousse toi alors.

Comme Sakura gesticulait dans tous les sens Sasuke la tenait pour que Karin puisse la soulager avec un vrai jutsu médical. Rapidement elle se calma jusqu'à tomber dans l’inconscience.

Karin: Je l’ai mise dans un coma artificiel, mais il faut que je m’en occupe alors maintenant Sasuke tu veux bien sortir.  
Sasuke: Je… Non !!  
Itachi: Allez vient Sasuke.

Son frère avait posé son bras sur son épaule et le tirait doucement pour sortir de la pièce.

Sasuke: Alors juste, surtout ne lui enlève pas ses bandages. C’est impératif !  
Karin: Mais comment je fais ?  
Sasuke: Tu te débrouilles, mais si tu tiens à la vie, surtout ne lui enlève pas ses bandages.  
Karin: …Ok.

Itachi marchait devant et Sasuke le suivait depuis qu’il avait quitté la pièce, il n’avait plus parlé et son regard était devenu aussi froid que quand il avait combattu Danzô. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de l’aîné et s’assirent sur le lit. Itachi s’autorisa un soupire. Sasuke prit une chaise pour s’asseoir en face de lui. Il posa sa tête dans ses mains et ferma ses yeux. 

Itachi: Mon pauvre tu es entrain de devenir accro.  
Sasuke: …  
Itachi: Karin est là, maintenant on à plus qu’a attendre.  
Sasuke: …  
Itachi: Maintenant il faudrait que tu dormes, tu à une de ces tête.  
Sasuke: Je ne dormirais pas tant que je ne saurais pas si elle va bien.  
Itachi: Ca ne vas pas l’aider tu sais.  
Sasuke: Mais… je ne supporte pas d’être impuissant.  
Itachi: Je sais, c’est dur, mais c’est comme ça. Fais confiance à Sakura, avec ce qu’elle a enduré, je peux te dire qu’elle est robuste. Elle ne lâchera pas l’affaire.   
Sakura: Même les plus forts peuvent y passer, mais, ça me tracasse, qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? On a jamais eu de cas similaire dans le clan, j’en ai jamais entendu parler, et toi ?  
Itachi: Moi non plus je n’en ai jamais entendu parler. 

Ils avaient beau réfléchir, rien ne leur venait à l’esprit, c’était tout simplement une première. Après quelques minutes de réfléction Itachi laissa son lit à son frère pour que celui-ci se repose. Il sortit de la chambre et alla dans le salon, il y a retrouva tout le monde (sauf Sakura et Sasuke). 

Itachi: Alors Karin ?  
Karin: J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu, mais je ne m’y connais pas assez. Ce qui est sur, c’est que c’est ces yeux. Il faudra changer ces bandages, mais je te laisserais le soin de le faire.  
Itachi: Ok.   
Karin: Pour l’instant, je lui ai donné de puissants sédatifs pour qu’elle dorme, il faut absolument qu’elle se repose, sinon elle ne tiendra jamais.  
Suigetsu: C’est si désespéré que ça ?   
Karin: C’est très grave. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que c’est, mais, il y a des chances pour qu’elle ne survive pas.   
Suigetsu: Oui, mais elle est forte.  
Karin: Non, elle est déjà entrain de lutter fortement, je ne sais pas si toi, pourtant pas fragile, tu ne serais pas déjà mort. Quoi qu’il en soit, d’ici deux jours je pense qu’on devrait être fixés. 

Une ambiance sombre régnait à présent. Tous avaient pris la mesure de la gravité de la situation. 

Deux jours étaient passés, et ni Sasuke ni Sakura n’étaient levés. Karin avait fait une piqûre à Sasuke pour qu’il dorme sur la demande à Itachi. Malgré ses apparences froides, il s’inquiétait pour Sakura et aussi pour son frère. Cette dernière les inquiétés de plus en plus car elle était devenue blanche et ses yeux ne cessaient de saigner. De temps en temps Karin faisait couler un peu d’eau dans la bouche des deux endormis pour leur éviter la déshydratation, mais ils ne mangeaient pas. Ce n’était pas très grave car ils avaient l’habitude.

Karin: On pourrait réveiller Sasuke, il a assez dormis.  
Suigetsu: Je sens qu’on va s’en prendre plein la tête. Je ne sais pas vous, mais dès que ça concerne Sakura, il réagit à l’inverse de ce qu’on pourrait penser de lui.   
Itachi: Il l’aime.

Itachi avait répondu ça le plus simplement. Suigetsu pensait que Karin aurait une vive réaction comme elle clamait souvent haut et fort qu’elle aimait le cadet des Uchiwa, mais rien, elle n’avait rien dit et n’avait même pas sourciller.

Suigetsu: Tu ne dis rien ?  
Karin: Non.  
Suigetsu: …?  
Karin: J’aime quelqu’un d’autre je pense.  
Suigetsu: Ha ? Et c’est qui ?  
Karin: Ne crois pas non plus que je vais te le dire.   
Suigetsu: Ba, pourquoi pas ?  
Karin: Ba non.   
Suigetsu: N’empêche, il faut quand même aller le réveiller. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller comme on dit.  
Karin: C’est partit.

Les voilà tous partis pour la chambre d’Itachi (il avait dormis sur le canapé les derniers jours), plus ou moins anxieux par rapport à la réaction à son réveil. De toute façon, c’était fait, et à décision collective résultat collectif. Sur ce coup là, ils étaient tous dans la même galère au même point les uns que les autres. 

Karin: Il devrait se réveiller d’un instant à l’autre. 

Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard …

Sasuke: Je suis … où ? Je fais quoi ?  
Karin: On t’avait endormis, il fallait absolument que tu te reposes.  
Sasuke: Quoi !!? Et j’ai dormis combien de temps ?  
Karin: Depuis deux jours.  
Sasuke: Mais vous n’allez pas bien ? J’avais fait une prom… Vous me décevez ! Et Sakura ?  
Karin: Son état est stationnaire.

Sans laisser plus de temps à Karin pour lui expliquer la situation, il partit rapidement pour la chambre en face de la sienne. Tous se regardèrent. Ca c’était plutôt bien passé par rapport à ce qu’ils avaient pu imaginer, mais tous avaient remarqué qu’il s’était calmé en parlant de Sakura. Désormais le doute n’était plus possible. Sakura était celle qui lui fallait et dans la tête d’Itachi c’était surtout celle qui saurait l’enlever des ténèbres. Celle qui lui ferait oublier sa haine contre certains dirigeants de Konoha, du moins si elle même arrivait à redevenir moins froide et qu’elle survivait à cette épreuve dont ils ne connaissaient la fin. 

Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce qu’il avait prit à son équipe. Pour lui c’était comme une trahison. Il rentra vite mais silencieusement et se calma derechef en voyant que pour Sakura tout allait bien. Elle avait toujours des bandages sur ces yeux, mais elle avait reprit des couleurs. Elle respirait normalement et semblait allait beaucoup mieux. Il était pour le moins rassuré.

Karin: On l’a endormis comme toi il y a deux jours. Elle ne souffrait plus de cette façon.   
Sasuke: Je vois.  
Karin: Mais maintenant qu’elle va mieux, on va pouvoir, comme toi, la réveiller.   
Itachi: On voulait quand même te réveiller avant elle pour que tu sois présent à ces côtés.   
Sasuke: Oui.

Il s’assit à côte d’elle dans son lit et lui prit la main. Il n’avait qu’une crainte, c’était qu’elle ne se réveille pas. Après il ne connaissait pas grand chose à la médecine mais il savait qu’après un long séjour en sommeil forcé il existait un risque que la personne tombe dans le coma. En temps normal il aurait eut une totale confiance en Sakura, mais là avec cette chose dont il ne connaissait rien et qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, il avait peur. Il ne le crierait pas sur tous les toits, mais il se l’avouait au fond de lui, il avait peur, et peur pour une personne (une fille qui plus est) qui avait une grande place dans son cœur.   
La petite main qu’il tenait dans sa sienne commença à bouger. Il la serra plus fort. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement qui demeura cependant inaperçu pour les autres. 

Sakura: Sasuke ?  
Sasuke: Chut, je suis là, calme toi.

Il sentait qu’elle tremblait, il n’aurait su dire si c’était de peur de joie, de douleur, mais il voulait simplement que ça s’arrête.

Sasuke: Tu as dormis pendant deux jours, pour ne pas souffrir, mais on voulait voir comment ça aller. Depuis quelques heures tu as repris des couleurs et sembles moins souffrir, alors dis-moi ?

En vérité, il était totalement entrain d’improviser car il n’en avait aucune idée, il était endormi, mais il se basait sur ce qu’on lui avait dit. 

Sakura: C’est vrai, ça va mieux. Je n’ai plus du tout mal, mais je sens que mes yeux coulent, pourquoi je pleures ?

Sasuke ouvrit grand ses yeux mais audiblement, il ne laissa rien paraître.

Sasuke: C’est juste que ton corps a été mis à rude épreuve et qu’il faut qu’il évacue, c’est tout. Rassures-toi, tout va très bien.

Il tourna silencieusement sa tête vers Karin qui avait semblablement la même expression. Un flot de sang impressionnant dévalait son visage. En quelques secondes ses bandages en avaient été imbibés et maintenant ne retenaient plus rien. Etais-ce le fait de l’avoir réveiller qui engendrer de telles complications ou tout autre chose ? Egale à lui-même, Itachi réagit vite et bien. 

Itachi: C’est vrai, Sasuke et toi allait aller dans la salle de bain, il t’aidera à faire ta toilette. Sommairement je veux dire. Par exemple, je n’aime pas voir ces larmes sur ton visage, après tu rougis. 

 

Il essayait de faire de l’humour pour faire passer la pilule mais Sakura n’était pas dupe, elle avait très bien compris que quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle savait qu’elle pouvait avoir un statu privilégié en ce moment, mais elle n’était pas handicapée non plus. Et d’aller se laver le visage alors que ce n’était que de simples larmes étaient pour le moins suspect. Mais tout prit son sens quand ce fameux liquide atteint ses lèvres. Ce n’était pas salé ni froid comme ça aurait du l’être, c’était chaud, acre et avec un goût métallique. Cette sensation, elle la reconnaîtrait entre toute. Elle l’avait déjà vécu à plusieurs reprises. Son dojutsu faisait encore des siennes et pour dire vrai elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Il fallait qu’elle les maîtrise parfaitement pour qu’ils changent, c’était toujours la même chose, comme si c’était son destin de ne jamais arriver à rester stable.

Sakura: Sasuke ne me ment pas, je sais très bien que se ne sont pas des larmes, c’est gentil de ne pas vouloir me faire peur, mais, pour ce genre de chose, je préfère que tu sois honnête.   
Sasuke: Qu’est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
Sakura: Rien, laisse moi seule, je vais le faire, mais seule.  
Sasuke: Tu es sure ?  
Sakura: Oui.  
Sasuke: D’accord.

A part Itachi, aucun n’avait compris le petit échange qui venait de se passer, mais savaient qu’ils devaient tous quitter la pièce. 

Ayant entendu la porte se fermer et plus aucun chakra dans la pièce, elle enleva ses bandages et se leva. A tâtons se dirigea jusque dans la salle de bain attenant et plongea toute habillée dans la baignoire. Toujours grâce au toucher, elle actionna la pomme et se la passa directement sur la tête. L’eau montant rapidement en température, elle était sur ne de pas attraper froid. Profitant du bien être causé par l’eau, elle ouvrit délicatement et lentement ses yeux. Elle n’y voyait quasiment pas. Tout autour d’elle était trouble, flou. Sa vision initialement noire et blanche retrouvée peu à peu les couleurs du monde humains. La première couleur qu’elle vit aisément fut ces grandes nappes rouges tâchant le blanc immaculé de la baignoire. Il passa du rouge vif à plus pâle pour finalement disparaître. Son sang s’était enfin arrêté de couler. Elle attrapa une serviette et sortit. Une fois sèche, et occasionnellement sa vue complètement retrouvée, elle savait le moment fatidique proche. Sans vraiment se presser elle s’assit sur la chaise en face de ce qui lui servait de coiffeuse, et comme tout meuble qui se prénommait ainsi possédait un miroir. 

Itachi avait habilement fait partir Karin Suigetsu et Juugo pour se retrouver seul avec son frère. Il savait qu’ils devaient avoir une discussion à propos de Sakura. 

Itachi: Tu sais de quoi on va parler ?  
Sasuke: De Sakura…  
Itachi: Oui, je voudrais savoir comment tu la considères ?   
Sasuke: Comme une alliée, et peut être comme une amie.  
Itachi: Rien de plus ?  
Sasuke: Pourquoi veux-tu qu’il en soit autrement ?   
Itachi: Parce que je sais reconnaître quand quelqu’un est ami ou plus.   
Sasuke: Et même si, je dis bien si, c’était plus, qu’est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire ?  
Itachi: Pas grand chose à vrai dire, mais il faudrait que toi tu t’en rendes compte. C’est en connaissant ses faiblesses qu’on peu avancer dans la vie.  
Sasuke: J’avance bien assez à mon goût.   
Itachi: Je sais que tu n’es pas sincère. Je crois qu’au fond de toi, tu es perdu. Je sais ce que tu ressens, c’est bizarre quand c’est la première fois, mais regarde, si elle venait à disparaître, qu’est-ce que tu ferais, et s’il te plaît, soit vraiment honnête.   
Sasuke: Ce que je ferais, je n’en sais rien. Je... Je ne sais pas. Je n’aime pas me sentir dépendant, mais j’ai peur qu’il soit trop tard.  
Itachi: C’est bien mon avis aussi.  
Sasuke: Alors je deviendrais faible, les sentiments autres que la haine n’apporte rien.  
Itachi: Entièrement faux, si tu te sers de tes sentiments pour combattre et par exemple protéger Sakura, je suis sûr que tu deviendras encore plus puissant que tu ne l’es déjà.  
Sasuke: Ca, ça reste à voir.   
Sakura: HAaaaaa….  
Sasuke: Bordel! Sakura.

Sans attendre plus de temps Sasuke se précipitait dans la direction de la chambre. Ce n’était absolument pas normal d’entendre Sakura crier. 

Non, ce n’était pas possible, il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle ne savait pas si quelqu’un lui avait jeté un mauvais sort, mais elle pouvait affirmer que ce qu’elle voyait été encore pire que ce qu’elle avait imaginé. Comment allait-elle faire ? Ce n’était pas du tout prévu dans le plan. Vraiment, elle avait le don de toujours se mettre dans des situations impossibles, qu’elle le veuille ou non. Et Sasuke et Itachi qui arrivaient, elle le sentait, n’allaient rien arranger. Pourquoi avait-elle crié aussi ? Elle ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à elle-même. 

La porte s’ouvrit rapidement claquant sur l’autre mur et laissant voir un Sasuke essoufflé et un Itachi plutôt calme (pour changer). Elle referma les yeux.

Sasuke: Il se passe quoi ?  
Sakura: Rien, j’ai été surprise, c’est tout. Rien de grave.  
Sasuke: Qu’est ce qui t’as fait peur ?  
Sakura: Ri … Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler maintenant.  
Sasuke: Dis-nous au moins si ça concerne tes yeux.   
Sakura: Oui, malheureusement.   
Sasuke: Est-ce que tu veux que quelqu’un reste avec toi ?  
Sakura: Non, allez manger un petit bout, je vais me reposer encore une demi heure. Même si je n’ai rien fait, je suis totalement fatiguée.   
Sasuke: D’accord, mais au moindre soucis ou quoi que se soit, n’hésite pas à m’appeler.  
Sakura: Tu me connais.   
Sasuke: C’est justement pour ça. 

Ils repartirent et elle put rouvrir les yeux. Il fallait qu’elle trouve un moyen pour les maîtriser. Encore pour les sharingans, elle savait un peu, car de nombreuses personnes en avaient, surtout que le clan qui les possédait fut dans ce village, mais là, c’était totalement différent. Elle avait vu une seule fois ces mêmes yeux. C’était à l’akatsuki, Pein le chef, car oui, Sakura possédait désormais des ringans. Les ringans restaient une légende pour beaucoup car seulement Rikoudo Sennin et le chef de l’akatsuki en possédaient. Personne ne savait donc comment s’en servir, quels étaient les pouvoirs liées, comment s’entraîner, les particularités, et tout le tralala. Pour le sharingan Kakashi, Sasuke et Itachi avaient pu l’aidée, mais là, elle n’avait personne. Autant dire qu’elle était très mal barrée. 

Il sauta sur son lit et s’allongea, oui elle était fatiguée mais non elle ne comptait pas dormir. Elle voulait réfléchir et trouver une solution. 

Itachi: Tu crois que c’est quoi ?   
Sasuke: Je n’en sais rien du tout et le fait qu’elle ne me dise rien ne laisse rien présagé de bon. Je sens que c’est important et grave et que … peut être elle à peur que… Je ne sais pas, mais elle veut sans doute nous protéger et je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu’elle me face confiance au point de me dire ce qu’elle nous cache en ce moment.  
Itachi: C’est compliqué en effet, mais on va y arriver. Et puis elle ne t’a pas dit qu’elle ne t’en parlerait pas, juste pas pour l’instant. Essaye aussi de te mettre à sa place. Elle a un nouveau pouvoir ou handicap ou je ne sais quoi. Elle en a peur ou a peur pour les autres. Et toi qui voudrais tout savoir alors qu’elle a peu être du mal à y croire elle-même.   
Sasuke: Je … mais c’est plus fort que moi.   
Itachi: Laisses-lui un peu de temps. Dis-toi que depuis deux ans elle vit à moitié en enfer. Tu es habitué à cette vie de cavale depuis six ans, elle en deux ans, ses parents sont morts, elle possède le sharingan, a tué un membre de l’akatsuki, t’a retrouvé, éprouve des sentiments pour toi qu’elle crois certainement partagés (ce qui n’est pas faux), elle à été enrôlé dans l’akatsuki fait prisonnière à … Merde, ça faut pas que je le dise. Enfin, elle a aussi du supporter le fait de nous croire mort tous les deux, de refaire une équipe, une blessure, la mort d’autre personnes qu’elle appréciait, et maintenant cette nouvelle chose.   
Sakura: Ok, mais, il faudra bien qu’elle le dise un jour ou l’autre.   
Sasuke: Sur ça, je suis d’accord avec toi. 

 

Malgré sa grande perspicacité et son raisonnement juste, elle n’était pas arriver à un grand résultat. Il était même pitoyable selon elle. Elle n’avait personne a qui demander de l’aide. Elle se savait dangereuse pour tout le monde même pour les frères (qui ne sont quand même pas faibles). Elle ne pouvait demander conseil à personne et ne savait rien des pouvoir de ces rinnegans. 

 

 

Sakura s’assit sur son lit et joignit ses mains. Commençons par le commencement s’était-elle dit. Déjà voir si elle avait toujours la maîtrise de son chakra. Bête vous direz-vous, mais elle préférait en être sur.

Sakura: Bon j’ai toujours la maîtrise de mon chakra, c’est déjà pas mal…

Elle se parlait toute seule, mais ce n’était pas grave, elle n’était plus à ça près. 

Au repas du soir, elle les avait rejoint. Le reste de l’équipe était revenu et ayant clairement sentit la tension qui régnait, n’avait pas posé de question. Sakura gardait les yeux fermé ou baissés quand elle marché, toute seule elle les gardait ouvert normalement. Mais au moment de se coucher, elle refusa prétextant qu’elle avait assez dormis, qu’elle allait s’occuper autrement. 

Sasuke: Sakura, tu avais dit que tu me dirais.  
Sakura: Oui, mais pas pour l’instant. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c’est que je suis extrêmement dangereuse.   
Sasuke: Ce n’est pas une raison. Et puis ne nous prend pas pour des incapables, dangereuse mais pas pour nous.   
Sakura: Ne te surestime pas. Je ne blague pas du tout. Je suis dangereuse pour toi comme pour ton frère, en temps que Uchiwa et que possesseur de sharingans.  
Sasuke: Tu en es vraiment sure.  
Karin: Je suis sur que non, elle dit ça juste pour se faire mousser  
Sakura: Karin, je sais que je pourrais te tuer en un claquement de doigt.  
Karin: Que de la frime.  
Sakura: Tu veux peut être essayer ?

Sakura s’était levée et tous furent soit impressionné ou intimidé par l’aura qu’elle dégagait. Même Itachi qui est difficilement impressionnable ne sut que dire, ce qu’il ressentait était indescriptible un mélange de force et de … mort. Un ressentit funeste, comme une malédiction pire que celle des Uchiwas. Sakura n’était vraiment pas à prendre à la légère et il venait de complètement le réaliser. Karin recula sentant elle aussi la puissance se dégageant de la deuxième fille du groupe.

Sasuke: Sakura, c’est bon, je te crois.

Au simple son de la voix de Sasuke, elle sembla retrouver ses esprits et se rassit, ne parlant plus. L’atmosphère était plus tendue qu’elle ne l’avait jamais était et au fur et a mesure tous partirent sauf Sakura qui resta à table, aussi silencieuse qu’un mort. 

Tous maintenant dormaient sur leurs deux oreilles et elle était tranquille. Elle comptait s’entraîner pour voir de quoi elle était capable.

Elle était capable de tous les prodiges qu’elle connaissait de Pein. La répulsion céleste et l’attraction céleste, ainsi que tout le reste. Elle était étonné de la puissance qu’elle arrivait à déployé au premier essaie. Elle se permettait de rêver, que quand elle en aurait la pleine maîtrise, elle serait plus puissante que n’importe qui. Elle pourrait même aller sur le front de la guerre et l’arrêter aussi facilement que si c’était une petite rixe de quartier, elle pourrait protéger tous ses … amis ou connaissances. 

Ne plus pouvoir utiliser Susanoo et les illusions allait lui manquer, mais après tout, pourquoi elle ne pourrait plus le faire, elle ne savait pas, alors elle se permettait de penser aussi que de ce côté-là, rien n’était perdu. 

Pendant toute la nuit, elle ne perdit pas une secondes et testa tout ce qui lui était capable d’essayer en intérieur et sans réveiller tout le monde. Elle était plutôt fière d’elle d’ici quelque jours elle serait capable de merveille. 

Le jour pointait le bout de son nez quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux ce matin là. D’habitude il se lever plus tôt, mais là, la nuit avait été la bienvenue. Debout et sans bruit il se dirigea vers la salle à manger, mais pas de trace de Sakura. Sa logique lui dictait d’aller dans la salle d’entraînement et c’est ce qu’il fit. Elle était assise en tailleur en plein milieu de la pièce, les yeux fermés pour un maximum de concentration. Activant ses sharingans pour voir précisément ce qu’il se passait et qui ne se voyait pas à l’œil nu. C’était tout bonnement incroyable. Il voyait que sans mouvements, juste avec de la volonté, elle faisait bougé l’air à travers toute la pièce, puis ce fut au tour des gravillons et des quelques meubles qui se trouvait dans la pièce de s’envoler toute en douceur et de commencer un voyage à travers les airs pour finalement revenir à leur places toujours en délicatesse quelques minutes plus tard, sans qu’elle n’ai fait (toujours) aucun mouvements. Il n’avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. Est-ce que c’était ça ces nouveaux pouvoirs, pouvoirs dont elle devait avoir peur ?

Sasuke: C’est de ça dont tu as peur ?  
Sakura: Non, c’est juste … une chose parmi d’autre.  
Sasuke: C’est vraiment impressionnant.  
Sakura: Je trouve aussi, mais je sais qu’avec de l’entraînement ce sera encore mieux.  
Sasuke: Je veux bien te croire. Tu sais, je ne crois pas que tu aies de limites, et crois-moi aussi, ça me coûte de l’admettre, j’ai bien l’impression que tu vas devenir bien plus forte que moi. J’ai l’impression que tu ne t’arrêtes jamais de progresser et chaque obstacle tu le surpasses en gagnant encore en puissance.   
Sakura: Tu es malade ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de me faire autant de compliments. Ou alors essayes-tu de m’amadouer pour que je te révèle ce que j’ai promis de faire plus tard.   
Sasuke: Non, c’est vraiment ce que je pense.   
Sakura: Alors merci.  
Sasuke: Je suppose que tu t’es entraîné toute la nuit ?  
Sakura: C’est à peu près ça…  
Sasuke: Alors tu ne vois pas d’objection à ce que je t’enlève pour qu’on aille manger ?  
Sakura: Non, je n’en vois pas.

Sakura, toujours les yeux fermés, se fit entraîner par Sasuke à travers le repère qu’elle connaissait désormais par cœur, pour aller manger. A table, les autres mangeaient déjà et ne furent pas surpris de les voir arriver. Presque plus rien ne les étonnait maintenant entre les deux.

Sasuke: Il faut qu’on ait une grande discussion concernant notre avenir, maintenant que les choses deviennent plus calmes, il est temps d’en parler.  
Suigetsu: Je suppose qu’on va faire deux groupe, moi Karin Juugo, et toi, ton frère et Sakura.  
Sasuke: Exactement, et pas pour les raisons que tu penses.   
Suigetsu: Et on va faire quoi ?  
Sasuke: L’équipe Karin sera chargée de collecter des informations sur les différentes alliances et tactiques de guerre mises en place. Pendant ce temps, nous nous rendrons à Konoha pour voir quelques documents.  
Suigetsu: On peut savoir lesquels ?  
Sasuke: Non, ils ne concernent que nous trois.   
Suigetsu: Ok.  
Sasuke: Le départ est prévu dans quelques jours, maximum une semaine je pense. Des objections ?  
Karin: Est-ce que Sakura sera capable de faire le trajet de … enfin… avec ce qu’il s’est passé quoi ?  
Sasuke: Sakura va très bien, alors oui elle viendra et oui, elle en sera capable.  
Karin: Combien de temps dure la mission ?  
Sasuke: Une à deux semaines. Si vous ne trouvez d’informations dans un pays, passez à un autre. De même qui si vous trouvez ce que vous voulez dans un endroit n’hésitez pas à y rester le temps qu’il faudra, juste nous prévenir.   
Karin: Ok, pour moi c’est bon.  
Juugo: Moi aussi.  
Suigetsu: C’est partit, je sens qu’on va bien s’amuser.   
Sasuke: Suigetsu ? Pas de connerie, pas de combat, pas de grabuge, je ne veux pas entendre parler de vous.

Pour la première fois, Sakura prit la parole.

Sakura: Comme la guerre ne devrait pas tarder, si elle n’a pas déjà commencée, la sécurité autour des villages et dans la forêt de même que dans les auberges vont être renforcées, il faudra donc être très vigilent, encore plus que d’habitude.   
Itachi: Je suis d’accord avec elle. Karin, il faudra toujours que tu sois sur tes gardes, tu es la seule à pouvoir leur faire éviter les gardes qui les démasqueraient. Le but de cette équipe sera aussi de la protéger quitte à se sacrifier.   
Karin: Mais toi, Sasuke, qui remplira mon rôle pour toi. Car se sera la même chose de votre côté.   
Sasuke: Sakura remplira cette tâches, elle est peut être moins douée que toi dans cet exercice, mais elle connaît bien les environs de Konoha ce qui est aussi important. Rassures-toi, pour nous tout ira bien. Quelle que soit sa mission et quelle que soit son équipe, il est important de se faire confiance et de toujours penser que pour l’autre équipe se débrouille bien. Il ne sert à rien de se stresser avec le sort des autres, il faut avant tout s’occuper de soit et de sa propre équipe. C’est assez égoïste mais telle est la manière de faire.  
Tous: …  
Sasuke: Bon, la discussion est close, pendant les prochains jours avant le départ, tout le monde a quartier libre et fait ce qu’il veut.  
Sakura: Non ! Personne ne rentre dans ma … enfin notre chambre et dans la salle d’entraînement. Je la réquisitionne et personne, sauf exception n’a le droit d’y entrer. Si vous ne m’écouter pas, alors je ne répondrait plus de rien. Compris ?  
Tous: Euh … Ok.

L’intervention de Sakura les avait un peu laissé perplexe, ils avaient perdus l’habitude d’une Sakura si froide et autoritaire.

Il est vrai que depuis la mort de ses parents et on peut même dire depuis ce fameux accident voir même depuis le départ de Sasuke, elle n’avait jamais été aussi joyeuse et souriante qu’avant. Mais depuis qu’elle avait retrouvé Sasuke (après les aventures avec l’Akatsuki), elle avait fait beaucoup d’effort et était de moins en moins froide et cassante, mais à la mort de Konan, tout était devenu comme avant. Mais Sasuke le regrettait. Pas qu’il aimait quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu’elle lui courrait après, mais une Sakura froide n’est plus une Sakura. Il dirait n’est plus sa Sakura. Et il allait tout faire pour lui redonner le sourire. Que deviendrait l’histoire si Sakura ne souriait plus. 

 

La route avait été plutôt longue et heureusement que Karin été là sinon, il y aura eu de la casse. Un paquet de fois, elle lui avait sauvé la mise. Des fois ça ne lui aurait pas posé de problème de casser la gueule de quelques ninjas, mais des fois, il y aurait laissé sa vie, notamment lorsqu’ils avaient croisés une troupe d’une vingtaine d’anbus.

Là, ils venaient de réserver une chambre trois places dans un petit hôtel dans un coin de la ville et étaient montés dans les chambres. Juugo était déjà partit et ils se trouvaient encore dans la même   
pièce.

Suigetsu: Karin ?  
Karin: Quoi encore ?  
Suigetsu: Je … je voudrais te dire merci, … pour tout à l’heure.   
Karin: Tiens, tu me remercies maintenant ?  
Suigetsu: J’essaye d’être gentil, tu pourrais y mettre un peu du tien au moins.  
Karin: …

Non, il ne devinerait jamais à quel point elle était fière de l’avoir sauvé. Sur le coup, elle avait eut très peur. Non, pas pour elle, mais pour lui. Oui, maintenant, elle se l’avouait, elle portait plus d’intérêt qu’elle ne le voudrait à Suigetsu. Elle n’arrivait pas à le croire, mais elle était belle et bien entrain de tomber amoureuse du pire énergumène de la planète, autrement nommé son coéquipier Suigetsu Ozuki. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n’en savait rien. Pourtant elle trouvait encore que Sasuke était de loin le plus beau et le mieux foutu (bien que Suigetsu n’ait pas à rougir de son physique non plus), malgré tout, Suigetsu l’attirait encore et toujours plus, de manière à surpasser Sasuke. Si elle se trouvait dans une situation impossible où elle devrait choisir entre la vie de Sasuke et celle de Suigetsu, son choix ne serait vraiment pas facile, il y a encore quelques mois, elle n’aurait pas hésiter, mais aujourd’hui elle était vraiment dans le doute et le fait qu’a ce moment Suigetsu entame une conversation et en plus pour la remercier, elle ne savait pas comment agir. Elle avait donc fait comme si de rien n’était l’avait envoyé bouler, elle ne savait pas comment faire preuve de gentillesse à son égard, car elle ne voulait pas que ça se voit. L’accepter était une chose, mais l’avouer en était une autre, et elle ne se sentait pas prête pour la deuxième. Et puis dans le pire des cas elle pourrait se défendre, qui aime bien châtie bien, mais ça pouvait aussi bien la perdre. Et puis rraahh… Elle en avait marre, elle se jetait a l’eau.

 

Karin: Suigetsu !! Vien ici !  
Suigetsu: Quoi qu’est ce que j’ai fait encore ?

Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus l’embrassa comme jamais. 

Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l’autre se dit Juugo en passant dehors devant la fenêtre. Au moins une qui est heureuse. Et il repartit tout sourire. 

Comme elle l’avait prévue, le trajet fut assez long et semé d’embûches, groupes d’anbus par ci, pièges par là. Quelques ninjas pour la surveillances des frontières passants tout près. Mais même ça, ce n’était véritablement pas un grand obstacle.

Maintenant dans le village, ils avaient réservé une nuit dans un hôtel miteux. Comme s’était déjà la fin de soirée, ils iraient le lendemain matin voir ce qui les intéressait. Cette nuit Itachi partirait pour récupérer quelques informations, mais Sasuke avait absolument tenu à rester auprès de Sakura. Elle avait essayée de l’en dissuader, mais c’était déjà perdu d’avance. 

Itachi: Je reviendrais dans trois heures maximum, mais si je ne reviens pas, ne tentaient pas l’impossible et enfuyez-vous.   
Sakura: Certainement pas !  
Itachi: Sakura…  
Sakura: Il n’en est pas question.

Elle n’avait aucunement élevé la voix, mais les deux frères pouvaient y sentir tant de détermination. 

Itachi: Tu …  
Sakura: Je n’ai clairement pas acquis tant de pouvoir pour en laisser un derrière, quelle que soit la situation.   
Itachi: Et tu serais prêt à tuer tes anciens compagnons pour.  
Sakura: Je n’ai jamais dit que je les tuerais, je les combattrais … Mais sache que si c’est la seule solution pour vous sauver, alors je n’hésiterais pas.   
Itachi: Quand même…  
Sakura: La discussion est close. Si dans trois heures tu n’es pas revenu, je retournerais le village pour te retrouver, que tu le veuille ou non.   
Itachi: Pire que têtue…  
Sakura: Et tu n’as encore rien vu.

Itachi était passé par la porte principale, leur couverture dans la ville était simple. Une jeune fille était aveugle et elle était accompagnée par ses deux frères en pèlerinage. Il était donc hors de question qu’on en voit un sauté par la fenêtre. 

Assez rapidement, Sasuke et Sakura étaient descendu pour manger. Ils avaient utilisé un jutsu pour modifier leurs apparences, ainsi ils paraissaient moins suspects. Le dîner se passa dans le calme, pas d’autres clients bruyants, pas de ninjas qui auraient pu les démasquer, rien, le calme absolument, un repos total. Le repas passé, ils étaient remontés dans leurs chambres, douchés puis s’étaient installés sur les lits. La conversation avait tardé à débuter, faute de sujet. 

Sasuke: Et si on faisait un compris ?  
Sakura: Sasuke, je t’ai déjà dit que non.  
Sasuke: Et je te dirais quelque chose que je n’ai jamais dit a personne et qui pourrait t’intéresser ?  
Sakura: Crois-moi, ça me tente vraiment, mais c’est plus fort que moi. En vérité j’ai peur, peur de ce que je pourrais faire. Pas contre moi, mais contre les autres, contre Itachi … contre toi. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière …  
Sasuke: Ne contourne pas le problème, prend le taureau par les cornes. Montres-toi plus forte, survole cet obstacle et montres-moi une fois pour toute que plus rien ne peut t’arrêter.  
Sakura: Je crois que tu confonds, j’ai dit que j’avais peur pas que j’abandonnais, je n’abandonnerais jamais, et je travaille jour après jour pour vaincre ce nouvel obstacle, mais si je ne sais ni son épaisseur, ni sa hauteur. Je me bats, mais je veux le faire seule.  
Sasuke: Me le dira-tu un jour ?  
Sakura: Très certainement.  
Sasuke: Moi aussi je commence à avoir peur.

Sakura était très surprise, jamais Sasuke n’avait peur ou jamais il ne le montrait ou ne le disait.

Sasuke: La dernière fois que tu m’as caché quelque chose, au moment où tu me l’as révélé, je t’ai giflé, tu es parti, et je t’ai retrouvé à moitié morte, et j’ai eu de la chance de pouvoir te sauver. J’ai peur de recommencer l’histoire.  
Sakura: Non, car cette fois, tu n’es plus autant si pas du tout, impliqué. Et je ne laisserais pas les choses allaient jusqu'à ce point où nous en étions arrivé. 

Elle sauta de son lit à celui de son voisin et le prit dans ses bras. Il la serra plus fort, pour la sentir près de lui, elle ne s’envolerait plus comme elle l’avait fait, il la garderait près de lui pour toujours. 

Il était loin le temps où elle en rêvait encore de prendre Sasuke comme ça, elle avouait même que c’était encore plaisant à ce moment là, mais ça n’avait plus la même saveur. Il était loin le temps où ils étaient encore deux gennin de Konoha, où ses seules préoccupations étaient d’être belle pour lui plaire, de faire des progrès pour qu’il soit plus intéressé. Maintenant il fallait toujours faire attention à tout. A tout moment, ils pouvaient être fait prisonniers, et elle savait qu’elle mourrait si tel était le cas, elle avait déjà perdu ses parents, des amis. Elle avait mûri. Son cœur avait été déchiré, piétiner, et brûlé, elle n’était plus capable de compassion comme ce fut le cas avant. Quasiment tout avait changé irréversiblement. Oui elle retiendrait ce moment, mais elle n’en rêverait pas toutes les nuits. 

La serrant toujours plus fort, il s’allongea avec elle à ses côtés, plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux pour humer cette odeur qu’il appréciait tant désormais. Il la laissa s’endormir mais lui devait surveiller le retour de son frère.


	12. Chapter 12

Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, c’était tout simplement impossible. Elle était entrain de l’embrasser certes, c’était déjà assez déstabilisent, mais le pire, c’est que lui y répondait. …Pourquoi ?

Suigetsu: Si je m’attendais à ça… ?  
Karin: Je sais pas … Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’as pris, je … ?

Et alors qu’elle allait partir, il l’attrapa par les épaules et se colla à son dos.

Suigetsu: Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi, et je ne compte pas le dire aux autres, si ça peut te rassurer.  
Karin: Je … je suis perdue.  
Suigetsu: Je crois pouvoir dire pareil, il y a plein de choses dont je ne suis pas sur. 

Karin était repartie ainsi, laissant Suigetsu aussi perdu qu’elle l’était. 

 

Même pas trois heures après être partis, Sasuke vit par la fenêtre Itachi pointer le bout de son nez. Sasuke sourit. Il commençait à le connaître son frère et c’était bien dans ses habitudes de revenir pile poil à l’heure. 

Sasuke: Comme quoi, on n’aura pas à venir te chercher….  
Itachi: Sasuke…  
Sasuke: De toute façon je savais très bien que tu reviendrais.  
Itachi: Tu ne devrais pas être si confiant mais bon…. Je vois qu’elle n’a pas tenue le coup.  
Sasuke: Elle est assez fatiguée du voyage, se diriger à grande vitesse seulement avec l’utilisation de son chakra pour se repérer dans l’espace, tu sais que ça demande beaucoup d’énergie. En plus on a eut une petite discussion qui la achevée alors bon …  
Itachi: Tu as appris d’autre chose ?  
Sasuke: Non. Enfin … juste qu’elle ne veut pas nous en parler, mais qu’elle n’est pas inactive de son côté. Que ça nous concerne moins que son sharingan et qu’elle avait peur de ce qu’elle pourrait nous faire.  
Itachi: Ok, moi de mon côté, pas grand-chose.   
Sasuke: On va se coucher et de toute façon on en apprendra bien plus demain. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour connaître l’existence de ce lieu ni pourquoi nous avons besoin de nous y rendre, mais je ne doute pas qu’il nous apportera nombre de réponses qu’il nous manque. 

La nuit était calme et tous, où qu’ils soient dormaient paisiblement. 

 

Le lendemain matin.

Sakura: Il s’en est passé des choses depuis que je t’ai revue…  
Sasuke: Oui, c’est vrai, jamais … vraiment incroyable.  
Sakura: Tu as beaucoup changé, je te préfère comme ça, vraiment… C’est juste … toi.  
Sasuke: Moi ?  
Sakura: Oui, je … sais pas vraiment comment, mais … c’est toi.  
Sasuke: Compliment ou reproche ?  
Sakura: A ton avis. Mais pourquoi tu me poses la question, tu as toujours su lire en moi, jamais je ne pouvais te cacher quelque chose ?  
Sasuke: Il y a bien longtemps que c’est fini. Depuis ... Voilà …

Elle perdit son sourire. Même si cet évènement ne se manifestait plus dans ses rêves, c’était le principal concerné qui le lui rappelait. Et elle ne savait pas si c’était mieux ou non. 

Sasuke: Excuse moi…  
Sakura: Ce … ce n’est pas grave.  
Sasuke: On se lève ?  
Sakura: oui.

Elle posa ses pieds au sol et avança à tâtons dans la pièce, pas question d’utiliser du chakra aussi tôt, elle devait l’économiser, gaspiller son chakra en terrain ennemi serait une grosse erreur. 

Une grande main chaude se posa sur chacune de ses épaules et elle soupira de bien être, il dégageait une telle sérénité et un calme si impressionnant. Elle avait l’impression d’en retombée amoureuse chaque matin, mais pas question pour elle de redevenir celle qu’elle était quand elle était plus petite. Surtout que ce n’était plus du tout sa personnalité, et elle devait dire que sa nouvelle lui plaisait bien et lui donnait un petit air inaccessible qu’elle trouvait à Sasuke il y a quelques années. Elle était loin d’imaginer que certains la regrettaient un peu. 

Sasuke: Je t’emmène.

C’était parti pour un déjeuner, tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal. Accompagné d’une bonne douche et d’un déguisement pour tous. Les sacs sur leurs dos et payant leur chambre (de toute façon ils allaient changer si ils devaient rester).

Dans la rue, Sakura se retrouvait entourée par les deux hommes. Elle avait pris l’apparence d’une jeune adolescente de son âge. Les deux autres des hommes un peu plus vieux qui pourraient être ses grands frère, amis ou personne de sa famille. Elle ne pouvait modifier l’apparence de ses yeux, c’est pour ça qu’elle le gardait fermés, faisant croire qu’elle était aveugle. Sasuke avait la main dans la sienne et la guidait, jouant son propre rôle de guide et Itachi était tantôt devant tantôt derrière, il surveillé les alentours, si ils croisaient un groupe de ninjas supérieurs, ils seraient tout de suite repérés, ce qui serait vraiment mauvais. 

Itachi: Je me demande vraiment comment tu as entendu parler de cet endroit.  
Sakura: En temps que chef des anbus, possesseuse de sharingan, j’en ai appris l’existence. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai l’intime conviction que ce que je cherche se trouve là bas. 

Leur direction était en faire la stèle de Naka, une pièce secrète où seuls les possesseurs de sharingans peuvent aller et où se trouvent toutes les informations sur ce dojutsu. Certaines informations étant codées, de ce fait, jamais personne n’a eut toutes les informations en sa possession, ce qui engendra que personne ne put dépasser le stade de mangekyo sharingan éternel, enfin c’était ce que tous pensaient. 

Ils sortirent du quartier où ils se trouvaient pour rejoindre le quartier abandonné des Uchiwas. La tension s’alourdis. La dernière fois que les plus concernés y avaient été, c’était loin d’être leur meilleur souvenir. Bien que les traces de sang, de lutte, les armes, aient été enlevées, il y résidait toujours l’âme des défunts. Itachi qui croyait en avoir finit était pour une fois loin de la vérité. Sasuke lui revivait ses derniers souvenirs de gamins heureux, enfin presque. 

Sakura: Le passé est le passé, main dans la main nous avançons et seul le futur nous importe.

Sakura avait lancée cette phrase qui lui venait à l’esprit pour leur faire comprendre son état d’esprit et pour éviter de rester dans cette ambiance qui ne lui plaisait guère. Elle s’en voulait de leur faire revivre ça, mais pour elle c’était nécessaire, et c’est eux qui avaient voulu l’accompagner malgré l’endroit, alors ils n’avaient rien le droit le montrer.   
Elle resserra un rien plus fort la main de Sasuke pour l’inciter à avancer, et la marche reprit. 

Pour eux se repérer ici était un jeu d’enfant, même si ça faisait longtemps, ils y avaient vécu toute leur enfance, et les lieux n’avaient pas bougé d’un millimètre (la reconstruction de faisait à l’identique, elle était même désormais terminée). Rapidement, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison principal, la leur et descendirent par un passage secret dont tout deux connaissaient l’existence de par leur statu de fils de maître du clan. 

Une fois les escaliers descendus et une torche allumée pour voir dans cette pièce sombre, toutes les inscriptions des murs se dévoilèrent. 

Sakura: Fermez les yeux !  
Sasuke: Pardon … ?  
Sakura: S’il vous plaît, vous savez très bien pourquoi et je suppose que vous avez confiance en moi, alors je vous en pris, fermez vos yeux.

Ils s’exécutèrent, Sasuke était blessé qu’elle ne lui face pas plus confiance, mais avec le temps il y arriverait. 

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut émerveillé, bien qu’assez sinistre, ce lieu regorgeait d’informations qui lui étaient inconnues et son goût prononcé pour le savoir prit le devant. Des représentations, des explications et au milieu un grand arbre généalogique avec cette phrase. « Notre passé est la clé de notre futur, un seul sera invincible … ».

 

Sakura: Quelle est cette phrase ?  
Itachi: On ne sait pas, c’est la seule information que personne n’a pu déchiffrer. On a essayé avec différent écritures codées, de retrouver nos ancêtre pour voir si leur tombe érigée avant la création de cette endroit comportaient des indices, mais rien n’a marché. On ne sait toujours pas.   
Sakura: Alors cette énigme tien des générations de Uchiwa en respect. Je suis étonnée.  
Itachi: C’est pourtant la vérité.   
Sakura: Alors réfléchissons. Si on veut garder quelque chose secret, il faut le dissimuler, et comment faire pour dissimuler quelque chose pour que personne, même très rusé, ne le retrouve ?  
Itachi: La est là question.  
Sakura: Suivons les dictions. Pour cacher quelque chose il faut le mettre en évidence… Je sais !  
Itachi: Quoi, qu’est ce que tu as vu ?  
Sakura: J’ai trouvé, le passé fait référence à l’arbre généalogique. Et si je continu dans se sens je …

De longues minutes interminables se passèrent dans le silence. Les frères attendaient de savoir si cette énigme avait finalement était résolue après ces décennies. 

Itachi: Sakura…  
Sakura: J’ai compris, vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux.

Ils le firent et regardèrent Sakura qui avait de ce fait fermés les siens. 

Sakura: La solution était simple, mais pourtant compliquée à trouver car très facile a voir.   
Itachi: Et toi, qu’as-tu vu ?  
Sakura: Notre passé est la clé de notre futur, un seul sera invincible… reporte à l’arbre généalogique comme je l’ai dit.  
Sasuke: Mais…  
Sakura: Ne m’interrompt pas Sasuke. Le passé représente la nuit des temps, tout le monde connaît la légende de la création des Senjus et des Uchiwas représentés ici par ces deux personnages : Indra pour les Uchiwa et Asura pour les Senjus, tous deux représentés en haut de la fresque, soit le début. Tous connaissent leur histoire pas besoin de vous le rafraîchir.  
Itachi: Des pistes ont étaient fouillées de ce côté-là, mais rien n’a donné alors je ne …  
Sakura: Cesse de m’interrompre !! Le « notre » de début désigne donc ces deux personnes et donc les deux, un passé lié entraîne « notre » futur commun.  
Itachi: Personne n’avait jamais résonné comme ça.  
Sakura: « Un seul sera invincible » ne veut donc pas dire un côté, mais une fusion des deux…  
Sasuke: Si je suis ton raisonnement, aucun des deux clans ne prendraient l’avantage sur l’autre, mais une union en créerait un nouveau invincible.  
Itachi: Impossible Sasuke. Des couples s’étaient formés avec un Uchiwa et une Senju ou bien un Senju et une Uchiwa, mais il s’est avérait que l’enfant ne parvenait pas au terme mourrait d’un mal que personne ne pouvait expliquer. Des greffes de cellules ont étaient réalisées sur des membres des deux clans pour mélanger les cellules, les ADN mais le corps à rejeter les greffons et les testeurs en sont morts. Aucun mélange de quelques natures que se soit n’a put être réalisé. Sakura, cette phrase est incompréhensible.   
Sakura: J’ai du mal à croire que vous n’ayez pas essayé la dernière des possibilités… Moi.  
Itachi: Je ne comprends pas.   
Sakura: Une personne étrangère au deux clans et qui pourtant en possèdes les attributs… Soit le Sharingans et la technique la plus évolué des Senjus, le sceau de chakra régénérateur, soit dit en passant que seuls les ninjas médecins de haut rangs arrivent à maîtriser.  
Itachi: Mais comment tu… ?   
Sakura: C’est Tsunade qui, il ne faut pas oublier, est une Senju qui me l’a enseignée pendant ma formation. Je suis la clé, et je détiens le pouvoir ultime.  
Itachi: Je sais quel est ton pouvoir.

C’était Itachi qui avait dit lentement, calmement cette phrase. Avec son intonation, on pouvait sentir tout son doute car il doutait réellement de ce qu’il venait de comprendre, c’était si irréel et pourtant tout à fait plausible. Si simple mais en même temps si compliqué à comprendre et à assimiler. 

Itachi: La réponse est au dessus de notre tête. 

Les deux autres relevèrent la tête et virent au plafond des cercles concentriques. Sakura ne fut pas étonné de voir un Rinnegan peint au plafond, mais pour Sasuke ce fut différemment. 

Sasuke: Non … Ce n’est pas possible… Comment, c’est … c’est mythologique… Pourtant Pein…

Voyant qu’il était perdu, Sakura se rapprocha de lui, posa ses mains sur ces épaules et posa sa tête contre son dos.

Finalement il ne voulait pas qu’elle vainque cet obstacle. Indéniablement après s’être tant rapproché de lui, elle était entrain de s’éloignée. Elle devenait bien plus forte, jamais plus il ne la protègerait, elle jamais plus elle ne le mettrait sur pied d’estal pour cet état de fait. Avec ce nouveau pouvoir elle devenait invincible comme le disait la phrase et elle pouvait prétendre à s’entourer de personnes bien plus fortes que lui. Il ne se leurrait pas et savait qu’elles existaient, mais il refusait que Sakura partent avec eux. Il retrouvait donc la situation d’il y a quelques années, mais en situation inverse, presque. Il comprenait maintenant ce que ça faisait de se faire attendre par plus fort que soit et s’imaginait la souffrance qu’elle devait endurer quand il le lui reprochait constamment. Il ne serait plus privilégié par sa puissance, il ne serait plus le chef du groupe.

Sakura: Rien ne changera entre nous.  
Sasuke: Foutaise, tu sais bien que tu deviens bien plus forte que quiconque. Avec la mort du seul autre possesseur de ce pouvoir tu deviens l’une des plus puissantes si pas la plus puissante de ce monde, pourquoi tu t’embarrasserais de moi ?  
Sakura: Pourquoi je te quitterais, tu sais très bien ce que tu représentes pour moi ? Ca me vexe que tu le prennes comme ça.  
Sasuke: Alors tes sentiments son plus forts que ce pouvoir ?  
Sakura: Si il devait changer n’importe quoi a notre situation, je le renierais, parce que je ne fais pas ça pour la puissance, mais pour protéger les personnes qui me sont chères. Tu n’as pas à t’en faire, tu resteras toujours mon Sasuke quoi qu’il arrive.  
Sasuke: …

Il était rassuré de ce qu’elle venait de lui dire, mais en même temps étonné qu’elle sache désormais si bien lire en lui alors que lui n’y arrivait plus. Décidément, le situations étaient belles et biens échangées. 

Sakura: Bravo Itachi tu m’as démasqué.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et pour la première fois ils purent voir cette différence. Ca devenait effrayant. avec ses yeux normal, elle était magnifique, avec des sharingans, elle faisait un peu peur mais elle faisait surtout guerrière qui pouvait largement plaire, mais avec ces rinnegans, elle devenait effrayante sans aucune alternative.

Sasuke: Je peux me permettre ?  
Sakura: Oui Sasuke.  
Sasuke: Je te trouve … moche avec ces yeux, le naturel te va beaucoup mieux.  
Sakura: Rassures-toi je travaille sur une opération qui me permettra de garder des yeux normaux pour quand je ne suis pas en combat.  
Itachi: Mais Pein ne pouvait pas.  
Sakura: Itachi, je suis médecin ce qui n’était pas son cas, je suis assez douée, sans me faire moussée, pour pouvoir changer mon apparence sans forcément avoir besoin d’une technique ninja, lui ne voulait pas se cacher, ce qui n’est pas mon cas non plus.   
Sasuke: Je suis heureux de l’apprendre.

Sasuke soupira silencieusement.

Sasuke: Mais maintenant il faut partir.  
Itachi: Pas besoin de rester plus longtemps. Sakura, dans le village je n’ai pas trouvé plus d’information que la fois où nous étions en mission pour l’akatsuki.  
Sasuke: Retournons au repaire alors. Une fois arrivée on prendre nos affaires pour en changer. Il se trouve à quelques kilomètres du front, nous serions trop facile à trouver, il faut nous éloigner un peu. J’enverrais un oiseau à l’équipe de Karin pour les prévenir.   
Sakura: Et une fois arrivé dans le nouveau, j’aurais besoin de vous pour m’entraîner.   
Sasuke: Ok, le planning est fait, pas d’objection, c’est parti. 

Pour la traverser de la maison, elle put garder ses yeux ouverts, elle n’avait plus à leur cacher, mais une fois qu’ils furent dehors, chacun reprit son apparence, sa capuche et son rôle. C’était reparti pour l’aveugle, rôle dont Sakura commençait à se lasser.   
Ils traversaient le village et avaient quasiment atteint la sortit qu’Itachi se tendit.

Itachi: Position de combat, on est repérés.   
Sasuke: Qui ? Nombres ?  
Itachi: Vingtaines anbus et jonins.   
Sasuke: Merde !

Sasuke passa devant, Sakura au milieu et Itachi derrière. Elle maîtrisait trop peu ses pouvoirs, ils devaient faire leur possible pour qu’elle n’ait pas à combattre. 

Un cercle de ninja se forma rapidement autour d’eux. Ils étaient cernés. Ce groupe se composés d’anbus et de jonins, mais Sakura et Sasuke les connaissait tous, Itachi certains. Sakura les avaient tous reconnus ce qu’il n’était pas le cas de Sasuke pour les masqués. 

Ino  
Choji  
Shikamaru  
Lee  
Neji   
Tenten   
Hinata   
Kiba   
Akamaru.  
Shino  
Sai   
Kakashi   
Kurenaï  
Gaï  
Shizune  
Iruka  
Anko

Sakura: Que de merveilleux souvenir.

Dit Sakura à haute voix puis elle le énuméra tous un par un. Sasuke soupira à son tour, lui aussi les reconnaissait à son tour. 

 

Ino: Qui êtes vous ?  
Itachi: Nous sommes en pèlerinage, nous venons du pays de Kiri, notre amie est aveugle et elle voulait découvrir le monde à sa façon. Mais, qu’avons nous fait de mal ?  
Shizune: Il est formellement interdit d’aller dans le quartier où vous êtes allés.   
Ino: Et ne nous faite pas croire que vous ne nous connaissait pas. Comment votre amie aurait fait pour énumérer tous nos noms ?  
Itachi: Dommage, moi je la trouvais classe cette couverture…

Les choses tournaient au vinaigre, et ça ne plaisait pas vraiment à Sakura. Elle aurait du y penser que ce quartier était surveillé et interdit aux visites. Avec leur niveau, ça aurait été du gâteau de ne pas se faire prendre. Mais non, elle n’y avait pas pensée. Ca leur aurait évité bien des soucis. Ils étaient loin d’être faibles, mais les ninjas qu’il y avait devant eux étaient très puissants eux aussi, mais surtout beaucoup plus nombreux. 

Sakura: Vous allez partir, je vous rejoindrais une fois que j’en aurais fini ici.  
Sasuke: N’importe quoi, tu crois que je vais te laisser ici ? Tu ne dois pas combattre.  
Sakura: Je ne te laisse pas le choix, fait ce que je te dis, si tu as confiance en moi…  
Sasuke: La n’est pas le problème, je n’ai perdu aucun coéquipier, et ce ne sera certainement pas toi la première.  
Kiba: De toute façon, personne ne partira d’ici, le problème est réglé, maintenant, vous allez vous décapucher pour que nous puissions connaître identifié.

Voyant que rien ne bougeait, Ino tenta d’entrer dans l’esprit de la personne qui semblait être le chef de groupe, la personne qui était constamment entourée des deux autres. 

Ino: Shikamaru…  
Shikamaru: Tu es sure de toi ?  
Ino: Oui.

Sakura avait très bien compris ce qu’elle allait faire, elle mettrait sa main au feu si cette attaque n’était pas contre elle. Il fallait qu’elle se protège, mais surtout qu’elle les protège.

Ino projeta son esprit vers le chef de leurs ennemis, pendant que Shikamaru retenait son corps tombant. Elle se sentit quitter son corps, voyager dans l’air, comme si elle était un simple insecte se trouvant là par hasard. Elle s’approcha de son adversaire et tenta de rentrer dans sa tête, … mais elle fut bloquée. Elle s’attendait à cette résistance, qui ne tenterait pas ? Elle allait donc passer à l’étape supérieure. Forcer le barrage pour s’introduire et connaître l’identité de la personne.

C’était comme un mal de tête qui vous prenait d’un coup, mais elle savait à quoi elle s’exposée, jamais cette attaque n’avait marché sur elle et elle comptait prolongé ce records. Ino avait peut être gagné en force, mais elle était loin d’être la seule. On pouvait même dire que le fossé entre elles deux s’était creusé. Elle ferma les portes de son esprit et repoussa l’envahisseur, mais celui-ci revint à la charge, plus déterminé, plus rude. C’était loin d’être assez. Ca aurait pu durer longtemps, mais la Sakura d’aujourd’hui n’était plus sur la défensive, mais belle et bien sur l’attaque. Elle avait prouvé sa bonne défense, maintenant, elle allait montrer de quoi elle était réellement capable et ça allait faire mal, très mal…

Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé que son adversaire puisse repousser si longtemps ses attaques, rares étaient les personnes capables d’une telle prouesse, mais le prochain coup serait le bon. Elle se retira entièrement, prit son élan, et fonça vers cette barrière. 

Mais elle tint bon, et l’instant qui suivit, elle se sentit happée, comme si la personne voulait qu’elle rentre à l’intérieur de sa tête. Elle devait en profiter, les autres comptaient sur elle, elle ne devait pas les décevoir.

Du rouge et du noir, de partout, des cris, de la souffrance, l’enfer, le chaos, … la mort. Elle se voyait dans Konoha, mais sont village était à feu et à sang, elle parcourait les rues croisant tous les cadavres des personnes qu’elle connaissait, puis ce fut au tour de ses amis et pour finir de ses parents.   
C’était si réel qu’elle ne comprit pas qu’elle se trouvait dans un genjutsu. Elle s’effondra au sol (toujours dans le genjutsu) et hurla sa peur, son incompréhension, sa tristesse, sa fureur… Mais, c’était loin d’être terminé, la voilà encerclée par l’akatsuki, attrapée puis torturée de toutes les manières possibles depuis ce qu’elle pensait être de longues heures… Puis le calme, ouvrant les yeux sur une plaine, dans la forêt, les oiseaux qui chantent, le bruit de l’eau qui coulent, le vent passant dans les hautes herbes… et un chant. Le chant d’une petite fille qui se baladait en trottinant… Elle s’approchait quand un cri à vous déchirer l’âme parvint à ses oreilles et là, le cauchemar, elle vit la petite fille égorgée, éventrée, du sang de partout, mais dans ses mains une armes, un kunaï remplis de sang goûtant sur ses propres mains… Personnes autour d’eux… pourquoi avait-elle tuée cette fillette innocente ? La folie, la démence… A terre et criant aussi fort qu’elle le pouvait, la voilà tombée dans la folie pure…

Sakura en avait finit avec sa proie, elle ne lui avait laissée aucune chance, elle était maître, c’était elle qui décidé et cette sensation était … jouissive. Elle avait le pouvoir. 

Personne ne comprit ce qu’il arrivait quand le corps d’Ino fut prit de spasmes avant qu’elle ne s’effondre au sol, criant comme jamais elle n’avait criée. Elle se débattait en hurlant pour que personne ne la touche. Qu’elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle faisait et dans un dernier cri tombait dans l’inconscience la plus totale.

Kiba: Qu’est ce que tu lui as fait !!?  
Sakura: Moi ? Rien… C’est elle qui a tout vu…

Sasuke et son frère comprenaient enfin ce qui venait de se passer. Elle venait de leur prouver qu’elle n’hésiterait pas à se salir les mains pour les protéger. Ils en avaient désormais pleinement conscience.

 

Il ne supportait pas l’idée qu’on puisse s’en prendre à ses amis… Lui futur hokage ne le permettait pas. Comment cette personne avait-elle eut autant d’impacte, c’était hallucinant l’état d’Ino en seulement quelques secondes, surtout que ce n’était pas une petite nature… Elle en avait vécu… Cet ennemi était des plus dangereux, il fallait donc prendre les mesures qui s’imposaient.

Naruto: Position de combat, restez très vigilent.  
Kiba: Il va mourir après ce qu’il a fait à Ino !  
Naruto: Garde ton sang froid. Sinon tu seras sa prochaine victime.

Ils avaient maintenant pris l’habitude de combattre tous ensembles, ils savaient donc ce qu’ils avaient à faire. Sans Ino, c’était à eux de s’occuper de l’identification, eux et leur dojutsu, mais Ino devait leur servir d’exemple, ils devaient rester prudent, il n’y avait aucune marge d’erreur. 

Hinata et Neji: Byakugan !

Non, … impossible … comment … pourquoi … eux … ensemble … ici ? Ce qu’ils voyaient était à l’encontre de toute logique. Ces personnes que tous opposés et en même temps que tout rassemble se trouvaient unis face à eux.

Hinata: Naruto…  
Neji: … on a un très gros problème.  
Naruto: Qui sont ses personnes ?  
Sakura: Si nous sommes démasqué, alors il ne nous serre plus à rien de nous cacher…  
Sasuke: Tu es sure de toi ?  
Sakura: Totalement.

Itachi fut le plus rapide à enlever sa capuche sous les hoquets de surprises de ses ennemis…

Shikamaru: Non…  
Hinata: Et c’est loin d’être fini. 

On pouvait dire qu’il faisait forte impression, lui l’un des nunkkenin les plus connu de Konoha. Les villageois qui s’étaient agglutinés malgré les ordres des ninjas étaient secoués par un vent de panique monumental. 

Et ce ne fut rien par rapport aux cris de terreur provoqués par la découverte du visage de Sasuke. 

Son départ avait fait tant de bruits au village. Lui le dernier Uchiwa qui avait quitté le village. Sa recherche avait été le quotidien de tant de ninjas. L’incompréhension régnait à présent parmi tous, il était déjà étonnant de voir un Uchiwa, mais les deux et dans le même endroit. Eux qui ne voulaient que la destruction l’un de l’autre, enfin surtout le plus jeune. Quels événements les avait réunis ? Rien qu’a eux, ils formaient une équipe redoutable et, qui plus est, ils semblaient obéir à une autre personne leur étant supérieur. Mais qui ? Les choses devenaient de plus en plus critiques pour Konoha. Aucun ne le montrait, mais pour tous, y comprit Naruto, une angoisse sans nom leur broyait le ventre… Après ces nombreuses années, il revoyait enfin son ami. Lui qui comptait tant à ses yeux. 

La présence des deux expliquait en partie pourquoi ce groupe se trouvait dans le quartier des Uchiwa. 

 

Naruto: Sasuke ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec ton frère ?  
Sasuke: Je n’ai rien à te dire…  
Naruto: Pourquoi tu es revenu ici ?  
Sasuke: Rien qui ne te concerne à nouveau.  
Sakura: Naruto laisses-nous partir. Nous n’avons pas causé du mal à ce village et comptons partir sans en faire plus. Et pour ta gouverne nous n’avons non plus rien à voir avec ceux qui ont organisé ce qu’il se prépare.

Sakura avait très bien compris que cette information était confidentielle et que prévenir les habitants encore présents autour serait une grave erreur.

Naruto: Comment sais-tu ça ?  
Sakura: Je le sais, c’est tout. Mais j’ai une proposition à te faire…  
Naruto: Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec des gens comme vous.  
Sakura: Alors écoutes-moi juste alors.  
Naruto: D’accord.  
Sakura: Si tu les laisses partir tout les deux, alors je me rendrais sans aucune résistance.  
Naruto: Jamais je ne les laisserais partir, j’ai une promesse à tenir… et même si j’étais d’accord, qui me prouve que tu n’es pas un simple sous-fifre sans aucune importance ?

Elle savait qu’elle arriverait à faire plier Naruto. Il suffisait juste d’une petite chose, pas si simple à réaliser, mais pour eux, pour lui, elle le ferait.  
Accepter, leur faire confiance, c’était ça la clé.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout à quoi elle jouait. Il n’avait jamais été question qu’elle se sacrifie. Ils étaient largement assez puissants pour repousser leurs assaillants et prendre la fuite. Ils s’étaient entraînés, tous et étaient fins prêts, mais indéniablement, Sakura avait pris le rôle de chef de groupe depuis cette mission, c’était elle qui décidait, et se faire dominer par une fille n’était pas forcément facile, mais pour l’instant il ne devait pas se plaindre. Il réfléchissait à toute allure, essayait-elle de le berner, ou était-ce sa véritable intention ?

 

Voilà qui était une bonne chose. Elle le sentait. Elle avait juste laissé son esprit voyager et son corps se laisser aller. Sans qu’elle ne le choisisse, qu’elle ne le veuille, ses doigts avaient bougés, sa tête légèrement tournée, ses inspirations furent plus grandes, puis tout revint à la normal. Elle prit le risque d’ouvrir ses yeux, lentement et ne put que sourire. Elle revoyait les couleurs, les personnes, les reliefs normalement. Donc, sans qu’elle n’ait besoin d’un miroir, elle savait que ses yeux étaient redevenus verts, comme ils l’avaient toujours étaient, comme Sasuke les aimait. Elle avait réussi en quelques secondes à faire ce qu’elle voulait réaliser grâce à une opération. Elle pouvait donc invoquer ses rinnegans aussi facilement que ses sharingans, bien qu’elle en ait moins la maîtrise. Elle pouvait désormais se montrer sans crainte.

Sasuke: Tu comptes vraiment le faire ?  
Sakura: Fais-moi confiance, je reviendrais avant la fin de la journée, mais il faut que je sois seule.  
Sasuke: C’est trop dangereux, je refuse.  
Sakura: Ce n’est plus toi qui décides. Je t’en pris fais-moi confiance, comme je l’ai fait un peu avant.   
Sasuke: Alors ordonnes-moi et je ferais.   
Sakura: Sasuke et Itachi, je vous ordonne de partir, maintenant !  
Sasuke: Reviens-moi vite.  
Sakura: Promis.

D’un bond en arrière ils partirent, mais elle savait qu’ils ne le laisseraient pas faire. Il fallait qu’elle les couvre quelques minutes, et déjà, elle en avait besoin. Une simple pensée, et les voilà de retour dans ses yeux toujours cachés par sa capuche. 

 

C'était incompréhensible. Qui pouvait ordonner à deux ninjas de cette trempes, et pire encore, à deux Uchiwas de telles choses. Qui pouvait avoir assez d'influence?

Neji, Saï, Lee Tenten, Shino, Kurenaï, Anko et Kakashi avaient déjà sautés … mais comme par enchantement furent ramenés au sol par un souffle surpuissant. C’était une petite répulsion céleste.

Sakura: Vous restez tous ici, j’ai dit de les laisser partir.  
Naruto: Je n’ai jamais dit que j’étais d’accord.  
Sakura: Tu prenais trop de temps, le marché était équitable, alors j’ai choisis. Maintenant je tiens paroles.

C’était assez, ils seraient se débrouiller, désormais, c’était d’elle dont elle devait s’occuper. 

Sasuke: Je ne la comprends pas, ce n’était pas du tout prévu dans le plan.  
Itachi: Moi je lui fais confiance, de ce que je la connais, elle ne le dirait pas à la légère.  
Sasuke: Tu ne la connais pas…  
Itachi: Peut être que non, mais toi si… A-t-elle faillit une seule fois dans une mission ? Est-ce qu’elle t’a mentit quand elle te promet quelque chose ?  
Sasuke: Non…  
Itachi: Alors crois en elle. Sakura est forte, je sais qu’elle reviendra.  
Sasuke: Je ne lui souhaite que ça. Mais si deux jours après qu’on soit arrivé au repaire elle n’est pas là. Que tu sois d’accord ou pas, que tu m’aides ou pas, j’irais la chercher, Konoha ne me l’enlèvera pas ! J’en fais le serment.

 

Elle avait donné sa parole, et elle la respectait. Ses yeux reprirent leur forme normale, elle écarta ses bras de son corps.

Naruto: Qu’est ce tu fais ?  
Sakura: Je respect ma parole, car c’est ma voix du ninja.

Tous s’arrêtèrent brusquement. Ils n’étaient pas sur d’avoir bien entendu, mais en même temps ces quelques mots résonnaient dans leur oreilles. C’était ce que répétait Naruto à tout bout de champ. Ca impliquait que cette personne connaissait bien Naruto. 

Naruto: Non … pas toi…

Il avait compris … Il y avait une seule qui lui aurait sortit ça et il ne voulait la voir en face de lui. La seule nunkkenin de Konoha.

Kakashi: Naruto, je suis désolé.

Il l’était réellement, lui aussi avait compris ce qu’il se passait, et qui était la personne. Il se sentait responsable de la déchéance de sa propre équipe. Il se rapprocha de son ancien élève. Celle dont il avait été tant fier. Il lui posa ses menottes, faite dans le bois qui servait à faire le papier pour déterminer la nature du chakra, les même menottes dont on l’avait affublé quand elle avait été faite prisonnière à Suna. Toutes les techniques utilisant du chakra furent stoppées, et de ce fait son apparence redevint normale. Toujours cachée par sa capuche, certain n’avaient pas encore compris.

Choji: Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Kakashi savait qu’il n’y avait pas meilleur moyen que de toute façon lui enlevait sa capuche. 

De longs cheveux roses apparurent. Elle les avait poussé depuis qu’elle était partit. En mémoire de ses parents qui aimait bien quand elle les avait longs, elle les voulait très longs. Autant que quand elle était petite, et que Sasuke était encore au village.   
Des hoquets de surprises se firent entendre. Beaucoup étaient sous le choc, autant de savoir l’identité de la personne, mais de ce rendre compte qu’elle était donc la chef de Sasuke et Itachi réunit. Cette équipe était donc si puissante. Trois possesseurs du sharingan, dont deux natifs et une qui possédaient les plus puissants. Trois nunkkenins de Konoha.

Certains en voulaient à une de leur ancienne amie d’avoir mit Ino dans cet état, d’autre simplement étonné. Etonné car une rumeur circulé sur la mort de Sakura. Comme tous les membres de l’Akatsuki, et qu’elle avait été arrêtée à Suna sous la cape de l’akatsuki, pour eux elle était morte aussi. 

Choji: Pourquoi avoir fait ça à Ino, je croyais que c’était ton amie.  
Sakura: Tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes plus dans le même camp. C’est désormais mon ennemi, comme vous tous ici… Je suis la méchante…

Kakashi s’empara de son bras et commença par marché pour sortir du cercle de personne présente, puis, comme ils étaient ninjas, ils sautèrent de toit en toi à grande vitesse pour arriver le plus vite possible dans les prisons de Konoha, car oui, c’était bien ça leur destination. Le lien qui l’unissait à Kakashi, Naruto et même Tsunade ne voulait rien dire. A présent elle n’était rien d’autre qu’une nunkkenin à forte prime inscrite dans le Bingo Book et ayant fait partit de l’akatsuki en somme une ennemie. 

Une cellule sans luxe venait de lui être préparée, enfin, et surtout une garde autour de celle-ci. Naruto de son côté était tout de suite allait chercher l’Hokage. Sachant qu’il était touché au premier plan, les autres l’avait laissé faire. 

 

Il avait courut le plus vite qu’il avait pus et en quelques secondes avait atteint sa destination. Il entra sans frapper et brusquement. Tsunade allait une nouvelle fois lui remonter les bretelles, mais elle vit rapidement son air grave et avait entendu parler de l’affaire des trois inconnus qui était dans le village et qui étaient passés par la case quartier des Uchiwas. 

Naruto: C’est horrible.  
Tsunade: Il y a des blessés ?  
Naruto: Seulement Ino…  
Tsunade: Les avez-vous arrêté ?  
Naruto: Seulement un, mais nous connaissons leur identité à tous, ce sont …  
Tsunade: Je t’écoute Naruto.  
Naruto: … ce sont trois nunkkenin de Konoha. Itachi Uchiwa…  
Tsunade: Quoi, mais que faisait-il ici… ? Est-ce lui qui a été arrêter ?

Elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles, pourtant elle croyait Naruto. C’était totalement irrationnel, il n’avait rien à faire ici, ne faisant plus parti de l’akatsuki, il aurait pu faire sa vie sans se rendre dans des lieux de hauts risques, mais après tout, il restait une énigme, et si Naruto commençait par lui, ça voulait dire que le reste serait encore pire ce qui était très loin de lui plaire. 

Naruto: Non, mais il y avait aussi Sasuke…

Cette fois ci elle faillit s’étouffer, Sasuke, il avait fait tant de bruit et de remue ménage, surtout auprès de sa disciple … non de son ancien disciple qui en avait tant bavé. Mais surtout que faisaient-ils ensemble ? Elle avait pu elle même constaté l’ampleur de la haine du cadet. 

Tsunade: Je ne comprends pas ? Ils n’étaient pas censés se détester ces deux, enfin surtout Sasuke. Pourquoi ensembles, et surtout pourquoi dans ce quartier ?  
Naruto: Je ne sais pas, et on ne le saura pas de sa bouche, ce n’est pas non plus lui que nous avons arrêté…   
Tsunade: Cette personne nous intéresse moins que ces deux là alors.  
Naruto: La vous vous trompez, car la personne que nous avons arrêter est la chef de ces deux là. Ils lui obéissaient sans jamais s’opposer. Cette personne a pu arrêter dix de nous, alors que nous poursuivions les frères, sans même lever le petit doigt.   
Tsunade: Comment est-ce possible, même moi il me serait impossible d’y arriver.  
Naruto: Ca n’a pas semblé lui posait de problème. Et c’est cette personne que nous avons arrêtée.  
Tsunade: Alors c’est bien.   
Naruto: Je ne dis pas que c’est bien, ce n’est pas mal, loin de là, mais … j’aurais préféré ne plus jamais la voir…

La voir… Etais-ce pour qualifier personne, ou alors une fille ? Et elle avait peur que se soit cette dernière l’hypothèse, et si s’était une fille nunkkenin de Konoha, alors elle la connaissait et comme Naruto elle ne voulait pas la voir. 

Naruto: Je suis désolé, mais cette dernière personne, c’est Sakura… 

Tsunade s’assit. Alors ce moment était arrivé, elle ne savait pas si elle serait arrêtée, mais c’était bien le cas et la confrontation était inévitable. 

Tsunade: Raconte-moi…  
Naruto: De nombreux ninja ainsi que moi avons sentit des chakras très forts bien que cachés sortir du quartier Uchiwa, alors on y est allé. On leur a demandé leur identité mais aucun d’eux n’a répondu, seule une personne à énumérer nos noms à tous…  
Tsunade: Sakura, je pense …  
Naruto: Oui, comme rien ne bougeait, Ino à tenter de pénétrer dans l’esprit du chef de la bande et après plusieurs tentatives, elle a semblé devenir folle, je ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça. On l’a fait évacuer puis Neji et Hinata ont utilisé leurs yeux.  
Tsunade: Ils n’ont rien eut ?  
Naruto: Non, mais sachant qu’ils étaient découverts, ils ont retirés leurs capuches. Itachi et Sasuke ont donc était identifié. Puis le chef à proposer un deal, si les deux partaient sans qu’on ne les poursuive, elle se laissait prendre. Les deux ont commencé à partir, et des nôtres aussi, mais aussi secs, elle les as arrêtés, puis à tendu ses poings en face de nous. Kakashi qui avait compris avant nous l’a menotté et a découvert son visage, je suis formel, il s’agit bien de Sakura Haruno.  
Tsunade: Je vais de ce pas la voir.  
Naruto: Kakashi l’a emmené dans la prison, elle se trouve dans la cellule de haut confinement.

Cette journée serait bien moins joyeuse qu’elle ne l’avait pensé en début de matinée. Elle allait devoir soigné Ino, un de ses meilleurs éléments, mais surtout elle allait revoir Sakura. Elle se leva, se mit derrière Naruto qui avait déjà entamé le chemin. 

Elle se trouvait dans une cellule noire, froide, mais rien n’avait de quoi l’intimider. Quatre anbus se trouvaient devant la porte pour éviter qu’elle ne s’enfuie ou que des complices viennent l’aider. Elle n’avait qu’une idée en tête, voir Naruto, c’était le seul à pouvoir la sortir de là, et elle ferait un geste pour lui, même si elle l’aurait fait si elle n’avait pas été emprisonnée. Aucune autre personne, même Tsunade ne serait pas aussi impliquée dans sa cause. 

Tsunade: Alors c’est bien toi.

Pourquoi répliqué ? Tsunade l’avait bien reconnu, rien ne servait de la conforter.

Tsunade: Qu’on la face sortir. 

A quoi bon répondre. Elle sortit accompagné par deux anbus. Emmenée dans une pièce où se déroulaient des interrogatoires, mais pour l’instant elle était la seule.

Tsunade: Alors comme Naruto me la dit, tu fais parti d’un groupe contenant notamment Sasuke Uchiwa et Itachi Uchiwa.  
Sakura: Question tout a fait inutile.  
Tsunade: Non, je veux être sûre, font-ils partis de ton groupe, ou est-ce une rencontre, ce qui me paraîtrait bizarre ?  
Sakura: Ces détails ne regardent que moi. Et inutile de chercher une quelconque approche, je ne répondrais pas sur ce sujet !  
Tsunade: Alors que faisiez vous dans ce quartier ?  
Sakura: Je mourrais plutôt que de vous le dire…  
Tsunade: Y a t-il quoi que se soit que je puisse faire pour toi ?

Cette question désarçonna quelque peu Sakura. Elle s’attendait à beaucoup de chose, comme à de la haine de son ancien sensei, mais pas tant de compassion et de gentillesse envers elle qui avait pris tant de plaisir à tué des dizaines d’anbu durant sa cavale. Ou alors Tsunade avait-elle une idée, un plan, mais c’était peu probable car elle avait toujours était directe, joué un jeu était loin d’être son passe temps favori. Enfin, c’était il y a un peu plus d’un an, avant qu’elle ne quitte le village. Peut-être que Tsunade n’était plus la même et Sakura se plaisait même à penser que Tsunade avait, on ne sait jamais, changé pour ou à cause d’elle. Qu’elle aurait marquer ou pousser quelqu’un au changement, mais avant de continuer cette pensée, il y avait plus urgent, trouver une réponse. Elle sortit naturellement.

Sakura: Je veux voir Naruto.  
Tsunade: Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas possible, tu sais ce qui il est et ce qu’il représente pour le village, je ne peux pas le faire courrir un si grand risque.  
Sakura: Honnêtement, sans chercher à te piéger, Naruto est assez fort pour se défendre lui-même et je ne suis pas assez désespérer pour essayer quelque chose alors que je suis dans cette position. Je veux seulement discuter avec lui.

Tsunade hésitait, et rares étaient ces moments. Faire confiance à son ancien élève, ou à ses responsabilités ? Et Naruto, serait-il d’accord, arriverait-il a se contenir ? La guerre allait éclater, ne travaillait-elle pas pour les instigateurs de cette dernière ?

Sakura: Lui parler, juste lui parler quelques minutes seuls à seuls. Pense à moi et dans quelle situation je me suis mise pour cette discussion et crois-moi, cette guerre j’y participerais, mais avec vous. Crois-moi ou pas, mais ce Tobi m’a pris quelque chose de très précieux, et jamais je ne lui pardonnerais !

Cette dernière intervention avait finie de faire pencher la balance. Elle pouvait voir tant de douleur et de haine passer dans ses yeux qu’il était impossible qu’elle mente, et ça elle en était sur. 

Tsunade: Très bien, mais juste une minute ou deux…  
Sakura: Merci.

Cette petite phrase elle la pensée vraiment et surtout elle était contente de voir que Tsunade lui faisait un peu confiance. Si ce n’avait pas été le cas, elle aurait été dans de beaux draps. Tsunade s’en alla, la laissant seule et elle attendit … une minute … deux minutes … trois minutes … et environ quatre minutes après, une tignace blonde entra dans la pièce et s’asseoir en face d’elle. Même si ils étaient ennemis, elle n’aimait pas le voir dans cet état, entre la tristesse, la colère, l’incompréhension. 

Sakura: On n’a pas beaucoup de temps…  
Naruto: Je sais, qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?  
Sakura: Si j’ai demandé à Tsunade de te faire venir, c’est parce que je crois en toi. Et je sais que seul toi es capable de me faire sortir de ce mauvais pas…  
Naruto: Il n’est pas question que je te sorte de là sans l’autorisation de qui que se soit, je ne suis plus aussi naïf, tu ne m’auras pas avec des sentiments.  
Sakura: Loin de moi cette idée, je veux juste proposer un pacte avec Konoha, et je sais que tu seras le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose et à y croire.  
Naruto: …  
Sakura: Je suis au courant de la guerre qui ne va pas tarder à arriver, je sais quel est votre ennemi pour l’avoir fréquenté, et crois-moi, j’ai plus de raison que quiconque de vouloir le tuer, il m’a pris quelque chose de précieux, et je lui en veux à mort !  
Naruto: Et en quoi ça concernerait Konoha ?  
Sakura: Je peux fournir à Konoha de très précieux renseignement, et je peux même affirmer que j’irais personnellement me battre, quitte à laisser ma vie pour sauver un simple ninja, je ne veux plus qu’il tue quelqu’un. Lis en moi, regarde mes yeux, je ne mens pas.

Il s’exécuta, car même sans ces paroles, elle semblait si sincère, mais il avait un moyen bien plus efficace, bien que plus dangereux.

Naruto: Alors je ferais autrement, me fait tu confiance ?  
Sakura: … Oui…

 

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra… en quelques secondes de puissantes rafales de vents se créèrent, l’atmosphère devint lourde et du chakra orange filtra par tous les pores de son ancien coéquipier. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il semblait revêtir la robe du démon renard à neuf queues Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: Pourquoi m’appelles-tu ?  
Naruto: Tu le sais très bien, tu vois ce que je vois, tu entends ce que je j’entend, et surtout tu sais ce que je pense. Et il en est de même pour moi, je veux juste savoir ses intentions.   
Kyuubi: Comme tu la si bien dit, tu sais ce que je sais alors, … tu as ta réponses.

Elle avait devant elle une réplique parfaite d’un mini Kyuubi. Mais elle ne bougea pas, ne parla pas. Elle avait encore confiance en Naruto, il savait ce qu’il faisait. D’une seconde à l’autre tout ce chakra s’estompa, la pression de l’air ambiant faisant de même, la porte claqua.

Anbu: un problème ?!!  
Naruto: Non, tout va bien inutile de prévenir qui que se soit. 

Même si aucun nom n’avait été évoqué tous avaient bien compris. La porte se referma, Naruto se rassit en face de Sakura, posa ses mains jointe sur la table avant de poser son front dessus, offrant sa jolie chevelure blonde à Sakura qui attendait avec impatience le jugement de Naruto. 

Naruto: Je te crois.  
Sakura: Fouhh… Merci Naruto. Je t’explique en quoi j’ai besoin de toi, ça va être difficile, mais je sais que jamais aucune difficulté ne t’a arrêtée. J’ai besoin que tu me fasses sortir de ce village et si possible que tu convainques Tsunade de s’adresser à au conseil des Kages, pour que soit retiré l’acte prouvant que je peux être arrêter. Je veux que je puisse circuler tranquillement ainsi que le groupe qui m’accompagnera qui sera composé de cinq personnes maxima. Et se sera tout.  
Naruto: Effectivement ça sera loin d’être simple, mais je ferais mon possible. Viens, on quitte sur le champ cet endroit.

Il se leva et empoigna doucement Sakura, ouvrit la porte et sortit comme si de rien n’était, comme si celle à qui il tenait le bras n’était pas une ennemie, une meurtrière et une prisonnière actuellement.

Chipant deux capes au passage, ils se cachèrent et marchèrent dans le village jusqu'à la porte. 

Naruto savait que c’était quitte ou double, mais il avait confiance en lui, en sa chance, et il l’espérait en Sakura.

Sakura: Je te remercie, et sache que je tiendrais parole. Je sais dans quel merdier tu te mets à présent et je t’en remercie.   
Naruto: Ne me déçoit pas !  
Sakura: D’ici quelques jours je ferais parvenir une limace à Tsunade, elle sera accompagné d’une lettre où se trouveront toutes les informations que j’ai en ma possession et quand la guerre commencera, je viendrais, et ce ne sera en aucun cas pour les aider.   
Naruto: Alors dans peu de temps, nous nous reverrons.  
Sakura: J’en ai bien l’impression. Et juste … sache que ta promesse va bientôt se réaliser, sa vengeance n’est plus qu’un mauvais souvenir…

Et elle disparut sur cette phrase que Naruto avait très bien comprit. Il remerciait intérieurement Sakura, car elle n’était pas restée inactive cette dernière année, et elle avait toujours à cœur cette vielle promesse qui faisait tant de mal à Naruto, car c’était bien la seule qu’il n’avait jamais été capable de tenir. C’était même avec un sourire certain qu’il repartit dans la direction de la tour de l’hokage pour entamer une longue, houleuse et difficile conversation avec son supérieur hiérarchique, plus communément appelée : Mamie Tsunade. 

Il se retourna pour aller voir son supérieur quand il sentit le chakra de Sakura revenir. Il se retourna.

Sakura: Il me reste encore un truc à faire ici, avant de partir.  
Naruto: Pardon ?

Sans plus de concession elle s’élança dans les airs et atterrit souplement sur le toit. Elle mit à peine quelques minutes pour atteindre un bâtiment qui était loin de lui être inconnu. 

Elle entra incognito, déambula, passant de pièce en pièce pour atteindre son but. Une salle d’où on entendait des cris, et où trônait une pancarte attention. L’endroit où des personnes malades surtout mentalement se trouvaient. Un cris aigu ressortait plus que les autres, notamment parce qu’il était plus connu. Faisant attention que personne ne la regardait, elle pénétra dans cet entre. Naruto ne l’avait pas quitté d’une semelle, curieux de savoir la chose qui lui restait à faire, ce pour quoi elle prenait tant de risques.

Ino était attaché dans un lit, vêtue en plus d’une camisole. Elle semblait un peu apaisée par une transfusion de calmant. 

Sakura: Je suis désolé, … mais je vais arranger tout ça…

Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur son visage et le lui tourna pour l’avoir juste en face d’elle, quelques jutsu en quelques secondes plus tard, Ino semblait totalement apaisée, dormant du sommeil du juste. 

Naruto: Merci pour elle.  
Sakura: Elle a oublié tout ce qu’elle à vu, pour elle, elle a essayer de pénétré mon esprit puis s’est évanouie. Elle ne s’en souviendra jamais.  
Naruto: Ok.  
Sakura: Il est maintenant tant pour moi de partir, inutile de me raccompagner aux portes, je connais le chemin.  
Et elle redisparut. Lui entama une nouvelle fois son périple à travers le village pour trouver le hokage. 

 

Vérifiant que personne ne la suivait, la voilà partit de son ancien village, direction son repaire et ses deux coéquipiers, dont au moins un qui lui en voulait. Etant encore recherchée, elle devait constamment faire attention à ne pas se faire repérer, mais avança néanmoins à un rythme tout à fait respectable, elle espérait juste que les deux autres ne soient pas tomber sur des gardes, car ils ne pourraient le savoir à l’avance si ils étaient repérés. 

 

Tsunade: Mais tu es complètement fou ma parole. Mais qu’est ce qu’il t’a pris ?  
Naruto: J’ai vérifié, et crois-moi elle est digne de confiance, j’ai vu qu’elle avait de bonne intentions à l’égard du village et elle m’a même dit qu’elle progressait au niveau de Sasuke. Et si il le faut, j’en assumerais la totale responsabilité, je me porte garant de Sakura.  
Tsunade: Vraiment, qu’est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire ?  
Naruto: Merci !

Se passant de l’avis du Daïmio du pays du feu, elle fit parvenir à tous les pays du continent une lettre officielle ordonnant l’arrêt de la recherche et de la capture de Sakura Haruno et de toutes les personnes formant son groupe même si ces personnes étaient elles aussi recherchées. C’était quelque chose d’inédit et de totalement illégal, mais avec les préparatifs de la guerre les démarches furent bien simplifiées, bien que dures quand même. 

 

Voilà une dizaine de minute qu’ils étaient arrivés a leur repaire, et déjà Sasuke tournait en rond. Itachi était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et il pensait à comment Sakura s’en sortait et à tout le parcours qu’il avait fait depuis qu’il était devenu depuis ninja.

 

Elle sentait encore le chakra de celui qu’elle aimait sur les branches, preuves qu’il était passé il n’y a vraiment pas longtemps. Elle était fière, elle s’en était très bien sortit au village malgré l’imprévu. 

 

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait pris tant de risque. Elle en prenait plus à rester seule et prisonnière dans ce village plutôt qu’ils se battent tout les trois, au final elle n’avait pas vraiment changé, depuis qu’il la connaissait, il savait qu’elle avait toujours eut l’art et la manière de s’attirer des ennuis, mais là elle battait des records, à croire que s’était proportionnel à sa puissance. Il observait tout le temps les alentours, mais il savait que de toute façon, il saurait quand elle serait là seulement quand il la verrait ou l’entendrait. Encore une fois, depuis toute petite elle avait un parfait control de son chakra qu’il lui avait longtemps envié avant de comprendre que ça ne servait à rien et qu’il avait lui même ses propres atouts. 

Sakura: On guette avec impatience ma venue je vois ?

Il sourit, effectivement, il ne l’avait pas sentit arriver, et elle avait toujours ce petit air à moitié joueur et rieur. On ne dirait pas qu’il y a quelques heures a peine elle venait de jouer pratiquement sa vie. 

Sasuke: Après ce que tu as fait, ça t’étonne peut être ?  
Sakura: Oui … mais étonné en bien.

Et comme pour continuer sa provocation elle lui posa délicatement un petit bisou sur la joue et quand il se retourna (il ne l’avait pas vu car elle était dans son dos et il lui parlait dos à elle) il n’y avait déjà plus personne. Il s’autorisa donc un petit sourire, elle ne cesserait jamais de l’étonner, il en était sur à cent pourcent.


	13. Chapter 13

Ils s’étaient tous les trois réunis dans le salon, Itachi content de voir Sakura revenu et son petit frère rasséréné. 

Sasuke: Je viens d’envoyer à Juugo un aigle portant le message de l’adresse de notre nouveau repaire. On fait nos affaires et dans une heure maximum on part.  
Sakura: Très bien … chef.

Elle lui avait lancé consciencieusement cette pique lui rappelant quand elle lui avait sortit ça quand elle s’était sacrifiée. C’était tendre le bâton pour se faire battre, mais tant pis, elle prenait le risque. 

Elle prit des vêtements dans ses placards, mais le plus gros était les affaires de médecine, sans oublier quelques armes dont son sabre qu’elle gardait de l’akatsuki, malgré tout un bon souvenir qui s’avérait surtout très pratique. 

Sasuke les guidait à l’avant car il connaissait leur lieu de vie prochaine, Sakura au milieu faisant attention à tous les chakras aux alentours et Itachi fermait la marche, en cas de problème et ils avaient insistés, elle ne combattrait pas, se seraient eux, elle en avait bien assez fait à Konoha. Sasuke avait même rajouté.

Sasuke: Tu serais encore capable de nous en faire une plus grosse que toi.

Et bien évidemment Sakura avait répondu en lui montrant sa langue bien rose. 

 

Juugo: Suigetsu ! Karin ! Message.  
Karin: Ca ne va pas de crier comme ça, je sais qu’on est à l’intérieur mais quand même.  
Juugo: Un couple seul, on sait très bien ce qu’il fait et je n’avais pas très envie de vous surprendre.  
Karin: Quoi !! Mais qu’est ce que tu dis ?!!!  
Juugo: J’étais là, je sais très bien, et rassures-toi ça ne me dérange en rien et si tu le souhaite, je peux ne rien dire aux autres, mais là n’est pas l’important, j’ai reçut un aigle de Sasuke. Il dit qu’ils ont eut quelques problèmes à Konoha, ils s’en sont sortis, mais ils avancent le déménagement, on devra donc se rejoindre directement dans le nouveau repaire, celui le plus au Sud.  
Suigetsu: Des problèmes ? Ca m’étonne d’eux, mais bon … Avec Karin, on ne faisait rien, mais on fini de recueillir des informations ici, on peut donc aller dans le prochain village.  
Juugo: Ok, je vais payer à la chambre et avant se soir on part pour atteindre le prochain village. 

 

Ils avaient mis presque deux jours pour arriver et s’installer, voilà maintenant donc plusieurs jours qu’il se nourrissaient à peine et qu’ils ne dormaient pas, ils étaient exténués et quand les alentours vérifiés ils plongèrent dans leur lit pour dormir, et notamment Sakura entourée des bras chauds, protecteurs et tellement virils de Sasuke qui lui apprécié d’avoir une emprise sur elle, elle dormit comme un bébé. 

 

Flash-back 3

Sasuke: Peux-tu au moins nous expliquer comment tu as fait ?  
Sakura: Pas grand-chose, juste promis que je viendrais aider pour la guerre à la seule personne qui pouvait me faire sortir, j’ai même demandé un petit extra.  
Itachi: C'est-à-dire ?  
Sakura: D’ici quelques jours nous ne seront plus rechercher, on pourra marcher librement, comme si nous étions de simples habitant sans craindre de la part des ninjas de pays officiels quoi que se soit.  
Sasuke: Tu en es vraiment sur ?  
Sakura: Tout a fait.  
Sasuke: C’est la dernière fois que tu nous fais ça.  
Sakura: Il n’y aura pas de prochaine fois…

Fin du Flash-back 3

Ils prirent deux bon jours pour se reposer et se restaurer, pour reprendre toute leur force, car désormais les journée de Sakura ne seraient peuplée plus que par un entraînement intensif, aidée ou non par ses deux coéquipiers présents. Il fallait qu’elle s’exerce dans un vrai combat avec ses nouveaux yeux, mais en même temps à se battre sans. La guerre n’allait pas tarder à débuter, et il fallait qu’elle soit absolument prête pour prendre la vie de l’homme qui avait pris celle de sa meilleure amie. Il fallait qu’elle soit imbattable, invincible pour les protéger, tous autant qu’ils y étaient. 

Moins d’une semaine plus tard, le reste du groupe arrivait, leur mission étant finie, et ce jour allait être témoin de grande discussion.

Sakura: Encore aujourd’hui nous allons avoir une grande discussion sur notre avenir, on va commencer par votre mission qu’a-t-elle donnée ?   
Juugo: Nous avons appris que l’alliance est en faite une coalition ente les cinq plus grands pays ainsi que les samouraïs.  
Karin: Soit le pays de Konoha, de Suna, de Kiri, d’Iwa et de Kumo.   
Suigetsu: Les Kages ne viendront sur le champ de combat qu’en cas d’extrême nécessité. Le reste du temps, ils seront dans une tour où se trouveront les stratèges, et les plus puissant ninja sensoriel.   
Juugo: La coalition compterait environ 100 000 ninjas et quelques centaines de samouraïs.   
Karin: En face se trouve une armée de 120 000 Zetsu blanc. Ainsi que le membre de l’akatsuki masqué qui se fait appeler Tobi et qui serait peut être en réalité Madara Uchiwa.  
Suigetsu: Les forces alliés seront sous cinq grands groupes dirigés par un puissant ninja de chaque pays, dont le Kazekage lui même qui est le chef de l’armée sur le terrain, et le Raikage qui est le chef suprême de l’armée. Le Tsuchikage et La Mizukage sont des combattants et la Hokage un ninja médecins ayant le droit de se trouver en première ligne.  
Juugo: Mais il y a une information dont nous ne pouvons pas être totalement sur. Nous risquions de nous faire repérer…  
Karin: En ce qui concerne les jinchurikis qui n’ont pas été capturé. Soit le renard à neuf que et la sorte de pieuvre taureau que nous avons déjà affronté … enfin bref, ils ne devraient pas prendre par au combat normalement, car se sont eux les enjeux de la guerre et qu’il serait bien trop risqué de les faire combattre si près de l’ennemi, mais en même temps, ils font partis des plus puissants ninjas et les Kages se demandent si il n’est pas temps de jeter toutes les forces dans la batailles.  
Sakura: C’est très bien, vraiment… Bravo.  
Suigetsu: On nous à dit … enfin Sasuke nous a dit que vous aviez eut des problèmes ? C’était quoi ?  
Sakura: Autant commencer par le début…

 

Elle soupira comme pour se donner du courage puis relevant la tête et les prévenant qu’ils allaient être surpris leur montra ses nouveaux attributs. Itachi ne broncha pas, Sasuke soupira ne les aimant toujours pas, Juugo ouvrit de grands yeux. Suigetsu fit un grand sourire et Karin faillit tomber dans les pommes. Elle les enleva et après deux ou trois minutes que les autres reprennent leurs esprits elle recommençait son monologue. 

Sakura: Nous nous rendions dans un lieu secret des Uchiwa qui se trouve à Konoha pour essayer de comprendre l’origine de mes nouveaux … pouvoirs, nous, nous sommes donc rendus dans le quartier des Uchiwa, mais avons oublié de faire totalement disparaître nos chakra. Une fois les réponses trouvées, nous sommes sortis et avons pris la direction des portes du village. Nous avions toutes les informations dont nous avions besoin, pas besoin de nous éterniser plus. Mais comme ce lieu est interdit, des anbus et jonins, que nous connaissions bien sur nous sont tombés dessus. J’ai réussi à négocier, je me suis faite prisonnière sans me battre si Sasuke et Itachi partaient sans qu’ils ne soient suivit. Ensuite avec une ou deux promesses et quelques relations, j’ai pu sortir et même obtenir que nous ne soyons plus recherchés, dorénavant, parce que maintenant ce doit être fait, nous n’auront plus à nous cacher.  
Suigetsu: Ok, je comprends mieux, … mais c’est carrément génial.

Suigetsu était Suigetsu et il ne changerait jamais. 

Sakura: Cependant pas question de se la couler douce, nous devons nous préparer à la guerre, et croyez-moi, vous ne seraient pas les seuls, et je compte bien me surpasser et en attend de même de tous, même de Sasuke et d’Itachi. On ne va pas à la guerre pour s’amuser, … hein Suigetsu ?  
Suigetsu: Pourquoi moi ??  
Sakura: On y va pour tuer l’instigateur, je ferais tout pour que ce projet soit réalité.

Ils avaient tous ressentit la colère, la détermination, la haine, la puissance dans cette dernière phrase de Sakura. Ca avait calmé derechef Suigetsu qui s’était tu. Finalement Sasuke était loin d’être autoritaire par rapport à Sakura quand elle se trouvait dans cet état. Chacun avaient compris son rôle et que le plus dure ne faisait que commencer, et ce n’était rien de le dire. 

 

 

Quelques longues semaines étaient passées depuis leur changement de repaire. Le couple de Karin et Suigetsu avait été révélé et Sakura avait très bien pris cette nouvelle. Mais ce n’est bien sur ce qui nous intéresse. Après des jours et des jours d’entraînement acharné, elle était finalement arrivée à maîtriser les moindres subtilités des pouvoirs de l’attaque de ce dojutsu. Il s’était avéré bien plus facile que de dompter des sharingans, allait savoir pourquoi ? La nature faisait de temps en temps bien les choses… 

Il y avait juste une chose qu’elle ne savait pas, et qu’elle ne voulait pas maîtriser. L’emprise sur la vie et la mort. La mort était réservée pour ses ennemis, soit pour l’homme masqué, la vie, pour aider dans un combat, et non pour ses désirs égoïstes. Biensur elle pourrait ressuscité ses parents, et même tout le clan Uchiwa, et elle devait bien avoué qu’elle avait pensé le faire, mais non. Elle ne savait pas ce qui adviendrait, est-ce que ça ne ferait pas plus de mal à Sasuke et surtout Itachi, et donc est-ce que ça ne créerait pas une guerre ? Etait-ce une technique infinie ou dès qu’elle n’aurait plus de chakra ou qu’elle mourrait, est-ce que cette technique prendrait fin ? Elle ne savait pas, et elle ne voulait pas savoir, ce pouvoir était déjà assez immense, son but n’était pas d’être la plus puissante, mais juste assez pour tous les protéger. Elle en avait peu discuté avec Sasuke, mais c’était sa décision, et peu de chose dans le monde pourrait la faire changer d’avis.

Y avait-il donc une seule ombre au tableau ? Et bien oui, et pas des moindres. La quatrième Grande guerre ninja avait commencé la veille. Elle ne pouvait s’y rendre tout de suite car il lui fallait accumuler une très important quantité de chakra pour les attaques, voilà déjà des jours qu’elle s’y attelait et à la fin de cette matinée elle avait enfin à disposition la réserve dont elle avait besoin, les derniers préparatifs pour sa grande entré en scène étaient entrain de se mettre en place. Comme elle l’avait promis à Naruto et à elle-même, elle serait en première ligne et combattrait à leur côté. Mais elle était loin d’être comme Naruto et se jeter tel un bélier, tête baissé sur le front, … non, non, non, elle avait minutieusement prévue des plans pour parer aux plus de situations possibles. Elle allait frapper très fort, et dès son entrée pour ne laisser aucune chance à son ennemi. 

Sakura: Maintenant il est temps pour vous d’y aller. Je vous rejoindrai sur le champ de batail et je pense avec du renfort…  
Suigetsu: Quel genre de renfort ?  
Sakura: Je n’ai pas la certitude de l’avoir, mais il serait aussi lourd que moi dans la balance.  
Suigetsu: Au putain…  
Sasuke: Je t’accompagne.  
Sakura: Certainement pas… Je décide ! Tu vas sur le front. Ici, c’est peut être toi qui décide, mais en mission car oui nous somme en mission, je décide.  
Sasuke: Vraiment, tu n’es pas possible.  
Sakura: C’est ce qui fait mon charme. Bref, trêve de plaisanterie, on dégage tous, dans une heure tout le monde est prêt, on oubli rien, ce n’est pas une simple mission, car nous somme en guerre. Le plus important est l’effet de surprise, alors prenez des capes, ne vous faite pas repérer. Soyez sur vos gardes.  
Sasuke: Oui maman. 

C’était sur cette petite note d’humeur devenue quotidienne que tous firent leurs affaires. Pas de vêtements de rechange, pas de plan, pas de vivre, juste de quoi combattre. Seule Sakura avait pris son matériel de secoure. 

Sakura: On se trouve sur le champ de batail dans quelques jours. Que je vous retrouve tous aussi fringant que maintenant.   
Suigetsu: Je ne sais pas si je te l’ai déjà dit, Sasuke, mais cette fille je l’adore. … Non, non, amie, de toute façon je suis déjà casé, t’a pas de soucis à te faire de ce côté-là, mais elle est géniale. 

Sakura ria en voyant Sasuke faire une drôle de tête.

Il était jaloux et aucune autre réaction de sa part ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir. 

D’un saut, les voilà partis dans deux direction différentes. Sakura seule et les autres en groupes. 

Pour résumer, la guerre avait commencé la veille et déjà la moitié des personnes des deux camps étaient morte, soit 50 000 personnes pour les forces alliés et 60 000 Zetsu blancs. La nuit avait était particulièrement meurtrière car la faculté des Zetsus à se changer en des ninjas, en copiant l’essence même de leur chakra avait été plus qu’efficace. L’entrée de Naruto avait renversé la vapeur, grâce à son propre entraînement, il maîtrisait désormais totalement Kyuubi et cette faculté à desceller les véritables intentions d’une personne qu’il avait essayait sur Sakura, il arrivait désormais à le déployer à très grande échelle. Lui et l’autre jinchuuriki se trouvaient sur le front où la situation était critique. Toutes les forces étaient déployées à un seul et même endroit. Grâce, une nouvelle fois à Naruto, tous les Zetsus avaient été vaincu, mais il restait un gros morceau : l’homme masqué, plus si masqué que ça et Madara. Dans un combat entre Obito, Kakashi et Gaï, son masque avait volé en éclat, et c’était avec horreur que Kakashi avait retrouvé son ancien coéquipier : Obito Uchiwa. Comment avait-il fait pour survivre, c’était encore une énigme, mais ce qui était sur, c’était que son but premier, avant même la conquête du monde, c’était de tuer Kakashi, pour une sombre histoire, avec la troisième membre de leur équipe de gennin : Rin Naora. 

Quant aux Kages, ils avaient eut beaucoup de mal, ils s’étaient battus contre Madara. Il était ressuscité grâce à l’Edo Tensei de Tobi et était plus puissant que jamais. Ils avaient combattus et avaient dépensé une énergie folle pour que finalement il reparte comme si de rien était, les laissant dans un état minable. Ils devaient se rendre à l’évidence, que même les cinq Kages d’aujourd’hui ne tenait pas en combat ensemble contre un seul ninja que le grand père d’un des Kage avait combattu et battu seul. Ils étaient donc aller sur le front, Madara ayant disparut des écrans radars. Mais il y avait peut être plus grave encore. Tobi possédait déjà une partie du chakra des démons manquant dans la statue Gedo, alors même sous une forme imparfaite pour l’instant, le démon à dix queues, Juubi était réapparut et sa force dépassait l’imagination de tous, même Naruto et Bee ensemble faisaient pâle figure, pour vous dire…  
Voilà en gros l’état de la situation. Vraiment pas de quoi se réjouir en somme.

Sakura avait pris le chemin de Konoha. Elle devait aussi passer par la tombe de ses parents, elle devaient absolument les voir, déjà qu’elle n’était pas fière de ne pas y être allé pour l’anniversaire de leur mort, mais elle se disait qu’ils auraient préférer ça… Enfin, elle y passa, car elle savait bien que ce n’était pas une mission ordinaire, car cette fois, bien plus que les autres, elle allait réellement risquer sa vie, malgré sa force extraordinaire. 

Elle déposa nombre de fleurs, dégagea un peu les lieux et après une heure repartit, elle avait pleurée, et n’en avait pas honte, mais maintenant elle devait se ressaisir, la guerre n’attendait qu’elle et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être faible. 

 

Sasuke: Nous approchons, tenez-vous prêt, c’est le moment où jamais de montrer ce dont vous êtes capable, pas pour moi, ni même pour Sakura, mais pour vous, vous et votre survis.  
Itachi: Moi et mon frère partons ensemble, on va aller vraiment dans les premiers lignes, mais vous vous allez dans les deux et troisièmes lignes. Pas que je veuille me vanter, mais la guerre est vraiment dure et même pour des ninjas de notre dimension… Et je parle en connaissance de cause.   
Sasuke: Bonne chance !!  
Tous: Bonne chance !!

Même si l’instant était grave, pour une fois elle n’avait pas peur, elle sentait même de l’excitation montait en elle. Elle n’était pas seule, il y avait Suigetsu avec elle, donc rien ne pouvait l’atteindre. Le monde allait enfin les reconnaître et pas en temps qu’ennemi. Elle allait prouver à Suigetsu qu’elle n’était pas aussi faible qu’il pouvait le penser…   
Et juste que ces dizaines de millier de combat entre ninja de bases et ninja de légendes, des forces dépassant l’imagination, rien ne pouvait l’émoustiller plus.

Le combat, ça avait toujours était sa raison de vivre, il adorait ça, la mort, le sang, les combat, la souffrance et avoir le dessus sur son adversaire était quelque chose qui le faisait jubiler… alors là, une bataille général, rien ne pouvait le ravir plus. Encore une fois, Suigetsu restait et resterait Suigetsu.

Lui n’aimait pas forcément se battre comme ses deux autres compères, mais pour Sasuke il ferait. Et mine de rien, à sa manière, il s’était attaché à Sakura, et il l’avait vu tellement mal, qu’il voulait l’aider dans sa vengeance. Alors il ferait tout ce qu’il pourrait. Telles étaient les pensées de Juugo.

Sasuke n’avait pas forcément hâte, mais voir que c’était un Uchiwa qui avait été à l’origine de toute cette pagaille le mettait hors de lui. Mais surtout, c’était dans lequel il avait mit Sakura, qui le révoltait, pas qu’il faisait dans le sentiment, mais … c’était trop. 

Itachi n’avait pas de réelle raison de partir dans cette guerre, mais les personnes à qui il tenait le plus y participaient, alors il devait y aller. C’était son rôle de grand frère de la bande de les protéger, grâce à sa force, mais surtout à sa clairvoyance et son esprit quasi sans égale. 

Dans cette foule, ils passaient inaperçu, camouflant leur chakra, ils devenaient invisibles. L’instant présent n’était pas à l’attaque, mais au repérage des personnes ayant besoin de leur aide. Et une scène leur sauta aux yeux. Un blond qui semblait extrêmement puissant mais en difficulté, plus précisément à court de chakra car une étrange protection de celui-ci orangée fuyait. Des projectiles lancés par Juubi lui fonçaient dessus et une jolis brune aux yeux étonnement nacré se tenait au dessus de lui pour le protéger, mais un jeune homme lui rassemblant, les cheveux très long et brun attachés en une couette très basse et des yeux aussi clairs se mit encore devant. Son destin semblait sceller car si il se prenait cette attaque, elle lui serait fatale.

Ne se trouvant pas très près de lui, Suigetsu lança son jet de Suiton le plus puissant pour dévier des pieux de bois qui finirent par s’écraser à quelques mètres d’eux. 

Naruto: Hinata… ? Pourquoi ?  
Hinata: Neji ?! Mais…  
Neji: Ce n’est pas moi, c’est … eux.  
Naruto: Qui êtes vous ? Enlevez vos capes.

Ils s’exécutèrent. Naruto les avaient reconnus, ils étaient avec Sasuke, donc retranchement avec Sakura : des alliés. 

Hinata: Ennemis ?  
Naruto: Non … enfin des alliés.  
Karin: Désolé d’avoir tardé mais elle n’avait pas finis son entraînement et sa récupération, mais elle ne devrais pas tarder, une question de quelques heures à peine.  
Neji: Tu nous présentes.  
Naruto: Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo, compagnons de Sasuke, Itachi et Sakura…   
Suigetsu: J’ai trop hâte qu’elle arrive, elle est devenue invincible. Et sans la vanter.  
Hinata: Tu parles … Encore un fou…  
Juugo: Non, c’est vraiment la réalité, de toute façon vous le verrez quand elle arrivera, elle va frapper fort. Vraiment hâte moi aussi. 

Tous avaient le sourire, c’était vrai qu’ils en étaient fiers de leur Sakura, elle allait foutre une de ces pagailles, réellement, géniale. 

 

De leur perchoir ils avaient vu Neji être sauvé. Ca ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Sasuke qui l’avait toujours perçu comme un rival et qui n’avait eut le temps de sympathiser comme avec Naruto. Mais il savait que Sakura et lui avait créer un lien de fort amitié, et si il avait bien compris, c’est lui le premier à lui être venu en aide quand elle avait appris pour ses sharingans, donc il était content pour Sakura, car elle même serait contente comme il n’avait pas perdus la vie. Un coup de coude dans son bras le fit redescendre sur terre. Son frère lui intimait silencieusement qu’il était temps pour eux aussi de passer à l’attaque, ce n’était qu’une question de seconde. Sasuke voyait clairement ce qu’il se passait. Les forces alliées avaient combinées différent jutsu pour une attaque de grande ampleur, et voilà Juubi cloué au sol… Mais que pour quelques instants seulement, qu’est ce qu’il était cruel, Obito de les faire espérer alors que ce monstre n’avait absolument rien. 

Cette tactique était simple. Pendant que les ninjas se félicitaient, croyant qu’ils avaient gagnés, Obito préparait une attaque et quand celle-ci serait portée, nombreux seront les imprudents qui mourront. Simple, lâche mais efficace. Seulement, ça n’allait certainement pas se passer comme ça … non, non, non, ils étaient là, et ce n’était pas pour jouer les spectateurs. 

Itachi: Il faut garder l’effet de surprise, donc on a juste une ou deux secondes pour agir, faudra faire très vite.   
Sasuke: Ok. On descend rapidement, en face de lui on passe à l’attaque. Ne te fais pas repérer, ils ont assez à voir pour passer à côté de nous, sinon on perdra en force de frappe.  
Itachi: Totalement d’accord. 

En courant et toujours capés, ils se rapprochèrent de leur cible. Ils avaient eut assez de temps durant le trajet pour discuter de leur plan d’attaque. Chacun savaient ce qu’il avait à faire et quand dans n’importe quel situation. Maintenant, le temps n’était plus aux paroles, mais aux actes. 

Obito: Que vous êtes naïfs, pauvres petits shinobis. Rien ni personne ne pourra m’arrêter !!!

Des cris fusèrent de partout dans le peuple des ninjas, eux qui pensaient avoir gagner, pour beaucoup qui avait utiliser leur dernière réserve de chakra dans cette attaque, eux qui voyaient déjà leur fin arriver. Juubi se levait avec une facilité déconcertante. Les ninjas les plus puissants se préparaient pour lancer une technique défensive, surtout les Kage, dont Gaara et sa défense de Sable. 

Un son lourd, fort déchira le silence et deux masses de chakra venaient de percuter Juubi avec une vitesse et une force phénoménal, le résultat fut un formidable vol plané de plusieurs centaine de mètre de Juubi. Dans un nuage de poussière retombante apparurent deux Susanoo se relevant fièrement, se tenant l’un à côté de l’autre, aussi majestueusement l’un que l’autre, dos au plus grand nombre. 

Ninja 1 : Des apparitions divines !!  
Ninja 2 : Non, des démons à queues inconnus.   
Ninja 3 : Non, on dirait une fameuse technique du clan des Uchiwa.  
Ninja 1 : Tu as raison … et à l’intérieur se trouvent …  
Ninja 3 : Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa, les plus fameux déserteur de Konoha.  
Ninja 1 : Mais que font-ils ici ? Et surtout pourquoi ils nous aident ? 

Seules quatre personnes n’étaient pas étonnées. Naruto, Suigetsu, Juugo et Karin. 

Naruto: Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez arriver ?  
Sasuke: Ne te méprend pas, je suis seul avec mon frère ici, elle n’est pas avec nous.   
Naruto: Quoi ?!! Mais où est-elle ? Tu l’as laissé toute seule ?  
Sasuke: Elle est grande et forte, elle n’a plus besoin de nous.  
Naruto: C’est faux, je suis sure qu’au fond elle est la même…   
Sasuke: La tu te trompes… Elle est devenue tellement plus puissante, bien plus que moi, ou même toi. Désormais elle ne fais plus partit de ton monde, dans le mien elle à progresser.  
Naruto: Je la préférer faible et dans le mien, elle allait à peu près bien avant que l’akatsuki ne débarque et gâche tout.   
Sasuke: Ca n’est pas de ma faute !  
Naruto: Pour l’akatsuki certes non, mais quand tu es parti, as-tu pensé à elle ? A ce qu’elle à ressentit quand tu la forcé à te laisser ? Quand tu l’as abandonné ? Le mal qu’elle à ressentit l’as détruite… j’ai cru qu’elle n’arriverais pas à se relever. Alors je serais toi je ne me venterais pas.   
Sasuke: Tu veux jouer à ça ? Alors figures-toi que je sais aussi plein de chose, tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de cette promesse qui au final lui a fait plus de mal que de bien car tu l’as fait espérer ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant que tu es toi aussi partit pendant deux ans, est-ce que tu lui as demandé son avis ? Quand ses parents sont morts, qui l’a réconforté ? Toi peux être,… Non j’oubliais, tu as été dans les premiers à l’accusé. Donc toi non plus ne la ramènes pas.

Dans le même temps, mais cette fois ci entre les Kages. 

A: Mais ça devient vraiment n’importe quoi cette guerre, depuis quand on accepte que des nunkkenins nous viennent en aide ?  
Tsunade: On est en guerre. Nous étions bien ennemis avant, c’est la même chose pour eux. L’essentiel est qu’ils nous aident.  
Meï: Je ne cautionne pas tout, mais s’ils n’avaient pas été là, nous aurions perdu beaucoup de ninjas, cette attaque influencera certainement le cours de la guerre.   
Onoki: Il ne faudrait pas que se soit des agents doubles, aidant secrètement l’ennemi, et qu’à la moindre occasion ils ne fassent des dommages irréversibles dans notre armée déjà chancelante.   
Tsunade: J’ai des garantis que non, et je peux même affirmer encore mieux. D’autres renforts devraient arriver de leur côté.  
Gaara: Qui ? En nombre.  
Tsunade: Dans le pire des cas, seule, mais d’une force impressionnante. Renversante !  
A: Tsunade, on t’a demandé qui ?  
Tsunade: Vous verrez bien. Et puis nous avons plus urgent, Juubi revient à l’attaque.

En effet, il revenait vitesse grand v. Tobi ne semblait pas du tout avoir apprécié ce qui venait de passer. C’était une partie de son plan qui venait de tomber à l’eau, et montrait son échec total dans un autre. Si il ne pouvait pas vaincre en utilisant la subtilité, il s’en passerait, il avait assez de puissance à disposition pour ça. Il allait faire plus simple, les écraser, littéralement. 

Chacun avait repris ses esprits, tous les ninjas se tenaient face à l’ennemi arrivant, Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi avaient cessé leur conversation, de même que les Kages. Tous savaient que le plus dur restait à venir, en attendant de futurs renforts, ils allaient devoir tenir, et ce n’allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Obito: Je reconnais que je me suis bien fait avoir, et honnêtement, vous m’avait mit en rogne. Alors tant pis pour vous. Cette fois se sera vraiment la fin, car peux importe vos renforts, ils ne vous serviront à rien, car ils sont loin d’être assez forts.

Une lumière aveuglante se propagea dans l’air avec pour seule source le fameux démon. Une fois que tous eurent retrouvé l’usage de leur vue, ils furent choqués, ils reconnaissaient bien la créature en face d’eux, mais elle avait considérablement changé, elle était plus fine, plus légère et autrement plus menaçante. 

Obito: Vous avez devant vous désormais la forme parfaite de ce démon de puissance. Je n’ai plus qu’à vous souhaiter une bonne mort. 

Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi et Killer Bee n’avait pas attendu plus de temps pour passer à l’attaque. Finalement se serait encore moins facile que ce qu’ils auraient crus. 

Pendant dix bonnes minutes, ils ne cessèrent de lancer des attaques et protéger l’ensemble des ninjas ne pouvant le faire en ce moment même. Et rien n’avançait si ce n’était pas l’inverse. Ils avaient beau faire tout ce qui était en leurs pouvoirs, Juubi se baladait littéralement, mais Obito commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu qui l’avait bien divertis pendant les premières minutes. En plus de se lasser il savait qu’il manquait quelqu’un à l’appel et pas des moindres. Même étant sur de gagner il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre trop de chakra dans de futiles combats.  
Naruto: Si elle est si forte que ça, pourquoi elle ne vient pas ?   
Sasuke: Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle fait, je lui fais confiance. Et je sais qu’elle tiendra parole. Mais moi aussi j’ai une parole à tenir, celle de tenir jusqu'à ce qu’elle arrive, je ferais tout pour que ça arrive.  
Itachi: Ensemble, on va y arriver ! Tenons bon. 

C’était vraiment un cri du cœur et ils étaient rare ceux d’Itachi, depuis tout petit, il avait toujours était calme et calculateur, il ne se laissait jamais aller, mais bon, comme on dit, il faut des premières fois à tout. 

Mais il devait avouer que lui aussi se demandait ardemment ce qu’elle pouvait faire dans un moment pareil, voilà plusieurs heures qu’ils étaient arrivés (beaucoup de temps à observer sans agir).

 

Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Tout s’était très bien passé, presque mieux que ce qu’elle avait imaginé. Ce petit groupe de cinq personnes traversait la forêt à une vitesse hallucinante. Ils faisaient tous parti de la légende, enfin surtout un, et leur destination était celle du front de la guerre. A part une personne ils étaient tous choqués de savoir ce que le monde était finalement devenu. Ils allaient y remédier et faire de ce monde quelque chose de plus calme. De petites guerres entre différent pays étaient acceptables, car inévitables, de plus les alliances formées entre certains pays tenaient en respect d’autres alliances, le tout créant, bien que fragilement, une paix. Mais une guerre comme celle-ci était inacceptable.   
A l’allure où ils allaient, d’ici une petite dizaine de minutes ils seraient à destination et frais comme des gardons.

Là, ils atteignait leur limites. 

Naruto: Je ne voudrais pas paraître répétitif, mais si elle est si forte que ça, se serait bien qu’elle arrive, car je ne sais pas vous, mais je commence vraiment à être à bout.   
Sasuke: Je t’avoue que je ne sais pas. Mais, je suis sur qu’elle va arriver. 

Leurs attaques étaient moins puissantes, moins coordonnées, leurs esprits moins concentrés, moins réceptifs et clair voyants. Ainsi, Juubi et Obito prenaient peu à peu le contrôle du combat, peu à peu Sasuke, Itachi et Naruto perdait du terrain et de l’énergie pour se diriger vers la défaite et certainement la mort. 

Obito: Il est maintenant temps de vous donner le coup de grâce, je vous remercie pour ce petit combat qui me fut très amusant, mais malheureusement j’ai d’autres projets dont vous ne faite pas partit. Adieu !!!

Juubi avait pris de l’élan, se postant loin il arrivait à une vitesse impressionnante pour sa taille, pile en face de nos acteurs principaux. Ils savaient que cette attaque il ne l’arrêteraient pas, Naruto venait de perdre sa robe de chakra, et peu à peu, les Susanoo des deux frères se fragilisés, et à ce moment même ils venaient de disparaître. Ils, enfin surtout Sasuke, n’arrivait pas à croire que c’était vraiment les derniers instants de sa vie. Que finalement il n’aurait pas eut l’avenir qu’il voulait, avec la personne qu’il voulait. Il ne pourrait l’embêter la nuit en la serrant fort dans ses bras. Plus de sortie à la plage, plus d’engeulades, plus d’entraînements, plus de dîners, de fous rires. Plus de sourire, de regards verts pétillants et joueurs, plus de petites piques. Plus rien, la mort, le néant, la non existence, le vide et tout ce qui caractérisait la mort. 

 

Alors Sasuke, Itachi et son protéger qu’avait été Naruto n’avait réussi à battre ce monstre, même elle en temps que Hokage n’avait rien put faire. Sa force, ses techniques, rien n’avait fait, c’était comme une mouche s’attaquant à un buffle. Elle avait toujours fait partie des plus forts, notamment lors de la précédentes guerre où avec Jiraya et Orochimaru ils avaient fait un vrai carnage, là elle était faible, elle n’aimait pas ça, mais surtout elle se sentait impuissante comme à la mort de ses amours (dans d’outre mesures certes). Juubi arrivait sur eux et que pouvait-elle faire ? Absolument rien, elle repensait à renforts qui devaient arrivés mais qui avaient du avoir un problème. A Sakura, bien que leur relation aient été entachée, elle était et resterait toujours son élève la plus douée, la plus prometteuse, lui ressemblant le plus. 

 

 

Juubi avançait vers eux, la distance qui les séparait fondée comme neige au soleil. Les secousses dans le sol dues aux foulées de Juubi se faisaient de plus en plus ressentir, bientôt se seraient ces mêmes pâtes qui les écraseraient… Du moins s’était ce qu’il se serait passé s’il ne s’était pas arrêter brutalement, si brutalement que s’en était suspect. De grosse et lourde chaînes de chakras de couleur or rayonnante lui entravaient ces mouvements. On voyait qu’il faisait son possible pour bouger, invoquant toute sa puissance, mais les chaînes tinrent bon, elles étaient si solides.

Elle ne savait ce qui avait provoqué ça, mais une chose était sur, elle devait aidé à se manière les seuls capables de les faire gagner. Elle courut se positionner derrières Naruto, Itachi et Sasuke, pointant ses mains vers eux un chakra les entoura, le sien en l’occurrence. Peu importe l’origine de ses chaînes, elle allait les soigner et reconstituer leurs réserves de chakra. Peut être y laisserait-elle la vie, mais c’était peut être le prix à payer pour une chance en plus de sauver le monde. Sa vie contre celle de dizaine de million, le compte était vite fait. 

Naruto avait compris ce qu’elle faisait et ne faisait pour l’empêcher bien que connaissant le prix de ces soins, c’était son choix et il se devait de le respecter. En contre partie il ressentait encore plus de haine envers son ennemi. Voir ses amis tombés au combat l’attristé déjà mais voir celle qu’il considérait comme sa mère d’adoption tomber était pire que tout.

Sasuke: Pas la peine, Tsunade, de continuer, je te remercie pour ces soins, mais les renforts sont là, on peut souffler. 

Utilisant les forces qu’il avait récupérer il apparut derrière Tsunade, l’assomma avec un rapide coup dans la nuque. 

Naruto: Non, mais ça ne va pas ?  
Sasuke: Qu’est-ce que Kakashi nous a toujours appris ?  
Naruto: Celui qui désobéit aux ordres est un moins que rien, mais celui qui abandonne ses compagnons est encore pire. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change, c’est elle qui a décidé ça, je ne peux l’empêcher.   
Sasuke: Son sacrifice peut être évité, j’ai dit que du renfort était là ! Si Sakura avait fait la même chose l’aurait tu permis.  
Naruto: Bien sur que non …  
Sasuke: … Alors voilà, je n’accepterais son sacrifice que si c’est la seule solution. Il y aurait quelques minutes, je l’aurais accepté, mais maintenant non.  
Naruto: Shizune !!! Viens t’occuper de Tsunade !!  
Shizune: Tout de suite … Merci … Sasuke…  
Sasuke: Tu me remercieras quand la guerre sera terminée et que nous auront gagné. 

Portant Tsunade, elle s’éloigna rapidement. 

Itachi tapota dans le dos de son frère, doucement mais sans arrêt, même quand ce dernier lui disait qu’il l’écouter.

Sasuke: Quoi, qu’est ce qu’il y a la fin ?!!!!  
Itachi: … Regarde … aux bouts des … chaînes…

Le ton qu’employait Itachi, était très inhabituel, toujours calme, même dans le pire des situations, c’était qu’il y avait quelque chose de très grave et quand son regard atteint ce que son frère voulait lui montrer, lui faillit carrément tomber à terre. C’était tout simplement irréaliste, au bout de ces quatre chaînes se trouvaient des personnes très puissantes, même légendaires, c’était ça, quatre légendes vivantes en face d’eux, quatre légendes qui retenaient prisonnier l’ennemis, quatre légendes avec eux, une très bonne nouvelle pour ne pas dire quatre. 

Naruto: Impossible, ce sont …  
Sasuke: … Les quatre premiers …  
Itachi: … Hokage… 

Hiruzen Sarutobi, troisième Hokage ; Minato Namikaze quatrième Hokage ; Tobirama Senju deuxième Hokage; et enfin Hashirama Senju premier Hokage. Les plus puissants shinobis du village de Konoha depuis sa création. 

Neji: Leurs yeux sont bizarres, ils sont … noirs avec la pupille blanche.  
Onoki: Je connais cette technique, c’est celle qu’a inventée le deuxième Hokage lui-même. L’Edo Tensei, ou la réincarnation des âmes. Mais pour cette technique il faut faire des sacrifices humains pour ramener les morts d’enter la vie.  
Hiruzen: Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes ressuscités grâce à des Zetsu blancs, aucuns humains à proprement parler n’a servis pour nous ramener à la vie.   
Tobirama: Nous avons été envoyé ici pour vous prêter main forte, nous ne sommes pas des ennemis.

Un énorme bruit métallique perfora le champ de bataille. Des morceaux dorés qui furent ensuite reconnus comme des morceaux de chaînes volèrent de partout suivit d’un énorme rugissement. L’attention qui était portait sur le Hokage repartit sur Juubi et c’est horreur qu’ils le virent libre de ses mouvements. 

Obito: Je dois avouer que je ne sais absolument pas comment vous avait fait, mais c’est un super coup que vous avez. Et il aurait même pu marcher, mais hic, c’est que je ne suis seul moi non plus. J’ai un allié, aussi puissant que les quatre Hokage réunis.  
Madara: Je suis tout à fait d’accord.

Des cris s’élevèrent dans la foule quand le fameux et plus que célèbre Madara Uchiwa apparut, le personnage en lui seul n’aurait provoqué tant de peur, si il ne revêtait pas de rinnegan. Le dojutsu suprême.

 

Le ninjas de Konoha avaient déjà eut affaire avec, et ça avait été une vraie tragédie pour le village bien qu’aucune vie n’ait été concédée grâce à l’intervention de Naruto. Bref ces ninjas de Konoha le connaissait et ils n’avaient vraiment pas envie de le revoir, surtout dans le camp adverse. L’avoir avec soit, c’était toujours différent. 

Obito: Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait rivaliser avec ça. 

Il trouvait ça risible, Obito était tellement sur de lui, comme si il n’existait qu’un rinnegan dans ce monde, cet excès de confiance allait le perdre, et ce n’était pas une phrase comme ça car là il savait quand serait l’échéance, dans quelques minutes maximum, les Hokage n’étaient pas venus tous seuls, elle ne devait pas être loin. 

Naruto: Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rigoles, j’ai eu affaire au rinnegan, ce n’est pas un plaisir de le combattre.  
Sasuke: Haha … Qui te dis que nous allons le combattre…

Même Itachi souriait, preuve que pour lui aussi la situation n’était pas si préoccupante. 

Obito: Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ris ?  
Madara: Tu as beau être un Uchiwa plus puissant que la moyenne, tu n’es rien face à mon pouvoir.

Et pour le faire taire il lui envoya une grosse répulsion céleste. Sans qu’il ne s’y attende, il se fit propulser par une rafale de vent et le voilà tourbillonnant dans les airs. Il atterrit brusquement sur la terre. Il se releva quelques seconds plus tard essuyant d’un revers de manche le sang dégoulinant de sa lèvre, ce n’était pour ça que son sourire avait disparut.

Sasuke: Ce n’est pas que je me moque de ton pouvoir, je sais très bien qu’il est plus fort que moi, non, vous êtes vraiment trop confiant. La victoire n’est jamais acquise d’avance.   
Obito: Alors je vais te montrer que c’est nous qui l’acquérront.

Sous l’ordre d’Obito, Juubi se mit à avancer pour tout à coup se mettre à trembler et s’effondrer à terre, gémissant comme un animal aux portes de la morts. Obito lui ordonna de se remettre debout ce qu’il fit après quelques secondes. 

Tous étaient complètements perdus, sauf Itachi et Sasuke. Même Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo n’avaient pas compris. Tous se demandaient pourquoi Juubi ne bougeait une nouvelle fois plus. Tous regardèrent les Hokages, mais ils n’avaient rien fait, n’avaient pas bougés.

Minato: Cette fois ce n’est pas nous. 

 

 

Sakura: Non, cette fois, c’est moi, Madara, je te préviens, ne t’en prend pas à Sasuke parce que ça ne me plait pas, mais vraiment pas, et toi, Obito, je suis tellement lâche que je ne me montre pas et je ne suis pas capable de régler mes comptes avec le responsable de mes problèmes, ne cris pas victoire trop vite.

Cette voix était sortie de nul part et aucune silhouette ne sortait de l’ombre prouvant son identité. Cette voix revendiquait l’état de Juubi, menacerait Madara et Obito sans gêne et prenait la défense de Sasuke. Selon la logique de tout le monde (de l’alliance), c’était un nouvel allié, et seul, apparemment, il pouvait stopper Juubi, un allié donc d’une puissance exceptionnel. Un peu fou sur les bords pour provoquer Madara ou Obito. 

Sasuke: A nous maintenant de rigoler.   
Itachi: A nous maintenant de gagner.  
Naruto: C’est bien elle ?  
Sasuke: Oui.  
Obito: Tu dis que je suis lâche, mais tu ne te montres pas, ne le serrais-tu pas toi aussi ?  
Sakura: Non, parce que j’arrive. 

Chacun retenait son souffle et était impatient de voir qui était cette personne. En haut de la colline apparut une longue cape mais le plus étrange était qu’elle volait, il n’y avait pas de pied qui dépassait pourtant une bonne cinquantaine de centimètre la séparait du sol. Comme une apparition fantomatique, cette cape avançait à vitesse raisonnable descendant la colline passant à travers les lignes de ninjas pour se placer à côté de Sasuke. 

Sakura: Je suis désolé d’avoir tardé.  
Sasuke: C’est pas, grave, j’ai fait du mieux que j’ai pus pour faire traîner les choses.  
Sakura: Je t’en remercie. Karin, vient le soigner tout de suite.  
Sasuke : Pffuu …  
Sakura: Je ne te demande pas ton avis, je te dis, tu fais.  
Sasuke: Caractère de cochon.   
Sakura: Si tu insistes tant je vais le faire.

D’après l’échange, ces deux se connaissait plutôt bien et même que Sasuke semblait soumis, chose rare pour une personne venant du clan des Uchiwa, et surtout un homme. Une main de la personne sortit d’une manche et se posa sur le milieu du dos de Sasuke et du chakra en sortit pour pénétrer le corps de Sasuke. Tous avaient compris que cet inconnu était ninja médecin et les plus proche pouvait même remarqué que c’était la main d’une fille plutôt jeune. Le champ des possibilité se réduisait mais rester trop vastes pour que tous comprennent qui elle était. Surtout que jamais personne qui ne soit pas haut placé n’avait appris pour ses nouveaux jutsu, donc pour la plus part, elle était dangereuse car elle avait une force inhumaine et une capacité à soigner les gens et se soigner hors du commun. Elle n’était pas du tout connue pour ses prouesses offensives.

Il avait compris qui était la personne qui se cachait, c’était extrêmement mauvais. Il allait devoir ruser pour la battre. La jouer fine. Il devait voir quel était son niveau actuel.

Obito: Zetsu blanc, à l’attaque.

Elle aussi avait très bien compris ce qu’il était entrain de faire, elle devait cacher ses aptitudes, elle devait les cacher, paraître normal dans de certaines mesures. Elle utilisait le taijutsu et quelques techniques futon tout ce qu’il y a des plus banal. 

Obito: Je ne te pousserais pas à bout sans me salir les mains ?  
Sakura: J’ai bien peur que non.   
Madara: Qui est-ce ?  
Obito: L’échec de mon plan.  
Madara: Alors, même ça t’as pas su le faire comme il faut ?  
Sakura: Comment ça ? De quel plan je fais partit ?  
Obito: Rien qui ne te regarde.  
Madara: Au point où on en est, je ne vois pas ce en quoi ça nous pénaliserait plus…  
Gaara: Il me semble normal de connaître l’identité de notre allié…  
Sakura: Au point où j’en suis moi aussi. 

Sa main quitta le dos de son compagnon pour se porter à sa capuche et la fit glisser tout doucement. Et forcément ses cheveux ne passèrent pas inconnus, tous savaient qui elle était. Certains avaient peur car elle était à l’origine leur ennemis, d’autres étaient heureux car ils la savaient puissantes. 

Sakura: Maintenant j’aimerais savoir le plan dont je faisais partit. Dont je suis … l’échec. 

Il soupira, normalement, ils n’avaient aucun intérêt à leur divulguer ce plan … mais Madara devait avoir une idée derrière la tête, ça lui ressemblait bien, toujours calculateur, comme un autre certain homme qui devrait être mort à l’heure qu’il était. 

Pour mettre leur plan à exécution, ils devaient se débarrasser des derniers Uchiwas en vie, les seuls capables de les arrêter. Madara avait donc chargé Tobi de se débarrasser d’eux. Une coïncidence avait fait que Danzô avait à peu près le même dessein et que grâce à lui le clan avait était décimé à l’exception de deux être nommés respectivement Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa. Le plus coriace serait le grand frère car il avait un mental et des talents vraiment impressionnants. Pour garder un œil sur lui et après le massacre des Uchiwa en lui proposant d’entrer dans son organisation (ce qu’il fit). Pendant qu’Itachi était surveillé à l’intérieur de l’organisation, Tobi surveillé Sasuke à l’intérieur du village. Il avait suivit pendant des années les relations entre les deux, les points forts et faibles de chacun et un était apparut en particulier. Pour Itachi c’était tout simplement Sasuke, pour Sasuke c’était Sakura Haruno, ninja de Konoha, membre féminin de le même équipe. Devenant au fil des missions la personne à protéger par Sasuke et le jeune garçon portant en lui le démon renard à neuf queues. Cette Sakura devenait le pion principal du plan car comme des dominos elle les ferait tomber les deux autres. 

Puis Sasuke avait quitté Konoha, énormément progressé avec Orochimaru qu’il avait finit par tuer, mais d’après ce qu’il voyait Sakura tenait toujours une place importante. En faisant son rapport à Madara, il lui avait dit d’essayer quelque chose, que pour lui ça pourrait être intéressant, Madara pensait que si son amie revêtait des sharingans, la réaction de Sasuke pourrait être intéressante. Obito avait alors pris des sharingans qu’il se gardait pour des situations d’urgence et lors d’une mission en solo de celle ci il lui les greffa. Pendant environ une année, un peu plus, elle travailla pour les maîtrisait. Lors de ses rapports, Madara avait était impressionné, l’expérience s’avéré encore plus fructueuse qu’il ne l’avait espéré. Un jour l’akatsuki devait venir la chercher, mais à cause de Kakuzu, ses parents étaient morts et elle avait changé du tout au tout, au point de déserter son village et de commencer une vie d’errance de retrouver Sasuke. Comme elle l’avait fait pour la quasi totalité du monde elle les lui avait d’abord caché et lorsqu’elle lui avait dit, une dispute avait entraîné leur séparation (d’équipe). Une fois récupéré dans l’akatsuki, Tobi avait fait beaucoup pour que Itachi crée des liens avec elle, et comme ça n’avait pas marché et qu’elle commencé à devenir bien trop puissante. Il avait alors essayer de la tuée (l’embuscade de Suna), mais elle avait survécue et c’était à ce moment là qu’elle s’était un peu attaché, du moins rapproché d’Itachi. Vient le jour où les deux frères s’affrontent, Obito avait parié pour un match nul où les deux perdraient, et où Sakura ne supporterait pas de ne pas les voir se suiciderait mais son changement de personnalité et sa force nouvellement acquise avait fait qu’elle les avait sauvé et même unis. Maintenant ils formés une équipe très redoutables, unis pas des liens très puissants et complémentaires. Son plan avait échoué et en plus de voir les deux derniers Uchiwa en vie, il avait crée une arme nommé Sakura.

Voilà ce qu’il avait dit, avec bien moins de détail bien sur.

En gros un plan un peu foireux, bien compliqué pour pas grand-chose et au fur et à mesure tout perdre. Ils voulaient tester les réactions et au final ce fut une véritable catastrophe, vraiment ils auraient mieux fait de ne rien faire

Obito: Ensuite, pour Konan, j’aurais pu tout simplement tout lui faire oublier, pour prendre le corps de Pein, mais il fallait bien que je me venge de toi…

Dans d’autres endroits du front, tous avaient entendus la conversation qui venait de se dérouler. 

Ninja 1: Tu crois que c’est vrai ce qu’il vient de dire ?  
Ninja 2: Ca expliquerais peut être pourquoi elle est apparut rang S directement dans le Bingo Book.   
Ninja 3: Je n’y crois pas. Comment aurait-elle pu avoir des sharingans, les maîtrisés dans que personne ne soit au courant ?  
Ninja 1: Il nous faudrait des preuves. 

Obito avait tapé là ça fait mal, et il le savait. Et elle, elle entrai dans une colère sans nom. Déjà il remettait ça sur le tapis, mais en plus il disait qu’il l’avait tué juste pour se venger d’elle, c’était pour cette raison que Konan avait donné sa vie. 

Obito: Et tu sais la dernière chose qu’elle m’a dit … Bien sur que non, tu n’étais pas là … Et bien elle m’a dit que tu me le ferais payer, parce que vous étiez amies. 

Là c’était plus que ce qu’elle ne pouvait supporter, elle craquait, elle le savait, mais n’avait envie de faire aucun effort pour rester calme. 

Itachi: Sasuke, vite recule !!

Autour d’elle des graviers commençaient à voler, des bourrasques de vents soufflaient, ses cheveux se soulevaient, ses poings se serraient. Les ninjas sensoriels s’affolés, cette énergie était incroyable, impressionnante. 

Ninja sensoriel 1: C’est incroyable, comment est-ce possible ?  
Ninja sensoriel 2: Je n’ai jamais vu ça,   
Ninja 1: Est-ce possible que se soit un effet des sharingans ?

Et comme pour répondre à cette question Sakura revêtit ses sharingans et se para d’un énorme Susanoo, la véritable haine, son énorme chakra avait crée ce véritable monstre de chakra. Sauf ceux qui l’avaient déjà vu les autres avaient du mal à encaisser le coup, le savoir et le voir n’était pas la même chose. 

Elle avait fait en un bon la distance qui la séparait d’Obito et lui avait décroché un magnifique croché contre lequel il n’avait rien pu faire. Madara n’appréciant que peu qu’elle les utilise enclencha ses rinnegans et grâce à une répulsion céleste la renvoya dans son camp. Elle devait avoué qu’elle ne s’y attendait pas, après quelques roulés boulés elle se releva sans problème, toujours la haine dans ses yeux. 

Sakura: Ce combat ne te regarde pas, laisses-moi régler mes comptes avec Obito.  
Madara: Tu n’es pas Uchiwa, tu n’as aucun de combattre avec.  
Sakura: C’est pourtant bien toi qui voulait voire comment je réagirait avec ?  
Madara: Parce que tu étais sensé mourir, pas rester en vie.  
Sakura: La prochaine fois tes plans n’auront qu’à marcher. Quoi que non … il n’y aura pas de prochaine fois.   
Madara: Je vais te tuer, comme ça il n’y aura pas de prochaine fois.   
Sakura: Tu n’y arriveras pas.  
Madara: Même si ils sont très puissants tes sharingans ne sont rien par rapport à la puissance sans égale du rinnegan. Et je vais t’en faire une démonstration. 

Il lui envoya une répulsion céleste encore plus puissante que la précédente. Cette fois Sakura s’éclata contre la terre bien plus loin, mais comme la première fois se releva, comme si elle avait juste glissé sur une plaque de verglas.

Sakura: Ce n’est pas avec ça que tu comptes me battre parce que ça ne va pas marcher ?

Une fois relevée elle exécuta des mudras et le sceau présent sur son front s’activa.

Sakura: La création et le renouveau !!!  
Tsunade: Alors comme ça elle aussi est capable de faire ce jutsu.  
Shizune: Elle est vraiment incroyable. 

 

Madara: Alors toi aussi tu es capable d’utiliser cette technique, je dois avouer que c’est impressionnant.   
Sakura: Et tu n’as encore rien vu. 

Obito: Toi non plus, comme il te la dit, rien ne peut égaler ou surpasser les pouvoirs du rinnegans.  
Sakura: Hahaha … Bande de simples d’esprits, même un enfant de trois ans saurait que non.   
Itachi: On recule, tous derrière Sakura. 

Et comme par miracle, ces milliers d’hommes se réunirent en un grand triangle dont la pointe était Sakura.

Sakura: Maintenant c’est à mon tour de m’amuser !!! Rinnegan !!

Seul ceux qui l’aperçurent comprirent le sens de ces paroles.

Gaara: Elle possède des rinnegan c’est insensé !!  
Madara: Impossible ? Je suis le seul…  
Sakura: Rien ne peut meux combattre un ringan, qu'un autre ringan. Répulsion céleste!

Autant Madara, Obito que le pauvre Juubi pas encore remis de ses émotions furent projeté en l’aire.

Naruto: Bravo Sakura, tu es trop forte. 

Beaucoup s’étaient avancé et formaient une petite ligne où on voyait enfin l’équipe 7 réunis, contre un ennemi commun. 

Itachi – Sasuke – Sakura - Naruto 

Naruto: On va y arriver !  
Sasuke: Ca va être dur, mais rien n’est impossible.  
Sakura: On va se séparer. Tout le monde, allez avec Itachi Sasuke et Naruto pour combattre Obito et Juubi. Moi et Hashirama on va s’occuper de Madara. Mon rinnegan, ma force et le mokuton et le mode sage d’Hashirama devraient suffire. 

Chacun parti du côté où il devait aller. 

Sasuke: Sakura, attend ?  
Sakura: Quoi ?  
Sasuke: Tu te rappelles la discussion qu’on avait eut, a propos d’un avenir commun… ?  
Sakura: Heu … Oui.  
Sasuke: Une fois la guerre terminée, je serais à toi.  
Sakura: Alors je vais me dépenser encore plus. Soit en certain c’est moi qui gagnerais cette guerre.

Elle embrassa doucement Sasuke puis s’écarta, un petit clin d’œil et elle avait disparut, lui avait un sourire au lèvre. Il avait enfin compris ce que Sakura représentait pour lui. La seule fille qui avait réussit à conquérir son cœur, sa moitié, celle qui partagerait encore plus sa vie après la guerre. Encore fallait-il gagner. Il allait lui montrer que même si elle était plus puissante, il n’était pas en reste, il s’était aussi entraîner et il était temps de montrer ce dont il était capable car pour une fois il ne combattait pas que pour lui. Il combattait pour Sakura, pour son frère, pour son équipe, pour son village, pour ses alliés d’un jour, pour les familles de soldats restées aux villages, pour les enfants des générations futures, pour le monde entier. 

 

Elle était enfin heureuse, tout le monde était réuni ses amis, son passé et son futur. Comme il l’avait lui-même dit, une fois la guerre terminée, son bonheur serait à son paroxysme et il ne tenait qu’a elle de faire que ce moment arrive le plus vite possible. 

Voilà où en est l’histoire de Sakura, il n’y a pas de futur car il n’est pas encore écrit, et il débute par ce cris de courage, de joie et de combat en se jetant sur son adversaire, le poing armé et prêt à frapper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la fin de cette assez longue fiction.
> 
> Je l'ai écrite il y a pluseurs années mais je ne me suis décidé qu'il y a peu de temps pour la poster. J'étais bien plus jeune, donc mon histoire comporte certainement des fautes ou des situations un peu trop idéalistes, mais veuillez me pardonner.
> 
> Je n'ai pas eu le courage de la reprendre entièrement pour qu'elle soit un peu plus aboutit, mais j'espère que vous aurez aimé quand même.
> 
> Un bravo particulier à tout ceux qui ont commenter et qui commenteront!
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et à bientôt cher lecteur.


End file.
